


The Wembley Concert

by swilli47



Series: The Wembley Concert [1]
Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding, Bridget Jones’s baby
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bridget Jones's Baby - Freeform, Bridget Jones's Baby Spoilers, Bridget Jones's Diary References, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 111,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilli47/pseuds/swilli47
Summary: **I’m adding some new chapters to cover the honeymoon week.  Kudos and comments are  welcome!What if Bridget hadn’t gotten pregnant after seeing Mark at the Christening...would they still end up together?  (First try at this). This is definitely based on the movies although I’ve read the first 2 books.





	1. The Wembley Concert

Jeremy walked into Mark’s office and threw himself into the chair in front of the desk.

“Are you going to the concert Thursday next?”

Looking up, Mark asked, “Who’s playing again?”

“Adele, Wembley, in the company box.”

“Yes, I think I will. Are you and Magda attending?”

“Yes, Magda adores her. Taking anyone?”

“Pardon?”

“We get two tickets each and wondered who you were going with?”

“Ah," Mark said nodding, “not sure yet.”

“Good. Magda has an idea for your extra seat.”

“Jeremy, if Magda is thinking of setting me up-”

“No, no, nothing like that. Bridget loves Adele too and thought she could go with you.”

“I doubt Bridget would consent to go to a concert with me. We haven’t exactly been on friendly terms lately.”

“Ha! You’re wrong then as it was Bridget’s idea when she heard there could be an extra ticket.”

Mark couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Ok. But I’m not calling Bridget. This is Magda’s show. If she sets it up, I’m game.”

That Monday, Mark’s office phone rang through after his assistant announced the caller as Bridget Jones. “Mark Darcy."

“Hi Mark, it’s Bridget.” She said.

“Bridget. Hello. I hear we’re attending a concert together on Thursday?”

“Yes! Love Adele. Thank you for allowing me to use your spare ticket.”

Mark thought she sounded very sincere in her thanks, so decided not to think about their last encounter at The Hide Bar. Instead, he discussed logistics with her; the company car would be taking he, Bridget, Jeremy, and Magda along with another couple from work. With that all settled, they rang off with firm plans for the concert.

On arrival at Wembley Stadium, they were quickly whisked to their box. Bridget was excited to see the food was buffet style and included drinks with a bartender along with a private loo. She and Magda gushed over the food while Mark got her a white wine to go along with his bitter. Others from their office and a few clients had arrived and filled out the 20 seats.

Mark and Bridget chatted amicably in the twilight, while leaning over the rail in front of the seats and taking in the view of the huge arena. Then Bridget startled Mark with an apology.

“Mark," she said, turning towards him. “I’d like to apologize for my actions at the Christening."

At first Mark thought she meant for spending the night with him in his room, but she continued.

“I’m not sorry for our tryst. In fact, I enjoyed it very much," she said and smiled. “But I am sorry that I left without a word, while you were asleep. That was very rude of me."

“Your note made it very clear why you left," he replied and couldn’t help but wonder on the timing, as this was three months after the event.

“Not to get too deep while we’re here to enjoy a show, but I was overwhelmed and took the easy way out, by leaving without saying goodbye.”

Mark had been gutted when he woke to find her gone. He didn’t know what he had expected going in, but opening his eyes and not finding her there, with only a note that rehashed their failed relationship, was certainly not high on his list.

“Apology accepted, and thank you for that. It means a lot," he said and smiled. He’d like to at least be on friendly terms with her.

As they were then joined by others at the rail, they turned and went inside to peruse the offerings.

“Looks a little better than the annual turkey curry buffet," commented Mark with a smile.

“What?!” exclaimed Bridget. “NOTHING surpasses that feast...and I meant ‘pardon’ of course," she said, rolling her eyes with a laugh. They each grabbed a plate of food and joined Magda and Jeremy at a table.

As the lights went down to signal the show was starting, Mark and Bridget sat next to each other with Magda and then Jeremy to Bridget’s right. When Adele walked on stage, Bridget and Magda jumped up and started screaming, along with 98,000 other fans. Mark and Jeremy made eye contact over the girls and smiled at their excitement. That was the last time any of them sat down for the rest of the concert.

The opening song was “Hello” and Mark couldn’t help but hear Bridget belting out the lyrics, along with Magda. Seeing how much she was enjoying herself, he was very glad that she was there to see the show. As the songs and dancing continued, Bridget leaned back into Mark, swaying to the music. Taking his cue from Jeremy and Magda, Mark put his hands on her shoulders and moved along with her. He was startled when she then took his hands and moved them around her waist and down in front of her, holding her hands over his while continuing to move with the music. Mark wasn’t the biggest fan of popular music but he found himself recognizing more songs than he thought, having heard them on the radio over the last few years.

As Adele started to sing “One and Only”, Bridget turned around to face Mark and looking up to his eyes, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him slowly. He took a quick breath and kissed her back. They continued to sway and snog, while it seemed like all around couples were doing the same. _Why did every bloody lyric sound like it was written about the two of them, _he thought and felt himself lost in the moment and could only assume that Bridget felt the same. As the next song started, he leaned over Bridget’s ear and said jokingly, “My God Bridget, are all her songs this upbeat? I’m absolutely wrecked. Don’t let me near a knife whilst eating." Bridget looked up and laughed, “I know, isn’t she brilliant?”

The next song was faster paced and Mark smiled as she and Magda danced and sang the lyrics to “Send my Love to Your New Lover”.

During the interlude, when the girls went to use the facilities and get another drink, Jeremy moved over next to Mark. Grinning broadly, he asked, “What’s this all about with Bridge?”

Mark replied, “I’ve no idea. We’ve barely spoken in months. Since the Christening really. We’ve crossed paths several times but-”

Just then Bridget and Magda reappeared and Jeremy moved back to the other side of his wife.

“What’s going on with them??” Magda queried of Jeremy.

“Mark has no clue. Bridget’s wonky!” he replied while smiling.

“Did he really say that?" asked Magda incredulously.

“No, I did," laughed Jeremy.

“Bridget’s had some wine, but not that much. Looks like they’re both having a good time anyway,” said Magda while turning back towards the stage.

As the concert ended, Jeremy and Mark grabbed Magda and Bridget by the hands (Mark felt allowed to take this liberty as they had a special treat for the girls and the crowd was immense). They hurried them both out into the hall and against the flow of people.

“Where are you taking us?” Magda yelled over the din.

“Just wait,” said Jeremy with a sly grin.

They took the elevator down to the basement and exited through the doors into a throng of people. A security guard stopped them and once Mark showed his lanyard, they were allowed through.

“Mark, Jeremy!” came a voice from ahead of them. As they approached, Bridget and Magda saw that it was Adele greeting the two men; they looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes. As Adele continued in her Cockney accent, she hugged both Mark and Jeremy and kissed their cheeks.

“So glad ya could make it! Who 'ave ya brought with ya?”

Mark introduced both Bridget and Magda.

“How are ya?” Adele asked of the girls.

Both Bridget and Magda beamed while answering and said that they enjoyed the show tremendously. As Adele was called away, Bridget and Magda acted like sixteen year old girls who’d just met the Beatles. They questioned Mark and Jeremy how they knew the singer and how they got the backstage passes. Jeremy explained that both he and Mark had helped with the Grenfell Tower inquiry and the panel that the Prime Minister had set up to investigate the fire. Adele had also been a force behind the scenes in getting help for the victims and they had crossed paths during their mutual work on the project.


	2. New Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Adele concert.

After the concert, the firm’s car was scheduled to take Bridget, Mark, Jeremy, Magda, Nigel and Amelia home. As Mark didn’t want to push what could end up to be a sticky situation, especially after the enjoyable evening he’d had with Bridget, he requested that he be dropped first. He used the excuse that he had court in the morning, which wasn’t a fabrication. Bridget would be dropped next and then the other two couples.

Over the next few weeks, as Mark didn’t hear from Bridget, he again assumed that the snogging had been due to the ambiance of the concert and the love songs that Adele had sung. Jeremy asked if he’d heard from her and even volunteered Magda to speak to Bridget concerning the evening but Mark demurred; carrying on with finalizing the divorce with Camilla and immersing himself in his work was enough to deal with at the moment.

Several weeks later, Mark was called into the senior partner’s office of Maurice Lewis, along with Jeremy.

“Mark,” said Maurice, “Jeremy tells me you and he have been discussing the development of a department with some of the younger barristers, focusing on human rights law.”

Caught off guard, Mark nodded his acquiescence. Jeremy hadn’t consulted with Mark the fact that he was going to discuss their private conversations with Maurice. They had really only been considering the idea in very general terms and hadn’t put any solid plans down on paper.

“So, when do you think you can present this to the other senior partners?”, Maurice continued. “Jeremy suggested you head up the group; be a mentor to and manage them. It would mean removing you from your daily court duties, but Mark, think of the influence you can have on the next generation of human rights law. Not to mention removing much of the travel from your schedule and allowing a more normal work week. Have you thought of managing prior? Of the wisdom you can impart due to your experience? As much as we’d be loathe to lose your expertise in the court room and with our international clients, this could mean an entirely new business model for the firm not to mention a very lucrative revenue stream, along with the notoriety these cases tend to garner. I can’t think of anyone we’d rather have to lead this endeavor than you.”

As Mark contemplated Maurice’s words, he felt himself growing excited over not only the daunting challenge ahead of himself but also the thought of less overnights and foreign airports. _My age must be catching up to me, _he ruminated, _when sleeping in my own bed each night is now a top priority._

“Maurice, give me until Monday and I’ll have a proposal and an outline ready. Will that work?” Mark asked.

“Perfectly, looking forward to seeing it in writing. Will Monday at half three do?”

Nodding his head yes, Mark departed Maurice’s office with Jeremy following close behind.

“Jeremy...” began Mark.

“I know, I know. Sorry mate, I should have discussed speaking to Maurice with you prior to-”

“No, that’s not it at all,” laughed Mark, clapping Jeremy on the shoulder. “Thank you for getting the ball rolling. Unfortunately, with my court schedule and the divorce taking my attention, I’m afraid this idea may have been relegated to the back hob. And thank you for the vote of confidence in heading up the department. Managing young barristers will be a far cry from day to day prep on individual cases.”

“Ah, but no one has your knowledge of the law” replied Jeremy, “now, how to get that knowledge conveyed to a young group of green barristers; that’s another question entirely.”


	3. The Hide Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths come out (several weeks after the Christening and prior to the Adele concert).

After a particularly hectic day at the studio, Bridget, Cathy and Miranda made plans for after work. They met at The Hide Bar, near London Bridge. After dinner, they moved to a high top and ordered drinks. Chatting amicably about their co-workers, both girls were surprised when Cathy announced that she and Richard Finch had been shagging.

“Was this before or after ‘I see guinea pigs on skateboards?’” asked Miranda, only to be hit on the arm by Cathy.

“And when did this start??” said Bridget incredulously.

“Well, if you must know, it only happened recently, after new management. I think these young ones really threw him for a loop. Truth be told, I feel it took him down a notch.”

“Not that he didn’t need it,” muttered Bridget, under her breath.

Just then, Miranda heard Bridget exclaim, “Oh fuck!”

Eyes wide, both girls looked to where Bridget’s gaze was focused.

“What, who?!” asked Cathy.

“It’s Mark,” said Bridget.

“Mark, from the Christening, Mark?” asked Miranda.

“Yes, one and the same.”

“I’ll call him over. Have you seen him since?”

“No....and no!” Bridget exclaimed.

Miranda looked at her with a quizzical face. “And why not?”

“I may not have told you everything from that night...”

“Ooh-kay, and what part did you leave out?”

Bridget looked sheepish and said, “I may have left prior to Mark waking the next morning.”

“What?? Why didn’t you tell me this before?” exclaimed Miranda.

“It’s complicated,” she replied, while looking away from Miranda’s eyes.

“Try me,” Miranda retorted, as she took a long drink of her cocktail.

“When we shagged that night, several times, by the way,” she confided with a smile, “he was newly separated, technically still married. I broke it off with him previously due to his work schedule and to jump back into that, and with him not yet divorced....I panicked.”

“Bridget, he’d been married for 5 years and was newly separated, wasn’t the Christening a ‘just for now’ anyway?” stated Miranda.

Seeing the look on Bridget’s face, Cathy exclaimed, “Do you still love him then??”

“I think I’ll always love him. Unfortunately, love has nothing to do with it,” said Bridget.

Just then, Jeremy walked towards their table, on his way to the loo.

“Bridget!” he said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Just out with some mates from Chambers,” indicating the group standing at the bar. “And what brings you here?,” This as he turned expectantly towards Cathy and Miranda.

_Same old Jeremy_ thought Bridget, as she introduced both of her girlfriends. After introductions, Jeremy departed for the loo but on his way back, stopped again and called to Mark at the bar, motioning for him to join he, Bridget and the other two girls. As Mark walked towards them, Bridget felt her heart racing.

_Well, this is awkward_ she thought, while putting on her most convincing smile.

“Bridget, hello,” he said, meeting her gaze straight on, then turning to introduce himself to the others. “Mark Darcy, and you are?” he asked, extending a hand first to Cathy and then Miranda. After more introductions and small talk, Bridget felt herself again becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

_Damn it_, she thought, _I can’t even be in Mark’s presence without completely turning to mush_.

Rather than embarrass herself further, she suddenly looked at the calendar on her phone and excused herself quickly by saying that she was late to meet a friend. She then exited the bar, while hailing a taxi as she rushes out the door.

Covering smoothly for her friend, Miranda said to Cathy “Crikey, I was supposed to remind her to leave at 8:00”.

As the two girls got up and quickly followed Bridget out the door, Jeremy commented to Mark, “What got into Bridge? She ran like a scalded cat when you came over. Have you not seen her since Jude and Gile’s Christening?”

“No, this is actually the first I’ve spoken to her since. I seem to be _persona non grata_ where she’s concerned.”

“Mark, you haven’t called her now that you’re a free man again?!”

“Well, technically speaking, I’m not quite free yet.”

“Details mate, details,” said Jeremy with a laugh.


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark’s new endeavor. These events take place after the Christening, seeing each other briefly at the Hide Bar and then a few months after the Adele concert.

The presentation to the senior members of the barrister’s group had gone exceedingly well.With all on board, Mark slowly extricated himself from his daily workload of court cases and moved into planning mode.His first course of action was to promote two of the more experienced barristers to serve as team leads.These would be his right hand men so to speak, as one was a female.Each of them then had three younger barristers underneath.Mark’s organizing skills shone as they divided up the caseloads amongst them, had weekly strategy meetings and managed the travel schedule of each; all while working with the senior barristers on promoting the new business and attending to the marketing of the group with an external firm.

Although not traveling for individual cases, Mark spent long hours in chambers.The first weeks were a blur and he found himself returning home at the end of a long day exhausted and spent.When overnight trips were scheduled, the team lead would travel with their respective barrister.While Mark didn’t miss the foreign travel in the least, especially as he was more than busy in London with the daily management of up to 30 or more cases for his team, he did find himself lonely.More than once, as he ran in to Jeremy, he had to hold his tongue to stop from asking if Magda had any news on Bridget.As when he was younger and single, there was no shortage of females that made it known they were available, once word got out that he was no longer a married man. 

At Jeremy’s and even his mother’s prodding, he thought it high time to venture out on a date.Never one for small talk, this was made easier at a professional event he attended for the promotion of his new department.The woman he sat next to at the round table of 12 was very attractive and witty.As they chatted over their meal, as he found out that she was a professional orchestra member and played violin (she was there as the guest of a member of the advertisement firm), he decided to ask her for a dinner date.The two glasses of scotch and the red wine with dinner seemed to help him along and Kathryn readily agreed to dinner that Saturday. 

Upon arrival at her flat to pick her up for dinner, Mark was duly impressed with her home.After entering, as she gathered her purse and wrap, he noticed that the place was immaculate, with a beautiful view of the city park from the 3rd floor windows.He had made reservations at a local chop house and hoped that she approved of his choice of venue.Over drinks and an appetizer, the conversation flowed and Mark felt himself able to relax and enjoy her company. 

“What are your favourite pieces of classical music?” Mark asked, hoping to hear her answer matched with some of his favourites.

Kathryn replied, “Beethoven’s Symphony Number 8.I simply love to listen to that piece. Beethoven’s ‘little symphony in F’ is often forgotten. It’s so called because it’s the shorter of the two F major symphonies, the other being No. 6, and doesn’t even last a full 30 minutes; it was actually received with a tepid reception at its premiere in 1814.This upset him as he believed that it was far superior to his previous ‘Symphony No. 7’.While I don’t agree with that sentiment entirely, I empathize that his 8th is one of the most gracious and interesting of all his works and is unusually upbeat. There isn’t a defined slow movement, which typically is the second part of a given piece whereas the second movement here is a brief, graceful exercise in precision.It’s also one of my favourites to play.”

“I do agree with you on your assessment,” replied Mark.“Quite simply, the piece is a lot of fun. One gets the sense that Beethoven loosened up from his standard preoccupation with posterity and was enjoying himself, encouraging the performers and listeners to do the same.”

Kathryn then asked Mark his favourite, to which he replied, “Mine is Tchaikovsky’s ‘Serenade in Strings’.”

“Well then, I certainly play the right instrument for your tastes,” Kathryn said with a smile.“Why that piece?” she continued.

“He had just recently rediscovered ‘The Magic Flute’ by Mozart and intentionally tried to imitate his style in the first movement. It really doesn’t sound much like Mozart – it’s probably more the kind of music Tchaikovsky thought he may have written had he lived in Mozart’s era.The second movement, a Valse, has become very popular in its own right and features one of Tchaikovsky’s best melodies. His former teacher Anton Rubinstein announced it as Tchaikovsky’s best piece and I think I agree,” Mark replied.

Over the course of the evening, Mark found out that Kathryn had never married.Her love of music and her career were the main factors in her life and it seemed she was very happy.She was only a few years younger than Mark and played for the London Symphony Orchestra. 

“Do you travel often with the Orchestra?” Mark queried.

“Not too often.We have a short, one performance trip to Frankfurt at the end of the month.Then a month later, we travel to Cologne, Dortmund, Frankfurt and finish in Munich.We’ll be gone a total of 5 nights.So not too bad.We’ll actually be playing Tchaikovsky on the last three stops.”

“And your job?” she asked.“You must travel quite a lot with the number of barristers in your new group.It was quite interesting to hear about the work you do at the event.How long have you been leading them?”

“It’s actually a fairly new endeavor.At least the part of managing a group.I’ve done human rights law since university.But after 20 years of travel, mostly in foreign countries, I find I’m quite enjoying the rather mundane life of staying put,” Mark replied with a chuckle.“The travel now is left to the younger barristers and their respective team lead.It’s been a transition to remove myself from individual cases at ground level, so to speak, and to now fly at a thousand feet.I’d say that’s the hardest part to get used to.But the reward is not only teaching and imparting my knowledge to the group, but also to be able to touch so many cases at one time.”

After dinner, Mark ordered dessert for them both.Over coffee and creme brûlée, Kathryn asked if Mark would like to attend a Half Six Fix concert on Wednesday. 

“I’m not familiar, though it sounds intriguing,” stated Mark.

“The concerts start at 6:30, last an hour and there’s not an interval. With only one or two pieces of music, the conductor is on-hand to tell about how the music works and why they think everyone should hear it – it’s a chance to enjoy the full experience of live orchestral music in just 60 minutes.You get a close-up view of the performers on the big screens and may even see me,” she said with a wink.“The foyer bars will be open before and after the concerts, you can take drinks into the concert hall, and there are restaurants on site for dinner.What do you think?” she asked.“We could have dinner afterwards, at the venue.”

“I’d love to,” replied Mark.“Can I confirm after checking my schedule following our Monday morning meeting?”

As Mark dropped Kathryn off at her apartment, she asked him up for a night-cap.After such an enjoyable evening, Mark felt the urge to take her up on the offer. Finishing a coffee with Bailey’s, Mark rose to leave and Kathryn walked him to the door.

Turning back to her before exiting Mark said, “I enjoyed this evening very much and hope you did as well.”

Kathryn smiled up at him and replied, “Yes, the dinner was excellent and the company even better.Thank you for a wonderful evening.Please let me know about Wednesday.”

Leaning in, Mark kissed her briefly and murmured that he would be in touch with his schedule.Even though it was a brief kiss, he felt an excitement that he didn’t expect to feel so soon after his divorce and with his constant thoughts about Bridget.


	5. Half Six Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concert and a dinner date with friends for Mark.

After getting back to Kathryn that he would in fact be able to attend and was looking forward to the concert on Wednesday, Mark rang off with her and looked up from his desk as Jeremy entered his office.

“Just checking in,” said Jeremy.“How did your dinner go on Saturday?”

Mark gave a genuine smile and said, “Actually, quite well.She plays violin for the London Symphony Orchestra and I’m attending their short concert at the Barbican this Wednesday.Why don’t you and Magda join me?”

“I’m sure Magda would love it, what time does it begin?” he replied.

“It starts at half six and goes for an hour.Bars are open prior and after and drinks can be brought in to the concert.We’re planning on dinner after on premise, so you’re welcome to stay.This week the performance is Prokofiev’s Symphony No. 5,” Mark said.

“As long as they have food and drinks, I’m sold.Count us in,” replied Jeremy.

On Wednesday, Mark, Jeremy and Magda arrived at the Barbican with enough time for Mark to introduce his friends to Kathryn prior to the show.After she departed for the performance, the three got their drinks and took their seats. 

“Mark,” said Magda, “Kathryn is a delight!So easy to talk to.When Jeremy said she was a concert violinist, I must admit, I pictured someone uptight with her hair pulled back in a fierce bun.She’s absolutely gorgeous and so unassuming.”

Jeremy almost choked on his wine at his wife’s remark, but recovered with aplomb.

Mark couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Magda’s description as he had thought much the same himself.“I’m glad you approve.Over dinner, you’ll see just how correct you are,”he said smiling.

True to the description, the concert lasted just at an hour.And although Mark could have watched for the normal duration of several hours with an intermission, it certainly was the perfect way to attend a symphony on a weeknight.He was interested to see what Jeremy and Magda thought, as they weren’t typically classical music lovers.The Half Six series was really aimed at novices to the genre and they certainly fit the bill.

As they milled about afterwards with more drinks, Kathryn came and joined them.Mark bent and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek while congratulating her on abeautiful performance. 

“Oh my gosh!” gushed Magda.“That was the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard.”

“I think she cried at the third movement,” ribbed Jeremy.

“I did not!It was actually the first,” Magda replied with a laugh.“The emotion was almost unbearable.Slavic angst at its best.”

Jeremy, Kathryn and Mark looked at Magda with both surprise and admiration at this last comment.

“I did read up on the composer prior to attending,” said Magda with a sly smile.

At that moment a gentleman approached the group and gave a hug to Kathryn. 

“Mark, Jeremy, Magda, this is the conductor of the beautiful music we just played, Michael Tilson Thomas,” she said by way of introduction.

“I heard your comment on Prokofiev,” said Michael to Magda.“Are you a fan?”

“Actually, this is my first live symphony and I think my life has changed!” she replied.

“Perfect then.You’re exactly the audience we want for these shorter concerts.You heard in the introduction to the piece that it was composed in the closing moments of World War II and premiered while Russia was locked in combat with the Germans?The music certainly could have been dark, but instead I find it vibrant and optimistic.How did you feel?” he asked her.

“I found it dark and light-hearted, all at the same time,” Magda enthused.

“And you Jeremy, are you also a novice to classical music?” Michael asked.

“Yes, but driving anywhere with Mark, you tend to get exposed to it,” Jeremy replied with a smile.

Turning to Mark, Michael asked him, “And how did you find the performance?Was it too short for your tastes?”

“No, I actually enjoyed it very much.I won’t say I’m surprised but I’ll certainly make time for more live music now that I know about these weeknight performances,” Mark replied.

“Perfect!I think we have some converts here then.It was very nice to meet you all and I’m so glad you could attend our show.Please join us again soon,” said Michael as he turned and moved on to the next group of patrons.

Mark then suggested they head upstairs to Osteria, the Italian restaurant where they had reservations at 8:00.Upon entering, Magda noticed the stunning view of the fountains along with St. Giles Cripplegate Church and hoped they had a table at the window.While waiting at the bar, all four ordered drinks.Mark and Jeremy ordered Scotch while Kathryn and Magda had glasses of Italian red.Soon after receiving their libations, they were told the table was ready.To Magda’s delight they were led to a window table.

“What a pretty venue,” Magda commented. 

“I’m glad you like it,” said Kathryn.“I did request a table with a view and am so glad they could accommodate us.”

After they all ordered, Magda asked Kathryn how she enjoyed playing the piece by Prokofiev. 

“I honestly enjoy all the composers we play.I do have my favorites, but they’re all so very different that it’s hard to pick just one.Mark tried to pin me down to one too,” she said, smiling at him as she continued, “In the piece tonight, I particularly enjoy the second movement.It’s a fast, crazy and short composition and seems to be full of Prokofiev’s sardonic sense of humor. The music zigs and zags capriciously, as if the orchestra is engaged in an elaborate game of cat and mouse. And then, at the end, which I think is masterful, it builds in a frighteningly gradual crescendo; the music slowly gets faster and louder.”

Even though Magda had never heard the composer’s music before, she felt like Kathryn had described it perfectly, saying, “That’s exactly how I felt whilst listening to it.Jeremy,” Magda turned to her husband, “I think we need to download some music for the house.I have a new passion!”

All three laughed at Magda’s enthusiasm and Kathryn offered to help Magda pick out some lighter and shorter pieces to start her collection.

As dinner wound down, the four said their goodbyes and Mark asked Kathryn if she needed driving home. 

“If you don’t mind,” she said.“We have a car service available, but it sometimes takes a while to arrive.”

“I’d love to and it’s no problem at all,” replied Mark.“I didn’t actually drive myself but have the car service we use at Chambers.Which is probably a good thing right now, after the amount of drinks I’ve enjoyed this evening.”

Upon the car pulling up at the kerb of Kathryn’s building, Mark asked the driver if he could wait while he walked her up to her flat.At the door, after she had found her key and unlocked it, she turned to thank Mark for another wonderful evening. 

“I’m so glad you asked Magda and Jeremy to join us.They’re a delightful couple and I must say I’m relieved they enjoyed the show so much.It can be hit or miss as far as who will enjoy a symphony and it seemed they both had a good time.”

As Mark made to reply he was cut short when Kathryn leaned forward to kiss him goodnight.As their lips met for what he assumed would be a chaste kiss, he was surprised at the quick escalation in passion from both of them.The kiss had quickly turned into something more and left them both slightly breathless. As they pulled apart, Kathryn looked up into Mark’s eyes and without conscious thought, Mark’s head bent again to meet her lips.He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, enjoying the feel of her soft mouth against his.Kathryn reached up and put her arms around Mark’s neck, which only served tofurther stoke the electricity between them. 

Just then, the bell on the elevator rang and startled them both as a neighbor exited and then walked by.The older gentleman tried to give them some privacy as he passed and averted his eyes, but this was hard in the close quarters of the hallway. 

Breaking apart, Kathryn took a deep breath, smiled up at him and said, “Goodnight Mark.And did I mention how much I enjoyed this evening?I think your driver is probably wondering what’s taking you so bloody long.” 

“Goodnight Kathryn,” Mark said with a lopsided grin, as he tried to regain his composure for the walk back down to the car.


	6. Back from the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Bridget’s side of the story.

On Saturday, Bridget had a lunch date planned with Magda.They met at Eat Cafe on Duke of York Street.After both ordering sandwiches, they decided to spend the afternoon shopping at Fortnum & Mason. 

Over their food, Magda asked, “So, how’s work going with the new management team? Have you made any inroads with the fearsome Alice Peabody and company?”

Laughing, Bridget responded, “No! That group is one of a kind. I initially thought it was due to my age, but even Miranda can’t stand the bunch of them. She’s usually able to get along with anyone, so we’ve come to the conclusion that they’re space aliens, sent to torment us for being part of the British Press.”

Chuckling at this, Magda then asked, “How does Finch handle it? He’s as barmy as they come. Is he ready to off someone?”

“Ha! Funny you should ask. He’s taken to shagging-”

“NO! Not Alice Peabody. Oh, for God’s sake! What that man won’t do,” Magda said with a chortle.

Bridget almost spit out her tea at that. “No, not Alice. Dear Lord. Even he wouldn’t stoop that low... at least I don’t think he would. No, but I think you’ve met Cathy in make-up? They seem to be commiserating over the new management team, in bed!”

“Well, I can actually see those two pairing up. I always liked Cathy. Just hope she knows what she’s getting in to.”

As the two friends continued their conversation and against her resolution not to do so, Bridget asked if Magda had any news of Mark, via Jeremy. She had held out as long as possible before asking and only hoped that it seemed nonchalant.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Jeremy and I attended a symphony with Mark on Wednesday. He’s just started seeing a concert violinist. She plays with the London Symphony Orchestra. We all had dinner after at the Barbican. There’s a great Italian restaurant on site, Osteria. Great food by the way. Her name is Kathryn and she’s very nice and even offered to help me choose some classical pierces for my music library.”

“Oh, and how did you enjoy the show?” Bridget asked, hoping her racing pulse wouldn’t give her away.  _Mark was seeing someone again. I really shouldn’t be surprised. He’s a successful barrister and a good looking, now single, man._

“Bee, I loved it! We should go sometime. They have one hour concerts on varying Wednesdays. It was actually very moving. I know Mark has always had an affinity for classical music, but I honestly just couldn’t be bothered with sitting through anything that requires an intermission. But an hour is just perfect. I swear it brought tears to my eyes more than once. She also introduced us to the Conductor after, which was such a thrill. He was very interested in all our opinions on the show’s format too.”

“And how did Mark and she meet?” _Bugger_ _my traitorous mind for asking these questions,_ thought Bridget.

“He mentioned that it was at a work event for his new job,” Magda replied, suddenly very quiet.

“New job?! Magda, why haven’t you been keeping me up to date?”

“Sorry, sorry. You made it pretty clear that Mark Darcy wasn’t part of your life anymore. That’s why I was so gobsmacked at your actions during the Adele concert. I understand being friends and I think that’s all fine, but Bridget, if you still love him...”

“Magda, you know I’ll always love him. I just couldn’t continue to take a backseat to his career any longer. It’s not that we didn’t love each other, he was just not there enough... if he wasn’t traveling and he was at home, he was often gone long hours or - I’m sorry, I know you lived through it with me.”

“I know,” her friend said sympathetically. “That’s why I haven’t mentioned any news of Mark to you. If you were wanting any updates, I knew you’d ask.”  _Also the fact that Jeremy, per Mark’s request, asked me not to say anything,_ she thought.

“So, the new job??” Bridget reiterated quickly.

“I’m really not that in the know,” she fibbed, “you should just contact Mark and ask him about it. I do know that’s he’s managing a group of young barristers, but that’s about all Jeremy’s divulged. It’s all very recent.”

As they finished their lunch, they made the short walk to Fortnum & Mason.

“Well, I have some news of my own,” stated Bridget.

“Do tell!” giggled Magda.

“I’m going to do the ‘back from the dead’ interview of Daniel Cleaver, on TV!”

“What?! You told me he was found alive and I saw on the news that he’s back in London, but I thought you were strictly behind the scenes now?”

“I was, am. But the only way Daniel would give us the exclusive was if I did his interview. I certainly scored in the eyes of Alice Peabody with this coup,” she said with a broad smile.

“Have you spoken to him since he’s been back then?”

“Yes, he contacted me and thanked me for speaking at his memorial. He said it touched his mother deeply. I’m glad I could do that for him. I don’t think anyone else there was over 25 and could put two coherent thoughts together!” said Bridget and laughed.


	7. A proposition for Bridget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget interviews Daniel and receives a proposition.

As the day of Daniel’s interview approached, the staff at _Hard News_ were helping with preparation for the ‘back from the dead’ story.This really would be a giant scoop for the program.It seemed all London would be tuned in.The papers and news outlets had been covering the event for the last week and a half and the build-up was immense. It seemed everywhere one looked, there was a daily update. 

As Daniel walked in, Bridget met him with a hug.Although they’d spoken briefly prior, this was the first time they’d seen each other since his return and Bridget couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.She wasn’t tense about seeing Daniel again, her romantic feelings for him were long over, but she was worried about being in front of the camera, after so long.

“Jones!” exclaimed Daniel.“My, my, but you’re looking fine.Rather ‘stick insect’ like, aren’t you?”He then leaned close and whispered, “I must say, I miss your luscious curves though.”This last with his best rakish grin and a big hug.

“Daniel, you will never change!” exclaimed Bridget as they disengaged from their embrace.“And you look quite fit for someone who was dead.It’s wonderful to see you alive and well.”

Miranda, Alice and Richard Finch joined them and they moved to a conference room and took their seats around a table.They then ran through how the interview would flow and how much air time they were allotted.As it was going to be a live shoot and not taped prior, there was less room for error.Miranda had worked with Bridget over the last week on technique and she felt confident and wholly prepared.They then ran through a mock interview so that Daniel would know what to expect once on air.Daniel had also reviewed the questions that would be asked of him and had struck through several. 

Grimacing at him, Alice asked, “And why won’t you answer these?Do you have something you’re hiding?”

Replied Daniel, “If there’s anything I’m hiding, then I’d like to keep it that way.”Miranda kicked Bridget under the table to stop her from laughing out loud.It wasn’t often that someone could leave Alice Peabody speechless and both of them relished the moment, albeit silently.

The interview was a huge success.Daniel couldn’t have been more accommodating on air.If there were any questions that he didn’t want to answer, he easily sidestepped them and gave enough of a response that Bridget was left sounding like she’d received the answer to the question that she had originally asked.The piece even received coverage on the nightly news programs, including a brief spot on both BBC and ITV.

Afterwards, Daniel asked Bridget to join him for dinner.“Jones, I have a proposition for you and would like to take you out to discuss it.What do you think?”

“Proposition?That sounds intriguing.But not if it includes going back to your flat,” she replied laughing.

“Bridge, I think you know me better than that by now.No, this is a serious business endeavour.I’d like to run it past you.I think you’d be perfect for what I have in mind.”

“That’s the problem Daniel, I do know you!” She then relented and said, “Of course I’ll let you buy me dinner and a drink.You have me intrigued.”

Daniel suggested the steakhouse Hawksmoor Seven Dials, in the old Watney-Combe brewery in Covent Garden.The restaurant was set in a big basement, with low, flattering lighting. Hugely atmospheric, it had plenty of original features including gently arched brick ceilings and cast-iron columns.The place was packed and Bridget couldn’t help but notice the looks that Daniel was getting, even overhearing several diners comment on Daniel’s return from supposed death.Bridget commented that she felt like she was dining with Harry Potter, ‘the boy who lived’. “My God, Daniel. You’d think you came back from the dead or something, what with the looks you’re receiving!” This elicited a chuckle from Daniel.

They were taken by the hostess and sat at a table for two.Daniel suggested the scallops in port wine and garlic for a starter.Over dinner of steak and a nice bottle or red wine (“So glad to see you’ve graduated to red with beef,” said Daniel), he laid out his proposal to Bridget. 

“Imagine, a weekly, half hour show, hosted by you and I.Very similar to _The Smooth Guide, _ but London centric.I’ve had several people approach me since I’ve been back, and yes, I’m sure the media coverage I’ve garnered with my resurrection didn’t hurt,” explained Daniel with a wry smile.“What do you say?I’m sure you’ll need some time to think about it, but with your production expertise and our on air chemistry, I think it’d be smashing!Also, be honest, Jones.How long can you last there with Alice in Wonderland?She seems quite the manager.How old is she, 17?Is she even allowed out past dark?”

As they finished their steak and Bridget ordered dessert, she said, “This sounds interesting Daniel.It’s a very big step to leave the program that I helped build over the years, and we’ve won awards for, but last week, Alice literally said ‘I want to nutri-bullet the shit out of the news.’Who says that?!What the fuck does that even mean?”

Laughing, Daniel replied, “Jones, just give me the word and we’ll start production.How much time do you need?”

“Daniel, can you give me a week?Is that too long?I’d really like to think about it and IF I agree, I should provide two weeks notice.I honestly doubt that Alice would allow me to stay but it’s the right thing to do.”

“Of course.Take your time.And you’re right.You have built that program.I do think that it may have run its course though.This could be the perfect opportunity for you.Producer _and _on air host.If anyone could pull this off, it’s you, Jones.I have every confidence in your skills.Both in front of and behind the camera.”

Daniel hailed her a black cab as they left and said to her, as she got in, “It really is good to see you Bridge.All joking aside.I’m glad we’ve reconnected, whatever our working future holds.Thank you again for the kind words at my memorial. It meant a lot to my mum.Makes me sad that I missed it.”With that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said he would be in contact in a week.


	8. A New Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Daniel start working together again.

After the interview and then dinner with Daniel, Bridget called for an emergency summit with her friends.She met with Jude, Sharon and Tom over lunch on Saturday.As all were now married, she included Magda in the invitation.It wasn’t often that the friends were all together without spouses or children, so they started the meal with a celebratory drink. 

“To old friends,” said Bridget, raising her drink high in a toast.At the withering looks she received, it was quickly amended, “Sorry, sorry!‘There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends’.”

From Tom, “Oh Bridgelene, that was beautiful!I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“She doesn’t,” replied Shazzer with a laugh.“She stole that from Jane Austen.”

The look Bridget then gave Shazzer was withering.“Well, I was going to ask for advice from all of you, but now I think I’ll just figure it out on my own...” she said with a pout.

Laughing, the four then begged her to tell them her dilemma.“Come the fuck on, Bridge.Spill it!I’ve got about an hour before Eduardo starts calling about how to change a diaper,” cajoled Tom.

“I’m thinking of leaving my job,” she stated simply.

“And...??” asked Jude.“There has to be more to it than that.Are you dying, getting married, moving to Australia?!”

“I know, I know!You’re going to murder Alice Peabody and you’ll be in jail for an extended period of time”, this from Shaz.

“Magda, you’re being awfully quiet.Would you like to venture a guess?” asked Bridget.

“I’m afraid to say, but it has something to do with Daniel Cleaver.Am I right?”

At this from Magda, they all looked at Bridget expectantly and with mouths open.

“Bridget!You’re not shagging him again?!I mean, I know the interview went well, but to start up with that fuckwit one more time?” said Jude.

“Bridge... do you really think this is a good idea?You saw the number of females at his memorial. You’d be competing with half the women in Europe”, stated Shaz.

“Sweet Jesus and all his angels, _NO_, I’m not sleeping with Daniel.What is wrong with you people??He wants us to do a travel show together and I’d be producer and co-host.It would mean getting away from Alice Peabody and that entire crew of hers.”

“Well, I for one think you should go for it.You’re a natural in front of the camera and you work magic from behind it.But would you be traveling out of country with him again?I know it’s been a long time Bridge, but you can’t forget Thailand,” Tom said.

“Tom, I’ll never forget Thailand.And it _was _a long time ago.But we’ve moved past that. Also, the show would be London and environs only.So no long travel, one or two nights at the most,” replied Bridget.

After Bridget told Daniel that she would, in fact, love to join him in co-hosting and producing the new travel show, she next spoke to Alice and formally submitted her two week notice.As expected, she was let go immediately although she was provided with a severance package equal to a week for every year that she had worked at the job.Richard Finch seemed quite sad at the news, and said, “Bridget, I’ll miss you immensely.Right, then...” this as he turned away quickly and made a beeline for the loo.She’d never seem him quite so... human.

Miranda was more vocal in her goodbye, saying, “Bridget, I’m going to fucking miss you around here. I can’t believe you’re leaving me with Alice Peabody and her merry henchman.”

“You’ve still got Richard,” she replied with an impish grin.

“Oh, right.He’s the 50ish clone of her young flunkies.That makes me feel much better.”

Since Bridget was free to begin work immediately, she rang Daniel and they scheduled a meeting with the financial backers of the show.With a budget firmly set, they then began the task of securing a production team and a studio from which to operate from.With Bridget’s background and connections within the industry, this was all accomplished in a little over three weeks. 

Daniel knew Bridget’s affinity for Jane Austen, so he suggested the city of Bath as the premier episode.Only an hour and a half outside London by train, or a little over two hours by automobile, the city was a perfect starting point to launch their show.The filming would take place over three days and two nights and then production would finish up in London, at Warrington Studios, just south of the Thames, about 15 minutes from Bridget’s flat in Borough Market.There would be twelve shows filmed for the inaugural season with each episode taking approximately two weeks to complete.The show had been picked up by ITV network.The name _Greater London Adventures_ was agreed upon by all involved. 

The first few days were spent researching the city and scripting the half hour episode.They then traveled to Bath for two nights and three days of filming.At Daniel’s suggestion, (he really was doing everything in his power to win her over) Bridget asked Tom and Shaz to come with her for the two nights.Both had free time as their significant other and children were out of town. 

As it was being featured in the show, Bridget, Tom and Sharon stayed at The Royal Crescent Hotel and Spa in a suite with two bedrooms, while Daniel had a room to himself.The common area of their room was beautifully decorated.The ceiling was luxuriously ornamented in swirls of pale pink and cream ‘icing’ plaster. More even than the two women, Tom ogled it while practically drooling as he described it to Eduardo on his mobile.“You have GOT to see this place.If I didn’t know better, I’d swear Mr. Darcy was going to come around a corner and shag me,” he explained in obvious delight.At this, Bridget turned quickly with eyes wide in mock horror.“Not your Darcy, Bridge.Not that I would mind!” said Tom dismissively.Every comfort was provided including a sumptuous four-poster bed, lavish soft furnishings and a contemporary bathroom stocked with Floris toiletries, fluffy white towels, bathrobes and slippers. There was a faultless Wi-Fi connection, two large LED televisions and an excellent sound system on the nightstand. 

As Bridget had to meet Daniel to start filming, the plan was for Tom and Shaz to enjoy the spa and pool, have a bite for lunch and then all would meet for a late dinner.

Once Bridget and Daniel started walking down the Main Street of Bath and filming was underway, it quickly became evident that something was wrong.They were loosely following the script, commenting on the beauty of the great strand of grand townhomes when Bridget’s face contorted into a grimace. 

“What in God’s name is that stench??” she said, while practically keeling over. 

Daniel too couldn’t help but notice the assault on his olfactory nerves and exclaimed along with her, “Whatever you do, don’t light a match”.

“It smells like a dead fish; inside a dead fish!” replied Bridget, while futilely fanning the air in front of her face.“Hopefully the smell will have passed by this afternoon; from Bath generally, I mean, not me.”

The local that accompanied them explained, “Farmers been muck spreading. Depends what way the wind blows/air drifts....I thought it was something in my bin when it first occurred,” he said in total deadpan. 

Trying to get back on track, Daniel carried on with the narrative, saying, "Between 1801 and 1806, Jane Austen's family moved to Bath for her father's retirement. The town was hugely popular at the time with fashionable society and many made their way to the city to 'take the waters' and the spa resort was touted as a stop for those looking to improve their health. Good God, did the air smell this foul in Austen's time?!" snapped Daniel, while rubbing his watering eyes. "Whichever farmer is responsible for this horrific odor needs fining!"

Bridget now tried to follow Daniel's lead and continued on, "The city, which is mentioned in each of her novels, plays a major role in both “Persuasion” and “Northanger Abbey” and is a perfect starting place for an Austen fan. Bath is the picture of Georgian elegance and also a World Heritage Site. Most importantly to Austen fans, it houses the Austen Centre, which celebrates her life and literary works." Daniel tried to keep his face from contorting from the smell and looked at Bridget with admiration, until she blurted out, "I love working near the countryside, especially when it has that sweet smell of manure all day,” while laughing uncontrollably. Daniel and the entire crew then broke down in gales of laughter, as it seemed there was nothing to be done about the odor, except carry on. As they were on a tight shooting schedule, they got back to the narrative of the show and worked on as best they could, while willing their features not to give away what was happening to their noses. Daniel commented that the film editor would have his work cut out for him with today's footage.

"I can only hope that tomorrow brings clear skies and a nice westerly wind,” said William, the cameraman, at the end of the day's filming.

When Bridget got back to the room, she immediately kicked off her shoes and sank into a side chair. 

“Where’s Tom?”she asked Shaz.

“Said he’s not feeling well.Scratchy throat.Didn’t seem to slow him down whilst having the hot-stone massage,” she said while laughing.

Just then, the two girls heard a moan from the bedroom.Bridget walked over and stuck her head in.“Tom, are you feeling all right?”

“Noooo, my throat hurts and I’m stuffy,” he replied with a moan.He then started expounding on his aches and pains in explicit detail.Bridget walked over to him lying on the bed and felt his forehead.He wasn’t in the least bit warm, but she did say, “Poor Tom.I’m so sorry you’re not feeling well."

“I know Bridge.Do you think I can still go out to dinner with you?I’d hate to miss it.Maybe a short nap will help me... unnnnhhh.I feel like I’m going to die...,” this was said with a pathetic groan. 

“Get some rest and we’ll be just outside the door.We’re not meeting Daniel for a few hours.”

As Bridget closed the door and walked over to Shaz, she said, “Oh my God, has he been like this all day?!It’s a cold, you’d think he’s dying.Men!!Let’s go to the bar and have a drink.I, for one, could use it and you’ve got to be ready to throttle him at this point!”

“The thought has crossed my mind once or twice.A martini may help in that regard,” she replied, while gathering her purse and jacket.  


They walked through the gardens to the rear of the hotel, to the Montagu Bar and Champagne Lounge. Bridget was feeling a little peckish as she and Daniel had only a quick bite while filming and that was several hours ago. They ordered a cheese board and some drinks as they admired the intimate lounge area. The walls of the bar were painted a medium to dark blue and the dark wood accents gave it a classic feel. The two sat at the bar and Bridget asked Shaz if she and Tom had run into the same issue with the air that they had while filming. As they had been inside the hotel or spa all day, she said they had not, but added, “I wondered if they’d forgotten to empty the trash bins at the restaurant just now, as we walked through the garden. Didn’t you smell it? You’re probably just used to it by now! What will you and Daniel do tomorrow, if it’s just as bad? Can you actually film in it? Obviously, the smell won’t show on the telly, but can you both keep your faces neutral, what with the onslaught to your noses?”

“Well, as they say, ‘The show must go on’. I just hope it can go on with a little less agricultural aroma. Right now, I’d welcome the exhaust fumes of London over this. At least I can keep a straight face with carbon dioxide.”

After finishing their drinks and food, they went back to the room to check on Tom. He had just gotten out of the shower and said he was feeling much better. “Can we stop at the chemist so I can get some cold medicine? That and a drink should set me right!”


	9. Greater London Adventures - Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first show is completed.

The next morning, Bridget was up early to begin work.A telly shoot is a whirlwind of “covering the script”; or making sure everything that is mentioned is supported by footage.This includes the main components of “on-cameras” (where Bridget and Daniel would explain difficult-to-cover topics by talking straight into the camera) and “walk-and-talks”, whereby both hosts would be doing just that, explaining the scenery while moving along with the camera.While the “shooting script” would provide a blueprint for filming, the crew had to be ready to flex with whatever may come up. Bridget and Daniel often found themselves rewriting to accommodate changing conditions, bursts of inspiration, happy and unhappy accidents, and whatever might find its way into the cameramen’s viewfinder. The rewriting process — called “scrubbing the script” — was also collaborative, as both co-hosts debated each and every word with their crew well into the evening, as this was their first show and the first time they had all worked together.

Today they were going to cover the Jane Austen Centre, the Baths and The Thermae Spa; tomorrow they would finish up with some local pubs and restaurants and general, local scenes, before heading back to London.The next week would then be spent on editing the material into a half hour show. Bridget just hoped that the air would be fresh and clear for their filming today.

Bridget met Daniel, William and John (the second cameraman, who would also wear the hat of sound engineer; listening to the audio as the footage was shot) in the hotel restaurant for the breakfast buffet.They all had the mango bio yogurt straight from the Yorkshire Dales (per the menu), the supremely creamy coffee, and some delicious Matcha muffins. Shortly after sitting, Fredric, the local guide, joined them also.After eating, they tepidly followed Daniel out the door, while tentatively breathing in. At first blush, it seemed that all was well again and they let out a collective sigh. “Thank heavens,” said Daniel, “All I can smell is car fumes."

Their filming would start at the Roman Baths and Bridget began the narration as William panned over the green blue waters. 

“The Roman Baths complex is a site of historical interest. The Romans once used these warm waters for public bathing. The Baths themselves are below the modern street level. There are four main features: the Sacred Spring, the Roman Temple, the Roman Bath House, and the museum which holds artifacts found in the waters. The beautiful buildings above street level date from the 19th century. The water that bubbles up from the ground at Bath falls as rain on the nearby hills. It then filters down through limestone rock to a depth of between 3 and 4,000 meters where the earth’s energy raises the water temperature to between 69 and 96 °C. Under this pressure, the warmed water percolates to the surface along cracks and faults in the limestone. 

The Baths are a major attraction and, together with the Grand Pump Room, received more than 1.3 million visitors last year. Visitors can tour the baths and museum but cannot enter the water.The thermal waters contain over forty different minerals, the most concentrated being sulphate, calcium and chloride.Bath has a long association with well-being and the word “spa” is associated with the Latin phrase ‘Salus Per Aquam’ or ‘health through water’.”

Daniel then picked up the narration, “Powered by the same mineral-rich thermal springs that calmed the Romans, the first to harness the city’s healing waters back in AD43, Thermae Bath Spa is a decidedly twenty-first-century take on the spa experience. The indisputable highlight is the rooftop pool with its sensational 360-degree views of the city. The views are made even more spectacular by the addition of some atmospheric steam on a cold day. 

For indulgent treatments, Thermae’s New Royal Bath offers a huge range of treatments in a contemporary space; combining glass, stone, light and water to create an all-embracing sense of wellbeing. One can also relax in the Wellness Suite, an immersive multisensory space with several distinct spa experiences, including Roman and Georgian steam rooms, an Ice Chamber and a Celestial Relaxation Room.”

The filming then went on to cover more of the history of the ancient baths, prior to moving on to the Jane Austen Centre. Once at the museum, Bridget directed Daniel, William and John, along with Fredric, into their spots. As the Centre knew of the show’s schedule, all effort had been made to ensure they were accommodated. 

Daniel began this part of the show, “The Jane Austen Centre’s exhibition has been created under the guidance of Maggie Lane and Louise Ross, two of the leading experts on the author, and includes input from local members of the Jane Austen Society. It is one of the foremost places to learn about English literature’s most beloved novelist.

The Centre aims to be instructive while also exciting and informative. It’s situated in an original period location, and visitors are greeted by guides in Regency dress. There are activities and exhibits, including the opportunity to try on Regency costumes and view a film starring Adrian Lukis, Mr. Wickham in the celebrated BBC adaptation of Pride and Prejudice.”

At this point, Bridget joined Daniel on camera, wearing said period costume, while continuing on with the narration, “Part of the ambiance and fun of a visit is getting to dress as they did in the Regency Period. There are dresses, coats, bonnets, top hats, shawls, reticules and parasols for you to try on and pose with. The staff also encourages you to take photos to document the experience. As you would imagine, the dress-up portion of the visit is one of the most popular stops at the Centre.”At this, the camera then panned out to film some actual visitors as they were posing in period garb.

After changing, on their way out, Bridget dragged Daniel into the gift shop. “Bridge, you’re acting like a child in a candy shop,” he chuckled, while trying to move her out the door, toward the crew.“Come along, now.”

”Not before I buy this,” said Bridget as she quickly paid for a book titled _Mr. Darcy’s Guide to Pemberley.”_

Walking the short distance to their next stop of the Thermae Spa, Bridget said, “We’re burning daylight. Walk and talk and keep it simple.” Daniel, the cameramen and Fredric all exchanged knowing glances, as she had been the one holding them up while in the gift shop.

Under Bridget’s instruction, they would film she and Daniel partaking of some of the spa’s offerings. The highlight of the segment would be the open-air rooftop pool, which offered views of Bath Cathedral and the city as the sun went down and the lights in the town came on. Daniel commented that Tuesday evening seemed to be “young couples night” as there was a lot of snogging going on in the pool. Both cameramen had to film judiciously to get some clean shots.Later on, while in the darkest of the steam rooms, as the air swirled and then lightened, it was discovered that Daniel and Bridget weren’t the only ones in attendance. Another couple were “deeply engrossed” and Bridget couldn’t help but comment, “For fuck’s sake, get a room,” which sent William and Daniel into fits of laughter. The two guests then got up and left, while the male muttered, “Sod off,” to John as he had angled the camera in their direction.“Best to let that last bit get edited out then,” said John with a grimace.

The next morning, Bridget, Daniel and the cameramen did some “b-roll” filming; shots that would make up all the beautiful footage that would then be artfully stitched together to convey a sense of place, and to illustrate points that were mentioned in the script.A typical half hour travel show would take about five to six days of filming, but due to their tight budget and the close locale, Bridget and Daniel were pushing it when aiming for three days of film.

Aftet wrapping up a little after four and saying goodbye to Fredric, their guide that now felt like part of the crew, Bridget, Tom and Shaz headed back to London in one vehicle while Daniel and the two crewmen drove back in Daniel’s larger Range Rover, along with the bulky equipment.When they arrived, it would be time for supper, and Bridget and Daniel agreed to meet early the next morning at Warrington Studios, to start on the editing.

After all the work in the field, they did not yet have a TV show — just a polished script and a lot of raw footage. This is when the studio’s master editor, Steven Moreno, would take over.Bridget and Daniel worked with Steven closely as this was their pilot episode and they also wanted input as to what was left in or cut.In the field, per Bridget’s instruction, William and John always had Steven’s concerns in mind; making sure they provided him with footage that could be cut together easily. Bridget explained to Daniel that it could be jarring to cut straight to a close-up; the viewer needed to be eased into it with an establishing shot. So, while filming, William and John made sure they had shot all of the bits and pieces that Steven could possibly need.

As they were filming, each shot had been identified to facilitate Steven’s work. While there wasn’t a literal slate clapboard at the beginning of each shot, William verbally “slated” what he was about to film: “Hey Steven, this is that Roman statue.” “Hey Steve, another angle on that statue.” “OK, this is a wide on the Royal Crescent, where the townhomes are.”Steven would also get a copy of the (semi-) final script, which had been tweaked and polished throughout the shoot; a process called “scrubbing the script,” which meant simply reading through the entire script, again and again, making sure each word earned its keep. Part of the scrub is knowing which footage worked — and which didn’t — and tailoring the words perfectly to what’s been filmed. 

“When we’re satisfied with the script,” Bridget explained to Daniel, “we’ll record a “scratch track” — a quickie voice track of the entire script, whose sole purpose is to give Steven something to cut to. This doesn’t have to be perfect — it’ll be replaced later.”

In his office, with Bridget and Daniel by his side, Steven used the script, the verbal slates, and the scratch track as guidelines to piece together the show. As he worked, he said, “Like all other parts of the process, editing a show is equal parts science and art: as editor, I have a clear blueprint, but I employ my own artistic bent, along with your and Bridget’s input,” he continued, looking at Daniel, “in how it’s pulled together. It’s also very tedious: I have to rewind each little snippet and rewatch it, again and again and again, to cut it just right.”

“Right,” said Daniel in reply.Although he’d been involved in television during  _The Smooth Guide_,  he had not been involved in the production aspect.“That’s a lot of watching Bridge and I then.At least I have a co-host that’s easier on the eyes than I am,” he said while laughing.

Once the rough cut was completed, Bridget and Daniel watched it from start to finish and then weighed in with their notes. Even with their short shooting schedule, the show came in a couple minutes long and therefore had to be cut down. Some cuts were pretty blatant, but others came down to a no-win pick-’em between two equally good bits that they both felt deserved to be in the program.At the end of the day, as a show gets just 30 minutes (21 minutes and 16 seconds of actual content, once you subtract the open, credits, and advertisements), the time constraint would force them to respect their audience’s attention span and make tough decisions, so as not to bore the viewer.

When the final cuts were made, the footage was sent to be color-corrected, evening out variations from different shooting situations to help the show feel visually cohesive; as two of the three filming days had been overcast, a colorist was needed to spruce up the washed-out or cloudy footage. “Too bad they can’t even out the odors,” muttered Daniel, as Steven had commented on their stiff facial expressions on the first day of camera work.After all the tweaks, Bridget, Daniel and Steven watched the final cut one more time — the final “scrub,” with the help of the studio’s ace wordsmith, Lisa Talbot — and made a few last-minute wording tweaks. Finally, the last voice track would be recorded and Steven would cut it to the color-corrected final version.

The production process took the better part of the week and was finished just in time to allow a screening for friends on Saturday evening, prior to the show debuting on Monday at 8:00PM.

Bridget invited all her friends to the screening, including Shaz and Fergus, Tom and Eduardo, Giles (Jude was out of town on business), Miranda, Cathy and Richard from  _Hard News_, Magda and Jeremy and even her mum and dad.She was surprised then when her mum called and told her she’d like to also invite the Alconburys, as they would be in town for the weekend.As she couldn’t think of any reason not to, she acquiesced and was even looking forward to seeing Una and Geoffrey again.

The screening was held at Warrington Studios at half seven and was lightly catered by a local firm and included a bartender serving both beer and wine.Daniel had a few less guests than Bridget did and she was relieved when she saw that he had brought his latest girlfriend; it seemed no matter how many times she told her friends and mum that they weren’t romantically involved, she always felt they thought her lying.The studio also invited some guests along with the investors and all told, the screening room was filled to capacity with over thirty attendees.

After the showing and much clapping, Daniel stood in front of the guests.Looking to Bridget, he held out his hand for her to join him.

“Thank you all for your generous applause.We’re so glad you could join us tonight and share in our new endeavour.I would be remiss if I didn’t say that none of this could have been accomplished without Bridget here.”At this, Bridget took a small bow.“As much as I’d like to take complete credit for the show, it truly is a team effort.”Laughter erupted as Daniel said this.“Bridget is the production mastermind behind the scenes, along with our extensive crew of two,” more laughter, “and of course Warrington Studios and our small group of investors,” he finished, while nodding to the two couples at the back of the room.

Bridget then said, “I’d like to echo what Daniel said and thank you all for coming out tonight.We’re so happy that you like our creation and let’s just hope the public agrees with your assessment by tuning in on Monday evening.Please, everyone, join us for drinks and some light fare on the patio.”

As the entire group then started to move out to the lit patio, Daniel pulled Fiona, his date, into an embrace while saying to Bridget, “Jones, you’ve simply outdone yourself.I couldn’t be more impressed with your production acumen and your choice of Warrington for a partner was pure genius.The process couldn’t have been easier.”Fiona then gave Bridget a great big hug too.

Out on the patio, Bridget made straight for her mum and dad.Colin, her father, pulled her into a warm embrace, saying, “Poppet, we are both so very proud of you,” as he kissed the top of her head.

“Oh my godfathers!” exclaimed her mum.“Bridget, you simply amaze me!”

_Well_, thought Bridget,  _I think she actually means it__,_ as she smiled and accepted her mum’s cuddle.

After that, the rest of the evening went past in a blur.First the Alconburys both squeezed her close (Geoffrey a little tighter than she felt was warranted), then all of her friends.It truly seemed that everyone in attendance enjoyed the show, which boded well for the debut on Monday.At the end of the evening, Bridget went home exhausted, if not a little squiffy.


	10. The Show Debut

Kathryn invited Mark over for dinner on Monday night. It wasn’t something she’d normally do, at the start of a work week, but she was leaving town for eight days on Wednesday, to play several dates in Germany and Austria. This would be the Orchestra’s longest trip of the year and she was looking forward to the change of venue and to play the great halls of Vienna.

When Mark knocked, she greeted him with a glass of red wine in hand. “Mmm. Thank you,” he said and kissed her cheek as he loosened his tie and hung his jacket in the foyer. 

“Hope you like pizza with eggplant,” she said.

”Takeaway? Love pizza and I don’t believe I’ve had it with eggplant prior,” he said while taking a sip of his wine. 

“Not takeaway. Homemade!” she said smiling. “Well, the crust is bought but the eggplant is roasting now and then I’ll fold the pie together when it’s done. Tomato mozzarella salad for a starter.”

”Sounds perfect. What can I do to help?”

“Just relax after a back-to-work Monday. How was your day?”

”Nothing too horrendous. It’s actually been fairly quiet the last week or so. I’m only afraid that it’s the calm before the storm.” This was said as he walked over to the large windows that opened to the balcony, overlooking the city park. “Gorgeous night out. The weather’s been outstanding the last few days.”

”if you’d like, we can eat outside. We won’t have the weather for it too much longer. We should enjoy it while we can.”

Walking back into the kitchen, Mark came up behind Kathryn and kissed her on the neck. “What’s that for?” she said with a smile and turned to face him. Mark had been reserved in his show of affection to her after their initial kiss in the hallway. She knew that he was newly divorced, so she certainly wasn’t going to push the issue.

”No reason, really. I’m sure you have a hundred items to take care of before your trip, so thank you for taking the time to cook.”

“My pleasure,” said Kathryn with another smile. “And could you bring the wine and salads out to the balcony?”

Mark grabbed the wine glasses and the two salad plates before walking out to set them on the small dining table on the balcony. “What music is that? Wait. Let me guess.” He listened and thought for a moment, before saying “Bruch’s Violin Concerto?”

“Ooh, you’re good,” replied Kathryn while taking her seat at the small table. 

After the salads were eaten, Kathryn took the plates in and brought the pizza out. Mark thought the pizza was very good and complimented her on her effort. 

“You're welcome. I’ve never tried it without baking the mozzarella in the oven. The recipe said just tear the fresh mozz off in small pieces and add it after it comes out of the oven and that the residual heat would melt it. I quite liked it. Very fresh tasting.”

Since Kathryn cooked, Mark offered and then cleaned up the dishes after dinner. Upon finishing, he asked if she’d like him to bring her a second glass of wine so they could finish off the bottle.

”Yes, please. I have some dessert later, if you’re interested. I’m just too full now to partake.”

“Yes, you’d have to roll me out of here if I ate another bite at this juncture.”

Mark sat on the sofa, next to Kathryn. She mentioned that she’d heard of a new travel program that was on at 8:00 and after a quick search, she turned the telly on to the show. As she leaned back into Mark and settled in to watch, she felt him tense up rather quickly. Turning to face him, she asked if something was wrong.   
  
“Mark, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”   
  
“Um, right. It’s just that I know both of the hosts,” he said rather weakly.

“What a small world. I remember watching Bridget Jones years ago when she had first started out. On _Sit Up Britain _I think. She’s adorable. Haven’t seen her on air in ages though. It’s nice she has her own show. At the advertisement, you’ll have to tell me how you know them.”

As Mark had no inclination to dredge up bad memories on such an enjoyable evening, he decided that he would go with the true, if slightly mundane version, of knowing Bridget from childhood and Daniel from uni. 

After watching the entire show, Kathryn got up for the dessert of cannolis, in “sticking with the Italian theme”, she called out as she returned with two plates. As Mark ate his pastry, his mind was turning over how he hadn’t heard about Bridget and Daniel’s working partnership and their new travel show. _He was sure that Jeremy knew. Why hadn’t he told him, and did his mother know, for that matter?   
_

The half hour program had been very good and even Kathryn commented on the co-host’s on screen chemistry. As the show was about Bath, Mark couldn’t help but laugh as he thought of Bridget’s disastrous interview with the star of the PBS production of _Pride and Prejudice_, so many years ago now. “I think it’s on YouTube actually,” he told Kathryn. 

“I have got to see that. I’m sure it’s hilarious!” 

“Yes, but you see, I’m not sure she meant for it to be,” said Mark with a laugh.   
  
As Mark had court early in the morning and Kathryn had a lot of loose ends to tie up, prior to her trip, they both decided to call it an early night. It wasn’t lost on Mark that his romantic thoughts for the evening had come to a crashing halt once Bridget appeared on the telly.

While walking to his car, Mark thought about Bridget and Daniel again. _Have they started to see each other? Is it just a close working relationship? Is it really any of my business? And most importantly, why do I care so much? Bridget made it abundantly clear that she’s moved on....but why, then, is she still unattached?_


	11. Natural Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit home and more for Mark.

When Mark arrived at work on Tuesday morning, he went directly to Jeremy’s office. He wasn’t exactly mad at his friend, but he definitely felt he had been let down.   
  
“Mark. Good morning!” said Jeremy, upon his entering.

”Morning, Jeremy. Is there anything you’d like to tell me, any big developments with a mutual friend, maybe?”

To his credit, Jeremy did look slightly confused, but then the penny dropped. “Ah, you mean Bridget?”

”Yes, I mean Bridget,” Mark said in exasperation. “Who else would I be referring to?”

”Whoa now. Unless I missed something, you’re seeing a very attractive violinist and prior to that, when I offered my help with Bridge, well, Magda’s anyway, you flatly refused.”

“Jeremy, did you know about Bridget and Daniel’s new travel program?”

”Yes. May have gone to the special screening on Saturday.” He at least had the wherewithal to look slightly abashed while saying this.

“All I’m asking for was a heads-up. It would have been nice not to have learned about it whilst sitting on a sofa with my date last night.”

“That must have been a real mood killer,” said Jeremy sympathetically, while at the same time thinking he was glad he didn’t have to face Mark in a courtroom.

”To say the least. Of course Kathryn picked up on it right away. I was left explaining that I knew Bridget from childhood and Daniel from uni.”

“That’s all you said?? Playmates and uni? Well, that’s an understatement if ever I’ve heard one.”

At that, Mark rolled his eyes at Jeremy and turned to depart.

“Have you told Bridget yet?” asked Jeremy.  “About your new position, not traveling?” he clarified, at Mark’s questioning look. 

“No,” Mark said with a finality he didn’t quite feel.  “This isn’t about Bridget,” even as he said this, he wasn’t entirely sure it was true. 

The rest of the week seemed a blur to Mark. When the weekend came, he drove the few hours to see his parents in Grafton Underwood. The drive was made longer by accidents on the M1. It had been a month since he’d last visited and his mother had chided him about the length of time between his trips home. The ride was uneventful except for the traffic issues and he found he again couldn’t keep his mind off of Bridget. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived, he had worked himself into an agitated state over her working with Daniel on their new show and he managed to take his frustration out on his mother, as she met him in the drive.

”Mother, good to see you,” he said by way of greeting and quickly kissed her on the cheek.   
  
“Here, let me take your briefcase,” she replied, while giving him a hug as he went around to the boot to grab his duffel bag. “You look in a foul mood. Is something bothering you? Everything all right at work?”

”May I ask you a question?” he said and momentarily stopped walking.

Turning back, she too stopped and replied, “If it’s about Bridget, then no, you may not. Mark, you’re forty seven years old. You told me you’ve started dating someone new, at my prodding, mind you. I won’t be taken to task for not keeping you updated on her every move. I can’t remember from month to month if you want news of her or if you don’t. And yes, I knew of her working with Daniel again,” she said, relenting, “and while I hope she knows what she’s getting into, she’s a grown woman and I’m sure she can handle herself just fine.”

_Jesus, my mother knows me __too well, _was all he could think as he apologized to her and had the grace to look ashamed as he walked by and gave her a wan smile and another kiss.

As mother and son walked into the house sharing a laugh, Malcolm looked up from his newspaper and said, “Good morning, son. And what are you two laughing at?”

“Nothing,” replied Mark. “Just wondering if mother has always been a mind reader?”

At that, Malcolm tipped hispaper down to catch Mark’s eye, as if to say “and you’re just now catching on to this?”

When Kathryn returned from her business trip on Thursday, Mark and she made plans to have dinner out that Saturday night and he was also going to accompany her the next Saturday evening to a gala fundraising event for the Tate Modern, where she would be playing with a small ensemble representing the London Symphony Orchestra. Due to their schedules, these were the only evenings they both had open in the coming weeks.

Per Kathryn’s choice, dinner was a casual affair, eaten at a Thai restaurant just around the corner from her flat. Mark had offered to cook for her as he knew what it was like to eat out while on the road, especially for extended periods. 

“Believe it or not, I’m actually in the mood for Thai. Do you mind?”

”Not at all, I’ve eaten in all week,” he replied.

After their appetizer, as they waited on their main dish, Kathryn asked Mark how his week went.

He told her he’d had a very enjoyable weekend visiting his parents. “Except for the drive, it was very relaxing. Two accidents on the way turned a two hour drive into three. I’m afraid I took my bad mood out on my mother. Of course, she’d have none of it, and quickly put me in place,” he explained.

“You’re very fortunate to have both your parents and in good health, no less.”

“I agree and try to get home at least once a month. Without the foreign travel in my schedule anymore, it seems she’d like me more often though,” he replied with a chuckle. “Work on the other hand is another matter.”

At Kathryn’s prodding, Mark gave a synopsis of a case that they had just been dealing with. 

“Czech Nationals of Romani ethnic origin are known as Gypsies. Gypsies are often subjected to discrimination in the Czech Republic, including physical attacks. This leads some of them to claim asylum in the UK. But as part of a crack-down on immigration, the British government stationed officials at Prague airport to question everyone boarding flights to the UK. If officials thought a passenger was likely to claim asylum once they arrived, they wouldn’t be allowed to get on the plane.

Here’s the problem though. Gypsies were given a tougher ride. They were questioned much more intensively, and had to produce more evidence to prove they were not going to claim asylum. Six Gypsies, our clients, challenged this in court, arguing that it was discriminatory. The judges in the Supreme Court found that the system was ‘inherently and systematically discriminatory’. Extraordinarily, 90% of Gypsies were refused entry compared with less than half a percent of non-Gypsies. Such discrimination on racial grounds is against both UK and international law.

Our argument, and we won, convinced the judges to comment that it is direct discrimination to stereotype people, _even if the stereotype has some truth to it_. It was discriminatory to treat an individual Gypsy differently because Gypsies as a group were more likely to claim asylum. It’s really the first major case one of the new group has effectively presented and won a favorable decision on.”

“Mark, that’s fantastic news. You must be proud to have been part of it.”

After their dinner, Kathryn asked Mark if he’d like to come up for a nightcap. They had shared an enjoyable evening and Kathryn had regaled Mark with talk of her concert tour. Vienna was the highlight of the trip and playing at the Musikverein Concert Hall was certainly a lifetime experience. The way she described the grand hall, the acoustics and the audience reaction made Mark feel as if he were there.

As Kathryn poured them each a glass of red wine, she continued on, “Michael conducted Mahler’s Ninth from memory, without a score. It seemed that the audience was holding its breath. Where there’s usually coughing and noises from the crowd, it felt the entire room was focused as one.” Mark could see the excitement and emotion in her eyes as she spoke.

She then moved over to the stereo and turned on a jazz station while asking if Mark would like to go outside to finish their drinks. Walking out to the balcony and leaning on the rail, they sipped their wine and continued conversing in the semi-darkness. Once finished, Mark asked her for her glass and set it with his on the small table. He then took her in his arms and slowly kissed her. She hadn’t asked him about Bridget or Daniel again and for that, he was glad. He was enjoying her company very much, they shared common interests and he was certainly attracted to her. Bridget had been on his mind entirely too often this last week and with Kathryn, he could forget. When she took his hand and then led him back to her bedroom, he was only too happy to oblige.   
  
Waking in darkness, Mark took a moment to get his bearings. A small smile spread across his face then, as he stretched and remembered why he was pleasantly sore. He got up to use the loo and upon returning to bed, saw that Kathryn had woken.

”Good morning,” Mark said softly with a grin.

”Morning,” she replied, smiling. 

She then moved over on top of him. Starting at her shoulders, he ran his hands slowly down her back, finishing with them cupping her bottom. 

“Hmmm, someone’s an early riser, I see,” Kathryn said and proceeded to kiss him deeply. 

Later, after a quick breakfast of toast and a cup of coffee, Mark departed with plans to see her again on Saturday for the Tate event.


	12. Tate Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Bridget see each other again.

For their second show, Bridget and Daniel agreed on The Tate Modern as their topic.Located in the Bankside area of the London Borough of Southwark and on the Thames, it was very close to Borough Market, being only a 5 minute drive away.Their plan was to do the entire show on one museum, or in this case, art gallery.That way, they felt they could provide an in-depth history of not only the building but some of the works that it held.Also, Daniel posited that if they were fortunate enough to be picked up for a second season, with all the museums in London, they would have enough material to carry the show for years.

On Monday, Daniel came into the studio with a grin.“Bridge, what do you say about working this Saturday evening?”

“Ugh.Why?We can get plenty of footage later this week.And what are you looking so chuffed about?” she asked.

“Only that the Tate is having its annual, invitation only, black tie fundraiser and our show might have been asked to attend.”

“Stop!Are you taking the piss with me Daniel?!”

“Bridge, now why would I do that to you?”, he replied with a laugh. “Due to our show’s fabulous reputation-’’

“Daniel, it’s been one episode!”, she interrupted.

“O.K. let me rephrase.Due to our show’s sponsors sitting on the board of the Tate, we have been cordially invited to film said event, by covering the annual gala and working it into the show.Fundraising is a huge component of their operating budget and one not often seen by the public.They’d actually be grateful for the exposure.So, what do you say?”

“I’ll need a new dress and shoes!And how are you set for a tux?” she answered with a gleam in her eye.

With a slightly new take on their Tate expose, they set to work on adding a fundraising and general museum overview component to the script of the program during their pre-production work.

—————————-

Once they set up for filming on Saturday with William and John, they started by getting some general footage in the can, prior to the crowd arriving. They had already filmed most of the material on the gallery and the works they’d be covering, so today’s material would cover the fundraising aspect.

Daniel, dressed in a velvet jacketed black tuxedo, began the narration, “Welcome to the Tate Modern, one of the largest museums of modern and contemporary art in the world. The Museums Association agreed upon this definition of the word ‘museum’ in 1998.'Museums enable people to explore collections for inspiration, learning and enjoyment. They are institutions that collect, safeguard and make accessible artefacts and specimens, which they hold in trust for society.' This definition includes art galleries with collections of works of art, as well as museums with historical collections of objects.

It’s estimated that there are about 2,500 museums in the UK.Over 1,800 of these have been accredited.”

At this point, Bridget jumped in, dressed in a floor length, black satin formal gown with a plunging neckline and slit that showed off her legs and the black, open toe stilettos that she wore.

“There are several different types of museum, depending on how they are owned, managed and funded. These include:

National museums, which are run and funded directly by the central government of each United Kingdom nation. These are generally larger institutions that hold collections considered to be of national importance. All national museums in the UK offer free entry to their permanent collections.Tate Modern is in this category.

Local authority museums that are owned and run by town, parish, borough, city, or county councils and other local authorities. They generally house collections that reflect local history and University museums that are owned and managed by universities.Their collections often relate to specific areas of academic interest.

The free admissions policy applies to national museums and collections that are funded directly by the central government of each UK nation. It’s free to access the permanent collections in all national museums, though they may charge for temporary exhibitions. Almost all university museums and a large number of local museums also operate a free admissions policy.

Tate Modern recently surpassed The British Museum as the UK’s most visited thanks to its extension and hugely successful Picasso and Modigliani shows. Its rise knocked the British Museum off the top spot it had held for 11 years.”

Once this bit was completed, after several takes, Daniel and Bridget were able to relax and join the event, as they wouldn’t be filming any more direct shots for the evening.The two cameramen would then continue to film them both and the other attendees for shots that could be used by Steven in later edits.

Bridget and Daniel were called over to join a group that included their show’s financiers (and Tate board members), Byron and Elizabeth Adams and Leonard and Maggie Ratcliffe, along with several other museum benefactors and the director of the London Symphony Orchestra, Michael Tilson Thomas.Upon hearing the orchestra’s name, Bridget remembered Magda telling her of meeting the conductor and also of Mark’s friend (girlfriend?) playing in that same ensemble.

After introductions, Michael explained that the LSO would be playing tonight as a smaller group known as a chamber orchestra. It would be composed of 15 musicians consisting of violins, violas, four cellos, two double basses, and several woodwind or brass instruments.Just then, a striking woman joined the group and Michael introduced her as Kathryn Renwick, one of the orchestra’s violinists.As Bridget and Daniel were in turn introduced, they were prefaced as being the co-hosts of  _Greater London Adventures_ and that the show was filming its second episode tonight.

“I saw your episode on Bath last week and  loved  it!In fact, I watched it with Mark Darcy.He said he knows you both. He’s actually heretonight, just popped to the bar,” Kathryn said while looking behind her, just as Mark joined the group, carrying two drinks.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ thought Bridget.

_Well, fuck,_ thought Daniel.

_Fuck_,  thought Mark, as he saw both Bridget and Daniel simultaneously.

At that precise moment, Michael and Kathryn were summoned by an event coordinator as the music was scheduled to begin soon.While Kathryn grabbed Mark’s hand to depart, she said to Bridget and Daniel, “Excuse us please and I’m sure Mark will want to catch up with you both later.”

Whispering into Bridget’s ear, Daniel suggested they both order a drink at the bar and they quietly excused themselves from the group.

“Well, that was a proper surprise.I’m not sure what’s more shocking; running into Darcy or how stunning his date is.”To the bartender, he said, “White wine and a whiskey, neat, please.”

Belying his calm demeanor, he swallowed his drink in one deft movement, then Daniel looked down at Bridget and asked, “You all right?You look slightly shell-shocked.”

“Yes, fine.I think I’ll go find the loo.Be back in a minute.”

When she didn’t return right away, Daniel began to think something was amiss.After ordering himself another drink, he took Bridget’s wine and perused the crowd.Catching sight of her through the big glass windows, he saw she was outside on the patio alone, with a fag.

“Jones, why the fag?What’s bothering you?” he said, while walking up.

“Nothing,” she replied and threw down the cigarette.

“Look at me.For you to pick up a fag, it isn’t ‘nothing’.Oh my God, is it Darcy? I thought you over him? I really never understood why you ended it. If I were of that persuasion, I’d ask the man out myself, past notwithstanding. He only seems to get better with age.”

“Daniel, being in love with Mark was like being his mistress.He was married to his work.”

“Bridget, there are plenty of relationships that survive with high profile and demanding jobs.I’m sure you had your reasons, and I’m not saying they weren’t valid, but if you still care that much, why don’t you tell him?”

“If you haven’t noticed, he has a new girlfriend.”

“Ah, and a very attractive one.I could take care of that for you....” he said with a libidinous grin.

“Daniel!You wouldn’t dare!”

“Joking Jones, joking.The man would truly murder me if I tried that again.”

Sitting next to her on the low stone wall, Daniel looked over and gently said, “Bridge, a lot of it was on you too.You kept expecting him to change.Is he so terrible as he is?Yes, you are very different on many levels, but even while his work takes him away from you, he’s always been supportive of your career.He didn’t expect you to put your life aside for him.But did you expect that from him?”

Not answering, she made to get up, saying, “Come on, let’s be good guests and go back inside and mingle.”

Once inside, Bridget could hear the melodious strains of the orchestra music playing over the low hum of conversation.It really was quite lovely, if she took the time to listen to it.Maybe Magda was on to something.Her thoughts were interrupted as she stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender to return with her wine.

“Hello.”

“Hello,” she said, looking up at Mark, who was also ordering a drink.Dressed in a classic black tuxedo, he had added a pair of black, heavy rimmed glasses to his ensemble.He had got browned and was slightly thinner since she’d last seen him.

_He looks absolutely gorgeous, _ she thought,  _and Lord in heaven above, please restrain me from asking him for a quick shag out back._

“I see that you and Daniel are working together again?I like the show.”Mark couldn’t help himself and further asked, “Are you seeing him again then?”

“Oh my God, no!We’ve actually become good friends only since his return.But I’d never trust that man as far as I could throw him,” she said with a laugh.

Mark felt himself release a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Ah,” he replied and paused momentarily, _If she and Daniel could be friends, _he thought, before continuing with, “Bridget, would-”

Interrupting him and without stopping to think, Bridget asked, “Would you like to have lunch this week?”  _ If she and Daniel could be friends, why couldn’t she and Mark?_

After a brief pause, Mark smiled and said, “Yes, there’s nothing I’d like better.”

“What about Kathryn though?” she said, almost as an afterthought.

“We’re only recently dating.I’m sure she’d be fine if I have lunch with an old, sorry, ‘childhood’ friend,” he said with a grin, referring to her answer when he introduced her to his ex-wife, after Daniel’s memorial.

“Do you still have my number?” at his nod yes, she said, “Call me with a time and place? I’m sure your schedule is harder to work around than mine.”


	13. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Mark have lunch.

On Monday, Steven along with Bridget and Daniel, began work on the editing.Their second show had a slightly different format than the Bath episode.Where the Bath show gave a broad overview of a town, with lots of smaller segments that covered a myriad of local topics, this show was focused on one gallery but would cover several specific pieces of artwork and also the added aspect of the fundraiser.The hardest part of their work would be which pieces to take out in order to allow the fundraiser footage.

Steven slowly went through the “on-camera” where Daniel and Bridget talked directly into the camera - in front of a piece of art. On-cameras in this case were used to address a topic that was hard to convey visually, such as the historical context or background of an artwork. While these on-cameras were in the shooting script, some had to be rewritten and carefully wordsmithed on the fly (since, once filmed, they couldn’t be changed - unlike the voice-over, which could be endlessly revised until it was recorded later). Bridget was showing Daniel and Steven that she was a master at putting each on-camera into exactly the words she wanted, and then memorizing those words on the spot. She would sit with Daniel in a quiet corner, reviewing the lines out loud to them both, while William and John set up the shot. By the time the cameramen were ready, both co-hosts were too. They did carry a teleprompter, just in case, but as of yet, did not have to use it.Steven commented that he was very impressed at their level of teamwork after only two shows.It made his tedious editing job that much easier. 

After a particularly contentious segment in which Bridget and Steven wanted to keep a particular segment of footage but Daniel did not, Bridget’s mobile rang and she excused herself to answer it, thinking a break from the material would do all three of them some good.Looking down as she walked outside, she saw that it was Mark’s number.

“Hi!” she said, a little out of breath.

“Hello.It’s Mark.Did I catch you at a bad time?You sound busy.”

“No, I’m fine.Just need a break from staring at film over and over.How’s your Monday going, as far as Mondays go?”

At that, he laughed and answered, “Well, while I’m not staring at film, I have had better days.”

“I’m sorry, Mark.Tough day at Court already?” she said sympathetically.

“No, no.Actually a puncture on the way to work, so arrived late to my own meeting.”

Bridget knew Mark’s compunction for punctuality (and her own propensity for lateness), so couldn’t help but laugh and say, “I thought I felt the world stop spinning on its axis for a moment there!Magda mentioned you had a new position at Chambers.You’ll have to fill me in over lunch.That is why you’re calling?”

“Yes, actually it is.How does Thursday at half one work?I’m free at lunch time all week, so any other day would work also.”

“Thursday’s perfect.Any particular place in mind, or should I choose?”

“You choose, but you know I have a soft spot for fish and chips,” he replied with a chuckle.

“OK.I have the perfect spot.Very near your work too.Have you been to McGuire’s Local?”

“Never been but I’ve heard good things.Do you need a lift or shall we meet there?”

“We can meet there.It’s not too far from my work.I can catch a mini-cab.”

With that, they rang off with confirmed plans to meet Thursday.

Returning to the editing room, she found that Steven had talked Daniel into going with their idea on which piece to keep, so she felt doubly pleased for the rest of the afternoon.

On Thursday, as she readied to leave for her lunch with Mark, she told Daniel that she’d be gone a little over an hour.

“Lunch date then?” he asked with a grin.

“Actually yes, well more of a meeting than date.I asked Mark at the Tate on Saturday if he’d like to have lunch and we set it for today.”

At that response, Daniel’s eyebrows raised and waggled but before he could say anything else, Bridget said, “Daniel, it’s lunch.We both agreed that if you and I can be friends again, then he and I certainly can try.Besides, you saw Kathryn.... and she’s a violinist!”

“Yes, I did and she could play the tuba and look good whilst doing it.Give my regards to Darcy.”

At Bridget’s glare, he amended his statement, “Never mind, please don’t mention my name.See you when you get back and don’t hurry on our behalf.Steven and I will continue to cull through the film.”

For once, Bridget arrived before Mark did.She asked for a table for two and they sat her at a quiet booth near the rear.The restaurant was very busy, as it was in the legal district and she felt lucky to be sat immediately.

Just as the server was turning to leave, Mark arrived.“Would either of you like a drink, cold beverage?”

Mark ordered a bitter and Bridget a white wine.The server then left, leaving them alone to talk for the first time since the concert.Bridget felt awkward at first.

She needn’t have worried.Once they started talking, the years fell away.Maybe because it was lunch and they were in a public place.Maybe it was because he wasn’t married.As they waited for their entrees, Mark asked her how she and Daniel came to be working together.

“Mark, Hard News brought in a new brand manager.Literally a bunch of millennials with very pointy beards, on the males, that is,” she said laughing.“But the coup de grace is Alice Peabody.They felt the show too old fashioned, too serious, and she was the smiling assassin sent in to sack anyone older than her.Which, come to think, is pretty much everyone.”

“Wow, that had to hurt.You’d won awards for your work in turning that show around.Had the viewership fallen off then?”

“No!That’s what we couldn’t understand.It felt like they wanted to make news a reality telly show.Maybe that’s the future of the bloody news industry?Maybe they’re trying to get ahead of a trend?No matter.It feels like I made the right career choice.”

After their fish and chips arrived (they had both ordered the same item), Bridget asked Mark about his new responsibilities at Chambers.

“So, Magda tells me you’ve a new position and you’re managing eight now?What does it entail and are you enjoying it?”

“Yes, I’m actually enjoying it immensely and believe it or not, I’m touching about thirty cases, instead of the typical few if I were handling them individually.”

“Mark, you’re a nutter!Your schedule was busy enough prior.How much more can you travel?”

Laughing, he responded, “It’s less travel, actually no travel to speak of.There are two managers directly beneath me and they handle the minutiae along withany travel, if needed.They, in turn, have three barristers each below them and those six are responsible for the individual cases and they do travel quite regularly.”

“Well, if you’re happy, and it seems you are, then I’m happy for you.Congratulations on your new post!” said Bridget and raised her glass in a toast.

They continued to talk and even had dessert.Both declined a second drink as they were expected back to work.Hearing her phone vibrate, she looked down, seeing a text from Daniel.

**Steven wants to know if you’re going to spend all afternoon shagging Darcy or do you plan on coming back to work?**

She then said, “Oh bugger, I’ve been gone over two hours!Steven, our editor,” she explained, “will be ready to send out the search party for me.”

At that, Mark too looked at his watch for the time and was surprised to see how late it was.He didn’t have any specific appointments to be back for, but he certainly hadn’t told anyone he’d be gone so long.

As she had issued the invite, Bridget insisted on picking up the bill.When the server gave it to Mark, Bridget grabbed it out of his hand, laughing.“You can get it next time.”

“Oh?And when would that be?” he replied with a grin.

“A fortnight?You pick the place?And no Le Pont de la Tour!”

As they went out the front door together and stood while she waited for her cab, Mark opened his arms to her and enfolded her in a hug.“Thank you for lunch.I’m glad we could do this.So, two weeks then?”

Looking up, she replied, “Yes, what do you think....friends?”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

When she arrived back at the studio, Bridget went into Steven’s office and said, “Shagging all afternoon,  _really_ Steven?”

At his dumbfounded look, Bridget went looking for Daniel.


	14. Show Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Daniel work on the next episode and Mark and Bridget have dinner.

Steven, along with Bridget and Daniel, wrapped up the show on the Tate and prior to it even being aired on Monday evening, began the research and scripting of their third show. It would cover London’s Royal Residences of Buckingham Palace, The Tower of London, Kensington Palace and Hampton Court Palace.

“Bridget, forgive me if I’ve said this ad nauseam, but why didn’t you warn me prior as to how much work a telly series involved?It seemed so much easier simply playing co-host,” Daniel bemoaned.

“Daniel, I’ve been working on a daily news program, this is a piece of cake compared. Exactly what have you been doing these last few years?”

“Whatever it was, it certainly did not involve this much effort,” he said with a laugh.

“Thank God for the internet!We can research and write the script without leaving the studio.Then we can film Thursday, Friday and Monday.Do you think that gives Steven enough time to turn it into a proper show?I honestly think we should cut it down by one royal palace.Which one to leave out?” asked Bridget.

“Since Hampton Court is over 15 miles from the Tower and Kensington to the Tower is less than five miles, with Buckingham in the middle, let’s drop Hampton and Henry VIII,” suggested Daniel.“No need to cover that lady killer.”

“I thought he was quite large.Was he really a hit with the ladies then?” asked Bridget innocently.

“Jones, you’re priceless!” said Daniel while chuckling.

“Haha Daniel.My basic history’s not that bad.He had six wives and offed two.You’ll never let me live down Germany, will you?” said Bridget and gave him a saccharine sweet smile.

To break up the long day, Daniel and Bridget went out for lunch.As they waited for their food to arrive, Daniel asked how her lunch with Mark had gone.

“I’m not sure exactly.We had an enjoyable time, but definitely stuck to safe subjects.”

“Well, you were gone for over two hours, it couldn’t have been all bad.”

“Mark and I have a complicated past. You, of all people should know that.Only made worse by spending the night with him several months ago now and leaving before morning.”

“Well, you certainly made a dog’s dinner out of that then. I’m surprised he even agreed to have lunch with you.I thought you hadn’t seen him since his divorce.Anything else you’re not telling?”

She then told Daniel about attending the Adele concert and kissing Mark.

“So, let me get this straight.You shag him at a Christening, didn’t see him for months, attend a concert together and snog like mad teens. Then you don’t speak again until last Saturday?

“Well, when you put it that way, it does sound mad.”

“Mad would be putting it nicely.”

Mark was faced with a dilemma.Kathryn called Monday morning and asked if he’d like to meet for dinner and then watch Greater London Adventures with her that evening.She liked the first show and wanted to see the second one on the Tate Modern event they’d attended.And of course, she didn’t know the entire background of Bridget, Daniel and himself.While he hadn’t lied to her when she’d asked how he knew them, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with his answer and if asked for more detail, he wasn’t sure what he’d say.Therefore, he begged off and they made plans to talk later in the week.Several days after, he contemplated his lunch with Bridget and thought it had gone well enough, although they hadn’t discussed anything that could cause angst between them. And making plans for another luncheon seemed a good sign of rekindling their friendship. Just as he was thinking this, his phone vibrated with a new message.

**Mark-was wondering if you’d like to have dinner in lieu of lunch next week?Crazy at work right now and hard to get away. ** ****

He replied -  **Certainly.What night works best for you? ** ****

**How about Thursday?Are you free then?**

**Yes, Thursday works.Pick you up at 7?Casual dress.** ****

**See you then:)**

Bridget and Daniel worked Friday of that week and also Saturday, then finished up their filming on Monday.That would give Steven and both of them Tuesday through Friday to complete the editing and hopefully alleviate them having to work over the next weekend.

The filming had taken longer than they anticipated.They started with The Tower of London and although the Crown Jewels weren’t part of their scripted material, they filmed a segment on them anyway, thinking that Steven may be able to edit them into the show, time allowing.

The next residence they filmed was Buckingham Palace.Instead of focusing solely on the history of the Palace, they covered it briefly and then kept their script much more topical.

“Queen Elizabeth II hosts a minimum of three garden parties each summer in Buckingham Palace’s 39-acre private garden, where guests feast on approximately 20,000 sandwiches per party. There are about 30,000 guests each year and they are treated with Buckingham Palace-blend tea, cakes, and a chance to talk to members of the royal family informally,”began Bridget.

At that point, Daniel came into the picture and said smoothly to Bridget, “I’m sure our invitation was lost in the mail.Perhaps next year?”Continuing, he went on to say, “When Britain’s sitting monarch is physically present inside one of her royal residences like Buckingham Palace, the building raises the Royal Standard, the official flag of the Monarch. But when she’s elsewhere, the standard is swapped out for the UK's national flag, the Union Jack.”

Bridget next jumped in with, “Coutts and Co., the royal family’s bank, has an automatic teller machine in the Palace's basement. Other amenities include a post office, movie theater, cafeteria, and over seventy loos. John Lennon once claimed that the Beatles smoked pot in a Buckingham Palace men’s room when they dropped by for a visit in 1964, but two other members of the band have denied the story.”

Now it was Daniel again, “Edward Jones, a teenager,” he then looked at his co-host and said, “any relation Bridget?” before continuing, “also known as ‘Edward Cotton’ or ‘Boy Jones,’ was seemingly obsessed with young Queen Victoria during his teenage years. No one seems to know why. In 1838, Jones was apprehended after he’d snuck into Buckingham Palace and stolen many of Queen Victoria’s belongings, including a few pairs of her underwear. He gained access to the palace through unlocked doors or unshuttered windows on the ground floors—there was no royal security in those days. Jones was caught entering Buckingham Palace on three separate occasions and admitted to having been inside the palace many more times. He was eventually sent overseas, though he temporarily returned to the United Kingdom as an adult.”

Bridget next picked up, “Buckingham Palace, which was built in 1703, has 775 rooms, of which 188 are staff bedrooms, 92 offices, 52 royal and guest bedrooms and 19 state rooms.It officially became a royal residence in 1837 when Queen Victoria made it her home.When the Queen is not in residence, typically when she is at Balmoral from July to September, the magnificent state rooms are open to the public to visit.She may be one of the richest women in Britain and have sparkling jewels at her disposal and a fortune of approximately $639 million, but the Queen does have her frugal moments.It is said that she makes good use of the bed covers when they are too old to be used on the royal beds and has them cut up to be repurposed as cushion covers.Also at the palace string from parcels is reused, light bulbs of more than 40 watts are reportedly banned and old newspapers are shredded for horses’ bedding.”

The last Palace they filmed was Kensington.This home was the favorite of the trio to Bridget, since it was where Princess Diana had lived.If needed, they could work over the weekend also and Steven predicted that they’d need at least one of those days for last minute tweaks.  
_________________

Bridget was ready and waiting outside when Mark pulled up at her building at 7:00 on Thursday.Getting out of the car as she ran across the road, he went around and opened the door for her while greeting her with a smile.“I’m sorry, have you seen Bridget Jones?” he asked her as he got back in on the driver’s side.

“Oh, sod off,” she said with a laugh. “I can go back upstairs and make you wait ten minutes if you’d like.”

“Not necessary.Just wanted to make sure I had the right building.How does acheeseburger sound?”

“Perfect.Mark, are you feeling well?”She reached over the center console and put the back of her hand on his forehead.“No fever.”

“Do I look off?I feel fine.”

“We’re going for cheeseburgers AND you have khakis on? I’m not sure  _I’m_ with the correct person!”

Just then they pulled into a car park.“Mark, it took four minutes to drive here.We could have walked it in two,” said Bridget laughing, as Mark got out and went round to open her door.

“Thought it’d be a bigger surprise if I drove over.Have you eaten here then?” he asked as they walked up to Elliot’s, on the next street over from Bedale.

“Yes, a few times.They only serve their burgers at lunch though.They have lots of small plates we could share or we could try somewhere else?”

“Let’s share, if that’s all right with you?”

They were sat at a small two top table and Bridget ordered a white wine and Mark red as the server explained that all the wines listed were sourced from small artisan growers who farm their land organically or bio-dynamically. Grapes were hand-picked and wines made naturally with little or no additives. 

As she departed, Mark gave Bridget a disbelieving look.“And you’ve had the wine prior, and enjoyed it?” He said with not a little skepticism.

“Yes, but I never met a glass of wine I didn’t like.Here she is, try it and tell me what you think?” This was said as the server brought their order.

Mark sipped on his wine and declared it very good.“I’ll concede the wine then.Do you have any suggestions on the food?”

As they both looked over the menu, they decided to start with the sourdough bread and butter and also the Cobble Lane Cured spianata & saucisson charcuterie.

When the food arrived, Mark took Bridget’s plate and added a few of each item before fixing his own plate.

“Oh my, this bread is heavenly!” Bridget said after she took a bite and grabbed more butter to spread on her piece.“Beware though, the spianata is HOT!We may need to order some water to go with it.”

As Mark tried it, he coughed a little with the spice of it.“You weren’t having a laugh!” this as he took a quick bite of the bread again, to quell the heat.He then tried the saucisson, which tasted more like a summer sausage and wasn’t at all hot.

Bridget recalled hearing in the news that in 2015 the World Health Organization labeled processed meats, like the saucisson, as carcinogenic as smoking and drinking.“It seems I’ve given up one vice but picked up another,” this was said with a laugh as she took another bit of each type of sausage and added them to her dish.

“Living in the 21st century is carcinogenic. It’s the excess that makes everything go awry,” said Mark as he claimed the last remaining slice.

“I couldn’t agree more.What are they going to say next? That water can also give you cancer?”

After they each ordered another glass of wine, Bridget said, “Mark, may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you marry Camilla?”

At that moment, the server reappeared with their wine and asked if they were ready to order another plate.As they had agreed on two more items, Bridget responded with their order of fazzoletti with venison ragu and mussels.

Once alone again, instead of answering, Mark looked at her and said, “May I ask why you never married?”

“Touché,” she replied and gave him a soft smile.The implication inferred was twofold for both of them. They had each made their decision based on the other person and it was also a very heavy topic to discuss so soon in their renewing a friendship.

They finished their food and drinks and as Mark dropped her off at her flat, Bridget leaned over and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, saying, “So far, so good.Do we tempt it and try again next week then?”

“I’m willing to try again if you are,” he said smiling.“Ring or text me with a place and time as it’s your turn to choose.”


	15. Another Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Kathryn’s relationship continues.

Mark and Kathryn, along with another couple, Oliver and Gabrielle Clarke,(Gabrielle played in the same Orchestra as Kathryn) had a date scheduled for Saturday evening.They were attending a performance of the London Philharmonia Orchestra, one of several other Orchestras in London.The show that evening was to be conducted by Vladimir Ashkenazy for a performance of Dvořák’s classic, the  _New World Symphony_.Of particular importance to Kathryn and Gabrielle was that joining him on stage would be acclaimed violinist Sayaka Shoji, who would perform Brahms’ ambitious Violin Concerto.The finale would be Grieg’s  _Holberg Suite_.The entire concert would last approximately two hours, including a twenty minute interval and the four had dinner reservations after at Spring in Somerset House, which was only a 5 minute drive away, just across the Thames.

Johannes Brahms’ Violin Concerto is one of the greatest works in the intrument’s concerto collection. Filled with deep melodies and free-spirited dances, the work is intimidating, placing many technical demands on the soloist. Lasting approximately forty minutes, it tests the performer’s endurance.Opening with a single melodic line, it then grows to a symphonic scale, revealing some of Brahms’ most emotional music. At the centre of it is the violin – at some points wild and turbulent, at other times tender and soft.

Kathryn and Gabrielle took Mark and Oliver behind the stage for a prearranged meeting with the violinist.After introductions, Gabrielle asked Sayaka about the daunting task of presenting five performances of the Brahms concerto in five days.

“It’s going to be a challenge,” the soft-spoken violinist said with a hint of a laugh. “I think I’ve played it three times in three days, but never five in five.The Brahms concerto is one of my favorites because much of it is based in dance music. As a child I would often listen to recordings of Brahms’ dance works for orchestra. I also think the middle movement is one of the most beautiful slow movements of any violin concerto.”

“How do your keep your playing fresh,” asked Mark, “when it’s five days straight?”

“We don’t improvise the notes in classical music, but I think it’s very important to improvise the timing, which plays a big role in making each performance new — it should never sound like a machine. Improvisation is important, and I admire the people who are able to do it,” Sayaka replied.

As they took their seats and waited for the show to begin, Kathryn told Mark that the violin Shoji played was the 1729 Recamier Stradivarius, an instrument with a big voice that projects strongly in its lower range, even over orchestral accompaniment, but maintains a warm sweetness of tone as it ascends to its highest notes.

Ashkenazy set a dignified pace for the protracted opening movement. Shoji's entrance was appropriately dramatic, with finely controlled runs and confident double and triple stops. Her command of Brahms' demanding writing was impressive throughout, as was her understanding of the composer's emotional intent. The cadenza was especially well played.The Orchestra’s principal oboist, Margaret Thompson, played the deceptively simple solo that opens the Adagio with admirable tone and supple phrasing, a nice counterpart to Shoji's generous reading of the songlike romance. In the finale, Shoji unleashed a torrent of virtuosity, leading Brahms' foursquare dance with great flair. The Philharmonia’s players were equally up to the task, keeping pace with Ashkenazy’s top-gear tempos.

After the concert, they headed to their dinner reservation at Spring, in the grandly neo-classical Somerset House. A tax office had once occupied the space, but now there was an atrium garden and dreamy dining room, all pastel hues, Italian marble, and blossoming wall art. Light-filled in the daytime, it was softly luminous at night, with gleaming brass lamps along the bar and chandeliers like floating bubbles.

On their way to the table, Oliver commented, while laughing, “The staff have a curious uniform.Stripy tops, white, rolled-up trousers...they look like sailors who’ve been sectioned.”

While waiting for their drinks, they discussed the performance they had attended and especially Brahms’ Violin Concerto and the beautiful playing by Shoji.

“When human reaches the divine!Sayaka played the piece masterfully.Pablo de Sarasate, the 19th century violin virtuoso, refused to play the music, saying ‘I don’t want to stand there, violin in hand, and listen to the oboe playing the only melody in the adagio,’” stated Gabrielle.

“The work is clearly inspired by the violin concerto of his idol, Ludwig van Beethoven. The pieces are not only composed in the same key of D major and share a similar role for the soloist, but they bear striking similarities in structure and form, right down to the unusual way in which the timpani accompanies the soloist’s first entrance,” expounded Kathryn.

“I enjoyed the second movement especially, as it’s led, not by the violin, but by the oboe. The violin eventually enters, but that’s what makes it so different.It’s not something I’d expect,” commented Oliver.

Mark also noted, “At the finale, Brahms gives the violinist an opportunity to present an energetic rondo with a hint of the Gypsy about it. I also enjoyed the music by Dvořák. The opening movement conjured up, for me at least, the image of a ship sailing across the Atlantic with a sense of expectation and promise of new adventures.”

When the waitress returned, for a starter Kathryn ordered the cod’s roe with crème fraîche and foraged herbs.After she left with their order, to the others she quietly said, “Which I translate to: posh taramasalata on toast, which is roughly my favourite, devil-may-care, throw-nutrition-to-the-wind food, posh or not. They can fancy it up with wood sorrel and lovely, basil-sized leaves that taste of citrus, but they can’t dent my uncomplicated love for it.”

For the main course, Mark chose the veal chop, at the server’s recommendation. As the food was delivered, and the thick, broad, charred and unexpectedly wide meat was set before him, he said, for Kathryn’s ears only, “I assumed all butchers kept them out back and only sold them to you if you did an Italian accent.It looks like Desperate Dan’s face.”This caused Kathryn to laugh out loud.After she saw the anchovy on top, she responded with, “It’s the culinary equivalent of falling in love with someone and then finding they also own a power drill!”

Kathryn had the slow-cooked pork shoulder and it could not have been more different than Mark’s in pace, mouthfeel and overall message. “Where yours screams ‘Chew, delight, conquer!’, mine says ‘Relax, linger, savour’”, she said, after several forkfuls.“You must try some and the polenta is to die for.”

Reaching over, he took a taste of the pork and polenta, but declared, “Fabulous, but I still made the correct choice.Although I may need another taste, just to make sure.” He laughed and speared another piece of the tender roast.

For pudding, along with strong coffee, Gabrielle and Oliver had pannacotta, which had been allowed to spread across the bowl so it was like a set-soup, with damson sorbet on top, and a buttery, spicy biscuit, “like one you might find on a German Christmas tree, except a million times nicer, and not stale,” laughed Gabrielle.

Mark and Kathryn ordered hazelnut and pear tart to share, which was the more impressive dish to look at with a crust over the top of nuts, sugar and egg white, and pears peeking out. It had a sandstoney, geological look, as if the universe wanted it eaten.

At the end of the meal, as they waited for the bill, Gabrielle said, “I’ve eaten here one other time and have been making plans ever since to come back; a totally unjustifiable Christmas lunch with a friend…anniversaries…birthdays. I won’t do any of them – it would bankrupt me. But my mind was whirring for another excuse.So glad we could get reservations!”

As Mark took Kathryn home, they were both very relaxed following a long, enjoyable evening, good company and very filling dinner.After parking, they walked up to her building and once inside the flat, Kathryn asked Mark if he’d like a drink.“I can offer a glass of cab, scotch or Baileys. Your choice,” she said as she poured herself a Baileys on the rocks.

“Your Baileys looks good. Thank you,” this as he reached for and took the glass she proffered.He had been hesitant for more intimacy with her and the only thing he could attribute it to were his two meetings with Bridget.It wasn’t conscious on his part as he had more than enjoyed their night together, but her schedule had been booked with work the last week and a half, after she had asked him over to watch  _Greater London Adventures_ and he had declined. _I can’t deny that the time spent with Bridget has been on my mind_,  he thought.  _But I shouldn’t let my rekindled friendship with her get in the way of any feelings I may have for Kathryn._

Maybe to prove this to himself, he approached Kathryn as they walked to the living area and looking down at her, he asked, “May I?” as he lowered his head and kissed her.At her ready response, he then sat on the couch and pulled her down on top of him, to straddle his lap.Mark put his hands under her dress and ran them up her thighs to her arse.

“Mark?” she asked, and pulled back to look at him.

“Hmm?” was all the answer he could manage, as he continued plying her throat with kisses.

“Believe me, I’m not wanting to stop this at all, but you’ve been a little distant the last couple weeks. I understand if you want to slow things down.”

“I’m sorry.Did I give that impression?Wasn’t my intention,” this was said as hemoved his hands over the front of her dress, running his thumbs over the hardened points of her breasts.

Finding it difficult to concentrate with his attention where it was, she replied with a slight intake of breath, “Mark.Are you telling me I’m imagining things?Ever since we ran into your friends, Bridget and Daniel at the Tate.Was she more than a childhood friend then?”

“Actually, they both were more than friends,” he said and pulled her over into his arms and across his lap, so they could talk.

“What? _Daniel_ was more than a friend also?” she said incredulously.

“No, not like that,” Mark replied, laughing low at her misunderstanding.“I was married  _very_ briefly, for a matter of weeks, in my thirties.Daniel was one half of the cause of that marriage break up.My ex-wife being the other half.He was my best mate at the time and needless to say, it was quite a humbling experience and one I’m not prone to talk about.”

“And Bridget?Did Daniel break you two up also?”

“No, though not for lack of trying...Bridget felt I worked too much, was never there and ultimately, I couldn’t make her happy, as much as I wanted to.So she ended it.”

“And were you?Never there, I mean?”

At the fleeting look of pain she saw in his eyes at this remark, she felt her heart go out to him.“Mark, I’m sorry.”She moved around so that she could kiss him again.

“Kathryn, Bridget was a long time ago.I’ve been married for five years and divorced since.If you’ve no objection, I’d like to continue what we started earlier,” as he bent and started kissing her ear and then her neck.As she responded to his welcome attention, he gathered her in his arms and stood, before walking back to her bedroom.

When Mark woke, just prior to daybreak, he noticed that Kathryn wasn’t in bed with him.After he visited the loo and putting on his boxers and vest, he went out to the kitchen to look for her.Smelling freshly brewed coffee, he stopped and poured himself a cup and taking it, went out to the balcony, where he saw her wrapped in her robe, drinking her own coffee.

“Everything all right?” he asked, as he sat down in the chair next to her. “It’s a little chilly out this early.”

“You said her name, several times, in your sleep.”

At the look of embarrassment on his face, she quickly continued, “Mark, I’m not angry, maybe a little wounded pride though.You don’t get to our age without bringing a little history with you.”

He didn’t have to ask to whom she was referring.Closing his eyes, he then slowly opened them, saying, “Christ.Forgive me.I really have no excuse.Since the Tate, we’ve seen each other a couple times, strictly as friends.”He certainly didn’t want it to seem like he was sneaking around behind her back with Bridget and best to disclose their meetings sooner rather than later.

Giving him a small smile, she said, “I’m glad you and she can be friends.It seems she was a very big part of your life.But maybe there’s more to it than friendship?”

Draining his coffee, he replied with candor, “Suffice to say and probably against my better judgment, I still find myself with feelings for her.”


	16. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget asks Mark a question over dinner.

On Monday, as Mark was eating takeaway lunch in his office between meetings, his mobile rang and the caller ID showed that it was Bridget.

“Mark Darcy,” he answered.

“Mark, did you know it was me ringing?”

“Of course”, he replied with a chuckle.

“Then why...oh, never mind,” she said laughing.“Since it’s my turn to choose the venue, I’d like to suggest Nabruzzi, in Borough Market.I’m in the mood for Italian.Will Friday night work for you?”

“Friday night and Nabruzzi work perfectly. Shall I meet you there, then? What time?”

“Let’s say seven?And Mark, I’d like to discuss something with you.If that’s all right?”

“Only if I reserve the right to remain silent on the grounds I might incriminate myself,” he said with a smile in his tone, remembering her question the last time they met.

“Spoken like a true barrister,” she laughed.“See you Friday then,” and they rang off.

When they met at Nabruzzi on Friday evening, after removing her coat, he saw that Bridget had on a dark blue dress that showed off her legs and complemented her eye color.

“You look very nice,” said Mark, as he kissed her lightly on the cheek, in greeting.He then took her jacket and hung it on the coat rack for her.

“As do you,” she replied.He was dressed in khakis and a white button down shirt, with a navy, double breasted wool coat and a blue patterned scarf tied loosely around his neck, against the chill, along with his thick framed glasses.This was the second time she’d seen him dress casual on a work night and she felt the look suited him.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” she apologized, with a sheepish look.

Looking at his watch, he noted it was only ten minutes after seven and he couldn’t help but laugh.“Bridget, for you, I’d consider this early.I’m famished.Are you hungry?”

As she nodded in agreement, Mark hung up his scarf and jacket, and they were shown to their table.

After he helped her with her chair and then sat, she asked, “How long have you worn glasses, Mark?”

“About six months.Do they age me terribly?” he replied with a laugh.

“Oh yes!I’m afraid people will think I’m with my father,” she teased; she was smiling too.

“Taking the piss, I see,” he said with a chuckle.Just then the waiter came for their drink order.“Chardonnay, I presume?” he asked and turned to tell him.

“No, I’m thinking of pasta with meat sauce, so I’ll have a glass of Chianti, please,” she said.

Mark raised his eyebrows in shock and told the waiter that he’d have the same.

“Since when do you drink reds?” he asked.

“My tastes have expanded since we last went out,” she said laughingly.“I do enjoy a nice red with a steak or Italian.”

The waiter appeared then with their wine, two glasses of water, and a basket ofsourdough bread with Puglian olive oil.

As neither had opened the menu yet, Mark asked for a few more minutes to place their order.After he departed, Bridget raised her glass and said, “A toast; to drinking red wine in khakis.”The smile she gave him caused his heart to skip.

“To red wine...and khakis,” he replied back with a smile of his own and met her eyes over their wine glasses, with that incredible intensity Bridget remembered so fondly.

After they ordered and were waiting on their tomato salad, Mark asked Bridget how her work was going.“Very nicely, thank you for asking.On our next show we’re covering the V&A. Mark, did you know that it’s more than just the story of Victoria and Albert?”

Not sure if she was taking the piss again, he asked, “So, I take it you’d never been?”

“No, never!If it didn’t have a bar, I doubt it would have made Shaz, Jude or Tom’s list.Mine either, come to think,” she said, which caused Mark to burst into a laugh.

She continued, “Queen Victoria was said to be so shocked by the nudity of a full-size plaster-cast of Michelangelo's 'David' that she had made a suitably proportioned fig leaf and hung on the figure using a pair of hooks when dignitaries visited.Imagine!If we  _had_ gone, it would have been  to  _see_ the nude sculpture, and that includes Tom.Makes you wonder how she ever managed to have nine children!” This caused Mark to almost choke on his wine in another fit of laughter.

Once their salad plates were taken away and their food arrived, they both ordered another glass of Chianti and Bridget proclaimed, “Oh my Lord, I could drink this by the bucket!”

Bridget had chosen the eight hour beef shin ragu with pappardelle while Mark had the pici cacio & pepe; fat, wriggly and dense Tuscan noodles that are close cousins to udon, served bathed in sharp pecorino romano and freshly milled black pepper, all emulsified by a splash of the cooking water.

After tasting her dish, she looked to Mark with an ecstatic expression and said, “The idea that a spiralised courgette can substitute for pasta.As if.As if a frond of watery squash is fit to touch the hem of pasta’s garment.This is absolutely heavenly.Nothing beats fresh, house-made noodles.”

“If Nabruzzi embarked on an expansion plan, anyone lucky enough to welcome them to their neighbourhood should immediately put out the bunting,” said Mark laughing, as he took another sip of wine.After tasting his dish, he exclaimed, “This is barreling straight to the top of my desert island dishes.Would you like a taste?”

“Ooh yes, please,” she responded, at his enthusiastic comment.

Mark then twisted a few of the thick noodles onto his fork, but as they were short and slippery, he reached over the small table to Bridget and offered her the bite from his own fork, not wanting to create a mess.Reaching out to steady his hand, so as not to end up wearing the noodles on her dress, she slowly took the food directly from him.Rolling her eyes in delight, she pulled back, saying, “And I thought mine was good.Mark, that’s orgasmic!”

Not wanting to divulge exactly where his mind went after her comment, he quickly took a drink of his wine, while looking down at his food, sure that he was flushed.

“I’m sorry Mark,” she said with a soft laugh, “didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all”, he said and grinned a little self-consciously.Truth be told, he couldn’t be happier to be having dinner with her and a little discomfort at his own expense was a small price to pay.

Putting him totally back at ease, she then got him to chortle, saying, “The next time I’m craving Italian, you’ll find me here, in a corner, with an expression of glazed lust, hoovering up worms of pici like a deranged cuckoo.”

Having finished their entrees, they ordered two decaf coffees and a chocolate torte to share.Remembering that Bridget had mentioned wanting to discuss something with him, he asked her straight out, “So, did you need some legal advice?” knowing full well that it was nothing of the sort.

At first she looked confused, but then the penny dropped.“Oh! My question.”Looking up at him, with a tremulous voice, she said, “Mark, would you consider going out with me?”

Now it was his turn to be confused, as he furrowed his brow.“We’ve been out three times now.Did you have somewhere specific in mind?”

This time, she looked a little discomfited.“I meant on a proper date,” and looking up, she met his gaze straight on.She had no idea how close he was with Kathryn, if they were exclusive yet, but she felt if she didn’t try soon, it may very well be too late.


	17. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Mark really talk.

“Bridget, do you know what you’re asking?” he replied, with his amazing ability to communicate great sorrow and immense joy with a single look, even as his expression barely changed.

“Mark, if you’re willing, there would need to be ground rules.I suspect you may have some of your own.”

A slow smile spread across his face.He would like nothing more than to see Bridget romantically again; but she was right, those things that seemed like red flags early on in their relationship had turned out to be lasting issues. As he was caught quite off guard, he asked her to expound on her ground rules.

“Does that mean you’re considering it then?” she asked, not knowing if she should allow her hopes up.

“Is it all right if I’m not sure at this precise moment?I’d certainly like to know your rules and what I’m in for, before I make a decision,” he said and smiled softly.

_Bloody lawyer_,  she thought. “Rule number one, and I’ll certainly take my share of the blame for it, no shagging.”

At the astounded look on his face, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud.“Mark, you look like I just drowned a kitten!”

Trying to compose his features, he replied, “I didn’t realize we had issues in that regard. You certainly seemed to enjoy the night we shared at the Christening.”

“Exactly.That’s the one area we don’t have any problems with.I’m afraid if we hop into bed like mad bunnies, we’ll be right back where we were five years ago.”She then turned very serious, and reaching across the table, took his hand in hers and said, “I don’t want that to happen again. I don’t think either of us do.”

“Agreed. I take your point,” this was said as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand, where she held his, caressing it slowly. “Please continue.”

W_ell, that seems to be a good sign,_ thought Bridget_.__Although, if he can make me feel like this with just his thumb in a busy restaurant, I may have trouble with rule number one._

She then said, “Your work.More specifically, the travel and then the hours even when you’re not away on business trips.”

“Bridget, I don’t travel with my new duties.”

“Yes, I did notice that you’ve been available every time we’ve met lately.Is that permanent?”

“Yes,” he said, looking directly in her eyes.

“And the hours then?You said you have upwards of thirty cases at one time.”

“I have two very capable junior barristers as management, to handle the bulk of the case work.I can’t deny that for the first few months, the hours were brutal, but since then, my typical work week has averaged 45 hours and no weekends to speak of.Can you say the same?”

“No,I can’t.We’ve worked several weekends already.Would that be a ground rule then?”

“I don’t foresee that being an issue.I suppose it would depend on the details; the seriousness of our relationship at the time and the extent to which it happened.”As he said this, as he thought of himself having weekends free but Bridget being tied up with work, he suddenly felt very remorseful.Wasn’t that what she had dealt with for years? Yes, he had said he understood when they had discussed it.But his work was more important.Not only to him, but to his clients and their families.And it had left her immensely alone.No matter how many friends she had, she was often lonely in the relationship that mattered most; he had put her second to his career.And he had suffered for this single-mindedness; by losing her.His inability to balance his work life and personal life now seemed to be less a quirky affectation and more a tragic flaw.He would like to make it up to her, but could he?Or might he continue to be a disappointing partner, even with the very best of intentions?The only way to do this, to try, was by showing her, not talking about it.He now fully realized that this was his motivation in pursuing and taking the new position in Chambers; a position that didn’t include travel and removed him from directly representing clients. If he expected his personal life to change, he had to be the impetus for it. Otherwise, he felt, he may end up to be very lonely.

“So, I know this is sudden, do you need some time to think about it?” she asked.She was having trouble reading his clues._Why was he still holding her hand?Had she mucked up with the “no shagging” rule?How much was Kathryn part of his decision?_ His distinctly English brand of emotional aloofness had managed to seem charming and dashing, like a mystery to unwrap when they had first met. Now, however, in middle age, there was something a little touching in his very stuckness.He had married Camilla, presumably because they were more compatible, but that hadn’t worked.What exactly did he want and need in a partner?

“Mark, I know I asked prior.Why did you marry Camilla?”

As he drained the last of his coffee, he slowly said, “I don’t know.”

Bridget responded in a slightly elevated tone, “How can you marry someone and not know?!” Looking around her, she quickly said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice quite so loudly.”

Mark laughed a little at that and said, “It’s not that I don’t know why I married her, I don’t know quite how to put it into words. After we split, I couldn’t help but think that there was an underlying incompatibility, no matter how much we loved each other. With Camilla there may not have been the same type of love that we shared, but the compatibility was always there. She understood my work and I hers. She probably traveled as much as I and worked the same hours.”

“Then why did you split?”

At her question, Mark looked down at their hands and spoke very quietly, “Because she wasn’t you.”

This admission, coming from him, caused her to smile and ask, “So, dinner next week? A proper date?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” he said and met her eyes again.

After their bill was paid, Mark drove her the short distance to her flat.Once parked, he went around to open her car door and helped her out.Walking side by side to her building’s front door, Bridget suggested they spend several hours at the V&A for their first date and then have dinner after.The museum was open late on Friday evenings, so they could both work a full day.

“Are you sure?They still don’t have a bar on premise,” Mark laughed.

“I’m confident we can have a drink with dinner after.Would you like to choose the restaurant?” she asked him.

“Of course.We’ll talk later in the week to firm up plans,” and with that, he kissed her quickly on the cheek and turned back to walk to his car, hands shoved into his trouser pockets.

“Mark,” she called after him.When he turned around to face her, she said, “Will you have some ground rules by Friday?I’d hate for them all to come from me.”

“I’m sure I can think of something,” he nodded and smiled, before turning to continue on to his car.

On Monday, when Mark mentioned to Pierce, his assistant, that he had a date with Bridget on Friday and that they would be going to the V&A, Pierce then told him that there was an exhibition on the fashion designer Dior at the museum and that it was sold out; if he thought it unusual that he wasn’t attending with Kathryn, he certainly didn’t let on.Thinking that this would be something very much up Bridget’s alley, Mark asked if Pierce could locate two tickets for the Friday evening event.After many phone calls and asking for a budget, he came in to Mark’s office on Wednesday morning with a large smile on his face.“Believe it or not, this was one of the tougher requests in recent memory,” he said and handed Mark two tickets.“Oh, and I may have gone slightly over your budget, so don’t be surprised when you see your charge card receipt.”With that, he exited to the sound of Mark’s laughing.

A week had never moved so slowly to Mark. He and Bridget had spoken on Wednesday and he would be picking her up directly from work on Friday. They would then enjoy the V&A for a couple of hours before moving on to dinner. He suggested The Big Easy on King’s Road as it was only a fifteen minute walk away. He could tell by her voice that she had heard of it prior, which was confirmed when she asked, “You weren’t taking the piss when you said we could get a drink after!”The restaurants were known for their libations, American seafood and live music. He couldn’t help but smile at the surprise he heard in her tone.

  
  



	18. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper date for Bridget and Mark

As Friday finally came, Mark felt himself excited and unable to fully concentrate on his work.It must have shown in his demeanor as Pierce said to him later in the day, “So, tonight’s the date with Bridget?Not that I could tell by your good mood.You’ll have to let me know how she enjoys the Dior exhibit.I’ve heard it’s excellent.”Being in truly good spirits, Mark then told him that he could take off early, to get a head start on the weekend.“You don’t have to tell me twice!See you on Monday then.Looking forward to hearing how your evening went.”

London traffic caused Mark to be a little late in getting to Bridget’s work at the studio.He texted while on his way, asking if she’d like him to come inside for her.She immediately responded and said that she’d be waiting at the kerb for him.As he pulled up in front of the building, Bridget jumped in the front seat, saying, “Hello!Ha, beat you to getting my door for me.Not that I mind though,” and she gave him a welcome kiss on the cheek.“So, the V&A, then dinner?” she asked as he indicated and they pulled away and into traffic.

“Yes, and I have a surprise.”Saying that, he pointed to the tickets in the center console.Picking them up, Bridget let out a squeal.

“Mark, however did you get these?I’ve heard it sold out within hours.”

“Connections and a very persistent assistant. Oh, and according to Pierce, a busted budget,” he replied while laughing. The drive over to the museum took about twenty five minutes, mostly due to traffic again.

“So, interesting choice for dinner.” said Bridget.“I didn’t think such a casual restaurant would be your cuppa.You’re full of surprises today,” this was said with evident pleasure.

“I’ve heard good things from workmates and the assistants at Chambers.I knew you wanted a drink and the consensus is they have the best.And it’s very near to the V&A, so we can walk over or drive after, your choice.”

After leaving the vehicle in the car park, they walked the short distance to the entrance. As it was now December, the air had a chill to it. Mark had swapped out his suit jacket, button down shirt, tie and cufflinks for a jumper and he had on a light woolen jacket over it. Bridget wore a blue silk blouse and velvet jacket, a skirt that went to just above her knees and black leggings with short black boots.

“Mark!I left the tickets in the console!” exclaimed Bridget, grabbing his hand to head back to the car.

“I have them”, he laughed and patted his jacket pocket, to show her where they were.She retained hold of his hand as they went up the steps to the entrance.Mark smiled at the warm feel of her hand in his. 

Upon entering, Bridget and Mark looked up at the massive Dale Chihuly glass sculpture, as it was hard to miss the great blue, green and yellow explosion in glass suspended from the ceiling of the central rotunda, leading the eye up to the equally spectacular Hereford Screen on the balcony above the entrance. Bridget told Mark that it wasn’t actually a light fixture at all, but a massive sculpture that looked like some sort of living organism. She and Daniel had done the preliminary research for their show, but hadn’t completed the filming yet, so she had a few facts already memorized. “I’m not sure if I think it looks like a giant squid with writhing tentacles, perhaps, or maybe a swarm of bees, or an upside-down Christmas tree.”

“Since we’re coming into the holiday season”, laughed Mark, “I’m going with the upside down Christmas tree.”

Once they had queued for the Dior Exhibition and then entered, they were both enthralled with the retrospective.It was a social history in needle and thread; an elegant memory of the post-war world. The exhibition covered the Dior story in ten thematic rooms that started with the infamous New Look (the phrase coined by Harper’s Bazaar editor Carmel Snow) through the styles – some more faithful to Dior than others – of his successors: Yves Saint Laurent (who was only 21 years old when Dior passed away of a heart attack and he was tasked with succeeding him as designer), Marc Bohan, Gianfranco Ferré, John Galliano, Raf Simons and the present creative director Maria Grazia Chiuri. 

A newsreel in the third room proclaimed, “The Dior circus comes to London” and instantly one was caught in the middle of the London season: coming-out balls, deb’s dances, court circulars. You see Dior’s strong-minded muses: Nancy Mitford, Margot Fonteyn, the ungovernable Princess Margaret. “How sweet she looked, how butter-wouldn’t-melt in her mouth,” observed Bridget, upon seeing the photograph by Cecil Beaton for her 21st birthday, dressed in a Dior gown and then seeing how faded and party-ravaged the dress was today, on full display in a glass case.“It’s a dress worn, danced in and smoked in; to destruction.At least I hope she got her money out of it,” said Bridget in awe.

There were little black suits from the Forties and Fifties; the “Daisy” suit (1947) ordered by both Mitford and Fonteyn; the “Debussy” dress (1950) embellished with hundreds of dragonfly sequins. Dior tucked and pleated cloth with reckless disregard for cost. One suit required 80 yards of fabric. A photograph from 1947 shows the designer running a gauntlet of women demonstrating against his wastefulness: “Mr Dior, we abhor dresses to the floor.”This was post-war Europe and rationing was still taking place in many countries.

The grand finale was the ballroom.A large circular room displaying the many spectacular evening dresses and ball gowns from the history of Dior.Every single gown was stunning in its own way, but when combined with the visual effects it literally took the visitors’ breath away. The walls and ceiling of the room played host to some spectacular projections and lighting. One minute it felt as if one was standing in a shower of golden glitter, the next as if you were under a starry night sky watching shooting stars.The changing light and colors highlighted the different tones and textures of the outfits. Bridget asked Mark if they could go around this room several times, as every time the light changed she noticed a dress she hadn’t really paid much attention to the first time round.

When they exited the museum, Mark asked if she’d like him to drive the short distance to the restaurant.Thinking of both having a drink, or two, along with a large dinner, she suggested they walk the fifteen minutes, feeling it would at least help burn a few calories. As they leisurely strolled down Sloane Square, walking in front of the upscale retail strip, she certainly felt it scarcely any hardship, especially at night, where the approach of December transformed the walk into a mass of twinkling lights, with things occasionally glimpsed in shop windows that were added immediately to her mental Christmas wishlist; either for herself or friends.As they walked, Bridget felt Mark reach for and take her hand in his and she willingly obliged, leaning into him as they continued on and discussed the exhibit.

“Mark, I think my favorite Dior piece of all time is the Junon dress from 1949, in the Ballroom display. It’s a dream of tulle and sequins, and you can see the floral inspiration in the multi-layered petals of the dress skirt. The blue-black sequins against the white background is stunning.”

“I’m very glad then that we got to see the exhibit.I had honestly only heard about it in passing.I’ll have to let Pierce know how much you enjoyed the show.He’ll be pleased to have suggested it.”

As they entered the restaurant, Mark commented, “It seems to be authentic, from what little I know of genuine crab-shacks.”There were red and white checked tablecloths and dark wood walls, over every available inch of which business cards were pinned.While they waited a few minutes for their table, Bridget asked Mark for his business card and then took one of her own and pinned them together on top of the thousands already on the wall, saying, “There, we’ve joined the ranks!”

While being led to a table for two, they passed industrial pendant lighting and mounted blackboards; dotted here and there with rusty, distressed pieces of signage with sayings of the “Life’s a Beach” ilk. Bridget noticed a mix of diners,from twosomes, to small clusters of smartly dressed lads, to a couple of birthday gatherings.

Once seated and waiting for their server, they observed a family with three teenaged girls who alternated between staring avidly at their phones, bickering amongst themselves and appealing to their parents to tell the others off. An older couple were then led to seats at Bridget and Mark’s side and looking over, seemed suitably alarmed at their proximity; the tables were very close together.

“Don’t worry,” Bridget said cheerily. “I promise not to eavesdrop on your conversation. Well, only the good bits.”

The white haired gentleman replied with charm, “Oh dear, well, I’ll have to make sure I speak entirely in Portuguese!”

“Oh, but we’re amazingly fluent in Portuguese,” said Mark, which was so out of character that Bridget burst out in laughter and just like that, any awkwardness dissipated.

After having the bib tied around his neck by their waitress, in preparation for a messy dinner, Mark commented, while laughing, “l can’t remember the last time I did anything for a first time.”

“Mark, surely your mother tied a bib around your neck as a child?” said Bridget incredulously.

“I’m sure she must have. Although she says I was born able to use a fork and knife quite well,” he answered with a smile. 

Bridget then commented, for Mark’s ears only, “When dining in such close quarters to total strangers – and with the unflattering addition of a large, plastic bib to our outfit, no less – we have two choices: either stare resolutely at your companion and refuse to engage with those around you, or you can get on board with it and have some fun. And, since you chose the venue, you seem to have jumped in with both feet!”

Their new neighbors seemed to have the same attitude and the woman, not to be outdone by her twinkly co-diner, took advantage of the squeeze between the settings to touch Mark’s arm whenever she talked to them.Seeing this, Bridget thought,  _I really can’t blame her, to be honest. He looks exceptionally nice. And this is a place that encourages you to just go for it._ At the third time she touched Mark, his right eyebrow shot up, so that only Bridget could see, which caused her to reach across the table and take his hand, saying, “Have I told you how nice you look tonight?”, while trying to keep a straight face.

When their waitress came back, Mark ordered a Kronenbourg and Bridget the slushy mojito.They skipped the smaller starters for a shared Chilled Combo.When it arrived, along with their drinks, they eyed each other excitedly over a selection of seafoods presented on a bed of fine ice. Shellfish crackers were quickly wielded and lobster picks dug avidly into spidery legs, leaving no morsel uneaten. “I refuse to believe there’s none left,” muttered Mark, accompanied by a savage spiking and twisting of the pick.Trying to pace herself, as the mojito was going down too smoothly, Bridget asked for a water when the detritus was cleared from their table.

While waiting for their main course, Mark excused himself for the loo. Upon returning, he laughed and said, “Calling it a schlep to the men's bogs is a little like saying Kerry Katona doesn't mind talking about her private life occasionally. Blimey, I could have caught a Piccadilly Line train from down there."

Once he was back, Bridget quickly left for the ladies room.She walked by the kitchen, where she saw a wood-fired oven full of faggots burning so brightly it looked like the stage at the London Palladium. There were glass-sided grills full of red-hot burning coals. Further down in the basement, presumably somewhere near the earth's core, she couldn’t help but think, were BBQ smokers imported from the U.S., run on oak, apple, hickory and cherry wood. There was a 1,500kg lobster tank. There was stuff for making smoked meats.

“If you don't like barbecue, you are dead to me,” she told Mark, upon sitting back down at their table.

“I thought we ordered seafood?”

“We did.I just had to say that, after seeing the production downstairs!”

They had ordered the seafood combo to share.It arrived, smelling pleasantly like the wood-burning oven it had been run through and served in a sprightly cream and white-wine sauce.After tasting a bite, she said, “Mark, it’s of a sort you could dab behind your ears and, frankly, I probably will by accident.”

After having his own taste, he responded, “Bridget, if you put this behind your ears, I can’t be held responsible for breaking your rule number one.”

Laughing at his reference to their discussion from the other evening, she said, “Maybe we didn’t need to order the sides of green beans and creamed spinach, but a bit of green on the table makes me feel like I’ve checked some vague nutritional box for the day.”

Avoiding the baked beans so as not to waste precious room, Mark finally took a small bite.Sighing, he said, “I have never had baked beans that were refreshing before.”

The couple next to them fairly gawped when looking over at the feast on their table. “Are you going to eat all of that?” said the man, a tad enviously. Then the lady’s hand fluttered out towards an arm that was already about to spring into eating action. “Are you an MP?” she asked, admiringly.“I feel like I’ve seen you before, perhaps on the telly?”

Just as Bridget was about to blurt out about Mark’s appearance on the telly while defending the foreign punk band Poonani, she looked up in time to see him wearing his severest expression, fairly begging her to keep this to herself.Almost choking on her drink, she started laughing so hard, she had tears on her cheeks.As they ordered one more drink before leaving, and after bidding the couple to have a good evening as they got up and departed, she asked Mark why he didn’t want her to say anything about his career.

“I’m only afraid she would have crawled into my lap if she thought I was on the telly and a QC to boot!” he said, smiling.

During the short ride back to Bridget’s flat, she asked him if he had any thoughts on his own ground rules.

“I do, but as it’s rather late, why don’t we discuss it another time?”

“Ah, does that mean another date then?”

“Yes, I’m certainly willing, if you are?”

After she answered yes, Mark insisted that he walk Bridget up to her flat.

Once they were in, he helped her out of her coat and hung it on the coat tree.

“Does kissing you fall under rule number one?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not, Mar-”

Before she even finished getting his name out, he leaned down and took her mouth with his. Gently he kissed her and then opened her lips with his tongue.Swirling slowly, he teased her; licking, probing.He pulled back unhurriedly and took her left hand in his and raising it to his mouth, he kissed the ends of her fingers in turn and then put his tongue on her palm.She watched his face while he did this and it somehow felt more intimate than when they had been kissing.

He then broke away and kissed her eyelids and the tip of her nose, before looking into her eyes with his soulful brown ones.

Breathing unsteadily, she said, “That’s so unfair Mark, you did that on purpose.”

“Yes, you’re right. I did kiss you on purpose,” he said with a smile.“Goodnight, Bridget.”He then turned to let himself out.As he walked down the few stairs and opened her door, he heard her say, “Mark, would you like to-”

Without turning back, he said over his shoulder, “Ground rules, Bridget!”

“Sure, easy for you to say....you’ve probably been shagging your musician all along,” she said to no one.

After he was downstairs, the cool night air hit him, and as he sat in his car, before pressing the ignition, he pinched the corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, then ran his hand down his face.Once composed, he allowed himself a smile as he started his car and drove toward home.


	19. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget worries and for good reason.

Bridget and Daniel worked on Saturday, meeting William and John at the studio early for a full day of filming at the Victoria and Albert Museum.They were also going to film on Monday, which would give them, along with Steven, Tuesday through Friday to finish the show.If needed, they could also work the next Saturday.They were more efficient as a team now, even after just a few shows.The show’s ratings had increased after each episode also, which was a good sign for being extended a second season.Daniel’s hope was that they would be asked to film additional shows for this first season, above the original twelve that they had been contracted for.

On Sunday, Bridget texted Mark, telling him she thoroughly enjoyed their evening at the Dior Exhibition and dinner afterwards.He responded that he was driving back from visiting his parents and would get in touch later in the week.

On Wednesday evening, after wrapping up work at the studio, Daniel met Fiona out at Le Pont de la Tour for dinner.Since they had worked until well after 7:00, he asked Bridget and Steven if they’d like to join them.Steven would be arriving shortly, as he had an errand to run prior. As the three of them were led to their table and seated, Daniel said, “Forgive me, but with two beautiful women as company, I can’t help but feel the lead in a Richard Curtis romcom.”Fiona thought this the funniest thing ever and immediately leaned over and gave Daniel a full-on snog.When he then looked at Bridget expectantly, she couldn’t help but reply, laughing, “Don’t look at me! Our snogging days are long over.Daniel, I don’t know what you did to deserve Fiona, but I hope you continue to count your lucky stars!”Bridget really did like Fiona and she only hoped that Daniel would avoid mucking it up with her.Just then, Steven arrived and sat to Bridget’s right, in the open chair.

“Don’t let me forget to order Grace dinner, before we leave, or she’ll divorce me by morning,” he laughed.They had all been working late the first several weeks of the show and theirs wasn’t the only program that Steven was responsible for.He actually had two other shows that he was editing, concurrently.

The restaurant’s location was amazing.It occupied an extraordinary length of the ground floor of a warehouse building right beside the Thames, giving glorious views both ways, most notably of Tower Bridge, lit up electric blue and fairly glowing at night.

Just then, the sommelier came to their table and made some interesting suggestions. The selections were not all French – Bridget and Steven ordered a glass of “Monsters Monsters Attack” Riesling from Australia’s Clare Valley by Some Young Punks.

Bridget thought it a silly name for a wine, but the sommelier was very informative about the blacked out label – it used to feature an illustration by artist Asaf Hanuka of a giant monster with x-ray vision ravaging a city as people fled, running and screaming, but the importer felt it might encourage children to drink so covered it up.Daniel ordered a bottle of the Sauvignon Blanc wine “Quickie” for he and Fiona by the same winemaker, saying, “This has always been a restaurant where the ratio of drinking to eating has been generous, possibly in tribute to the oft-expressed preferences of its founder.” When the bottle arrived, Daniel let out a chortle as he read from the label, “From the pulp fiction novel of the same name - ‘There’s no time like now to dress down and open up. As the time flies like so much unnecessary clothing you’ll quickly find you need more. When there’s no time to think, there’s more time for love.’ My word, I think I need to invest in this winery!”

While they were all looking at the menu, Fiona commented that she quite liked the views of the city – the red lights like eyes at the top of the Gherkin, the glowing blue of the Lloyds building. “A shame that the Shard owners couldn't be arsed to put it in our sight-lines,” said Daniel, while taking a sip of his wine.

Steven had the roast Yorkshire grouse, brussel tops, liver croute and blackberries.The bird was taken off the bone and served pink and redolent.“As good a grouse as ever I’ve eaten,” he said after tasting a bite.

Bridget enjoyed the braised halibut, grelot onions, cauliflower and crab sauce, which was smooth and flattering.She declared it an excellent piece of fish, surrounded with cauliflower purée and florets, with some of the trendy little onion.“Not so very different from spring onion,” she noted, going on to say the dish was nicely poached, with the rich, smooth crab sauce provided to pour over. 

Fiona had pithivier of rabbit leg confit and a ballotine of herby forcemeat, served on either side of exquisite mashed potato and Daniel the crisp-skinned bream with courgettes, fennel and tomato.

When the waiter came round to inquire after their food, Bridget asked if he were French, as he had a strong accent.After replying that he was, in fact, Bulgarian, he then admitted he’d arrived in the country only a few days earlier.“How typically British,” said Fiona with a smile, “we are such a cultural melting pot.”

The dessert of Paris Brest and hazelnut cream had Bridget waffling on like one of the judges of the Bake-off about Choux pastry.The waiter explained that the name of her dish came from its resemblance to a bicycle wheel – it’s a cycle race in France between the two cities and has been going on since 1891.

The other three ordered the crème brûlée in which lurked three maraschino cherries. Steven commented that, “Finding them is like entering a Spot the Ball contest!”

After dinner, as they were on their way out, Daniel literally ran into Mark, just as he and Kathryn were coming in the front door.“Sorry about that”, said Daniel, before realizing it was his ex-mate.“Darce, my apologies.”To Kathryn, he said, “Kathryn, nice to see you again.This is my girlfriend Fiona, and of course, you both know Bridget. And this is Steven, our editor.”To say Bridget felt awkward was an understatement.By the look on Mark’s face, he too wanted to be anywhere other than standing in front of Kathryn and Bridget at the same time.

“So very nice to see you both again”, said Daniel, as he and then Steven shook Mark’s hand and he quickly ushered Fiona and Bridget out the door and away from the stream of patrons coming and going.

Once Bridget arrived home, her mobile rang.“Hi.It’s Daniel. You all right?I must say, you handled that quite well. Never would have known you had a date with Mark five days prior.Bravo!”Bridget had briefly updated Daniel on Saturday, as to her what-she-thought was a successful date with Mark.

“Did I?Didn’t feel that way to me!Oh God, Daniel.I guess I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up,” she said dejectedly, as she sat down and slipped off her heels.

“Bridge, you’ve had one date, and by the sounds of it, a very successful one.He was dating Kathryn prior to your overtures.Did you make plans to see each other again?”

“Yes, he asked if I was willing, but we didn’t make any firm plans.I texted him on Sunday but haven’t heard from him since.Now I know why,” she said and he could hear the unhappiness in her voice.

“Well, far be it from me to offer dating advice, but I think you’re overreacting, at this juncture.Have you even heard his ‘ground rules’ yet?I know you said you’d given him yours.And, by the way, maybe he’s getting your Rule Number One in with Kathryn, since you’ve declared it off the table?”

“Fuck!” she exclaimed.“Do you really think so?”She could hear Daniel laughing as he said good night. She had only been joking the other night when Mark was leaving, now she fervently hoped he hadn’t heard her comment about Kathryn. She certainly didn’t want him to think she was pressuring him to stop seeing Kathryn after their sharing only one date. And by the look of things, he had no intention of doing so.


	20. Kathryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn surprises Mark.

Mark and Kathryn were taken to a table straight away, since they had arrived after the main dinner rush.As Mark pulled out her chair for her and then sat, his mind was racing.After the date with Bridget, he had contemplated breaking it off with Kathryn, as he didn’t feel it fair to her if his heart was elsewhere.But as he thought about it, and even briefly discussed the situation with his mother, he had changed his mind.As his own mother had pointed out, he had only seen Bridget once.Who knew if it would go beyond a few dates?His mother had always let Mark know that she thought of Bridget as a daughter, but ultimately, she wanted Mark to be happy; preferably with Bridget, even after their past issues, but it was his choice and she would support any decision he made.He had never been good at seeing more than one person at a time and the few times he did attempt it, it usually ended in disaster.He could really end up stepping in it if he weren’t careful. He could not only hurt Kathryn and Bridget, but certainly end up very lonely, to boot.

Just then, the waiter arrived to take their order.Deferring to Kathryn and after she asked for a glass of cab, he ordered a scotch on the rocks, feeling he could use the fortification of the strong liquid.

“So, small world, running into Daniel and Bridget,” said Kathryn, as their waiter left to put in their drink order.

“Yes, it rather is,” he said, a little pensively. _ Ok,  _ he thought,_I feel I should immediately disclose to Kathryn that Bridget and I went out on Friday. Although we’ve not discussed being exclusive. But we have slept together and I’d hope she afford me the same courtesy, if she were seeing someone else._

“Mark,” she said, with a small laugh, “you didn’t hear a word I said.”

“Pardon?”, he replied a little sheepishly, at being caught with his mind elsewhere.

“Do you know what you’re leaning towards for dinner?I can’t decide between fish or beef. I could ask the waiter for his recommendation and see what his thoughts are.”

“I think I’ll start with the lobster bisque and have the grilled Dover sole for my main.You haven’t decided then?”

“Just to be different from your seafood, I’ll try the beef filet.And another glass of cab to wash it down with.”

When the waiter came back, Mark asked if he could send over the sommelier. After asking for recommendations, Mark ordered a glass of “Clean Slate”, a German Riesling, being told that it was called a trocken or dry white wine, and he then described it, saying, “Earthy and spicy notes start the wine off, and lead to a flavor reminiscent to peach or apricot. The light body and fresh flavor is balanced with the crisp finish. It’s grown in the Mosel region of Germany, along the border with France.” “Sold,” laughed Mark and Kathryn ordered another glass of the cab, as she had enjoyed her first one.   


Once he had left with their order, she inquired about his trip to visit his parents. “Hopefully not the same traffic that you encountered on your last visit?”

“No, thank God.It was the normal, two hour, peaceful, if less than scenic, drive on the A1.No surprises this time.”

“And all’s well then?Is your mum happy that you got back to visit so soon?You’d mentioned that she wished she could see you more often.”

“Yes, I think I made both her and my father quite happy,” he said and smiled at the thought.“We had dinner with old friends and I got caught up on all the town gossip.There’s an annual holiday fair downtown on Saturday and as my father preferred to remain at home, I had the pleasure of escorting her.She still enjoys showing me off to all her friends in town,” he laughed.“I sometimes feel as if I’m eight instead of forty eight! It seems to me that the town has the opposite of a curse about it, maybe a blessing is the word I’m looking for, in that so many of their contemporaries are still healthy and flourishing.”

“Well, I think it’s sweet that you’re so close.I have friends, both male and female, that haven’t spoken to their parents in months, if not longer.It’s quite refreshing.”

Not wanting to talk solely of his family, Mark asked, “How is your mum?You said she lives in Liverpool?How often do you get home to visit?And you have a sister there also?”

“She’s great. Lives very near to my sister and they are constantly traveling. I envy their closeness in a way. My sister, Beth, is eight years older than I, and they’ve always been close. The next trip they’re discussing is San Francisco, in the spring. I’m hoping I can join them for it. They just returned from Cabo San Lucas, Mexico and both are as brown as a biscuit. I guess it was a good thing that I missed that trip, as I’m sure I would have burnt to a crisp in the tropical sun!”

Once their food arrived, they both hastily dug in, as it was a little later than either of them normally ate. Mark shared his soup with her and they both declared it the best bisque they’d ever had. “I could honestly make a meal out of just the soup, along with a baguette and some butter, it’s that good,” commented Kathryn, as the wait staff picked up the bowl and then brought their mains. “If we weren’t at a restaurant, I’d have kept the bowl and used my finger to get every last bit!”, causing Mark to jokingly turn to look for their server and say, “I can flag down the waiter and request he bring it back, if you’d like?”

“Don’t you dare!But next time I come, I’m having my own bowl, and not sharing a drop,” she laughed.

After enjoying decaf coffees after their meal, Mark drove her back to her flat.They had already discussed that Mark had an early morning meeting, as did she, so would be heading home, once he dropped her.While they walked up to her building, Mark’s thoughts calmed a little, after the initial surprise of running into Bridget.He was a little taken back then, when Kathryn asked him to come in, saying she’d like to discuss something.

After pouring them both some water, they sat in two comfortable arm chairs in her living room in the semi-darkness, with only a low kitchen light on.She then drew in a deep breath and began, “Mark.Everyone has that one love that they never truly get over.It seems to me that Bridget may be that one for you.And from what you’ve told me of her, the fact that she hasn’t been married, even five years after your break-up and subsequent marriage, I’d venture to guess that you’re the same to her.”

He thought about denying this simple truth to her, but knew she’d see right through it.She deserved more than that from him.He looked at her and saw a single tear slide down her cheek.He wanted to comfort her; he’d come to care very deeply for her in the short time they’d known each other.But what she had said was true and he couldn’t lie to her, just to make himself feel momentarily better.

Reaching over, he took her hand in his.“Please know that I never intended for this to happen.”

Standing, she wiped the tears on her face and hugged him as he stood also.“I know,” she muffled a response into his chest.Leaning back and looking up to his face, she continued, “Mark, as much as it pains me to say so, I hope you and Bridget can work things out.Just promise me, that if you don’t, I’ll hear from you straight away?”

With that, he kissed the top of her head, gently gave her a hug back and then they walked to her door, saying goodbye. As Kathryn closed the door behind him, she broke down in tears, glad that she had managed not to totally lose it in his presence.


	21. The Ugly Jumper Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening spent with old friends.

Early the next morning, just as he arrived to work and sat down at his desk, Mark sent Bridget a text and asked if she had time to speak to him. After she responded back yes, her mobile immediately rang and the caller ID showed it as Mark.

“Bridget Jones speaking”, she answered.She couldn’t help but give him back some of his own medicine.

Laughing, he asked, “I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Mark...You know it’s me.You’re the one who called!”

“Right. My apologies, wasn’t sure I had the correct person,” he replied with a chuckle. Changing the subject, he jumped right in to what was on Bridget’s mind.“So, about last night-”

“Mark,” she quickly interrupted, “you don’t owe me an explanation after one date.I can’t deny I was surprised to see you, but more so because I hadn’t heard from you since Sunday.”

“Yes, about that.I’d been to visit my parents over the weekend and was inundated with work, once back.I already had dinner plans from the prior week, and even so, they had to be postponed by a day.With that said, I’d like to see you again, if you’d still like?”Unbeknownst to Bridget, Mark could feel himself tense up, waiting for her answer.

Bridget thought about being petulant and making him sweat, especially after seeing him with Kathryn, but he technically hadn’t done anything wrong.She wasn’t used to dating someone that she knew was seeing other people.Miranda kept telling her that dating at the present time had totally changed since she was in her twenties and early thirties.It was now free and loose.Is that how Mark saw it?She couldn’t fathom that crumpet-up-the-bum Mark Darcy was more hip to dating mores than she, but maybe she needed to loosen up.After all, she had shagged Jack and Mark in the span of a week.

“Yes, I’d like that.Did you have something in mind?”

Mark replied that he did not, as of yet.Truthfully, he had half expected her to tell him to bugger off.

“Good, as I need a date for Jude and Giles’ party on Saturday evening, if you’re available?It’s very casual.The theme is ‘ugly holiday jumpers’.Don’t suppose you have that old reindeer jumper still?”

Thinking of his top dresser drawer and that same Christmas jumper in it, he laughed out loud.“As a matter of fact, I know exactly where it is.And I’d love to join you on Saturday night.I haven’t seen my goddaughter since her Christening.Does this mean you’ll be wearing the tapestry dress also?”

“Oh, bloody hell, no!” she exclaimed, before she could stop herself.Then laughing, she continued, “I’m fairly sure that my mum used that old dress to reupholster a chair!But I do still have the snowman-wearing-a-scarf jumper that your mum gave us.”

“Alas, I must have donated my match to that one.I think I was almost killed once, when the snowman’s scarf got entangled in a pasta making machine.I never let my mother forget that.”

“I imagine Jude will go apoplectic when she sees us walk in together.I’m sure Giles wanted to send you an invite, but Jude probably forbade it, knowing I was attending.”

“Oh?Is that some hidden code you had then?‘Mark Darcy can only attend if Bridget Jones has previously declined?’”, he asked and she could hear the amusement in his tone.

“Yes, and you wondered why we never ran into each other over the years?I was being protected by the secret force of friends’ good intentions,” she replied, not wanting to give away how very true that statement could be.

When Saturday came, Mark picked up Bridget at her flat. After he rang the entry phone, she buzzed him up, saying, “I’m VERY close to being ready!Honestly, maybe five minutes, at most.”

Chuckling, he took the stairs two at a time, looking forward to the evening ahead.Upon entering, he looked around, while she called from the bedroom that she’d be out momentarily.Except for their date last week, when he had briefly come in, he hadn’t seen her flat since they’d broken it off.Once sitting on the sofa in her living room, a flood of memories hit him. Thinking back, he felt he had made do quite fine the last five years.Even considered himself content, for the most part.But he had never been as happy as when he was with Bridget.

Just then, she emerged from the back of the flat, dressed in high heeled boots with a pair of tight jeans tucked into them.She had her long hair pulled up and away from her face in a twist and she did, indeed, have on the jumper with the snowman on it.The same one his mother had bought for both of them when they were first dating.To him, in that moment, she looked perfect.Better even, he felt, than she had when she first received it.

“Bridget, you look...lovely,” he said, trying not to let his voice give away how emotional he was; being in her old flat, where they had shared so many happy times and also seeing her in a top that his mother had given her as a present.“How on earth did you manage to keep that wretched jumper all these years?” he said with a laugh, hoping to alleviate the feelings that were threatening to overtake him.

“It’s the perfect holiday attire and I pull it out and wear it every Christmas!” Looking him over, she couldn’t see under his coat, as to what he was wearing. “Mark, please tell me you found that appallingly bad reindeer jumper?!”

Unbuttoning his jacket and smiling, he held it open so she could see what he wore beneath.When her eyes lit upon the big reindeer with the red nose on the front of his turtleneck jumper, she quickly walked the few feet between them and put her arms around his waist to hug him.Pulling her tight, he pressed his lips to the top of her head in a kiss, inhaling deeply the distinct shampoo fragrance that he associated with her and had missed so much.

“Ready?” he asked, as she leaned back slightly and looked up at him.As their eyes met, Mark felt her move up to kiss him, and when their lips made contact, he felt himself completely lost.

The kiss seemed to continue forever.It felt so good to feel her in his arms again.Yes, they had kissed and more at the Christening, now months ago, but he had still been married, although separated at the time and again, briefly at the Adele concert.He had kissed her last week too, after their date.But this time, after she had asked to begin seeing him again, she kissed him; she had initiated it. Gently breaking apart from her, he said, “What time does the party begin?”He had to say something, anything, to break the moment. They were only two dates in and he wanted nothing more than to take her back to the bedroom and make love with her.He had no idea how long her rule of no shagging would be in effect and he would do everything in his power to hasten its end, but he did want to make sure that she felt it the right time to move their  relationship to an intimate one.

Breathing a little unevenly, Bridget answered that they would get there just as it started, if they left now, and she turned and moved to gather her coat. Once he helped her on with it, she murmured a thank you as they left to take the stairs down to his car. After getting her door and then pulling away from the kerb, Mark turned on the car stereo. When she heard who the artist was, a surprised Bridget turned to him and said, “Mark, I don’t believe this is Bach or Brahms, or whomever! Are you playing Adele?! And more to the point, is it coming from your phone?”

Laughing, he turned to her and smiled, saying, “Similar to your expanding tastes in wine, my musical tastes have expanded. I quite enjoyed her concert.” What he didn’t add was that the music now reminded him of their attending the concert together and he had often played it in the weeks after, when he hadn’t heard from her.

Smiling back at him, she said, “So, I didn’t ask the other day when we spoke, how are your parents doing? It’s been too long since I’ve seen either of them. I ran into your mum back home, over the summer. She looked in fine health. Said your father was recovering from a broken wrist though. Some kind of home repair injury?”

“Yes, seems he was on a step stool, painting some trim outside the front door, when the stool decided to throw him off. Those were his words, according to my mother. A quick trip to A&E and he was good as new, except for a slight case of wounded pride and a plaster cast for five weeks. Seems his days of home maintenance may well be over. It’s been a point of contention between the two of them since. He insists that he can continue to fix things around the house and my mother forbidding him to do so,” this was said with obvious affection in his voice and not a little bit of humour.

Upon arriving at Jude’s, Bridget knocked once and walked in, with Mark directly behind. At the sound of the door, Jude had immediately made for the entrance, to greet the new arrivals. Seeing Bridget first, she exclaimed, “Bridget, happy Christmas! I’m so glad you could make it!” and hugged and then kissed her friend's cheek. It was then that she saw Mark. Her eyes lit up, almost in panic, as she assumed that her husband must have made a faux pas and inadvertently asked Mark after she had invited Bridget. Laughing at her friend’s obvious discomfiture, Bridget then grabbed Mark’s hand and explained, “I'm here _with_ Mark tonight, Jude. Where would you like us to leave our coats?”

Jude then gave Mark a hug and a kiss, while wishing him happy Christmas too. “Well, it’s nice to see both godparents together! You’ll have to come upstairs to say goodnight to Ava, before we put her down for the evening. The sitter’s just giving her a bath now. Mark, Giles is in the kitchen with drinks, if you’d like to go on in,” she directed, while taking both their coats. As Mark headed off to find Giles, Jude grabbed Bridget’s hand, just as she was set to follow him.

“What the fuck!” she hissed, under her breath. “How did this come about?!” 

Laughing, Bridget responded, “It’s actually our second date. I asked him out after seeing him at the Tate, while Daniel and I were filming, a few weeks ago. Ostensibly it was as friends. Funny, but when I saw him there, _he_ was on a date at the time.”

“Well, you’re being very cool about all this! You haven’t mentioned a word about picking back up with him. Is it serious? What have Tom and Sharon said? If I had to bet, I would have said you and Daniel would have started back up before you and Mark, no matter how much you protested,” she said with a laugh.

“I haven’t mentioned it to anyone actually, except for Daniel. He’s been very supportive, and of Mark too! Hasn’t pulled any punches in pointing out some truths about the past that I may not have seen on my own.”

When they walked into the kitchen, Mark had a glass of Chardonnay ready for her. Handing it to Bridget, he asked, “I hope white’s to your liking?”, as he took a sip of his red.

”Of course and thank you.” Accepting it, she hugged Giles in greeting, wishing him a happy holiday season. From the room behind Giles and Mark, she saw Tom standing with Eduardo and Shaz with Fergus; all with drinks in hand. As she caught Tom’s eye, his eyebrows shot up when he saw that Mark was beside her. Assuming correctly that both her friends would think what Jude had and that Mark and she were here separately and she needed rescuing, she again grabbed Mark by the hand and asked him to come say hello to them. 

Walking over to her group of friends, he couldn’t help but feel like a man being led to the gallows. Bridget immediately announced that they were here together, on a date. He was pleasantly surprised then when Tom gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. After shaking hands with Eduardo and Fergus, he faced Sharon. “Happy Christmas, Sharon,” Mark said to her and leaned over to give her a kiss. To his surprise, she grabbed him and gave him a full-on hug, saying, “Mark, it’s fucking good to see you!”

Bridget took Mark’s hand as they stood and discussed current events with the other two couples. Leaning against him, as she listened to the conversation around her, she heard Mark quietly whisper in her ear, “Bridget, what did you say to Tom and Sharon? That was the nicest they’ve treated me in...forever, come to think,” he said with a small chuckle.

”Honestly, I’ve not even told either of them that we’re seeing each other again. I’ll ask them if you’d like me to?”

”No, that’s quite all right,” he said with a smile. “I’d venture to say you’ll hear it from both of them before the night’s over.”

As they all continued to talk, Tom and Eduardo brought up the topic of the discharged Army veteran, Wayne Green, who had taken his own life in November. “He was found dead in a pal’s flat, up in Bolton, after a suspected suicide last month and spending over a year sofa-surfing,” said Eduardo.

Added Tom, “He was trying to rebuild his life after a medical discharge over mental health issues. All he wanted was his own place but after being discharged, he received no help from the Army. I saw an interview on the telly with his father, it’s really very sad.”

As Mark had some experience with the case, albeit second hand, he chimed in, “I’ve heard that up to 35,000 veterans could be homeless this Christmas, and thousands will spend the holiday season sleeping rough – but many more will be sofa-surfing or staying in B&Bs and hostels.”

Said Fergus, “There should be more support. But it seems one day you’re in, the next you’re out, and you become someone else’s problem.”

“Homelessness amongst veterans is a huge hidden problem,” added Eduardo.  
  
“I saw on the news that he had four meetings with his case worker from a service to support veterans cancelled at last minute,” interjected Sharon, shaking her head.

“The Bolton Armed Forces Centre for Veterans, which is run by Cait Smith and Scott Hawtrey, first met him earlier this year, when he was on friend’s sofas and without a home. I’ve actually done work with the Center and the service they provide is invaluable. The family says they tried their best to help him, but he struggled with his mental health and they were unable to give him all of the support he needed. I know Scott’s said that the veterans need to be a bit more of a priority to the councils, but in his particular case, due to his age, they could only offer temporary accommodation. Unfortunately, it seems to fall on these local councils to be the first point of contact for struggling vets and oftentimes they’re not set up to be able to handle it,” continued Mark, adding, “and due to this, the veteran is the one left suffering.”

“Mark, wasn’t the Armed Forces Covenant supposed to guarantee that members of the armed services have the same access to support as any other citizen? It seems they should have priority; after all, they were willing to give their lives in service,” asked Bridget.

“Yes, and that’s where Scott said the biggest disconnect is. The local councils are inundated with trying to provide services to all those in need and often, the veteran is already at the end of their tether, so to speak.”

As several other party goers joined the small group, Mark excused himself to refill his wine glass. Bridget soon followed him to the kitchen and he also topped her glass off, saying, “A little heavy conversation for a holiday party, don’t you think?” to which Bridget replied, “Yes, but it’s all that’s been on the news these last few weeks. I’m glad it’s getting some coverage and maybe the holiday is the reason for that,” this was said as Jude and Giles came into the kitchen and asked them if they’d like to go upstairs to say goodnight to their goddaughter.

Walking into Ava’s bedroom with Mark, Bridget picked the little girl up out of her cot. Immediately she started crying and reached over for Mark. Once Bridget handed her over, she snuggled into Mark’s chest and quickly quieted, while sticking her thumb in her mouth. Mark’s look of terror, as he held her, was priceless. He had no idea why she had wanted to come to him and even less as she then wrapped both arms around his neck. Eyes wide, he then tried to first hand her back to Bridget and then to lay her back down, but at both attempts, she started kicking and crying, until Mark held her close again.

“Seems you’ve got a new best friend,” said Bridget, while uncontrollably laughing. “Ava must find you a bit irresistible! Let’s take her downstairs and see if Jude or Giles can pry her off you.”

By the time they went downstairs and found Jude, Ava was asleep in Mark’s arms, making it much easier for Mark to hand her off to her mother. Taking her from him, Jude then left to put her down for the evening. Once Mark excused himself for the loo, Tom and Shaz made a beeline for Bridget. “So, how long have you had your Mr. Darcy back?!” asked Tom, to be immediately followed by Shazzer exclaiming, “Bridget fucking Jones! Have you shagged him yet? Or should I say again?” referring to the night of the Christening.

Turning to make sure Mark hadn’t returned, Bridget responded, “I must say, I didn’t think you two would be so receptive to Mark and I seeing each other. What’s gotten into you both? Mark even commented on how nice you were to him,” she said with surprise.

“Bridget, you’ve not exactly been happy in your love life these last years, without Mark Darcy in it. Even if you couldn’t see it, we certainly could. Who knows if things will work out between you, but better to try again, than wonder what might have been. Also, Eduardo saw how I looked at him, so to keep my relationship intact, it would really be best if he were otherwise engaged.”

To this, Shaz added, “Bridge, the night of Ava’s christening, Fergus pointed out that Mark Darcy was so head over heels for you, he might as well have rented a marquee sign, declaring his love for all to see.”

Laughing, Bridget replied, “Shaz, Mark and I were together that night, as he’d just ended it with his wife, but I think it was more a rebound than anything. I had to ask him out this time!”

Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Shaz looked over and saw Mark conversing with Jeremy and Magda, who had just arrived. “Please!” she said jokingly. “I’ll just go over and ask him then,” and she turned to go join Mark, Jeremy and Magda.   
  
“Don’t you dare, Sharon!” warned Bridget with a laugh, as she too turned and closely followed, with Tom trailing both of them.

Once greetings and holiday cheer were exchanged, Bridget went around to Mark’s side, seeing he had a plate of canapés. “Ooh, where did you find these? They look fabulous.” she asked him. 

“Here, take these and I’ll go find some more,” Mark replied.

”No need, I need a refill on wine. Where are they hiding?” After telling her the location of the appetizers, Bridget departed, with Magda joining her.

“So, Mark says you’re here on a date?” asked Magda, in an incredulous tone.

“Yes, I am a modern woman of substance and can be open-minded when dating in the contemporary social climate!” laughed Bridget in response.

“Well, good for you! I’m glad you saw fit to go out with him.”

”_I_ had to ask _him_ out. After you told me about Kathryn and then meeting her at the Tate, I felt I’d better move rather quickly. She really is lovely and right up Mark’s alley, I’m afraid!”

”Bridget Jones, you minx!” said Magda with a chuckle. “I’ll have to see what Jeremy knows about the two of them. If he has any updates.”

”No need, at this point. I just ran into them at dinner on Wednesday. I almost felt sorry for Mark. Looked like he wished he were facing a foreign dictator rather than having the two of us in front of him. Thank God Daniel saved the day and moved our dinner group out the door rather quickly.”

“So, you’re all right with Mark dating someone else? That’s rather large of you!”

”Obviously, I’d rather he weren’t. But it did light a fire under me; that, and our discussion at lunch. When you pointed out that if I still love him, I should contact him. Thank you for that,” and she gave her friend a hug.

Once they had both poured some wine and picked up their food, they returned to the party. It was then that Jeremy asked if Mark’s jumper was the same one that he remembered Bridget describing as horrid, among other things, to his wife years ago, before they had all realized the small-worldness of it all; that Bridget was best of friends with Magda and Mark and Jeremy worked together in Chambers.

Feigning hurt feelings, Mark looked down at Bridget with an affronted expression, commenting, “I never knew you disliked my jumper so much! I rather thought that it was what attracted you to me in the first place.”

”Oh, don’t even go there Mr. Darcy!” she replied with laughter. “Or I’ll be forced to remind all of the list of rather horrible attributes that you regaled your mother with concerning me.”

Bridget then stood on tiptoes and gave Mark a big snog, in front of all, saying, “I’m so very glad that you told me, at Magda and Jeremy’s dinner party, that you liked me ‘just as you are’, in spite of my obvious shortcomings!”

Mark then surprised the group, when he kissed Bridget back and pulled her into a hug. So much for the uptight and restrained barrister, thought Jeremy, as he raised an eyebrow to Magda while smiling. Magda smiled right back at her husband, thinking how happy she was that Bridget had asked her husband’s partner out on a date.

As the evening was winding down, Mark noticed that Bridget was a little squiffy, after having such a good time with her friends and really not eating all that much of the food. After saying goodbye to everyone, he gently led her down the front steps and helped her into the car. She wasn’t exactly pissed, but she was certainly in a good mood. 

“Mark, would you like to come up for a night cap?” she asked him on the drive to her flat, looking over at him very coquettishly.

”Yes, Bridget, I’ll come up,” he replied, probably a little rougher than he intended. He, of course, had every intention of taking her up to her flat, especially after such an enjoyable night spent with friends. But he didn’t know how much self control he would have if she chose to kiss him, or more. And in her state, he felt he shouldn’t take advantage of it, as much as he may have wanted to forget her bloody rule.   
  
“Mark, are you mad about something?” she asked him, with a pout. 

Laughing, he replied, “No, I’m sorry for the curt reply.” He couldn’t exactly tell her that IF she chose to want to move their physical relationship to the next level, that he’d have to somehow try and stop it from moving there, no matter how much he wanted exactly that.


	22. Declarations

Pulling up to Bridget’s flat, Mark found a spot to park along the kerb, just one building down.After he opened the car door for Bridget and gave her a hand up, he was pleasantly surprised when she appeared perfectly sober as they walked across the street and up the stairs to her flat, chatting amicably about the party and laughing at Ava’s “crush” on Mark. Upon opening the door and hanging up their jackets, she went to the kitchen and asked if he’d like her to brew some coffee for Kahlua with coffee.Nodding yes, he took a seat on the sofa, at her direction.Feeling slightly guilty for thinking that she was half pissed and therefore would want to snog and possibly more, as she often had in his memory of their time together, he got up to give her a hand in preparing the drinks.

Standing very near to her and looking down with a smile, he said, “Bridget, thank you for the nice eve-”

Before he could get the sentence completely out, she took his coffee cup from his hand, placed it on the counter and proceeded to press herself close against the length of his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

Despite having earlier been fully prepared for this eventuality, his resolve was sorely tested, as he had been lulled into a false sense of security by her initial demeanor and their casual conversation walking up from the car, not to mention her preparation of the coffee.

She slowly and lingeringly stopped the kiss to ask him, “Yes, Mark, you were saying...?” as she looked up into his eyes with her vivid blue ones.

_Fuck_, he thought,  _she knows exactly the effect she has on me._

Without waiting for him to answer, she reached up to pull him down into the kiss again and as much as his mind thought that her idea of taking it slow and getting reacquainted actually had merit, he couldn’t seem to pull himself away from her.When she took one hand and started unfastening his belt buckle and with the other began firmly pressing into him, he moaned low into her mouth.

“Bridget, you’re killing me”, he managed, as she continued moving her hand slowly over him.

With supreme fortitude, he took her hands in his, removed them from where they were on his person and held them both tightly in his own.He subsequently proceeded to be the aggressor in the kiss, moving his lips over her ear and taking the lobe gently between his teeth, causing her to inhale sharply. He then started to move slowly down her neck to her throat.He heard her make a low noise as she tried to catch her breath; then she said what sounded like his name, although he wasn’t sure, as his mouth had taken hers again and captured the utterance.

While Mark was now intensely trying to stop his body from going past the point of no return, his mind was working on a way to somehow slow this down with her.Two dates in just weren’t enough; they hadn’t yet discussed anything of consequence, were really just getting to know one another again, after several years of having separate lives.

“Bridget,” he said quietly and held her to him, while softly kissing her temple.

Hearing him say her name, she stopped and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, while trying to calm her breathing to a normal rate.

“I’m not exactly abiding my own rule, am I?Thank you for being the voice of reason.”

“You’re certainly not making this very easy for me,” he said softly, in agreement.After holding her for another moment, he said, “Come, let’s have that coffee,” and he moved from her and broke apart, to pour them each a cup.“Kahlua?” he asked, as he poured some of the liqueur into his own cup.

“Yes, please.And I promise to behave the rest of the night,” this was said as she smiled tentatively at him and took her coffee to the sofa and sat down.

Mark stood in her living room with his drink, ready to sit in the arm chair, when Bridget invited him to take a seat by her on the sofa, patting the empty spot with her hand.Smiling, he settled down next to her, after setting his cup on the low table.

Turning to face her, he took her free hand in his and said, “Bridget, I’ve missed you terribly.I told you the same the night of the Christening but you disappeared before morning.”As he said this, he reached up with one hand and brushed the hair back from her face, tucking the stray strands behind her ear.

“Mark, now  _you’re_ killing me.”

“Hardly a fair comparison,” he said with a gentle smile. “I tell you how much I’ve missed you while you push me to my physical limits.”

She then asked him, “You said you and Cameron split-”

“Camilla”,  he interrupted with a low laugh, as she had remembered the name the last few times she’d mentioned his ex-wife.

“Camilla,  then...because of me, ‘Because she wasn’t you’ were your exact words.What exactly did you mean?”

“Bridget, we were quite compatible, but I couldn’t offer her the one thing she truly wanted.”

“And....?What was that, Mark?” She looked him directly in the eyes and didn’t flinch.

“My heart.It’s always belonged to you, Bridget.Always will.I never meant to make it so hard for you to love me.”

“It wasn’t that it was hard to love you; in fact, it was too easy. I wanted more of you than you could give.”

“Come here,” he requested of her and when she leaned over towards him, he took her in his arms and pulled her to him.“Bridget, what are we doing?Are you ready to truly try this again?There’s nothing I’d like more, but I couldn’t take it if you’re not sure.”

“Mark, what about Kathryn?”She had no idea how far along the two of them were in their relationship and he seemed to like her very much; they appeared to be a perfect match, from what Magda had said and Bridget had even liked her when they had met at the Tate.

“She broke it off,” he said simply.

“Why?”

“She immediately saw right through me, once you and I became friendly again; saw that my heart still belongs to you; that you are my world,” he replied and squeezed her close, as he kissed the top of her head while closing his eyes tightly, hoping that her reply was what he wanted to hear from her.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, saying, “Mark, I love you.Always have, always will.”

He knew it was pressing his luck, if not his endurance, but at her words, he kissed her again.It would be so easy to get carried away at this juncture, but they still had so much to discuss.He then felt the tears running down her cheek.

“Why are you crying, darling?” he asked as he leaned back to wipe the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

When she heard him call her the endearment that he had so often used while they were together, it set her off again and the tears flowed anew.Mark looked at her in confusion, thinking she was upset and he immediately pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her, so she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Smiling and laughing through the tears, she told him, “I never imagined that you and I would be in this place again, declaring our love for one another...” she trailed off, being overcome with emotion.

Mark suddenly realized that he’d said everything but those words, so to make his point perfectly clear to her, he gently took her chin in his hand, and tilting her face up so that their eyes met and held, he slowly said, “Bridget Jones, I love you, just the way you were; the way you are; and the way you always will be.”


	23. Dinner at Mark’s

Mark gathered Bridget to him and held her close, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and reciprocated the hug.Quietly, she asked, “Mark, can we still take this slowly?Get to know one another again.What do you think?I promise to try harder...oops, bad way to put it; I will better behave myself regarding rule number one.”

“Yes, love.It’s been over five years apart.As much as I hated your ground rules to start, I do think they make sense.I understand your reasons for laying them out, even if I was loathe to embrace them,” he said with a low chuckle.

“I want,” he stopped, then started again, “let me rephrase that, I _need_ you to know that you are my priority.The only way I can prove this is by showing you, not talking about it.And although my job, my career, are still important, it means nothing if you’re not in my life to share it.”

Sniffling and futilely trying to stem the tears from flowing again, she thought back to something Daniel had said to her.“Mark, how do you feel about women working, having a full time job, a career?”

Not knowing where this train of thought from her was heading, he replied honestly, “I’d say it’s entirely up to the woman in question, as to what she’d like.And even then, I’d venture to guess that her opinion may alter, as her life circumstances change.Now, if you would have asked me that when I was fresh out of uni, I may have given a different opinion, but I too have evolved and changed,” he said and laughed.“Why, what brought about that question?”

“Daniel and I were talking, the night at the Tate actually, and he pointed out that you were always very supportive of my career.That you never expected me to become a barrister’s wife; the type that stayed home, put on dinner parties and produced children.”

“If you had wanted that, I would have fully supported it as well.Well, maybe all but the dinner party bit.Cooking was never your forte.Or has your cooking undergone a metamorphosis these last few years?” he asked with a soft smile.

“No, sadly, it has not.That’s why God invented caterers, and takeaway!” she said with a laugh.At that moment, a small yawn overtook her.“Mark, you could stay the night, if you’d like?”

“I’d better not.Again, my mind may fully understand and agree with your motives for spending some amount of time together prior to becoming intimate again, but my body doesn’t always comply.You’ve not been to my house yet, can I cook you dinner tomorrow evening?”

Bridget didn’t particularly relish the idea of visiting the home that he had shared with his ex-wife, but also felt that with all the accommodations that Mark was making for her, she should just get over it and put her feelings aside for the moment.Maybe a little too brightly, she responded, “That would be wonderful!What time and can I bring some wine?”

————  
Mark picked up Bridget for dinner late the next afternoon and drove her back to his house.She brought with her a bottle of cab, since he had tipped his hand that he was serving beef, although he wouldn’t say what exactly.Upon arriving, Bridget was duly impressed on entering the red brick-fronted townhome. What looked to her from the outside to be a very traditional home, the kind that might have dark wood floors with large, heavy oriental carpets spread everywhere, surprised her greatly when she saw the interior was new and modern.The flooring was a warm, medium colored, wide plank woodwith a matte finish and ran the length of the space; the floor consisted of a water closet just off the wide entryway and to the left a reception room with a bay window, while straight ahead was an open-plan combination of kitchen, living room and dining room.There were two large skylights over the dining table that bathed the room in natural light and beyond it a wall of sliding glass doors that looked out over the massive back garden and terrace. The outdoor areawas furnished with a dining table and there was a low, stone wall border and three wide steps that led down to the grass.

“Mark, your home is gorgeous!How many floors are there?And is that entire space out back your garden?It’s absolutely gigantic!”She thought his home in Holland Park large, but this one was even grander.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, he replied, “There are actually four floors.There’s a basement below this and the second and third floors above.Come, I’ll take you on a tour.”

They went all the way up to the top floor to start, in a lift that faced the foyer and looked to Bridget like a door to another room.Bridget didn’t know anyone who had a lift in their home and she let Mark hear about it on the way up. The upper floor contained two bedrooms and two baths.The larger bedroom was exceptionally spacious and measured six meters by three and a quarter meters and was set up as a home gym and sported more than a few of the latest exercise and weight machines.Moving down and using the stairs this time, to the second floor, Mark showed her the master bedroom, en-suite and two other bedrooms, one of which was being used as an office.Bridget tried not to think of Mark and Camilla sharing the bedroom, but felt herself become uncomfortable as she was faced with the reality that not only had she and Mark been apart for some time but during that same period, he had shared his life with someone else.Trying hard not to show how affected she was by such stark evidence of his previous marriage, she smiled and cheerily followed him down, past the ground floor, to the lower ground level, which held yet another bath and bedroom, a utility room with washer and dryer, along with a massive reception room, which measured well over eight and a half meters by five.The room was furnished with two huge sofas, a chaise and a built in that ran the entire span of one wall and sported a flat screen telly.Outside, through black metal framed sliding glass doors that folded up on themselves, accordion style, was a small concrete terrace that was walled in but open to the sky with a black, modern metal stairway that led up to the ground floor, through the outside garden and terrace.Mark took her hand and led her up these back stairs and they entered the house through the sliders and into the dining room and kitchen, where they had started.

“Mark, I love your house!” she said, rather convincingly.She actually did think it a beautiful home.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile.“I hope you’re fine with hamburgers since we never did get to enjoy them at Elliot’s? With cheese and bacon?Also, a small salad with a Dijon vinaigrette?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful and I’m starving.Haven’t eaten much all day, saving my appetite.What can I do to help?” she offered.

“You can pour yourself a glass of wine, if you’d like.The glasses are behind me, second door from the left and the opener’s over by the sink.”As Mark started pattying the meat up, his mobile rang.Looking down at the counter, where it lay, he saw that it was his mother.“Bridget, it’s my mother.Would you mind answering, while I wash my hands? I hate not to answer when she calls; always worried my father may have had another home improvement injury.”

“You’re sure?Have you told her we’re seeing one another again?I don’t want to give her a shock!” she laughed.

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled when she hears your voice,” he replied with a smile.

Picking up his phone, she answered, “Mark Darcy’s phone.Bridget Jones speaking.”

She was greeted with silence, then Elaine sputtered, “Bridget??Is everything all right?Where’s Mark?”

Laughing, Bridget said, “Yes, he’s fine, we’re fine.He’s fixing burgers for us and his hands are a mess.Here he is now,” this as she gave the phone over to Mark, just as he finished drying his hands on a towel.

As he placed the phone to his ear, Bridget could hear Elaine’s excited voice ask him what they were doing together.“Yes, mother.I’m cooking dinner for Bridget and I.At my house,” he said and laughed.“Yes, I’ll call you later, everything all right then?Yes, of course,” this last was said as he handed her the phone back, “My mother would like to speak to you.”

Grimacing at Mark as she took the phone from him, fearful of a mother’s protective nature where her son was concerned, she listened and then slowly smiled, as she nodded her head to whatever it was that Elaine said and then rang off with a sincere goodbye.

“So, did she read you the riot act?Warn you to stay away?” he joked.Mark knew his mother where Bridget was concerned and it would surprise him greatly if she said anything of the sort.

“No,” she replied with a smile.“She said to enjoy ourselves and that you’d better call her as soon as I leave, or in the morning,  _after_ I leave,” and her face flushed red with embarrassment.“Your mum is one of a kind and so very pragmatic!”

“And...did you tell her you wouldn’t be staying the night?” he laughed.

“No!It’s bad enough that your mother thinks we’re having sex every spare moment we have, and has always thought that.I’m not going to try and explain to her that we’re not!At least, not right now we aren’t,” she chattered, clearly flustered.

Walking over to stand close to her, Mark pulled her into a gentle hug, and then whispered into her ear, “We can always prove her right.The burgers do need to temper for a half hour before I put them on the grill,” and he began to kiss her neck.

“Mark!I thought we were both in agreement on this?Now, you’re teasing me mercilessly.How am I supposed to-“

She stopped.She could feel him shaking with laughter at her outburst.“You’re taking the piss, aren’t you?!What if I had agreed? Then what would you have done?” she questioned, laughing right back at him.

At her response, he shook his head slightly and gave her an intense look, before responding, “Now Bridget, what do you really think I’d have done?” he asked incredulously.“I would have either picked you up and carried you upstairs to make wild, passionate love, or I would have said I have a meal to prepare and that I’d have to take a raincheck.”Chuckling, he then turned back to the sink and started putting together the dinner salads.

Sticking out her tongue at him and smiling, she went to open the bottle of wine and pour them each a glass, along with some water for both, which she took to the dining table.She noticed a candle and as dusk was fast approaching, she lit it, while Mark commented, “Thank you for lighting that.I’d meant to do it earlier.”They ate their salads first and after clearing the dishes, Mark took the burgers to the terrace to start the grill. 

Following him outside, she complimented his homemade salad dressing, saying, “I’d ask you for the recipe but you’d know I was only asking to impress you and that I’d never actually make it. It was really very good.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it and it’s so easy, I think even you could throw it together,” he said and smiled.He saw her rubbing her bare arms in the chill night air and pulled her over, next to him and the heat that the grill was putting off.“How late would you like to stay?There’s a football match on at 7:00 I’d like to watch, if you want to stay for a while?Unless you have something you’d rather see?Or I can take you home after dinner?What time is work in the morning?”

“I think I’ll watch some of the football with you, if you don’t mind.I planned on taking a mini-cab home, so you don’t have to drive a half hour each way again.”

“I don’t mind driving you.”

“I know you don’t, but this way we can both have a drink and not have to worry.”

“Bridget-“

“Mark, I take them all the time.I insist.”

Relenting with a chuckle, he nodded in agreement.He knew when he’d lost an argument with her.

Over dinner, Mark told Bridget that he had just listed his home for sale with an estate agent.

“Why?It’s a beautiful home.Too big for one?” she said with surprise.

“Yes, partly that.I like the home but always thought it quite large.So, a fresh start in something a little smaller perhaps.”What he wanted to tell her was that he hoped they’d continue to spend time together, in future, and he didn’t want her to feel awkward in the least.

“I’d like it if you would help me in the search?I’ve always trusted your judgement.We could take a look at listings after dinner?”

“Of course.I’d love to help you look.Could actually be fun.What are you thinking, townhome, detached home or apartment?”

“I’m totally open. Let’s see what catches our fancy on Right Move. The agent has two properties to see on Wednesday, if you’d like to come? We could have dinner after, if you’re free?”

”Yes, I’d love to come. We actually are taking a few days off this week, as there’s a holiday special that’s pre-empted our show for one week.”

After dinner and washing up, they took their wine downstairs to turn on the football and look at real estate on Mark’s laptop. When Mark entered in his budget, she whistled loudly, saying, “Wow, you’re really splashing out then!”

”Bridget, you know I’ve always made a good living,” he said, sounding slightly defensive, even to himself.

“Mark, I’m not complaining and forgive me if I sounded it. I’ve always been impressed by your career and you’ve certainly earned it,” and she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Probably goes back to my mum. I know I’ve told you how she described you to me? And I quote ‘He's one of those top-notch barristers. Masses of money.’ Made me feel that if I did fancy you, it was only for your earnings!” She stopped suddenly, with a pensive look on her face.

”What is it? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he asked.

”Mark, do you think your mother’s rang my mother, about our dinner tonight? If so, I can imagine the right dressing down I’ll get if she hears about us dating again before I get a chance to tell her...”

Laughing, he said, “No, my mother’s smarter than that. But I wouldn’t wait too long. I can only guarantee about twenty four hours. Then she may explode!”

After watching most of Mark’s football match whilst looking at house listings, they made plans for Mark to pick her up at half six on Wednesday, to meet with the estate agent and then have dinner after.


	24. Lunch with Mark and Jeremy

Bridget had Monday through Wednesday off from work and the first thing she did on Monday when she got up, after ensuring she had enough coffee on hand so that she didn’t have to run out for a cup, was to call her mother.“Mum, good morning!” she said brightly.

“Bridget, is everything OK?It’s Monday, are you at work? Don’t tell me they cancelled your show?Oh!Are you dating anyone currently?I just met the most interesting man at the library yesterday-”

“Mum!” Bridget interrupted.“That’s why I’m calling.I didn’t want you to hear it from someone else.Mark and I are seeing one another again,” and she let out a loud breath, half from frustration and half from nervousness.

“Honestly, darling,” she replied, “I thought you were seeing that Daniel fellow you’re working with.Who’s Mark?”

At times, Bridget wondered if her mum ever listened to her.“Darcy, mum!Mark Darcy.You know, the person I was engaged to previously?Elaine and Malcolm’s son?”

“But Bridget, he’s married to a barrister.Dutch girl, I believe.”

“Mum!I’m sure Elaine has told you that he’s divorced now.We just recently started seeing each other again and I thought you’d want to know.”

“Bridget, that’s wonderful news!Does that mean you’re not interested in Samuel then?” she asked.

“No, mum, not interested in Samuel.Wait, who’s Samuel?Oh, never mind!Thank you for thinking of me,” she said sweetly, trying to think of anything other than pulling her own hair out.

Her mother then continued on for ten minutes about irrelevant topics, with each seeming to careen off in a direction opposite the one prior.It felt to Bridget that each time she tried to end the conversation, her mum would then think of two more things she had to tell her.

After finally ringing off, she fell back on the couch, feeling as if she’d just run around the block a time or two. 

—————

Mark, after arriving to work and before his regularly scheduled meeting with his team, also called his mother, as he hadn’t done so after Bridget had left the evening prior.“Mother, good morning,” he said in greeting.“And before you ask,” he laughed, “Bridget did not spend the night.”

“Mark, you sound happy!Tell me everything, but start with Kathryn.I thought you might be bringing her home soon, to meet your father and I. You’d said you had a date with Bridget and I thought you were also continuing to see Kathryn?”

After catching his mother up on he and Bridget’s successful dates, including the rekindling of their friendship and the time they had shared together as friends and therefore why he wasn’t still seeing Kathryn, he was slightly surprised when she turned rather serious, saying, “You’re aware how much I like Bridget, but be careful.I know how devastated you were when you two broke it off previously.Please take it slowly and make sure this is what you both want.”

He thought of protesting, to let her know that he had no intention of taking too long where Bridget was concerned, this time round, but she quickly finished, saying, “That’s all I’ll say on the subject, as I trust that you both have changed since you were together last.Now, when will you be seeing her again?”

“Wednesday for house hunting.Which leads me to this; I’m listing my home for sale and looking for something smaller.I’ve asked Bridget to help with the search, and we’re meeting an estate agent after work.I’d like to get her input on the new property.”

“Well, I must say, you’re full of surprises these last couple days.You seem content and for that I’m thankful.And since you’re due for a visit in the next few weeks, maybe you can bring her with you?Your father and I would love to see Bridget.I’m honestly surprised that I haven’t heard from Pam regarding you two.She usually acts the town cryer on any goings on.”

Laughing, Mark replied, “Funny you should mention that.I’m sure you understand why Bridget and I are keeping this close to the vest, for the time being.It’s not that we’re hiding it but certainly not going out of our way to let others know.I think that after only a matter of weeks, we can’t be blamed. She’s only just telling her mother today, prior to her learning it from someone else.”

—————

After finishing a second cup of coffee and before running some errands that she’d been neglecting due to her busy schedule, Bridget called Mark’s mobile, but it went directly to voicemail.She then called his office, getting his assistant, Pierce.

“Hello, Bridget,” he said with a smile in his voice.“Mark’s just back from his morning meeting.Before I put you through, how did you enjoy the Dior Exhibit?Mark mentioned you liked it?”

“Pierce, it was fabulous.I learned so much and the dresses were absolutely stunning!Mark said that you were the one that told him about it.Thank you for the recommendation,” she said with genuine sincerity.

“I’m glad to have thought of it.My wife is actually the one that brought it to my attention.”

“You’re being much too humble, you really pulled a blinder to procure two sold-out tickets!”

“Thank you! I’ll put you through to Mark now.And have a nice day,” he said pleasantly and transferred her.

“Hello, Bridget,” said Mark upon answering, knowing what was coming from her when he didn’t introduce himself with his usual greeting.

“Mark?” she questioned.“Not sure I know how to talk to you if you haven’t announced yourself properly,” she said, while laughing.

Chuckling too, he asked if she’d like to call him back, so he could try again.

“No, after all I did call you, pretty sure I know who you are.Don’t suppose you have time for a quick lunch today?I have a few errands to run and will be in your neighborhood.”

“Jeremy’s asked me to lunch at a new place very near Chambers.Why don’t you join us?I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

“Yes, I’d like that.What’s the name and I’ll meet you there.”

When Bridget arrived, she was happily surprised to see the venue was a pizza restaurant.The restaurant name of Leo’s had given nothing away and if Mark hadn’t said that Jeremy suggested it, she would have thought he chose pizza for her. The two of them were already sitting at a rear, corner table and when Bridget joined them, Jeremy jumped up and gave her a hug and kiss.Mark then did the same but his kiss lingered and he kept hold of her hand for a moment as she sat next to him. _Hmmm_, she thought,  _not sure what’s gotten into him lately, but I definitely like it._

Once they ordered a pizza to share, Jeremy asked Bridget how her show was going and also asked after Daniel.

“Daniel’s fine.Hopefully he’s not only picked a topic for our next show but started the research too!We have a list of fifteen places that made our short list, to choose from.It’s almost been a let down, having this week in between shows.We were moving so fast, it didn’t allow a moment to breathe.I just hope we can pick up the pace again.We’re going to start early and meet at the studio on Thursday.That will give us a few extra days.And...I think he and Fiona are getting rather serious.I overheard him on the phone, discussing rings with her,” she said, conspiratorially.

“She’s certainly clever!”, said Jeremy.“The night of your screening, Mags and I spoke to her and Daniel for quite a while.She has a joint honours degree, in accountancy and international relations.Her work at the Foreign and Commonwealth Office sounds fascinating.Mark, it’s been all over the papers, she’s on the team that’s investigating the Professional Footballers’ Association charity.Evidently, serious concerns have been raised on how the charity’s run and they’ve launched a full statutory inquiry.”

“Daniel, settling down?” he said, rather derisively, “I met Fiona briefly at Le Pont and she seemed charming. The strong ethics of her office don’t exactly line up with Daniel’s modus operandi,” replied Mark.“Frankly, I’m surprised he’s attracted to someone in that line of work.”

Both Jeremy and Bridget were silent for a moment.Mark wasn’t usually so outspoken about others, although where Daniel was concerned, it was certainly understood.Before either could say anything in response, Mark spoke again, saying in a contrite manner, “Sorry for the outburst.That was uncalled for.”

To quickly change the subject, Bridget asked Mark how his new job was progressing, to which Jeremy answered, saying, “I know Mark won’t say so himself, but after some expected growing pains, the department is running like a well-oiled machine. The juniors love him, even though he tries to act gruff and the partners are chuffed to bits over both the positive press exposure and the results. I’ve honestly not seen a unit run so smoothly.” Turning to Mark, he said, “You really should have started this several years ago. You’d be retired by now and living in Bermuda!” he laughed.

Bridget could tell that although Mark wasn’t entirely comfortable with Jeremy’s praise and the attention that was being shown him, he was also proud of the group that he managed and the results that they’d achieved in so short a time.“Thank you, Jeremy,” Mark said, while looking his longtime partner in the eye, continuing with, “coming from you, that means a lot.Without your prodding, I’m afraid I may never have undertaken such a venture.”What Mark didn’t say, but definitely was grateful for, was without this new job and the different responsibilities, chief among them being the absence of travel, he might never have been able to rekindle his relationship with Bridget.He’d definitely have to thank Jeremy in private.

After they finished their meal, Jeremy returned to the office, and Mark offered to drive Bridget back to her flat.As it was a fifteen minute drive at best, she cheerily accepted.Once in his car, she did ask him about his comment concerning Daniel and Fiona.“Mark, did it bother you that Jeremy inquired after Daniel?I know the two of you will never be fast friends again, but you’re not jealous of our working relationship, are you?”

Taking a minute before answering, as he carefully thought of his words, he answered, “I may be.I think I envy the time you spend with him and also the ease with which you rekindled your friendship.”

“But Mark, did you stop to think that the reason it  is so easy with Daniel, is because we’re only friends, nothing more?My feelings for you are much deeper than they ever were for him.I love Daniel, but I’m  _in love_ with you.”

Turning to look at her, he replied, “Thank you for that.It seems no matter how old I am, he still tends to get under my skin.At least where you’re concerned.Now, here you are,” he said, as they arrived at the front of her building.Before he had time to look for a spot to park, she leaned over, gave him a short kiss and said, “No need to park, I’ll see you Wednesday after work.I’m looking forward to starting the house hunt!”


	25. House Hunting

On Wednesday, Mark picked Bridget up at half three, after having made plans to start their house hunt a little early.Upon his request, Bridget had called Charles, the estate agent, and after introducing herself, suggested two choices that they both found intriguing while looking online together Sunday evening.They would see these two homes and also two that Charles had picked.The first stop was in Chelsea. Charles suggested a three bedroom townhome that had a double, manicured, rear garden.

Bridget thought the kitchen beautiful, and said to Mark, “I may just have to learn to cook, in this kitchen!And look at the view out to that enormous garden.”

“OK, this one is scratched off the list, ‘kitchen too attractive, may cause Bridget to attempt food prep’.Definitely a little large at over 290 square metres.What do you think?” Mark said to her, when Charles had moved ahead of them.

“Agreed.I love the warm tone of the wood flooring and the brightness with all the windows, but Mark, I’m afraid I’d get lost trying to find the loo!”

The second stop was in Fulham, on the River Thames and was one which Bridget and Mark had suggested, as it was totally different from anything Mark had lived in previously.The building had been a marble factory in its previous life.Charles unlocked the front entry and preceded them in. The view that greeted them from the ground floor was of the River Thames and included an eat-in kitchen, along with a utility room, cloak room and a lounge area.The vista of the water was framed by floor to ceiling sliding glass doors and had a balcony with room for outdoor dining.Mark watched Bridget’s face at her reaction, as she turned to him with eyes wide and said, “Mark, this view is absolutely breath taking!You must put this on your short list, if only for that!Hopefully the rest of it lives up to this.”

Charles had done his homework and explained the home in detail as they stood and looked out on the water.“This is a unique, interior designed, newly built three double bedroom, three and a half bath townhouse within a privately gated, riverside development with private car parking spaces. The property is arranged over four floors and consists of 200 square metres.

Following the staircase to the 2nd floor, you’ll find a dual aspect reception area which is divided into dining room and lounge area with direct access to one of the river view terraces via the bi-folding doors. The staircase extends up to the bedrooms, with two being on the third floor, one of which has its own en-suite, as well as a family bathroom.

The master bedroom-suite is located on the entire top floor and is arranged with a dressing room and en-suite bathroom. The terrace for the bedroom is accessed by bi-fold doors, giving an ever-changing panoramic view of the river.

The property also benefits from three balconies, 24-hour emergency helpline, on-site building manager, CCTV, video entry and parking.

With this riverside location, it’s also conveniently close to several transport links, including Hammersmith and Ravenscourt Park tube Stations, along with several regular bus services.I’m sure you noticed on the drive in, it’s surrounded by many different attractions such as Fait Maison at The Tea House, Garden Centre & Café and the William Morris Society, so there’ll always be something to do close by.If you’d like, please look around and I’ll be out on the balcony, for any questions you may have after.”

On the second floor, which housed the dining room and lounge, they both immediately walked to the row of bi-fold sliding doors, opened them and went out to stand on the terrace.The view across the river, to the left, was of the WWT Wetland Centre and as such, proved a respite from the normal London cityscape of high rise buildings.As Bridget stood at the rail, Mark came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, saying, “I’m not sure I could get any work done at home, with a view like this.”

“Ah,” she replied, “just move your eyes to the right, and all is normal again.Well, as normal as a city view can be,” she laughed, while pointing to the rows of buildings.“Let’s go in, it’s chilly out on the water.Can’t wait to see the rest!”

When she turned to face him, to go back inside, Mark continued his warm embrace, saying, “I meant the view of you, on the balcony.”He bent and pressed his lips to hers, saying softly, “Definitely would not get any work done.”

“Mmm, Mr. Darcy, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

Laughing, he pulled away to let her pass, but not before he whispered into her ear, “And you’d be 100% correct in that observance.”

The home was a model and therefore furnished, which allowed them to see how the space could be laid out and also the size and amount of furniture that it could accommodate.“I’m not crazy about some of the artwork,” said Bridget, looking at a particularly large, modern, black and white photo of two women, with what looked like one whispering into the other’s ear.“But I love the furniture!Maybe because it’s all new and fits the space perfectly.The flooring is to die for.And I love the knots in the wood.Gives it so much character.”Mark pointed out that in warmer weather, the doors could be folded back, leaving the entire room open to the air and balcony.

After touring the secondary bedrooms, they headed up to the top floor, which was reserved entirely for the master suite.It was large enough to hold a king size bed and a comfortable looking lounge chair.The glass, bi-fold doors led out to the largest balcony of the three; one that had enough room for a loveseat, two matching chairs and two low coffee tables.The loo was very modern but they both agreed that it was tastefully appointed and very functional.

Once back to ground level, they went to the kitchen, which was equipped with a double wall oven, causing Mark to tease her and say, “Just think of all the frozen pizza you could reheat in two ovens!”The cabinets had a modern look with a high gloss finish of dark wood and they covered the entire expanse of one wall.There were three windows in the space, which kept it bright with natural light, a large kitchen island topped with a piece of white quartz and an under counter wine cooler, to which Bridget exclaimed, upon seeing, “I’ve found my favorite room of the house!”

“So,” she asked, “what do you think?Could you see yourself living here?”

Knowing that she felt his Holland Park home had been a little too modern, especially the kitchen, he answered, “Yes, I like it.The views themselves are worth the price.How do you feel about it, about the modern feel?”

“I’m surprised to say that I like the modern touches.It somehow still maintains a homeyness about it.Maybe it’s the warm wood floors and all the natural light coming in.And the  three outdoor balconies, I love them!” she finished enthusiastically.

“Good, so that’s one in the ‘keeper’ list then.Let’s find Charles and see the last two.I’m getting hungry, how about you?” Mark asked.

When they approached the second home that Mark and Bridget had suggested, they actually decided to skip it, as the facade of the building wasn’t what they had envisioned.There had only been one exterior photo and it was an extreme close up.Once seeing it in full, Bridget turned to Mark and made a face, to which he laughingly agreed with, saying to Charles, “I think we’ll forego this one, not exactly what we pictured when we saw it online.Can you take us to your second one?”

The last home they saw was on Alexander Square, in South Kensington. It was a magnificently proportioned Grade II Listed family house situated on a garden square, with off-street parking and generous west-facing garden.Once inside, Charles went full on into estate agent lingo, regaling them both with the attributes of the property.

“This elegant family house is situated on a private road and enjoys green views, both front and rear, overlooking the private communal gardens to the front of the property and a private garden to the rear. The property enjoys the benefit of a beautiful first floor drawing room, a generous dining room, study, kitchen and conservatory breakfast room. The master bedroom suite occupies the entire second floor, with a further two bedrooms sharing one bathroom on the third floor level. The lower ground floor offers the flexibility of a fourth bedroom.In addition, the property has a separate laundry room, guest cloak room and wine cellar.Mark, I’ve some calls to catch up on, so if you’d like, you and Bridget take your time, look around and when you’re done, I’ll answer any questions.”

They had both appreciated the front door and entryway when Charles hadtaken them in.There were four wide marble steps, leading to an oversized, arched, black, wooden front entry door, surrounded by wrought iron fencing.The ground floor exterior was painted a modern white, while the floors above were light tan brick.Once inside, they saw that the interior had been updated and the kitchen had grey upper cabinets with white lowers and classic, white marble countertops with a stainless steel vent hood over the stove and an in-wall single oven.The flooring in the kitchen and dining area was a neutral Porcelain tile, while the rest of the common areas had a dark, herringbone patterned, wood floor.The small, classic den/library had built in bookshelves, a fireplace and room for a desk, which would allow for Mark to have a true home office set-up.The master bedroom floor was a little traditional for both their tastes, but nothing that new paint and furniture couldn’t update.Walking out into the back garden, they were impressed by the amount of greenery in a space that wasn’t overly big.The patio had several levels, a dining table for four and another level with four lounge chairs and a fire pit.The size of the house, at 241 square meters, was a little larger than Mark had in mind, but it didn’t seem overly large either.Listed at almost six million pounds, this was the most expensive of the three they’d seen.

They decided to keep this one on their list too, even though it was larger than they’d planned on.They both liked the more traditional feel and recognized that it had been updated with modern amenities.

Bridget had kept notes of pros and cons on each home they’d seen and as they parted with Charles, Mark promised to get back to him in a day or two, with their thoughts on each property. Once Charles had dropped them at his office and they got into Mark’s car, he then suggested they go for dinner and asked that Bridget choose the venue.

“I know we don’t have reservations, but could we try The Ivy?It’s very near here and I’d love to have their cod fillet.”

Mark used his mobile, dialing through his car’s Bluetooth and ringing the restaurant, finding they were able to fit he and Bridget in on short notice.

“It definitely helps that you’re a high profile barrister,” Bridget said to him, after he disconnected the call.“One of the many perks I love about dating you and missed these last few years.”

Once arrived at the restaurant, they were sat immediately, as Mark frequented the venue often and they knew both he and his Firm.Over their drinks and dinner, they discussed the homes they’d seen and used Bridget’s notes to compare them in detail.It seemed to Mark, after hearing her expound on the virtues of each, that she was leaning towards the home on the Thames.She made it clear that it was his choice, but that it was her favourite of the three.They had split a bottle of white wine with their dinner and were in no hurry to leave, preferring to sit for a while longer prior to driving her home.

“Mark, since we’ve been seeing one another and even prior to that, when we went out as friends, you’ve not once missed a date, rescheduled or even taken a work call.Although there was the time that your mum called, when I was at your house,” Bridget said, while taking his hand across the table and caressing it.

“I’m certainly happy that you’ve noticed,” he replied.“I’m not sure I knew what it was like to actually be in a relationship with someone and not spend half of  _their_ time on my work.”Looking intently into her eyes, he said, “Bridget, you know I find emotional declarations difficult, but the truth is...these last months that we’ve shared have been the happiest of my life.”

Smiling at him, she nodded her agreement, finding it difficult to speak and not get overly emotional in a public venue.After a moment to gather herself, she then told him that she’d like to dispense with her first rule, saying with a laugh, “I’m honestly surprised we’ve made it this long and I feel it’s served its purpose.What do you think?”

The look on his face was incredulous, as he stammered, “Bridget, you wait to tell me this whilst having dinner in a very public restaurant,” he stopped for a moment, seemed to collect himself and then slowly continued, while looking directly into her eyes, “I’m going to go to the loo now.I’ll text you if all’s clear and then you follow me in.Or, since we’re both done eating and paid, we can head out to the car, as the windows are tinted.What do you think?”

“You’re not serious?!” she finally stuttered.But by the look on his face, he was desperately serious.“Mark, it’s cold out!Therefore, I choose the loo,” she said and thensmiled seductively. “Just don’t be too obvious about it.If anyone’s near, we’ll just have to wait until we’re home.”

The surprise on his face, at her answer, almost fooled her into thinking he was taking the piss, until he continued, “Don’t believe I can make it home,” and he took her hand in his, caressing her palm softly; which at that moment, even his slightest touch felt extremely arousing to her.

“Mark, go!Before I either join you on your lap, here in the dining room...or change my mind!” she said in a whisper.

Looking around him, he slowly stood, gradually let loose of her hand, and walked very deliberately to the hallway where the doors to the loos were.Bridget pulled out her mobile and waited.Just as she felt she was about to explode with anticipation, her phone vibrated.Swiftly, she too looked around and then walked as nonchalantly as possible to meet him.

Immediately after she entered, Mark gently pushed her back against the door, reached behind her with one hand and quickly turned the handle to lock it.The click of the bolt engaging sent an electric jolt through her body, as she looked into his eyes expectantly.The room they were in was an antechamber to the actual WCs and had a sitting area comprised of a couch with two comfortable looking chairs and even fresh flowers on a low table.With both of his hands now beside her head on the door, he bent to kiss her, not breaking her gaze.She surprised him greatly when she then hungrily reciprocated, with a ferocity he didn’t expect.

Their embrace escalated quickly and intensely as he took his hands from the door, threading one through her hair and sliding the other down to cup her arse, pulling her tight against him.She could feel his arousal against her, which led her to begin to unfasten his belt.

“Fuck”, she heard him exclaim, rather loudly.

“Thought that’s what we’re here for?” she asked huskily.

“Bridget, I honestly thought you’d never agree to this.I was truly expecting you to come in here and tell me to go bollocks myself.I’m so sorry to have even started it now.If we were to be discovered, I don’t think it would look good for either of us.”

At the mention of this reality, her thoughts flashed to what a news headline might look like;  “_Human rights barrister arrested for public fornication”_, and for herself;  _“Travel Show host caught shagging in loo of popular restaurant.”_ Suddenly, she started laughing uncontrollably, doubtless due to the aroused state she was in and her heightened emotions.

“You’re not angry at me then?” he asked, relief evident in his tone, as he too started chuckling.

“I may be later, but right now, we’d better get out while we can and before I rethink leaving!” she said, still laughing.

As she turned to leave the room, he grabbed her hand, “Bridget?”

“Hmm?” she answered and looked back to him.

“Darling, I love you,” he said with emotion in his voice.“Your spontaneity never fails to astound me.”He then pulled her back for another quick kiss.“Here, let me go first, and ensure all’s clear.”

With that, he stepped in front of her, unlatched the door and walked out into the thankfully still empty hallway, leading her by the hand out through the busy restaurant.As Bridget followed his lead, she couldn’t keep the wide smile off her face, reflecting on Mark’s words to her.She may not have gotten her much anticipated shag, but she now felt more content than she had in years and even a little smug.


	26. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise proposal

On the drive back to Bridget’s flat, after telling Mark about the headlines she had imagined if they had been caught  _in flagrante delicto_, so to speak, their laughter almost caused him to have to pull the car over, for safety reasons.

“I’m not sure which would have received more coverage, the barrister aspect, or you, as a telly personality.Thank God we can laugh about it and Jeremy wasn’t required to come and bail us out,” Mark said, when he could speak coherently again.

“Or worse yet, our mothers!” added Bridget, which set them both off once more.

Finally, when they could breathe normally, Mark asked if they could talk when they went upstairs to her flat.

Once inside and out of their coats, Bridget made and then poured them both some decaf coffee, surprising even herself when she had found some in her pantry. 

“Here you are,” she said and handed him a black coffee.“What would you liketo discuss?”

“When you discarded your rule this evening...what did you mean by that?”She then looked at him like he’d grown a second head.“I mean, besides the obvious,” he laughed quietly.“I know it hasn’t been too long that we’re seeing one another again, but with our past, we went from a few dates to declaring our love.Are we moving too fast? Where are we headed...do we have a plan?Bridget, I want to make love to you desperately; so much so that I ache with it.And after this evening, I believe you feel the same,” he said and gave her a tender smile.“But I’m also terrified that history could repeat itself.If it’s all right with you, before we make that decision, can we discuss what didn’t work for us?Have I shown you enough in these last few months to prove myself?”

“Mark, you never said; what were your ground rules?”Before he could answer though, she continued, “There has to be a reason that your work took precedence over us.Yes, I ended it, and I know how much that hurt you.But it was self preservation at that point. You’re right, you know.I do want you; so, so much.Enough that I’m willing to risk my heart again, to be with you.”

“I don’t want you to ‘risk’ it.I want you to know that I understand what you went through for me, with me.I can’t tell you why I didn’t realize it at the time, but I understand now.I’d like to think I’ve changed since then.I only wish that I hadn’t the need to; that my priority had always been you, us.If you had asked me at the time, I’m positive that I thought I was maintaining a balance between my work and personal life.It’s only with hindsight that I realize how very wrong I was in that assumption,” he stopped for a moment, then continued, looking intensely into her eyes.

“I want nothing more in this world than to be your husband, to have  you as my wife.And I want you to believe me when I say it.It’s always been true for me, I was just too proud to realize it.”

Stunned didn’t begin to explain how Bridget felt at that moment.Everything he said was what she had felt years ago, when they had broken it off for good.She had tried to explain her feelings to him, over the last year they were together.He had listened, in between the late hours, the travel and his all-encompassing career; but she felt he had never heard her.Now, after he too had made the decision to move on with his life, after being apart for years, he understood why she had made the choice she did. 

At a loss for words, she did manage to get out, “For someone that says they find emotional declarations difficult, that one pretty much takes the biscuit.”

He then said to her, while taking her hand in his, “My ground rule, and I have only one, is that you tell me you’ll marry me.Not some day, not in six months, but as soon as we can choose a house.I’d like us to be married and move into our new home together.”

Bridget felt overwhelmed. Yes, she was ready to sleep with Mark, to resume the intimacy and passion that she, _they_ loved so much. And five years ago, prior to their split, she would have given anything to hear him say the words he just had; for him to truly understand how she felt. But at this moment, with him opening his heart to her, she was suddenly angry and scared. Angry that they had wasted so many years and that she couldn’t seem to move on from him in all that time, no matter what she told herself. And scared that she was willing to try again; because she wanted so badly to believe him when he said he had changed. But were several months enough time? Could he maintain his good intentions where his work and personal life were concerned? What if his job changed again, would he fall back into the same patterns as before? Would he think he was maintaining a proper balance, even when she didn’t?

She trusted that he meant everything he told her; it wasn’t like Mark to say anything that he didn’t thoroughly think through, that he didn’t mean. But to borrow a phrase from her mum, the road to hell was paved with good intentions. She wanted to be completely honest with him, but she wasn’t even sure how to put everything she was feeling into words, much less to do it without hurting him immensely.


	27. Tiffany & Co.

“Bridget, you look unnerved,” he said and pulled her close, enveloping her in his arms, holding her tightly. “Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

After another moment or two, she finally replied, “When you said that ‘at the time’ you were positive you maintained a balance between work and your personal life; that was the same time I was falling apart. How could you not see that happening? I had to make the decision to leave, while still deeply in love, and walk away from you. Because if I didn’t, I would have ended up hating myself; and ultimately you. It’s been pointed out to me that maybe I wasn’t understanding enough of your career, and while there is some truth to that, I couldn’t be the kind of woman that was alone more often than not. As unhappy as I was after our split, I can’t fathom how utterly heartbroken I would have been if I had stayed.” As she finished, he maintained his tight embrace about her and he could feel her body move with her crying, as if saying it out loud had reopened the wound.

“Shh, darling.” He gently rocked her in his arms, kissing her cheeks, as he too was overcome with emotion. “Please believe me when I say how very sorry I am for my past behaviour where we were concerned. I let my career run my life, instead of prioritizing us. I assumed you would always be there, no matter the demands of my work. This new job, without the travel and the interminable hours, is the first step I took to realign my priorities; whether I was lucky enough to be with you again or not. This change is for me, first and foremost; because not doing so would be tantamount to conceding I was content with my life as it was.”

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped her eyes and said “Here, blow your nose, love.” Once finished, she looked up into his eyes, put her hand on his cheek and started to kiss him. Momentarily stopping, she whispered, “l love you.” He then pulled her onto his lap. Their next kiss started slowly but quickly escalated into a frenzy of barely controlled desire, with both of them equal in their fervor.

“So, shall we move this to the bedroom?” he asked softly, while looking into her now heavy-lidded eyes.

“Mark, I look and feel a mess, after my crying jag! Besides, since we’ve made it this long, I want to save it for the wedding night.”

Not understanding her meaning, he asked, “And when will that be?”

“As soon as we decide on a house.”

“Bridget, what are you saying exactly?”

“I want to marry you; not some day, not in six months, but as soon as we can choose a new home.”  
—————

Christmas Morning

Mark and Bridget’s plans for the day were for him to pick her up and then they’d make the drive to Grafton Underwood together. Later, they’d have lunch with Mark’s parents and then dinner at Bridget’s mum and dad’s. Bridget’s mum insisted she stay in her old bedroom and that Mark stay with his parents. Bridget was only too happy to agree with her mum for once, since she was finding it increasingly difficult to handle her self-imposed celibacy. They’d also only be there two nights, as that’s all Bridget felt she could handle of her mother, not to mention both their workloads back in London. When Mark rang her entry bell, she unlocked it quickly, with truly Christmas morning levels of excitement. Before he had cleared the last step, Bridget greeted him on the landing, outside her door, with a hug and kiss, exclaiming, “Happy Christmas, Mark!”

“Mmm, happy Christmas, darling,” he said, kissing her deeply. Seeing he had a paper bag in his hand and a drink tray in the other, she took both from him.

“I’ve brought you a cappuccino and coffee for myself. There are also two scones in the bag. Thought we could eat something before we make the drive. How close are you to being ready?” he asked.

“Just have to grab my overnight bag and then we can sit and eat.”

Just as she came out from the bedroom and set her bag at the door, Mark was putting two plates down on the table, for the food. Reaching over, she put her hand into the bag and pulled out the scones, some serviettes, and a small, robin’s egg blue box, wrapped on all four sides with white satin ribbon, a hand-tied bow and the words _Tiffany & Co._ embossed on the lid. Looking over to him, her eyes widened in surprise, as she recognized the iconic box from the famous jewelry store. Bridget wasn’t a material person, but absolutely loved the Tiffany heart necklace that her mum and dad had given her years ago. The cubic box was the embodiment of every girl’s dreams and desires.

She put the present down on the table and stared at it, until Mark prompted her with a radiant look, saying, “Happy Christmas, Bridget. Are you going to open it?”

With trembling hands, she unwrapped the ribbon, opened the lid and looked inside to see a smaller, Tiffany Blue ring box, this one decorated with their initials, BJxMD. She seemed to be frozen, causing Mark to gently take it from her, opening it up and removing the over two carat diamond ring, while taking her left hand in his. Meeting her eyes, he then placed it on her ring finger. Her gaze broke from his to look down at her hand, as she admired the beautiful setting, introduced in 1886 by Charles Lewis Tiffany. The design of it elevated the stone above the band, maximizing the light reflected from the cut. She thought she had never set eyes on anything so beautiful and enthusiastically told him so, as tears of happiness spilt down her cheeks.

“Mark, I’m speechless. It’s the most gorgeous ring I’ve ever seen. I’m not even going to whinge about the amount it must have cost, as whatever the price, it was absolutely worth it!”   
  
After quickly eating, they rose and moving over to him, she put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. It felt so good to be near him, with him, and with a wedding on the near horizon. “Mark, have you heard back from the estate agent? Does Charles think they’ll accept our offer? If we don’t find a house soon, I’m afraid I may explode!” she said with a laugh, as she wiped her eyes with one of the napkins.

Bending to kiss her, he then touched his forehead to hers, saying, “Not yet. He promised to have an answer some time tomorrow. If accepted, it should take about 3-4 weeks. Two things help; paying cash and having a good solicitor, which is where Jonathan comes in. With working in the same office, it’ll speed the process up exponentially. I’ve never used him, but everyone that has done has sung his praises.” Maintaining the embrace, he held her tightly for several minutes, then lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed the top of it. As if on cue, they both said, “I love you”, at exactly the same moment, causing them to break apart, laughing at one another. As Mark bent to get her bag, he heard her say, under her breath, “Love you more.” He sincerely doubted it and said so, then took her bag and careened down the narrow staircase, hearing her protest from behind.

On the drive north, Bridget surprised Mark by asking if the wedding could be a small affair, with fifty people, at most. “Bridget, this is my third, and last, by the way. Five or five hundred, it’s immaterial to me. Whatever you’d like. Although if you’d rather it sooner than later, due to, shall we say, your ‘frustration’,” he laughed, looking over at her, with a big smile on his face, “then yes, I’d think fifty could be pulled off rather quickly. Have you thought about venues? You really need to choose that first, so we can post our announcements in our local registrar’s office, including the venue’s. There’s a twenty nine day minimum notice period.”

“Bugger! I’d forgotten that part. How archaic. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Dartmouth House, in Mayfair? I’ve been to several weddings there over the years and they’ve always been quite well done.”

“Did you and Carolyn get married-,” she started to ask, but he cut her off before she could finish her question.

“No, Bridget, we did not,” and he stared at her, while narrowing his eyes, as if in warning.

Laughing, she retorted, “My, my, you’re certainly being a bear. Would you like me to drive for a while?”

”No need, just try and behave yourself. Perhaps a nap?”

With Tchaikovsky playing on the radio, Bridget closed her eyes to the relaxing music. The car was very warm and the seats extremely comfortable. She soon found herself dozing, as the miles rolled silently by. Out of the blue, without opening her eyes, she asked, “Mark, can you say NGochi?” using the authentic pronunciation, with the African click.

“No.”

Opening her eyes wide and facing him, she said, “You didn’t even try! Please, say it,” she laughed.

“Are you referring to the former dictator of Burimundi?” he asked.

“Yes! So you know who he is? Can you say his name then?” she pleaded.

“Say it again, slowly though.”

“Nn-gochay!” said Bridget, enunciating all three syllables very slowly, as if he were a two year old, while at the same time making the distinct clicking noise in her throat.

“Can you use it in a sentence?” he then asked, very seriously.

“‘NGochi was brutally murdered by his generals... Wait! Why are you asking me that? This isn’t a spelling bee,” she questioned. “Are you having a laugh?!”

“NGochi”, he said, with perfect pronunciation, the grin on his face so big she couldn’t help but laugh at him, saying, “I should have known you’d pronounce a foreign despot’s name properly.”

“What made you think of that?” he questioned her, with a tease in his voice. “My music can be emotional but it’s not generally known to cause thoughts of coups.”

“Not sure really. My mind was wandering, I guess. We’d done a show with the Foreign Secretary, on Hard News, about the assasination.”

“Ah, yes. I watched that episode. Your host almost made it sound like she empathized with the dictator,” he chuckled.

“Mark, you watched the program? How often?”

“As often as I could,” he said, glancing over at her. “I knew you were producing and it allowed me to somehow remain connected, even though we hadn’t seen one another for several years. I’m sure _Camilla_”, he said the name with extra emphasis, “thought me crazy, although she never said. I never knew if she was aware of my my reason for watching or not.”

“I’m flattered,” she said at his revelation, for lack of anything more articulate.

She then reached over and slowly moved her fingers down his left arm, as he held the steering wheel. He looked at her quickly, not taking his eyes from the road but for a second.

“Bridget!” he said in warning. “I’m driving!” She loved when he got all authoritative in his speech. “You’re acting as if you were thirty,” he continued, reminding her that she had often tried to distract him when they had made the drive home to their parents in the past.

“I didn’t like it then...but frankly, I’ve missed it.” he finished softly, to her shock; she was fully expecting to be reprimanded by him, as he used to do when she got frisky whilst he was driving.

“Ooh, does that mean I can continue??”

“No, unless you want to risk life and limb of not only us but every other driver on the road.” Thinking of a way to take her mind off of him, he switched the radio to a pop station, which caused her to sit back in her seat and start humming along with the music. Before too long, she was singing the lyrics quite loudly and slightly off key. The remainder of the drive went by without incident and Mark found himself contemplating how much his life had changed for the better over the last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so much time to write a new chapter. Schedule has been busy. Hope it’s liked😀


	28. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the rating to mature, due to this chapter.

As Mark and Bridget pulled up to his parents’ home, Elaine, Mark’s mother, came out to greet them.Mark had updated her on their impending marriage and she proceeded to give Bridget an engulfing hug, kissing her on both cheeks, whilst saying, “Congratulations and may I say how happy I am for you both?Bridget, you look radiant!Welcome to the family, again!”

“Thank you Elaine.I couldn’t be happier!” said Bridget, kissing her cheek in return.

“Mother,” said Mark smiling, as he bent to give his mother a buss on the cheek too. He then went back to the boot and got his overnight bag, leaving Bridget’s behind, for her own parents’ home.

Turning back to Bridget, she said, “Dear, your mother and father are here too.I think your mother wanted to wish you happy Christmas and congratulations also.We can all have a light lunch and drinks, and then head over to their home later, for dinner.”

Mark questioned his mother about their plans, as he didn’t realize they’d all be having both meals together.Elaine replied to Mark quietly, so Bridget wouldn’t overhear, “I was fretful for darling Bridget.If Pam thought she was being slighted by her daughter with you both coming here first...” she then trailed off.

“Mother, you are a genius. Thank you for thinking of her,” and he smiled warmlydown at his mum.Mark had a hard time believing that the same consideration would have been given to either of his ex-wives.Not that Elaine had ever been rude or inconsiderate, but she certainly seemed to have a soft spot for Bridget.

Once inside, Bridget ran to her mum and hugged her, whilst wishing both her father and Admiral Darcy a very happy holiday.As she was embracing her dad, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss on his cheek, her mum let out a screech. “_Bridget_!  What is that gorgeous ring on your finger??” Looking at Mark over her father’s shoulder, she tried not to roll her eyes at the outburst, but only half succeeded, causing him to hide a smile behind his hand.It wouldn’t do to have his future mother in law see him laughing at her expense.Not to mention his own mother would bollocks him for being impertinent.

After a light lunch of mostly drinks, with a few small sandwiches, then opening of some gifts and after Bridget had told the story of her new engagement ring, several times, Pam and Colin left to prepare the dinner meal.They now had several hours to relax, prior to leaving for the Jones’s.

“Bridget,” said Elaine.“I hope you don’t mind, but I insisted to your mother that you stay tonight with us, if you’d like.”She looked at Mark, as if to gage his reaction. _Maybe Bridget’s right_, thought Mark,  _maybe she does think we shag like rabbits. _ His mum was really a very special person and genuinely open minded. 

Fully expecting Bridget to politely decline the invitation, due to her own earlier words, he was pleasantly shocked when she agreed. “We have a nice guest room made up for you, on the opposite side of the house from us. Very near to Mark’s room, should you need anything,” she said, causing Bridget to turn several shades of crimson and Mark to cough lightly, in his embarrassment. It was one thing for her to understand human nature, but quite another to discuss it with her openly.

Later, before leaving for dinner, she and Mark went down to his car and grabbed her overnight case.When he took her upstairs to show her to the guestroom, he pointed to the loo and also to his room, as they were passing it.“Mark,” she laughed.“As if I could forget!On past visits, that room has seen its share of proving your mum correct on our proclivity for shagging!”

Dinner was a very enjoyable affair.All the traditional Christmas foods were laid out for their consumption.The wine was French and Mark was quite impressed that the Jones’s had really splashed out for the holiday meal.Bridget’s mum has always been an excellent cook, if a little traditional.Mark’s father imbibed a little too much over dinner and dessert afterward, and Mark and Bridget were also a little too pissed to drive the short distance back to the Darcy’s.Therefore, Elaine took the keys from her husband, who had insisted that he was in a fine state to get them home, and perfectly maneuvered the large Range Rover back to their house.Looking over at her softly snoring husband in the passenger seat, she commented, “And he felt he was sober enough to get us home in one piece!Heaven help us!” she laughed, as she and Mark gently got him out of the car and helped him into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.

As it was still fairly early, being only half ten, Bridget and Mark went downstairs and he poured them both a Bailey’s on ice.They then took their drinks to the large sitting room, with floor to ceiling sliding glass doors that overlooked the manicured and attractively lit back garden.The room was illuminated only by the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner, which gave off the fresh scent of pine and caused Bridget to say, “You just can’t get that aroma with a fake tree!Your mother’s always done up the house so nicely for the holidays.”

Sitting on the sofa, she leaned back into him, whilst sipping her liqueur. Mark’s free hand played with her hair, as he pressed light kisses into her temple. He couldn’t remember being as content as he was at that moment. Maybe it took him until almost fifty years of age to fully realize how much Bridget meant to him, how his career meant nothing if he didn’t have her in his life to share the successes and tribulations with.

Sensing his emotion, she asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking how lucky I am to have you back in my life, permanently this time.It could have gone so many different ways.You could have married in the time we were apart, had children and a new life that precluded me, us, from finding one another again.”

She turned to face him, reached up with her hand and placing it on his cheek, she deeply and passionately kissed him.Before either knew it, she had fully turned and was straddling his lap, while his hands moved down, below the hem of her dress and inched slowly up her legs, past the top of her thigh-high stockings, causing them both to moan in unison.He then cupped her arse, squeezing lightly, causing her to writhe in his hands, finding it hard to remain still as his fingers then tightened and pulled her down against his burgeoning hardness.She moved both hands through his hair, while groaning his name low, into his mouth, as they continued to wildly kiss; his hands next moved up to her breasts as he ran his fingers over the hard points there; feeling how aroused she was, even through the fabric.

“Mark, I want you... now!” she whispered vehemently.“Please, can we go to my room?”She had to break away from him momentarily, to get the words out, but then immediately continued the kiss, as if her very life depended on it, her hands on both sides of his face, pulling him closer, if that were possible.

“Bridget... you’re sure?What happened to waiting...?”He said this haltingly, as she continued the onslaught of kisses.He couldn’t believe that he had the wherewithal to think this coherently, as all he wanted, so very acutely, was to take her to her bedroom, as she had asked.

“Fuck...” she kissed him again, then broke away long enough to say, “...waiting!”

Taking her hand in his, they ascended the large staircase together.They were both breathing hard when they entered the guest room, and it wasn’t due to the flight of stairs, but more from having never caught their breath from the passionate embrace they had shared moments ago.Shutting the door softly behind them, they immediately started to kiss again, while standing just inside the entry.“Please tell me this dress doesn’t have all those infernal buttons again!”, Mark said, very seriously, as he walked her backwards, towards the bed.When her backside felt it behind her, she sat suddenly. While still standing in front of her, he started to unbutton his shirt slowly, never breaking her gaze.As it fell to the floor, he quickly reached for and pulled his vest off, throwing it somewhere to his left.Next, he pulled at his belt buckle, to loosen it, but Bridget stopped his hands and moving them out of the way, she proceeded to remove his belt and tossed it after the vest, hearing it land on the floor somewhere.She then pushed his pants down around his ankles and he stepped out of them, toed off his socks and kicked them all in the general direction of the other clothes.He was now standing in front of her, in boxers only, evidence of his arousal pushing against the fabric.

She stood up, running her nails lightly down his chest, to his abdomen.Not stopping there, she slid her hands down over him, to below his waist, finally cupping him outside the boxers.He groaned her name as she did this, bringing a smile to her face.Removing her hands from his body, she started to unbutton her dress, hearing his slight intake of breath as it fell to the floor, as he saw her standing in front of him; in bra, pants and stockings only.She then turned him around, so that his back was now to the bed, pulled down his boxers and discarded them too, adding them to their growing pile of garments, and gently instructed him to sit, fully unclothed.Kneeling between his legs, she dropped her head to take him in her mouth, as he said in a gravelly voice, “Darling...”He never finished his thought as Bridget slowly moved lower, causing him to run his hands through her hair.Mark wanted her to continue very badly, but also realized that in his state of arousal, he wouldn’t last very long if she did.

“Bridget,” he tried to say, but it came out as a croak only.Catching his meaning though, she stopped and looked up at him, meeting his barely open eyes.With the break in her attention, he was able to pull her up to the bed, turning her so that he was now laying fully beside her.His hands then moved to undo the bra she had on, getting it on the first try, causing her to laugh lightly.Dipping his head to the spot between her breasts, his tongue played on the skin there, finally moving over to one hard point, licking and gently taking it into his mouth, drawing it in.He was rewarded when he heard her try to say his name, in a whispery-thin voice, as he moved to the other one.

“Mark, can’t take it anymore..._please__!” _ she said pleadingly. 

“Not yet, love,” he told her, as he pulled down her pants and stockings, threw them somewhere on the floor, adding more items to the pile of discarded clothing.His right hand grabbed her hip, then moved down to the crease at the top of her leg, finally moving up and into her moistness, his long fingers causing her to cry out in her passion.She moved under his expert attention, not being able to recall her name or even where they were; all logical thought having fled her brain.His thumb then moved up slightly, pressing into that spot that finally sent her over the edge, and he could feel her coming, as she loudly called his name, causing him to quickly cover her mouth with his, in an effort to muffle her noises; as that last bit of thought process that was still thinking of such things kicked in.

As Bridget brought her breathing back to a normal level, she felt Mark move and kneel between her legs.Bending down over her, so that they were face to face and supporting himself on his elbows, he looked directly into her eyes, said “I love you, Bridget,” and slowly entered her, watching as her head moved back, her chin tilting upward.Her eyes closed with the pleasure of feeling him and he then moved faster, not being able to control his body any longer.After several moments, when Mark felt he couldn’t hold off any longer, he reached down between their bodies, touching the spot that he knew so well on her, feeling her come again, in wave after wave, around him.Trying to sustain her pleasure as long as he could, he finally came too, when she raised her hips up into him, moving her hands down to his backside, pulling their bodies closer, so that he couldn’t tell where he ended and her body started.Falling off to her side, he pulled her across him, holding her tightly.Neither said anything for a few moments as they inhaled great gulps of air, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Mark,” she sputtered out finally.

“Yes?”

“Mmmm,” she tried to come up with a rational thought, to convey to him how very much she had enjoyed their lovemaking, but her mind wasn’t cooperating.

Laughing at her stupor, he pulled her tighter, teasing her by asking, “You will be here in the morning this time?”

“Yes, as it may take me that long to get my bearings again!”With that, she turned over, with her back facing him, as he threw his arm over her, pulling her tight to him as they both fell asleep.

“MARK!”, Bridget exclaimed, startling him from a deep sleep.

“Yes?”, he asked, sitting bolt upright, looking around for an intruder, or fire, or whatever it was that caused her to wake in such a panic.

“Bugger, bugger, bugger.We didn’t use any protection!”

“Bridget, it’s too late to think about that now.The horse is out of the barn, so to speak.And we are getting married in a month.Now go back to sleep,” and he once again pulled her to him, kissing her temple.

Before she fell back to sleep, she couldn’t help but think that this older version of Mark had a propensity of surprising her and she rather enjoyed it.

The next morning they were both woken by a gentle tapping on the door, followed by Elaine’s voice announcing, “Mark, Bridget, breakfast is in half an hour.”

Bridget’s eyes went wide, causing Mark to laugh at her expression, saying, “Darling, you yourself said she already thinks we shag at every opportunity.It’s nothing that’s going to shock her.”


	29. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ‘mature’ chapter. Making up for lost time:)

Over breakfast both Bridget and Mark couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces, a fact that wasn’t missed by Mark’s mother, evidenced by her commenting, “I trust you both slept well.Bridget, how was the bed?” as she poured them both some coffee and passed the basket of pastries, after taking one for herself.

Deciding that if Elaine had no problem with them sleeping together under her roof, she surprised Mark by answering very directly, saying, “Perfect, thank you.”Turning to Mark, Bridget asked, “How did you find it?”

Reaching over for her hand, he took it in his, caressing it, then looked into her eyes and said, “Never slept better,” as the smile on his face spread slowly, producing the dimples that she so loved.

Elaine’s look of smugness at their exchange wasn’t missed by anyone at the table, except possibly Malcolm, as he was absorbed in a crossword puzzle and therefore slightly oblivious to the double entendres that were being shared.

The plan for Boxing Day was to meet in Kettering.The women, consisting of Bridget, her mother, Una and Elaine would go shopping, hoping to grab some deals with the holiday discounts being offered; Mark, his father, Geoffrey and Colin would all watch the football at a local pub.They had reservations later for dinner at the local chop house.The next morning, after a quick breakfast at Bridget’s parents, they would make the return drive to London, with both of them hoping to get in half a day of work. 

When Bridget was getting her things packed up, to stay at her parents’ home that night, Mark came into her bedroom, ostensibly to offer his help.Coming up behind her quietly, he kissed her neck, causing her to jump.“Mark!You gave me a fright!Try announcing yourself next time,” she admonished him, with a fierce glance, then couldn’t help but laugh when she saw his slightly wounded look.

“Just getting back at you for your 2:00 AM outburst.”He then pulled her onto the bed with him, so they were lying face to face, only their torsos on the bed, legs hanging off.Pulling her close, he started nibbling at her ear, whispering, “Not sure if I properly let you know, but I thoroughly enjoyed last night.So... is your rule officially terminated, or back in place until the wedding?” 

“Hmmm...” she pretended to be thinking, watching his face as he tried, and failed, to act nonchalant about her response, managing to look instead so very earnest, solemn and sweet.“Thank you for asking, as not many men would do so.And as you so eloquently stated, ‘the horse is out of the barn’, so, if it’s OK with you?”Once her sentence was finished, she leaned over and started kissing him, receiving her answer in the vehemence with which he responded to her.

Pulling apart, as they were leaving soon, he managed to say, “I actually came in here for a reason.Charles just called.Our offer’s been accepted.”His broad grin showed just how happy he was by this news.“So, now that there isn’t a pressing reason to move in quite so expeditiously, should we rethink the wedding timeline?We could move in six to eight weeks, allowing for a little more planning on your part?And lest you forget,  my ground rule is still in effect; to move into our new home as husband and wife.”

Her shocked look gave Mark’s heart a start.Was she having second thoughts, did she now want to postpone?When she finally answered, his relief was evident, as she said, “No!I still have every intention of making the 29 day timeline.I’ve already been in touch with Daniel and have plans tomorrow, once we’re retuned to London, to register at both Westminster and Southwark’s offices.He’ll hold down the fort at the studio, while I’m gone.I can’t imagine it could take more than two hours.”

Touched by her enthusiasm, if not her typical lack of proper planning, he asked, “Have you chosen the venue then?If you want to make the shortest deadline, then I’ll need to register also, in Ealing.”

Her crestfallen look melted his heart.“Guess I should have thought it out a little more.I was so worried about my part, I quite forgot that you’ll need to register too.”Tears threatened at her eyes as she realized her gaffe.“When do you think you’ll be able to get to the registrar’s office?I’ve reserved the venue, as I got quite lucky with Daniel calling in a favor with the manager.The first Saturday we could schedule is February 1st.That does give you six extra days,” she said hopefully. 

Laughing at her rambling, so typically Bridget, he again asked, “Are you going to wait until the day of, to tell me where to show up for my wedding?”

“Oh!I looked online yesterday, at your suggestion of Dartmouth House, in Mayfair.These places are booked months, sometimes years out.Having a small wedding definitely helped, as the larger rooms are all booked.I had no idea how hard it is to reserve one.When I texted Daniel about needing a couple hours off tomorrow, he offered his help and called the event planner there.I’m sure he must’ve dated her at some point.”

Caught between being irritated that Bridget and Daniel were texting (they were, after all, co-workers) and the fact that his ex-mate helped to procure the venue for his upcoming nuptials, Mark took a deep breath, exhaled, and decided to count to ten.

“Well, I’ll have to check my schedule, as to when I can make it to the registrars.I should think within the next month shouldn’t be a problem.”He was only saying this due to his irritation, as he had every intention of filing tomorrow or Monday at the latest.What he didn’t intend was for Bridget to be truly upset at his answer. 

“Bridget,” he said, wiping a tear away with his thumb, “I have every aim of making it to register tomorrow, when we’re back.You know how I am where Daniel’s concerned.I’d rather not be indebted to him over helping us find a venue so quickly. I’m sorry for my remark as I never meant to hurt you.”

“Mark, do you think it’s time you two let bygones be bygones?He and I work together, probably spend as much time with each other as you and I do.I can’t tell you enough how supportive he’s been of me, of  _us_. When you were seeing Kathryn, he pushed me to ask you out, saying that I needed to act fast, to not let you go without at least trying, now that you were free again...”

Mark was shocked by Bridget’s revelation, on two counts.That she had been interested in getting back together with him for longer than he’d thought and that Daniel was truly helping facilitate it happening.She had mentioned that Daniel had been supportive of him, but he had honestly dismissed it as Bridget’s propensity for always seeing the good in people. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said grudgingly.

“Please do, as I’d like to invite he and Fiona to our wedding.”The smile she gave left him thinking that there wasn’t much he could deny her, as her blue eyes crinkled at the corners and he pulled her close for a hug.

—————————————————————-

Once back in town on Friday, they were both able to give notice of their intention to marry at their local registrars, so they would meet the timeframe of February 1st for the venue.Over dinner that evening, of Indian takeaway that Mark had brought to her flat, as they sat on the sofa in front of the telly, Mark asked Bridget if she’d like to arrange a dinner date with Daniel and Fiona.“If he’s to be working with my wife, I should probably come to terms with it at some point. You do realize we’ll never be best mates again?”

“Because of your first wife?” she asked, sympathetically.

“Yes, of course, I could never trust him again after that, but even more, was how he treated you.He was very willing to sleep with you, just to spite me.”

Slightly indignant, Bridget said, “Mark, to be fair, he and I dated prior to you and I, and he didn’t even realize that we knew one another.”

“What about Thailand?”

“You and I were split at the time.”

“Bridget, I’m not going to argue with you over Cleaver.Why do you insist on defending him?”

“As I’ve said before, I’ve chosen to forgive him for his indiscretions towards me and we are now not only friends but co-workers.As you and I have both changed over the years, so has he.I understand what he did to you concerning your first wife is unforgivable, but I’d really like you to just be civil to him.Is there something else that’s bothering you?”

Mark was silent for several moments, before quietly saying, “At one of our many fights over you, he told me I should just marry you... because then you’d definitely shag him.”After saying this, as he looked at her, he started to laugh.“Good God Bridget, I sound like an idiot.”They were now both laughing very hard, as Bridget finally sputtered, “No!Did he really say that?”

“Yes, he did,” Mark said, after catching his breath. 

“Well, he certainly did know how to press your buttons.And just so there’s no misunderstandings,” this was said as she started to kiss his neck, running her fingers lightly over the cotton of his shirt, “you’re the only person that I want to shag, now and definitely  _after_ we’re married.” 

She proceeded to then run her hand from his knee up his thigh, hesitated slightly, then moved to undo his zipper, slipping her hand inside and pressing firmly into him.By this time, she was kissing his ear, gently biting, before releasing it and moving to his mouth, running her tongue deftly across his lips and taking the bottom one in her mouth and pulling lightly.Her hand could feel him begin to strain against his pants, but before she could remove his belt, he stopped her, turned her onto her back and kissed her with a fierceness that took her back.

“I think we need to make up for lost time,” and he pulled her up by the hand, leading her into the bedroom.She had new furniture since the last time he’d spent the night, years ago.He wanted to comment on it, tell her that he noticed and liked it, but he only had eyes for her, as she had taken off her dress and was now lying on the bed, the duvet pulled back, with only her matching black pants and bra on.They had been together only two nights previous, but to him it seemed like forever.And as much as he didn’t care about it at the time, they had been in his parents’ home.Now they were alone, and God help him, he had missed her immensely.

She switched off the bedside lamp and started to light some scented candles, casting a warm, soft glow on the room.Wasting no time, Mark doffed his shirt, vest, pants and socks before she was done, leaving only his boxers.As he moved to the bed, she pulled open the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed a condom, setting it next to an open magazine.

“I think we’d better plan ahead this time.At our age, there’s no excuse for a happy accident!” 

Lying next to and facing one another, Mark was suddenly overcome with feelings; they came crashing at him from all directions.Being in her apartment, in her bedroom and now in bed with her, the time they’d spent together over the last few months. He felt it was a dream, that he’d wake up any minute and she’d be gone and he’d find that none of it had ever really happened.Reaching over, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.He didn’t trust his voice to put into words what his thoughts were.As if understanding this, Bridget moved over and began kissing him, slowly at first, but within seconds, the embrace had changed, become almost animalistic in its urgency.He reached for and removed her bra, unfastening it from the front.His lips bent to take in one hard point while his hand firmly caressed the other, running his thumb along her nipple.She moaned in pleasure while her hips moved up on their own volition, pressing into him, through his boxers.As if both had the same realization, they quickly removed the extraneous garments, barely breaking their embrace while doing so.Mark had never felt so alive; how had he lived without her touch for so long? 

Bridget turned on her back, allowing Mark to move his hand down to her thigh, then quickly up, feeling how ready she was for him, as his fingers touched her wetness.She stopped his hand, causing him to look at her.Her eyes were brimming with tears, her smile though told him that she was fine, that she too was feeling their shared past and was affected by it as much as he. Moving his hand away while at the same time pulling him over on top of her, she ran her hands over every part of him that she could touch, as if she had never before felt him, as if she never would again.She pushed him onto his back next, kneeling beside him, her hands never stopping their movement but adding her lips and tongue to his body.He reveled in her exploration; willing his body to relax and enjoy the sensation, so that she would continue; so that she wouldn’t stop making him feel this way.

When he could take no more, feeling he couldn’t lie still a moment longer, his breathing having become ragged, he grabbed her hands and quickly turned her on her back.His intention was to kiss her, to explore her softness, as she had done to him; for him.He kissed her mouth as he lay between her legs, pressing up against her, his lips traveling to her neck and collarbone. 

“Mark.Kiss me again.”It came out a whisper.

Moving slightly up, to do as she asked, he felt her hips tilt up, her legs wrapping around him as she pulled him into her. She let out a gasp, drawing her nails across his shoulders as he pushed deeper.Bridget moaned when his movement quickened, as he thrust into her with wild abandon, groaning with each stroke, his voice joining hers, as she in turn pushed up to meet him.She cried out louder when he bent his head and took the hard point of one nipple in his mouth, applying gentle pressure with his teeth as he thrust again and again.This seemed to set her off, as she cried out into his shoulder, somewhere between a moan and a scream, with her climax.Knowing she had come, he felt himself release too, made all the more intense by his emotional state. 

Panting for breath, she said to him, “I love you.”

Moving himself, so that he was now beside her, he tried to focus, but was having trouble doing so.

“Mark?Are you ok?” she asked, concern in her voice.“You haven’t said anything...”

Gathering his thoughts, he managed to tell her how much he loved her, adored her and then, “Jesus!We forgot the condom again.”

“I think we were more responsible when we were younger!I’m going on birth control as soon as I can see the doctor.I’ll take the blame for it this time.I didn’t exactly give you much of a chance to stop and um, ‘suit up’, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” he admonished, but his eyes danced with a smile. 


	30. Dinner with Daniel and Fiona

The next few weeks went by in a blur for both Mark and Bridget.They had five weeks to arrange a wedding, albeit a small affair, close the purchase of their new home, decide how to mesh two homes worth of furniture, plan and take a honeymoon, all while both continuing to work.

Bridget and Daniel’s next show would cover the Eight Royal Parks in London.Daniel had chosen the subject while Bridget and Mark were visiting their parents over Christmas holiday and she was excited to start the scripting and filming for the episode.When she got to work on Monday, she asked Daniel if he and Fiona would like to join she and Mark for dinner on Saturday evening; feeling she should jump right in, with both feet, so to speak and start working on wearing him down, if need be.

“Jones, I’m shocked!What sexual favor did you have to promise Darcy to allow him to acquiesce to dinner?”

“Nothing I wouldn’t have otherwise done willingly,” she laughed.“Seriously Daniel, you both need to swallow your pride.I work with you and am marrying him and it would certainly allow my life to run a little smoother if you two made up at some point; a least to the point of being civil.I’d also love to have you and Fiona at our wedding.You know how much I appreciate your help where Mark is concerned.You pushed me when I needed it and even though you won’t admit it, you know him better sometimes than I do.All the time you two spent together at college gives you an insight into his thoughts that not everyone is privy to.”

Looking down and seeing her left hand, Daniel exclaimed, “Bridget, fuck me! I’ve just noticed the rock on your finger! When did this happen? I only saw you on Friday. If Fiona sees that...”

“Mark gave it to me on Christmas Day.I wore it on Friday, but I was in and out, what with leaving to register at both offices.It is beautiful, isn’t it?” she gushed, clearly quite emotional and happy about her upcoming nuptials.

“Yes, it truly is,” he said, while taking her hand and examining the diamond ring.He pulled her close, hugging her and kissing her temple.“Bridget, I am sincerely happy for you and Mark.You both deserve this, to have found each other again.I can’t tell you how very excited I am and if I helped in any way, I’m extremely glad to have done so.You realize, without me to break up his first marriage and then treat you so abysmally when we dated, you may never have given him a second look.I’ll have to remind him of that on Saturday,” he said, with a devilish grin.

They spent all of Monday and Tuesday scripting the show.Daniel had done the majority of the research when Bridget was off but there would be a lot of ground to cover for the filming, so they would need the extra day, at least, to get it all in; working late on both nights and finishing a rough draft, enough so they could begin filming on Wednesday.They’d have to be very organized at each of the parks, in order to get all eight in, between Wednesday and Monday, taking the weekend off, if they felt they could.Bridget called Mark on Tuesday, later in the day, as she and Daniel had stayed to continue to work on completing the writing.

“Mark, I don’t think I’ll be able to make dinner tonight.Not sure what time we’ll get done here.I don’t know what we were thinking, hitting eight parks in a half hour show,” she said dejectedly.

“Why don’t you split them over two shows, do four this week and four next?” he asked her.

She was quiet, before exclaiming, “You’re a genius!I don’t know why neither of us thought of that.There’s just too much to cover in a half hour show.Let me run it by Daniel but I think it’ll work.Thank you for pointing out the obvious for us.I’ll call you back if I can get away in the next half hour.Should I bring by a pizza, if so?”

“Yes, please let me know.If not, no worries as I’m sure I have something here.Don’t stop as I can order in if you can manage to sneak away at a decent hour.Will you be coming by later then or will I see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, unless I can get away soon.Don’t want to keep you up late.”

Hanging up with Mark, Bridget discussed the idea of splitting the show into two with Daniel.

“And your fiancé came up with this idea? Bloody brilliant!Glad he learnt something useful while at Cambridge!”

Since they were now breaking the show up, Bridget and Daniel called it quits for the night.The filming would not take as long since they now only had to cover four parks on each show.Bridget called Mark on her way over, and he ordered pizza delivery, to be there when she arrived.

Knocking on his door, she was greeted when Mark opened it for her. “Bridget!I thought you were the pizza delivery person.Come in,” he said, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a warm hug.“Here, let me pour you a wine.White or red?”

“Red, please.God, I’ve missed you,” she said, as she returned his hug, kissing Mark and following him into the house, as he set her overnight bag on the stairwell.

After pouring and handing her a glass of red, the doorbell rang once more and this time it was the pizza.Once paid, Mark brought the food into the kitchen, and placing it on the counter, served up two slices each on the plates that Bridget had laid out.Taking them to the table, they first ate the small salad that Mark had prepared, drinking their wine and discussing the day’s events.

“Mark, this pizza is divine.I think it’s the best takeaway I’ve had.I thought I was the one that knew all the best spots!” she laughed.

“You taught me well.I now consider myself a pizza connoisseur.”

She asked him if he’d like to make the reservation for their dinner on Saturday with Daniel and Fiona, “I’m not sure where to go.Any suggestions?”

“Let me work on it tomorrow.Pierce may have some ideas.I’ll let you know what I settle on and the time.Definitely somewhere with a good bar, as I imagine Daniel and I may need liquid fortification.”

After finishing their meal and cleaning up, they went to bed, deciding to call it an early evening.This was the first time Bridget would be staying overnight at Mark’s house.As she had brought a small overnight bag, she could go to the studio directly in the morning.

“Mark, can you hold me?” she asked, cuddling up to his warmth, as they relaxed in bed together.“I feel as if I haven’t seen you in ages, instead of days.”

“Of course, darling,” he replied, pulling her gently into his embrace, kissing her forehead.They talked for a while, with Bridget asking if he’d like to join her for the appointment with the planner at Dartmouth House on Thursday evening.

“If you’d like me to attend, I certainly will, but I trust your decisions.I thought Magda was going with you?”

“She is, just didn’t want to leave you out, in case you had your heart set on lavender place settings!” she joked, knowing Mark’s tastes ran much more classical.

———————–—————————-

For dinner on Saturday, Pierce had managed to procure a reservation at Seven Park Place, in the St. James Hotel and Club in Mayfair, sitting next to St. James’ Palace and very near to Buckingham Palace. The interior consisted of golds, black and dark wood mixed with soft leather, geometric shapes and large white vines, which sit upon the black wallpaper. Walking in with Bridget, Mark didn’t exactly feel nervous, but more on edge, as they spotted Daniel and Fiona at the bar, having just arrived themselves.He hoped for Bridget’s sake that Daniel didn’t ‘push his buttons’ and for his part, he’d try to be cordial to his ex-mate, as he had promised her he would.Mark wore a dark suit and Bridget a very chic, cream colored, lace dress with matching stiletto heels.Prior to being taken to their table, they all sat at the bar, ordering drinks; Bridget and Fiona had the signature 1857 cocktail, with its crisp citrus notes, at the bartender’s recommendation. Taking inspiration from 1857, when the St. James Club opened, the drink recalled the club’s original vision of welcoming travelling diplomats. Featuring ingredients from all the world’s continents, a sip of the cocktail is meant to take one on a journey around the world.When asked, the bartender expounded on the recipe, telling them that it was made with City of London Gin, Guanabana liqueur, pineapple-lime juices, Yuzu bitters and fresh Finger lime.Both men ordered scotch on the rocks and stood behind the women, as they sat at the bar, half turned, so they could all converse.

“Mark, let me offer our congratulations on your upcoming wedding,” Daniel said, while reaching over and shaking his hand.

Accepting his handshake, Mark thought Daniel would surely make a comment about this being his third try, although no thanks to him on his ill-fated first marriage. When he didn’t hear a snide remark and instead he and Bridget both received a congratulatory kiss on the cheek from Fiona, he allowed himself to relax ever so slightly.

Daniel then continued, saying, “Thank you for the suggestion on the show.Smashing idea, making two shows from one, by the way. I think Bridget was ready to throw a wobbly for biting off more than we could chew.”

“Daniel!I was worried about getting it all done in one show.I just didn’t know how it was going to flow.But, it’s a moot point now,” she laughed, “thanks to Mark,” and she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips, causing Daniel to chuckle at Mark’s discomfort, as he slightly colored in embarrassment.

Finishing their drinks, they were then taken to a table for four. Decked out in the most sumptuous decor and luxurious furnishings, the tiny eatery consisted of just nine tables, making it one of the smallest Michelin-starred eateries in the world. The menu offered contemporary French fare which changed seasonally to reflect the best of local British produce. Not long after being seated, the amuse bouche arrived consisting of salmon tartare, chicken liver and filled choux pastries. A bread selection soon followed, with several options including one containing raisins and bacon bits – which was served alongside three butters, one that was flavored with chili from the Pyrenees, about which Fiona commented, “It isn’t spicy at all, but adds a rather lovely kick.”

Once they had all ordered, Mark asked Fiona about her job, stating that Jeremy had told him about the investigation into the Professional Footballers’ Association Charity and the issues there. As she told them briefly about her role, only giving up what was general public knowledge, it led to a brisk discussion between Mark and Daniel about the football in general and where their favorite clubs were in the standings.

After the table was cleared from the appetizers, the waiter brought their entrees. Bridget had fresh lobster topped with a luxurious, velvety sauce bursting with umami, she paired it with a glass of 2007 Delas Freres Hermitage Blanc Marquise de la Tourette, Franc, at the sommelier’s recommendation.Mark’s main course consisted of roasted fillet of turbot with slow cooked smoked streaky bacon, wild mushrooms, chestnut purée and roasted chicken, paired with a white German Riesling, Trocken style.

Daniel ordered the Sea bass, grilled until its skin crinkled like piscine crackling over the firm white flesh and balanced atop a deeply flavoured red wine jus, flecked with tarragon.Fiona had Ox cheek, the fall-apart meat thickly daubed with a treacly Madeira sauce and set among smoked bacon lardons and braised onions.After taking a few bites, Fiona commented, “It’s refreshing to eat in a central London restaurant where you don’t need to bring an ear trumpet to hear what your companion is saying.I have a friend who’s recently eaten here and revealed that if she ever had the time to have an affair, this is where she would hole up.The ambiance is so quiet and private.”

“Yes,” said Daniel, “it is genuinely, straightforwardly, friendly rather than cringingly obsequious and the cooking is well-considered, not clever - and still looks recognizably like a plate of food.”

Daniel seemed to only have eyes for Fiona, which greatly set Mark’s mind at ease.When Bridget talked about her meeting with the event planner at Dartmouth House the previous evening, discussing how even a small wedding required loads of planning, choices and decisions, Fiona was very sympathetic, offering to help in any way she could.

Swallowing his pride, Mark thanked Daniel for helping secure the venue on such short notice, as he was genuinely appreciative of his stepping in and securing the beautiful room, knowing that it allowed Bridget to plan their wedding without any additional worries or surprises.

As the couples went their separate ways upon exiting, just before parting, Mark said to them, “It was a pleasure dining with you both this evening.Daniel, Fiona, we hope to see you at our wedding in a month.”He gave Fiona a hug and then shook Daniel’s hand, the smile he gave them reaching his eyes, while he watched them get into their car and drive away.As the valet pulled up with Mark’s car and they got in, he was actually thinking that the evening had gone better than he’d hoped.Having dinner with Daniel wasn’t something that he felt he needed to do often, but it was certainly a long time coming, with the added bonus of making Bridget happy.


	31. Bridget’s Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning and a hen party.

“BRIDGET!,” Mark called from upstairs, as she was having a piece of toast andcoffee, watching the Sunday morning news.For once, she was downstairs and dressed before he was.Maybe it had something to do with not being able to keep her hands off of Mark while lying next to him all night long.She did last until morning before she woke him with her lips landing on all parts of him, including his own mouth.Afterwards, she jumped in the shower first and was ready before he was done.She had left him in a good mood, or so she thought.She couldn’t imagine what he was upset about, as he rarely raised his voice, even when perturbed.

“In the kitchen,” she called out, as she prepared for him to reprimand her for who knew what. She’d forgotten what it was like to live with Mark, or any man, for that matter.  _Oh, God!Had she left a piece of hair in the sink?_

Coming down the stairs quite quickly, he had a look of concern on his face.“Bridget!You weren’t leaving without saying goodbye?”

“No!Just eating some toast,” she replied, giving him her most innocent smile.

“Good.Actually, a thought struck me as I was shaving.When are the invitations being mailed out?I know it’s only 50 guests, but with time needed to RSVP...” he trailed off, wanting to help with the planning but clearly not knowing what to do.

“Already taken care of, by Cynthia, our coordinator for the event.I’ll show them to you later.I have a few extra at home.They’re a nice lavender and mauve, just as you wanted!”

Turning to look at her, after pouring his coffee, he saw her trying to stifle a laugh.“I’d better see those invitations.If they truly turn out to be lavender, I’ve only myself to blame for not checking.You’ve certainly warned me enough on the color.”

“Mark, they’re cream and black.Very classic.Oh!Don’t forget, I’m going with Shaz and Jude to be fit for my dress today.Fiona’s joining us for lunch after, so not sure when I’ll be done.Do you want to come over later?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.We can talk about the honeymoon and look at a calendar for dates.Have you spoken to Daniel about taking some time off?”

“Not yet, but speaking of Daniel, thank you again for last night.I do appreciate how difficult that was for you.You certainly handled it well and if I didn’t know the whole story, I would have thought you’d just fallen out of touch over the years.We’ll have to do it again in a fortnight.”

“Bridget,” he said, drawing her name out in a long sigh. “I did it once, can we just leave it at that for now?”

“Joking, Mark!But I did send their invitation out, so technically we will be having dinner with them again soon,” she laughed.

After the dress fitting and lunch with her friends, Bridget called Mark on her way back to her flat.As it was approaching dinner time, she offered to pick up some takeaway and asked if he had a preference.

“Chinese?,” he asked.“Would you like me to stop and get it?”

“No, I’m going right by Hunan King, I can grab it.I’ll see you at 5:30.Do you still like the same items?”

“Yes, all the usual suspects.And some potstickers?I’m famished.” She laughed at his legal reference. God, how she had missed his dry sense of humor.

After their dinner, eaten at the table, on proper plates and using chop sticks at Mark’s insistence, they moved over to the couch.

Mark sat back with Bridget leaning with her back against him, his arm around her shoulder, “So, honeymoon destinations.New York-“

“Too cold!That’s the problem with a winter wedding.A lot of locales are going to be frigid.Where could we go that’s warmer?Or a ski vacation, that would take care of that!”

“Tahiti, Hawaii, Australia?”

“All beautiful, but so very far away.And don’t you dare say Thailand!” she said, without smiling.

As he had no intention of bringing up Thailand, he quickly continued with, “San Diego, Puerto Vallarta, Bermuda?Skiing in Breckenridge or Vail, Colorado?Or closer to home; Switzerland or Austria?”

“I’m not sure.My God...I never thought it would be this difficult to settle on a spot.Did you mention Baja, Mexico?”

“No,” he laughed, “although I had Mexico in there.”

“I can’t decide, but can I research Cabo?”

“Of course.I’ve not been but heard it’s very nice.And just to throw it out there...Hintlesham Hall?And spend the rest of the week in our new home?Maybe Paris in the spring, at a later date?Now, may I talk to you on a totally separate topic?” he asked, more serious in tone.

“Yes, if we must change the subject from vacation,” she pouted but maintained a grin.

“Have you made your appointment with the doctor, for birth control?”

“Yes!That I did do.”

“I was thinking, as we haven’t exactly been the model of...” his face was slightly flushed now, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he was trying to say.

“Mark, just spit it out,” she laughed, guessing it had to do with their resumption of physical activity, so to speak.

“Right.Do you want to forego the doctor?I wouldn’t mind a ‘happy accident’, if you wouldn’t?” His vulnerability while asking this touched her heart.

“Umm, hadn’t thought of that, except to plan how  _not_ to get pregnant.You’re sure, Mark?You usually like to plan these things down to the second...”

“Maybe they shouldn’t be planned.How do you feel about just seeing what transpires? I hope you know I’m more than content to spend the rest of my life with you, only.If we’re lucky enough to have a child, then all the better.”

“It would mean I wouldn’t be able to drink. I’d like to be able to participate in the toast at our wedding.Maybe we wait until after the wedding and honeymoon, then we can decide?What brought this about?” she asked, quite surprised at the turn their conversation had taken.

“Well, our lack of planning for one.Also, we’ll be married soon and seeing all of your friends with families of their own.When we were together last, I think only Magda and Jude had children.”

“OK, then,” she said and smiled up at him.“I won’t go on the pill, but we must be more careful in future.At least until after the honeymoon.And your suggestion of Hintlesham Hall now and then France in the spring  does sound intriguing.”

—————————

For her hen party, Bridget’s friends insisted that they take her out to celebrate, one week prior to the wedding, on Friday.The festivities were led by Tom, Jude, Shazzer, Magda and Miranda.They would start the party at Jude’s home, by watching episode four of The BBC version of  _Pride and Prejudice_, famous for the ‘lake scene’ and then play the game ‘Mr. and Mrs.’, prior to going out for dinner and drinks.Bridget didn’t want a big to-do, as she felt at her age it wasn’t warranted and that a quiet affair would suit her better.Joining the celebration would be Bridget’s mum Pam, Mark’s mother Elaine, Fiona, Cathy and Aunt Una.

When all had arrived at Jude’s, the champagne was brought out, along with some light hors d’oeuvres.The DVD was queued, toasts were made and they all watched the show, glued to the telly and drinking Moët.When the scene came on showing Mr. Darcy jumping into the lake and emerging sodden, with his white shirt on, all the girls let out a scream, including Tom, who led the bunch.Even Pam, Elaine and Una could be heard sighing when Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth met afterwards.Once the program was finished, the slightly pissed conversations started amongst the group, with multiple rewinds of the scene.

Tom started the debate, by saying, “It’s about Darcy being a bloke, diving in his lake on a hot day, not having to be polite – and then he suddenly finds himself in a situation where he does have to be polite. So you have two people having a stilted conversation and politely ignoring the fact that one of them is soaking wet.”

“Wipe the drool from your chin, Tom!” said Jude and leaned over to playfully do just that.

Shazzer then chimed in with, “He’s rich, aloof, arrogant, stiff, taciturn and shy.All at the same time.Now that’s some fine acting!”

Elaine surprised all when she threw in, “Though it’s about many things, it’s principally about sex and it’s about money.”

Fiona, who along with Miranda and Cathy were younger than most of the others, asked if anyone had heard the interview with the writer of the mini-series, Andrew Davies.“It’s so very true, if you think about it. A reporter asked him, ‘Why have all these classic serials got to be about the male lead getting his kit off?’ And he said, ‘Hey! I started that!’I remember I watched with my mum the first time, when I was fifteen.We still pull it out annually and view it together.”

“I just adore Jennifer Ehle.Every time she giggles or raises her eyebrows, she lets us know that Elizabeth is laughing at all the snobbery around her, so it’s OK for us to laugh too,” said Bridget.“Also, for those that haven’t read the book, it’s so funny when they find out that the lake scene wasn’t even in it!That was added by the writers.”

Jude then topped everyone’s flutes off with more champagne and brought out the ‘Mr. and Mrs.’ questions.The final judges on any disputes would be the two mums, Pam and Elaine.

“OK, first one.Bridget, we gave these questions to Mark, and asked him to answer truthfully.This will definitely show how compatible you are, going into this marriage.First question, what is Bridget’s strangest quirk?” asked Jude.

Bridget immediately answered with, “Waking him with thought vibes!He swears it doesn’t work, but it’s never failed.He can deny it all he wants, I’ll continue to wake him that way!It even works now, after our time apart.” she laughed.

Tom then read Mark’s answer, saying “‘Thought vibes!’But Mark qualified his answer with, ‘She swears this works and I haven’t the heart to tell her that I’m just waking on my own.’”

Bridget let out a chortle of laughter and said, “He just won’t believe what’s in front of his own eyes!”

“What’s his weirdest quirk?” asked Jude of Bridget.

“He folds everything, even his boxers, after taking them off!”She quickly looked at her mum, saying, “Not sure how I know that!”, making everyone laugh sans Pam, who seemed mortified at her daughter’s words.

“Next!” yelled out Jude, “What is her favorite flavor of ice cream?”

“Chocolate!He’ll get this one too,” Bridget said smugly.

“‘Ben & Jerry’s,’” answered Tom, reading Mark’s reply, trying not to laugh too hard, as he didn’t want to offend his friend.

Bridget just glared at Tom and all her friends for that matter, saying, “That’s not even a ‘flavor’ and he’d better watch out or he may be sleeping on the couch on our wedding night!”

“Moving right along!” Jude called out, trying to make herself heard over the laughing.“Who has the most exes?”

“Official or in general?” Bridget queried.“Ex-spouses is definitely Mark.Ex-significant others would be me!”

At this answer from her daughter, Pam admonished Bridget, saying, “My godfathers, darling!And with Elaine here!Whatever will she think?”

Elaine surreptitiously leaned over and patted Bridget’s hand, saying quite low, so only she could hear, “I am  _so_ happy you and Mark have found one another again.You’re the one person that I’ve truly seen him happy with, dear.”

“And Mark’s answer is... he has the most exes, at two,” read Tom.

Looking to both mums, Jude asked for a ruling from them.Pam agreed with Mark, saying, “He’s technically correct.Bridget’s not been married, so has no official exes, while Mark has two.”

“Mum!Whose side are you on here?!,” laughed Bridget.

Chiming in, Elaine jokingly said, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to support my son on this one, Bridget.He has more ex spouses.Malcolm and I both fully endorse you being the last, if that’s any consolation.”

“The next question is, what does Mark think is your favorite sexual position?”Jude glanced at both mums, noticing that Elaine was chuckling while Pam had turned beet red.

“Hmmm, that’s a tough one.I’m going to go with cowgirl, if you could even get Mark to provide an answer out loud!Which one of you took their life in their hands, by the way?”

Tom retorted, “It was me!And believe it or not, he was quite accommodating.Took him a while to loosen up, but once he did... jackpot!And his answer to this not at all embarrassing question is... cowgirl!Well, I certainly know one area where you two are compatible!”

“Yes, it seems we’ve not missed a beat where the bedroom’s concerned.And if Mark knew I was sharing any of this, he’d be absolutely mortified; which is all the more reason that I shall!,” she giggled.

“Bridget, you are such a breath of fresh air and I can see why Mark adores you!Without naming names, I don’t know what he saw in either of his exes,” she laughed, causing her future daughter in law to lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek, saying, “Elaine, thank you.Coming from you, that means the world to me.”

After Bridget sat back, Jude read the next question, “Where's the last place you would ever go on holiday?”

“He’d better get this one right!Thailand!” exclaimed Bridget, quite emphatically.

“Thailand,” said Tom, reading Mark’s reply, “but to be fair, half of Great Britain knows that answer!”

Laughing and continuing on with another question, Jude asked, “What's the one sentimental item Mark will never be able to throw out?”

“His Christmas reindeer jumper.He wore it to your party just last month!And he had it on the first time I met him... well, I mean, as an adult.”

“Aww, he said he could never throw out his reindeer jumper.It reminds him of the first time he met you,” Tom said and added, “His ex actually had it in the bin for charity but he found it.Said he read her the riot act over donating it without his permission.How very romantic!,” Tom said, and wiped at his eye.All the attendees were likewise affected, with Pam stating smugly, “I knew I was right about you two.It just took a little longer than I anticipated, but all’s well that ends well.”

“This should be an easy one,” said Jude while reading the next question on the list.“What was the last message you sent him?”

At this, Bridget buried her face in her hands, and said softly, through her fingers, “Can’t wait to shag you tonight.”It was said so quietly that Tom had to ask her to repeat herself, a little more loudly though.

“Elaine, mum, I’m sorry that you both now know the secret behind the hold I have over Mark,” and turning to Tom, she stated, “I hope you’re happy now.”Then very slowly and with much more volume, she reiterated, “Can’t wait to shag you tonight,” at which point everyone burst out laughing.This caused Bridget to flush slightly in her embarrassment, feeling that after all this talk of shagging and sexual positions, she was certainly proving Mark’s mother correct in her assumptions about their proclivity for sex.

“Funny, but Mark seemed to think it was, ‘What would you like on your pizza?’ Even showed me your text from yesterday.”He couldn’t keep the large grin off his face as he said this, knowing that Bridget had just put her foot in it, so to speak.

After several more questions and answers, everyone finished their champagne and they all trundled into a limo that had been rented for the evening. The group had reservations for dinner at Room 43 Bar and Kitchen.The restaurant was Mediterranean and Persian and had a small jazz ensemble playing.Shaun and Christian were their assigned waiters and both were very accommodating upon finding out that the celebration was a hen party.

They started at the small bar, which was just large enough to fit all of the party.There was a banner strung up in front of the bar-top, declaring “Bridget’s getting married!”Everyone ordered drinks, including Elaine and Pam.The cocktails were very inventive, and Magda and Tom declared the Ginger Kick and Lavashak their favorites.After moving to a large table, the food was brought out family style, for all to share.Their table was filled with a bread board, vegetable, chicken and prawn skewers, Ghormeh Sabzi stew and stuffed vine leaves.There was so much food and different plates that they all tried a little of everything, with Bridget declaring it the best meal she’d had in ages.She and Fiona also laughed when they saw “Some Young Punks” Naked on Roller Skates Shiraz Mataro on the wine list.It was the same winery that they had ordered several bottles of when they had eaten at Le Pont de la Tour with Daniel and Steven, the night they had also run in to Mark and Kathryn.

Once they had finished eating their dinner, Tom, Miranda, Cathy, Fiona, Magda, Jude and Shazzer all moved up to sit at the bar. Bridget remained at the table with her mum, Elaine and Una, chatting amicably about the gossip from Grafton Underwood. It felt good to be brought current on the town news and not have to worry about being fixed up with any local single men by her mum or Una. All four of them would be returning to Mark’s home to spend the night, also staying Saturday evening, before returning home on Sunday morning, after Mark’s stag party which included Malcolm, Colin and Geoffrey. Mark insisted that it be dinner only and a small affair, as this wasn’t his first marriage.

As the women and Tom at the bar continued imbibing, Bridget and the three older women slipped out, having called a taxi to return them to Mark’s.On their way to the exit, Bridget stopped to thank Jude and the others, explaining that she was tired and had a busy week ahead, full of appointments and to-do lists.After much cajoling to stay and drink, she managed to slip out with her future mother in law, who seemed to sense her desire to get back to Mark sooner rather than later.

———————————-

Upon waking the next morning, Bridget turned over in bed and found Mark gazing at her. “So, how does it feel?,” he asked with a lazy smile.

She stretched, yawned and replied, “How does what feel?I’m not hungover, I really didn’t even drink last night, but had a wonderful time, nonetheless.”

“Not that, to be woken by thought vibes,” and he leaned over and started nuzzling into her neck.“Though I’m glad to hear you behaved yourself at your hen party.From the texts I’ve already received this morning, from husbands, not everyone was as well-behaved as you.”

Bridget’s eyes widened in alarm at hearing this.“Mark, what happened last night?Everyone’s all right, aren’t they?,” suddenly feeling guilty that she left her friends in a bar.

“Yes, all well and accounted for, now.Evidently, they closed the bar down, Cathy and the bartender disappeared into the wine cellar, Miranda and a waiter, or two, couldn’t be found and your other four friends were found in the loo, let’s just say not feeling too well.Oh, and even Tom was in the lady’s room,” he said with a laugh.

Bridget had never felt so glad to have missed out on the revelry. Waking up with a horrible headache, one week from her wedding day, was not something she wanted to be dealing with. Especially with Una, her mum and Mark’s mum that she would have to entertain today and an already full schedule planned.


	32. Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally attends an awards show with Bridget.

When Bridget got to work on Monday, Daniel was already at the studio, starting the research for the next show.Their latest episode would air tonight and cover Westminster Abbey and it’s history.Daniel had really stepped up, taking a lot of the work on his shoulders, along with Steven, so she could have time for her wedding organizing, without feeling overwhelmed.She had plans to take Wednesday through Friday off of the current week and the entire following week, for her honeymoon.

“Good morning, Daniel, Steven,” she said upon entering.She was carrying a drink tray with a cappuccino for herself and coffee for her co-workers.“I’ve brought you both a Monday morning pick me up,” she said with a smile, setting their cups on the table.

After taking the proffered cup and thanking her, Daniel said, “Bridget, we’ve a surprise for you too. Steven asked and the station has agreed to push back the show one week, so we now have three weeks to prepare.This allows you next week to totally relax on your honeymoon, without feeling guilty for not being here,” he said with a laugh, as he was the one pushing her not to think about the job so much, as she was planning for her big event.

Steven then added, “Daniel can complete the research this week on the Markets of London and we can film the Monday you return to work.That is, if you decide to come back from your break.Have you two decided where you’re headed yet?”

“Yes, Jones, just where is this honeymoon of yours?Did I hear you mention Thailand?If so, I’ve some pointers for Mark that I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate in the least.”This was said with a chuckle.

Bridget leaned over and smacked his arm, saying, “I wouldn’t set foot in that country again!In fact, I’m sure I’m not allowed, under threat of arrest.Mark may have secured my release as a citizen of the United Kingdom, but I don’t think the local authorities were happy about losing their scapegoat.”

Steven’s look of astonishment caused the two of them to remember that he wasn’t aware of the incident, to which Daniel said, “Fill you in later mate, over dinner and drinks. Mostly drinks!”

Bridget gave him a warning look and said, “Please be kind to my future husband in the retelling, Daniel.Without his help, I’d probably still be in prison in a foreign country!”

“Bridge, he tried to drown me when he got back to England.For making a pass at you, and you weren’t even together at the time!”

“He was upset because you saw me getting pulled out of line by customs agents and you still got on the plane...AND you tried to shag me.Oh, and he just told me what you said to him, after your fight!”

Laughing at getting her ire up, he asked, while mischievously raising his eyebrows, “We’ll find out about that after next week, won’t we?”

Seeing that he was truly getting under her skin, which hadn’t been his intention, he stood and walked over to her, pulling her up and into a hug.“Love, I was truly a prat, to both of you.Thank you for forgiving me and putting in a good word to Mark.A year ago I wouldn’t have thought dinner with him possible.You are truly a calming influence on both of us.”

Watching this exchange between his co-workers, not knowing if they were truly sparring, Steven asked, “Daniel, how soon can we have that dinner?I can’t wait to hear this!Wait, Bridget I vaguely remember reading about your incarceration in the paper at the time.Had totally slipped my mind until now.”

“Steven, lest you forget, we have the awards dinner tonight.I will certainly fill you in on my less than smashing behavior, over a pint or two,” said Daniel.

“What dinner are you attending tonight for the show?,” Bridget asked.“And why wasn’t I included?”

This time Steven answered proudly, “We thought you’d be too busy this week, with all the wedding planning, so didn’t mention it.Didn’t want you to worry yourself over missing it.”

You’re welcome to come, if you’ve the time.We’re up for ‘Visit London, Best New Travel Show.’Starts at half six, at the Convention Centre.Steven and I are going straight after work,” Daniel informed her.“We’d love to have you, Jones.”

“While I appreciate your thoughtfulness on my part, I would have liked to have been given the choice of attending or not.And yes, I’d love to go with you.I’ll just have to pop home to find a dress to wear,” she replied.She’d also like to call Mark and let him know.They didn’t plan on seeing one another tonight as he had dinner with his two team leads, to review any cases or issues that may come up while he was away the next week.One of them had been traveling and this was the first opportunity they’d have to meet.

“I’m bringing Fiona.And Steven, since you’ve obviously forgotten, is your wife able to attend?”

Looking sheepish, Steven said he had mentioned it to Grace last week but had not followed up with her.“I’d better call her now as I’m sure she’d like to attend.She loves these events, whereas I can take them or leave them.”

“Bridge, why don’t you see if Darcy can join us?Now that we can be sat at the same table without fear of kicking one another,” Daniel asked.

“He has a business dinner this evening, so I’ll have to be a fifth wheel.”This had been one of her peeves with Mark, from their years together previously, but she certainly couldn’t be upset with him at this late stage, as he had a prior engagement and she had just herself been made aware of the event.

An hour later, while Daniel and Bridget were working on their laptops and throwing ideas about amongst themselves on Borough, Covent Garden and Camden Markets, Daniel’s mobile rang.Looking down, he saw it was a number he didn’t recognize so was surprised to learn who it was upon answering.

“Daniel, it’s Mark Darcy, don’t let on it’s me.Are you with Bridget at the moment?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.Working away. How can I help?,” he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“She rang me earlier, to tell me about the awards dinner tonight.I’d love to surprise her and attend.Can you ring me back when you have a moment and fill me in on the details?”

“Certainly, any particular time?,” he responded, really just to give himself a moment to think up a cover story for the call, as Bridget was only five feet away.

After ringing off, he turned back to Bridget, not missing a beat, and said, “Bloody dentist’s office, reminding me to schedule my cleaning.Seems I’m several weeks past my checkup date.Now, if only our government could run as efficiently.”

Bridget, Steven, Grace, Daniel and Fiona all arrived at the event venue together, having come in Daniel’s Range Rover.There were several open bars in the foyer and travel posters hanging on the walls and from the high ceiling, with twinkling fairy lights interspersed amongst them, making the large space seem magical.It was Steven who pointed out to the group the large poster of their show, with the title at the top and a flattering photo of Bridget and Daniel in front of The Houses of Parliament.Draped across it was a banner, announcing the category of the award that the show was nominated for as ‘Best New Travel Programme’.After talking for several minutes, Steven and Daniel left to get drinks for the group, leaving the girls to chat.Bridget was pleasantly surprised when several people approached, congratulating her on the quality and success of the show.She was now very happy that she decided to attend the event, even if she had a hundred other items she should probably be looking after.After three people that worked for the London County Council stopped by to wish she and Daniel well and enthuse about the show, Bridget said, “Wow, not sure why, but sometimes it takes hearing it from others to realize that you’re doing a good job!I had no idea our show was so well received, especially by those in the industry!”

Returning with a drink for Fiona and Bridget, and handing both a glass of Chardonnay, Daniel agreed, saying, “Congratulations Bridget and Steven, to a job well done.Cheers!,” and all five toasted with their drinks, as Fiona and Grace offered their well wishes also.

The place was chock a block with industry employees, nominees and guests.As Daniel talked to Fiona and Bridget, he saw Mark walking up behind them, dressed in a dark, three piece suit, putting his finger over his lips in the universal ‘quiet’ sign, a large grin on his countenance.Steven also spied him and was about to call out a greeting, when Daniel elbowed him in the side.

Moving quietly up to Bridget from the rear, he slipped his hands to her waist and bending his head, kissed her bare shoulder, whispering into her ear, “I’ve missed too many of these over the years, congratulations darling.”

Jumping at his touch, she quickly turned to throw her arms around his neck and give him a welcoming snog, her blue eyes wide in surprise.“Mark!What are you doing here?!What about your dinner meeting?”

Smiling down at her and with a distinct tenderness invading his tone, he said, “Rescheduled.I wanted to be here, to support your hard work.”

After getting a hug from Fiona and being introduced to Grace, Mark shook Steven’s hand, then Daniel’s, grinning and saying, “Thanks for the information mate, much appreciated.”

Overhearing the exchange between the two men, Bridget smiled to herself.Maybe she really was a good influence on the two old friends, as Daniel had said.

They were all seated at a large, round table for ten, with their show’s placard in the middle, a much smaller version of the poster hanging from the rafters. The dinner choices were from a prix fixe menu and after all had ordered and salads were delivered, Daniel asked Mark about their plans for a honeymoon, saying,“Mark, Bridget won’t divulge to Steven or I the location of your trip.As I’m assuming that Thailand is out, where in God’s green earth are you taking her?”

Looking at Bridget with surprise on his face and seeing her nod, he said with unmistakable softness, never breaking eye contact with her, “Hintlesham Hall for a long weekend, then spending the remainder of the time in our new home.”He reached over while saying this, taking her hand in his.

The other two women at the table, upon hearing Mark’s answer, put their hands over their hearts, moved by Mark’s admission of a quiet honeymoon in their new house and obvious emotion on his face.Daniel remembered seeing Mark look like this before, on television, during the interview between Bridget and his clients, the Aghanis.Besotted was the only word that he could think of. At the time of that interview, years ago, Daniel had been more than arsed about Mark’s show of affection towards Bridget, whereas now he was genuinely happy for the two.

“Bridge, were you afraid to tell Steven and I that you’d be in town most of next week, for fear that we’d make you come in to work?,”Daniel questioned, raisingone eyebrow in concern.

“It’s not you and Steven I was worried about, it’s my mum, Shaz, Jude and Tom. If they find out we’re not going to be out of the country but in London, in a new home to boot, Mark and I will never be alone, honeymoon or not.So, if word gets out, we have told exactly the four people at this table and I,” she stopped and smiled at Mark, “we, will know precisely from where it came.”

Laughing at her, Daniel said, “You’d best check the other four at this table then,” looking over at the two older couples.They were chatting amongst themselves, paying no attention at all to the conversation going on around them.“I saw the white haired bloke taking notes of every word you uttered.”

Ignoring her boyfriend, Fiona asked, quite innocently, “Bridget, your mum seems so nice. And Mark, yours is such a dear!,” she added, looking over at him.“I truly enjoyed spending time with both at your hen party.And your friends too, although I left before things really got going, from what I’ve heard. Would they really not leave you and Mark alone, on your honeymoon??”

Turning to glance at Bridget first, Mark said, “Allow me.”Then he looked towards Fiona with a resolute stare, saying in his most serious barrister voice, “Not only would Bridget’s mum manage to show up at the most inopportune times, including breakfast the morning following our wedding night, but Bridget’s friends, and I’m going to include Magda in the group, would probably be at our home more often than not.In fact, I’m now starting to rethink our plan.We may need to leave the country, just to get some time alone.”After finishing, Mark leaned over, pulled Bridget to him and kissed her temple, showing her that what he said was in jest, although the part about her mother truly had Bridget worried.

After dessert was served, the ceremony commenced, with tourism websites, tour companies, airlines, sites, landmarks and museums all being recognized by Visit London as the event sponsor and The City of London, as co-sponsor.

Leaning over to Mark first and then to Daniel, Bridget excused herself for the loo.According to the schedule that had been placed on every table, their category wasn’t due to be announced for about fifteen minutes.She, Fiona and Grace then made for the ladies room, leaving them plenty of time to return prior to the presentation.

Daniel, Steven and Mark just had a round of drinks delivered to the table when the category for Best New Travel Programme was announced as coming up next, prior to two other awards and out of order to the printed schedule.Looking to Steven and Mark, Daniel said, “Fuck, they’ve gone out of order!The girls will miss it.”Getting up to try to find them, Mark stopped him, saying, “Let me find them.If you win, you and Steven will have to accept.”

Mark then briskly walked between the tables and diners, changing into a run once he was out of the ballroom and in the corridor.Spying the three women on their way out of the loo and chatting between themselves, Mark yelled, “Bridget, the schedule’s been changed and your category’s up now!”

All three then ran to the door of the ballroom and seeing the presentation had just begun, they quickly walked to their table with Mark following at the rear, urging them on.

Sliding into her chair and slightly out of breath, Bridget recognized the presenter for the award as a London television anchor, Ellen Majors, of BBC Two.After being introduced by the host, himself a well known, local news presenter, she started by describing the category.

“The category of Best New Travel Programme benefits all the nominees in every category tonight, as new shows draw attention to our wonderful city and surrounding area.This exposure helps London and its environs out-compete other major tourism destinations as our city welcomes more visitors than ever before and we see more staycations as Brits holiday at home.The nominations include two podcasts, listened to by people all over the world, opening up London to an audience both here and overseas; a monthly YouTube show that has almost a quarter of a million followers in less than a year; a weekly show that can be seen online only and a biweekly programme that airs on ITV with approximately three million viewers after only a handful of episodes.All five of the nominations drive tourism, which in turn help fill our hotels, restaurants, museums, entertainment venues and shops.”Mark reached over and took Bridget’s hand, very proud of the work she, Daniel and Steven,had accomplished in so short a time.

Continuing on, she said, “And the winner for Best New Travel Programme is,” she stopped momentarily to open the large envelope, “_Greater London Adventures,_ hosted and produced by Bridget Jones and co-hosted by Daniel Cleaver! Congratulations!”

Daniel and Bridget jumped up at hearing their show’s name and both grabbed Steven’s hands to have them join him in accepting the award. Once on stage and at the microphone, Daniel moved back to let Bridget speak first.

“I’d like to acknowledge the other fine nominees, first and foremost.While it may seem like putting a show together is easy when watching the final product, I can tell you there is a LOT of work that goes on behind the scenes, as I’m sure the others can verify.Also, to Steven Moreno, our editor, he truly takes a large collection of film and pieces it together to make a show.And of course to Daniel Cleaver, my co-host and the one that thought up this show.I’m so glad that it helps the entire tourism industry.And lastly, thank you to my fiancé, Mark Darcy, for his support and understanding when I put in long hours at the studio,” she then stepped back from the microphone to let Daniel say a few words.

Kissing her on the cheek as she handed him the award, Daniel started with, “Well done, Jones.Like Bridget, I’d like to acknowledge Steven and our immense crew of two cameramen/sound persons, William Acker and John Coombs.If our show has in any way helped to drive tourism to London and to all the other fine nominees tonight of hotels, restaurants, shows and attractions, it just shows that the main draw is truly our beautiful city, with it’s history, people and venues.Thank you for rewarding us for doing what we love to do; talk about London and present it to an audience that also appreciates it.”

After returning to their table, all three were congratulated by Mark, Fiona and Grace along with the other two couples seated with them and even by people at the tables directly surrounding theirs.After Bridget sat down, Mark pulled her over and into an immense hug, kissing the top of her head, telling her again, “I am so very proud of you, darling.” Bridget responded, kissing him on the lips and saying, “You don’t know how happy I am, not only to be recognized but to have you here tonight.” 

Once the presentations were concluded, they all mingled on the way out, in the large foyer of the event hall, receiving congratulations from what seemed like half the room, causing Daniel to say, “The tourism industry certainly seems to be friendlier than publishing, or television for that matter.I don’t remember ever getting this kind of attention from either of those professions prior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that the time between chapters took a while. Husband had oral surgery, so playing nurse for the last week. And thanks to Jesspaw for the idea on Mark finally attending an awards show with Bridget😀


	33. A Wedding

“We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Bridget Rose Jones and Mark Fitzwilliam Darcy.” Out of the entire ceremony, those words are what Mark remembered most. That, how beautiful Bridget looked and how utterly perfect the venue of Dartmouth House was. He couldn’t be more impressed with her choice of the elegant mansion in the heart of London’s Mayfair. As a surprise for Mark, Bridget had hired a string quartet to play during the drinks reception. The ensemble consisted of four women and featured two violins, one cello and one viola. The room that Bridget had chosen for this portion of the ceremony was the Small Drawing Room; surrounded by an ornately carved ceiling and baroque wall decoration, the space was elegant and intimate. High top tables with white, flowing cloths were placed throughout, with elegant vases of winter white flowers as centerpieces, giving guests a place to gather, drink and eat the canapés that were being passed around by waiters. Each guest was greeted with champagne, a glass of wine or directed to one of the two bars for a cocktail.

The musicians began by playing Johann Pachelbel’s Canon in D, as Mark, Bridget and the entire wedding party slowly made their way around the room, greeting friends and guests.As he listened to the beautiful music, Mark pulled his wife close, kissed her and said, “Thank you for this.Whatever gave you the idea for classical music?”

“Well, it’s your wedding too,” she laughed.“And Magda thought you’d enjoy it very much.It really is lovely and fits the venue perfectly.But it will be more contemporary music for the dancing later!”

After over an hour of drinks and hors d'oeuvres, including lots of photographs of guests and with them, mingling and receiving congratulations from co-workers, neighbors from Grafton Underwood and friends old and new, Mark was starting to feel a little pissed.Turning to Bridget, he observed, “How are you holding up so well?I haven’t seen you without a full glass of wine and yet you’re surprisingly sober.”Pulling on his hand, she started to lead him out the hallway and into the privacy of a room that the wedding party had access to, but before they could get to the door, they were intercepted by Miranda and Cathy, who were both slightly squiffy.

“Bridget, Mark, no stealing off for a quickie!”, giggled Cathy at the newlyweds, causing Mark to smile broadly as this is exactly what he thought her up to.

“Bridge,” exclaimed Miranda, with a slight slurring of her words, “Wait til you see your surprise tonight.You can thank me later!”

One of several photographers also came into the hallway and started snapping candid shots of the girls and Mark talking.Bridget’s look of exasperation caused Mark to whisper into her ear, “Darling, we’ll have plenty of time later and believe me, ‘quickie’ is not what I have in mind,” causing her to laugh gently, saying, “That wasn’t my intention, I actually had something to tell you, but it can wait.”

Concerned that something wasn’t to her liking, although he could find no fault with the setting, drinks or food, he asked, “Everything all right then?”

Smiling up at him with a glow on her cheeks, never looking more beautiful, she replied, “Yes, never better!I...love you, Mark.”The photographer caught the moment with his camera, as Mark leaned and kissed her lips.

Returning to the party, Mark led Bridget towards Daniel and Fiona, who were conversing with Jeremy and Magda.Clapping Jeremy, his best man, on the back, Mark then stepped back, saying, “Can’t thank you enough for your support and hard work today.”He proceeded to embrace Magda and also Fiona.When he got to Daniel, he paused, met his gaze and said, “Oh, what the hell!”, and pulled him into a hug, causing them all to laugh and Daniel to say, so only Mark could hear him, “Thanks mate, and congratulations to you both.”

The wedding breakfast, really a three course dinner in this case, was served in the Long Drawing Room.Overlooking Charles Street and decorated in the late 18th century style, the room featured a Robert Adam’s fireplace, beautifully draped full-length sash windows, French-style rococo ornate coving and tall ceilings. The wedding party and both sets of parents were seated at the front of the room, with Bridget and Mark in the centre.

After an impeccable dinner, Mark leaned over to Bridget, saying again, “You have really outdone yourself.I couldn’t be more impressed with the location, the food and most of all, you, Mrs. Darcy.”Her look of utter happiness at his compliment, as she kissed him, was happily observed by Elaine, as she made her way over to her son and new daughter in law, leaning down to give her a hug, saying to both, “I am so proud of you Mark.And Bridget, you have made my son the happiest I’ve ever seen him.Thank you for that,” as tears slipped from her eyes.As she finished, Mark’s father joined them, shaking Mark’s hand and kissing Bridget’s cheek, as he too shed a tear, trying vainly to cover it up, gruffly saying, “Bridget, you are the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.Second only to Mark’s mother on our own wedding day.”He turned to kiss his wife, then did the same to Bridget again.

As the dishes were cleared quietly away by the discreet wait staff, Colin Jones gave the Father of the Bride speech, to be followed by Mark’s Groom speech and then lastly by Jeremy’s Best Man speech.Bridget became very emotional during her dad’s heartfelt talk, as her father shed a tear or two and her mother completely broke down in hushed sobs.Wiping his eyes, Colin next introduced Mark for his speech.As he handed the microphone over, Colin grabbed Mark, congratulating him and shaking his hand fiercely, before finally pulling him into a bear hug, he then grabbed the microphone back, but thought better of it as his tears started to flow again.

Mark turned to Bridget, as she sat beside where he stood, and began.

“Bridget, in the past I have found saying the right words difficult.For a man whose livelihood is built on his oratory skills, you have always left me speechless.You give me your love and so much more with only one condition; that I give you my love in return. This I gladly do. I am not marrying someone I can live with; I am, finally, married to the one person I cannot live without.

Home isn't a building that you go to everyday, it isn't your possessions or necessarily where your family and friends live. It's a feeling you get when you meet the love of your life, and are then lucky enough to find her again.It's the place where you are the happiest and the place where you can be the best possible version of yourself and yes, sometimes you love a person because they feel like home.

Truly I have learned so much from you and I hope there is a day when I can show you how that feels. For example:  
Pizza is considered a vegetable;

God invented takeaway for those that can’t cook;

A person can be woken with thought vibes;”

At each of these last three comments from Mark, the guests laughed loudly, with Tom, Shazzer and Jude leading them, whistling noisily to show their approval.

“And lastly, you’ve shown me how to be vulnerable.”At hearing this from him, Bridget wiped a tear from her face, trying in vain to control her emotions.

“I’ve always believed that our history should lead us to be together and I promise that the bunny outfit, so many years ago, had nothing to do with it.By the way, thank you for that, Una and Geoffrey.”Mark found his parents’ friends in the crowd, smiled warmly and raised his champagne glass to them in recognition. Bridget buried her face in her hands, turning crimson as she blushed in remembrance of the ill-fated Tarts and Vicars party.

“You know everything about me and love me, just as I am. You know all my faults, including my appallingly bad taste in Christmas jumpers,” he laughed as he said this, grinning broadly at his wife, “yet still agreed to marry me. I am extremely lucky to have been the one to marry you.

To quote John Keats, ‘A thing of beauty is a joy forever,’ and Bridget, you are so, so very beautiful to me.Speaking of Keats, I’d like to thank Daniel Cleaver, without whose help Bridget and I may not have found one another again.Your support in that regard is appreciated more than you can know.”Mark raised his glass to Daniel, who smiled back and tipped his in return.

“To my parents. Who worked especially hard to teach me the difference between right and wrong. It has been written that when children find true love, parents find true joy. Please know, I have now married my true love.

To Bridget’s mother and father, Pam and Colin.Thank you for pushing your daughter towards a recently divorced barrister, who happened to be in a foul mood, at the annual turkey curry buffet.Without your matchmaking, we may never have met.”Bridget looked at her parents with affection, noting that both were wiping tears from their eyes at Mark’s heartfelt words.

“To my best man, Jeremy, both you and Magda have been there for Bridget and I, and have supported us both. If not for your prodding, I may not have made the most important decision of my career, which allowed me to prioritize my life; as without doing so, I know we wouldn’t be here today.I would like to thank you both for everything.

And finally, the bridesmaids, Sharon, Jude, Tom and Magda, thank you for calming Bridget’s nerves and helping in her preparation today and for getting her here, in one piece and especially on time, you’ve done a brilliant job.Although you are now all married, your urban family remains as strong as ever.

Please join me in raising your glasses to my beautiful wife, the one I have always loved, Bridget.”

Before he could sit again, Bridget jumped up, futilely wiping the tears from her face and hugged Mark tightly.Holding her, he kissed the top of her head, murmuring “I love you,” as she cried emotionally into his suit jacket.

Mark wondered what direction Jeremy would go with his speech, as being a barrister also, he had no apprehension about speaking in public and quite liked the spotlight.Bridget’s father stood again and introduced Jeremy, saying, “As most of you know, my new son in law is a well known barrister.He works in Chambers with Jeremy Clarkson, who also happens to be his best man.Mark, Bridget, just so you know, I did try to dissuade Jeremy from telling too many off colour jokes.When that didn’t work, I then went to his lovely wife, Magda, who I’ve known since she and Bridget were in uni together, and he has since promised to tone it down.Ladies and gentlemen, Jeremy.”

Jumping right in, Jeremy began, “Mark and Bridget, I thank you for allowing me to play a special part in what is surely the most important day of your lives. Mark, you could have chosen any one of your work colleagues or friends as your best man, yet you selected me. Well, I was the first person to say yes, anyway.”At the joke, the entire room laughed and Jeremy was off and running, causing Bridget to grab Mark’s hand for support from their friend’s rapier wit.

“When Mark asked me to be his best man, stories and superlatives starting flooding into my head. I saw this as an opportunity to talk about a hero of mine; a handsome, kind-hearted, quite brilliant man admired by all who encounter him. But when I showed the speech to Magda, she tore it up and told me the idea of a best man speech was to focus on the groom, not myself.”More laughter was heard and Mark groaned while Bridget leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Let me say how lucky you are Mark, you will leave here today having gained a wife that is warm, loving and caring, a wife who is funny and who radiates beauty wherever she goes. And Bridget, how lucky you are that you leave today having gained a gorgeous dress and a lovely bouquet of flowers.”Bridget tried not to chuckle too hard at Jeremy’s ribbing of her husband, but it was honestly very nice to see him laughing so much at his own expense.Mark could, at times, be very stoic and she certainly enjoyed bringing a lightheartedness to him and their relationship.

“I asked Bridget’s mum, Pam, earlier on how it felt to see her daughter get married. And she said, ‘It only seems like yesterday that she was going to bed with her dummy.’It’s funny how history repeats itself, isn’t it? Now in all seriousness, I wish you both nothing but the best for your future. You’re a fantastic, unique, and perfectly-matched couple.Bridget, you give Mark love, true happiness and most of all you make him smile and laugh.Those are truly wonderful gifts and Mark is a better person for it, because of you.Mark, I’ve never seen Bridget’s eyes reflect what’s in her heart as when you walk into a room.Her love for you is so easy for all of us to see.I hope all your dreams come true and that you lead a healthy, long and happy life together.

Magda and I look forward to being a part of your lives and having you both as part of our lives for many years to come.Mark, sorry I’ve murdered you on this speech today, you know how much I love you. Thank you so much for the proud honor of being your best man today. And on behalf of the entire wedding party, I would like to thank you both for sharing this wonderful occasion with us. Also, a special thanks to all the parents, without you this could never have happened and specifically to Mark’s mum, Elaine.”Elaine looked startled to have been singled out by Jeremy, afraid of what was to come.“Your taste in Christmas jumpers for your son is renown.After Mark and Bridget’s first encounter, which didn’t go very well, by the way, Bridget couldn’t stop telling Magda and I about the bloke in the reindeer sweater.In fact, she talked about him so much, we knew right then she was, in fact, smitten.I think I can speak for everyone in this room when I say, what took you both so damn long?”

At that pointed innuendo to their past, the room broke out in applause and cheers from the more tipsy guests, most of them being Bridget’s friends.Looking at one another with tears of laughter in their eyes, Mark gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, to which Bridget responded by placing both hands on his face, pulling him to her and started to kiss him passionately, for all to see.Jeremy almost doubled over in laughter at watching this, and finally managed to wrap up his discourse, saying, “Now, it gives me immense pleasure to invite you to stand and raise a toast.To Mark and Bridget, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy!”

When all the guests stood and raised their champagne flutes to toast, with all eyes on them, Bridget finally, slowly, stopped kissing him and let go of Mark, but then quickly moved back in for one more snog, causing Mark to flush, laughing with her as they broke apart to quickly pick up their own glasses for the toast.

Since the guest list was comprised of only fifty, all were invited to the entire ceremony and none would be leaving nor new guests arriving for the dancing and late night food. The seven piece band was set up in the Churchill Room, where they would play, after providing the background music for the cake cutting.

Their first dance as a married couple would be to the song “Perfect”, by Ed Sheeran.With the lights turned down low and all guests gathered around them on the dance floor, Mark enfolded Bridget in his arms.They began to dance slowly, her head on his chest, her arms resting gently on his while he encircled her waist and pulled her tight, into his warm embrace.Bridget was a fan of the song and Mark had told her, very gallantly, that it didn’t matter to him what they danced to, as long as they were finally married.Closing her eyes, she swore she could feel Mark’s heart beating.When the lyrics started, her eyes flew wide in astonishment, as she recognized Ed Sheeran’s actual voice and heard the crowd’s murmur; the entire reception realizing that the original artist was performing.Looking up at him, she realized Mark was as dumbfounded as she was, until she remembered Miranda’s words about a surprise.After meeting the artist at the music festival they had attended together, Miranda and he had dated for several months, before they went their separate ways, although remaining in touch and on friendly terms.

Moving unhurriedly to the beautiful music, Bridget looked up at Mark, feeling more content than she had ever been.Although she hadn’t planned on telling him in so public a setting, she found herself overpowered with emotion for her new husband, love of her life and now soon to be father of their child.

“Mark...We’re going to have a baby.”As she gave him this news, tears of happiness welled in her eyes before escaping and spilling onto her cheeks.Stopping their movement, he took both his hands and placed them on either side of her face, wiping the tears away.Rather stoically, yet with a hint of mist in his eyes, he then said to her, “This is possibly the single, most wonderful piece of information I have ever been given in my entire life.Bridget, I couldn’t be happier than I am at this moment.” 

——————-

Glancing around their suite at Hintlesham Hall and not finding what she was searching for, Bridget exclaimed, “Bugger!Let me just go and grab my mobile,” turning quickly to leave the bedroom; until she heard Mark call to her from the bed, half covered with the sheet, an urgency to his tone.

“Bridget, forget your mobile.We aren’t leaving this bed, unless one of us requires medical attention or room service rings.”The smoldering look in his eyes as he said this caused her to do a double take.

“But what if someone-”She stopped herself mid-sentence.“Sorry, what was I thinking?”She moved to the end of the large bed, smiling seductively at him, took off her dress and let it pool at her feet, before stepping out of it along with her undergarments, getting onto the bed, moving slowly towards him on all fours.

“No,” Mark said, stopping her.

“No?”, she questioned.

“No,” he repeated. “Lie back and relax.I’ve wanted to do this since we first met.”

“Mark, it’s not like we haven’t been together prior,” she said, but understood his meaning, even before he clarified by whispering, “Not when I can call you my wife, and now carrying our child,” his voice thick with emotion.

He gently turned her over, so that she was lying on her stomach, hands raised over her head, wrists crossed, with her head turned to one side, resting on them.

His lips then began a slow journey, starting at the base of her neck as he swept her hair away to allow him access to her skin, moving gradually down to her shoulders, his body pressed against hers, as she felt his evident desire for her.He tenderly kissed her, his tongue running over her skin, hands placed on her sides, moving down the length of her, from breasts to her thighs, causing her to shiver in anticipation.Feeling her tremble, he leaned over her ear and asked, “Cold?”

When she answered, her voice came out a whisper only, “No,” the one syllable word being all she could manage.Upon hearing her attempt at a reply, he smiled, knowing the effect he was having on her, on himself too, for that matter.

As much as he had loved her voluptuous curves before her weight loss, her body was still perfection to him, retaining a femininity borne of her confidence and hard work.He knew she exercised and it showed, his hands feeling the results of her efforts as he massaged and caressed her back and upper legs.Trailing kisses across her neck, close to her ear again, he softly told her, “Bridget, I’ve always loved you and never thought you heavy, but now...you are so bloody sexy...”

She acknowledged his compliment but could only manage a low, throaty sigh as she turned to look back at him with an appreciative smile.

Next, he sat back on his knees, between her legs, his hands trailing down, caressing, until he reached her calves, then her ankles.Moving slowly back up, he massaged her thighs before landing on her backside, stroking with his large hands.Her low moan as he did this caused him to catch his breath, wanting her so very much, but also continuing with his movement, not ready to cut to the chase just yet.His right hand slipped slowly down one cheek, to where it joined her leg, then lower, so that he could feel how extremely ready she was for him.She involuntarily moved her hips slightly up, inviting his finger to slip into her as a gasp escaped her lips.

“Mark,” she said, before he started to move his hand, causing her to try to turn on to her back, so she could kiss his lips, almost overwhelmed in her need to see his face again.

“Shhh...relax darling.We have all night,” he said gently as he continued, slipping another finger in, inducing her body to pull upwards, her hands gripping the bedsheets as she tried to hold on to some control before she let out a moan of pleasure and he could feel her quickly climax, calling out his name loudly this time.He had never been with someone who was as responsive in bed, to his touch, his lovemaking, as Bridget.He thought again that he couldn’t imagine his life without this, without her in it, a part of it and of him.

As her breathing finally subsided to a normal rate, she felt Mark momentarily leave her.Watching him, she saw that he had put a blanket over one of the chairs, off to the side of the bed.Taking her hand, he led her to it, sitting first, inviting her to straddle his lap, her feet just touching the floor, as he said with a smile, “Thought you’d like to try your favorite position on your wedding night, Mrs. Darcy,” before kissing her mouth with his.Moving his hands over her shoulders and down her back, he felt her lift up and then lower onto him, taking only the very tip of him in.Their eyes locked and he could feel his jaw working, trying desperately not to hurry things, to let her have control.It took all of his considerable restraint to will his body not to move, not to drive up and into her, as he wanted to.He closed his eyes with the effort, until she pulled slightly up, only to meet her gaze again when he opened them at the break in contact.She reached down with her hand and held him, guiding him into her again, this time fully lowering herself, causing him to wonder, as he shut his eyes once more, how long he could remain still, no matter what his mind was communicating to his body.Her eyes never left his face as she watched his reaction to the sensation of being inside her, a part of her, as close as two people could be, before saying in a somewhat unsteady voice, “Tell me what you want.”

At her question his eyes opened.What he tried to say was that he wanted this night, these feelings between them, to never end, that he had everything that he could possibly need.But then she leaned slightly up and forward, raising herself once more and proceeded to trail her hand down between their bodies, stroking him as she moved lower, to finally cup him, teasing with her fingers.The last lucid thought left his head at that moment and his reply came out before he could think, pleading with her, saying, “Bridget, please...I want to fuck you.”

Her breath caught at his use of the term, not one he uttered often, at least not in this context and she smiled, fully aware of how aroused he was.Sliding back down and taking him inside her, she started to move, up and down, albeit torturously slow, directing the pace.She kissed his mouth, neck and shoulders; her lips leaving a trail of heat wherever she moved over him.After enduring this for several minutes, he leaned his head back, a low growl escaping him, his hands moving to her waist, holding her tightly, his body thrusting up with the force of his ardor, as he took the hard tip of a breast into his mouth and sucked gently, then with more strength as she too begged him, her back arching up before she leaned closer, running her hands over his chest, to his face, into his hair, kissing him with such passion that it took his breath away.He had never felt this much emotion, the sense of losing himself so completely in her, with her.He knew she was coming when she yelled his name, her mouth even more insistent on his, almost frantic, as he felt her orgasm.Her utter sense of release, of pleasure, made it impossible for him to hold back any longer.His climax was so forceful he moaned loudly, while burying his face in her hair, pulling her tight, holding her in his embrace.

Afterwards, having moved themselves to the bed, they lay side by side, facing one another, still regaining their breath to a normal level.Bridget reached over to run her right hand through the hair over Mark’s ear, loving the thought they were now husband and wife as he reciprocated by leaning over to kiss her with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Oh. My. Lord.,” she finally managed, “Wish I’d have known that sex as smug marrieds was so enjoyable.May have tried it a little sooner!”

Laughing softly, Mark said, more under his breath than not, “If it were only that easy.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story was enjoyed. I didn’t think I’d write this much when I started, but it just kept going😀


	34. Hintlesham Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Bridget and Mark’s honeymoon.

  


Bridget stirred, opened her eyes and found Mark gazing at her.“Good morning,” he said quietly, stretching slowly and emitting a low groan, “Don’t know about you, but I’m a little sore.” His smile said that he really didn’t mind though. 

“Yes, just a little. Though not enough to slow me down on our honeymoon,” she replied with a laugh. “It’s the best type of sore.”

“You know, the only way to work out the kinks is to get back at it as soon as possible.”This was said as he moved over on top of her, bending his head to kiss into her neck.

“Mark! Dragon breath!”

“I’ve been up and brushed,” he said with a smug laugh and continued to kiss her neck, moving down lower, causing her to momentarily forget her protests as he lightly caught the point of a breast between his teeth.

Coming back to her senses, she pulled him up by the arms while laughing, “Stop!I’m going to brush my teeth and take a shower.Why don’t you join me?”

“I believe I will.” He got up and out of the massive bed, offering her his hand for a lift. Eyeing her husband up and down and enjoying what she saw, she took his proffered hand, waggling her eyebrows at his nakedness, laughing as he grinned playfully at her.

Following her into the loo, he started the shower while she brushed her teeth. When done, she turned, hung a towel on the hook and stepped in to the steam filled chamber. “Mark! It’s quite hot!”

“Come here,” he murmured softly into her ear from behind, as his hands roamed over her body, lathering her up with the bar of floral scented soap he held, the suds allowing a smooth track as he moved slowly up and down.“Still can’t believe you’re pregnant.” He said this as both hands lingered over her stomach, caressing softly.They had discussed the pregnancy on the drive from London.Bridget had thought she was excited to be having a baby, but it was nothing compared to Mark’s show of happiness.He still was very reserved in front of her friends and family, but when alone, he continued to open up in ways that constantly surprised her.

After she reciprocated the thorough cleaning on Mark’s person, they carefully exited and dried each other off using the large, fluffy white towels.Bridget then led Mark to the bed, where they proceeded to “work out the kinks” that he had alluded to earlier.

“Hmm,” she said, with a sigh.“May need another go in the shower after that, but so worth it!”

“Right,” he laughed in agreement.“I’m also starving.Do you think you can be ready in time to make breakfast downstairs?”

The look she gave him didn’t reflect a first-day-of-honeymoon sentiment, but more a you-know-me-too-well, sod-off scowl.

His eyes flew open in mock dismay, “They do stop serving in an hour,” he said in his own defense.

————-

After eating, as they were finishing their coffee and seeing the satisfied grin on Bridget’s face, Mark commented, “Now aren’t you glad you made it down for breakfast?”

“Mark, I have a surprise planned for you, but you’re fast working your way out of it!” she laughed, reaching for his hand on the table and holding it in her own.

“Does the surprise have anything to do with heading back to our room for the afternoon?”

Looking crestfallen, she replied, “No, but I think you’ll really enjoy it.It’s set for 2:00 and lasts for an hour and a half.Would you rather cancel and stay here?”

Laughing at her disappointment, he told her, “No, I’d love to see your surprise. We have all night after all.”

“Oh, goody,” she exclaimed, the smile back on her face.“Let me drive so you won’t know until we get there.Takes a little over an hour, so we’d better freshen up and leave.Plus, I’d like to arrive a little early, so you can show me around.”

“Well, you definitely have me intrigued now.”

Just then, the waiter arrived back at their table with the bill.

“Sir, if you’d like to charge it to your suite, we’ll just need your signature and room number,” and he handed the bill to Mark to sign.

Taking it from him before Mark could, Bridget picked up the pen from the tray, added their room number and then signed her name “Mrs. Bridget Darcy” with a flourish, the huge smile on her face causing him to smile too, realizing why she wanted to do this mundane task. 

Thanking them with a bright grin and congratulating both on their marriage, the waiter turned and left. “That’s the first time I’ve used my new name,” she said to him, with emotion in her voice. “Mrs. Darcy. Five years ago, never would have believed this possible! Maybe we  _should_ cancel the surprise and stay here!”

_______________

As they drew nearer to their destination, Mark guessed they were headed toCambridge, the University he had attended and received his Master of Laws Degree in International Human Rights.Showing his surprise, he asked, “Bridget, what exactly do you have planned for Cambridge?”

“A tour.I’ve always wanted to visit where you matriculated and thought as long as we were close...what do you think?”

He was very moved by her thoughtfulness, but thinking back on their time together, he realized that he shouldn’t have been. She had a very giving nature and was certainly the most caring person he’d ever been with.

“Thank you,” he replied very sincerely, touched by her gesture more than he could convey in words.He hadn’t been back in years, except for the random, odd event and would certainly enjoy sharing his memories with Bridget.She glanced at him with a smile that showed her blue eyes wide and glassy with emotion.He took her free hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing the back of it.

“You’re very welcome and if our child should ever be fortunate enough to get accepted here, at least I can say I’ve visited.”

He laughed at this, remembering their long ago argument over the education of an offspring.One of the many reasons he so loved her was her joy in not conforming to the old standards; for her to do this for him, for their soon to be family, again proved why he couldn’t ever get her out of his system.

“If he chooses to be a poet, an artist, or a banker, I’ll love him the same, because he’s ours.”She couldn’t help but notice the softness in his voice as he said this.

“Him?” she laughed.

“Or her, whom I’ll love as much as I do you.”A large grin lit up his face.

After the tour, which provided a general overview of the ancient learning institution, as they were milling about and conversing outside the Squire Law Library with the others in their small group, along with their Student Guide Trevor, it came out that Mark had attended the university and was now a prominent barrister in London and QC.As several of the attendees were potential students, it then turned into an impromptu, real-world Q&A with Mark being asked questions, including several from the guide, who was currently studying law although he hadn’t chosen his papers yet. Watching him share his insights into both the university and the practice of law, Bridget felt quite proud of her husband. He really was a very passionate man, once drawn out of his natural reticence; his emotion was proven in his well known, impassioned arguments in the courtroom and the many cases he’d won.It came to mind, as she watched him animatedly discuss his career, that the zig-zag barriers put up to make sure that a queue fills the minimum space required in as efficient and fuss-free manner as possible was very much like a map of both Mark and the majority of the British male psyche.And that once at the jumping off point, the universal response from them was, “After you.”She may not have fully appreciated this in her early thirties or even as recent as their prior split, but as she aged, as priorities changed, she found it quite endearing, feeling a rush of love for him.

While Mark was talking, a man of about his same age stopped, politely interrupted the group, asking, “Mark?”

“Ian!” he replied, as both men clasped each other in a shoulder slapping hug. 

“What brings you here?” Ian asked, as Mark grabbed Bridget by the hand to pull her closer for an introduction.

“Funny you should ask,” he said while smiling down at his wife. “We were just married yesterday and Bridget surprised me with a tour. We’re staying over at Hintlesham Hall, only an hour away.”

Ian took Bridget’s hand, shook it and pulled her into a light hug too.“Congratulations!Mark and I go back to our days here at uni together.It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Forgive me.Bridget, this is Ian Bradshaw.He’s the Pro Vice-Chancellor here.Ian, this is my wife Bridget,” he then bent and placed a kiss on her hairline, realizing that this was the first time he had introduced her as such.

At that point, Professor Bradshaw turned businesslike, congenially greeting the others in the group.All were duly impressed to not only be speaking with Mark, as a barrister and QC, but now to be in the presence of the Pro Vice-Chancellor of Cambridge.Bridget thought Trevor was going to have an apoplectic fit, as he stumbled over himself, trying to wrap up the tour but obviously in such awe of Ian that he was left stuttering.

She leaned over to Mark and said quietly, “Why don’t you ask Ian to have a drink with us before we head back?I’m afraid poor Trevor may have cardiac arrest if you don’t pry your friend away soon.”

Before he could ask, Ian turned to Mark and Bridget saying, “I’d love to take you both for a congratulatory drink, or would that be imposing on your honeymoon?”

“We’d love it!And I can hear about your uni days with Mark.Did you know Daniel Cleaver too?” asked the ever gregarious Bridget. 

At the mention of Daniel’s name, Ian raised his eyebrow to Mark, causing him to chuckle. “Long story,” he said and grabbed Bridget’s hand, nodding his head yes to Ian’s suggestion of the Anchor Pub, just a short walk away.

“When was the last time you were here Mark?” Ian asked.

“It’s been about five years, for a symposium on minority rights.”

“Well, the Anchor’s had a full refurb and it’s been brought bang up to date as a trendy gastropub.A far cry from our school days, when you couldn’t see inside for all the student smoking!”

As they continued their walk to the pub, Bridget asked, “Now that I’m in the presence of two lawyers, I’ve always meant to ask, why don’t barristers shake hands?”

Smiling at her earnestness, Ian answered, “The custom dates back to sword-bearing times, when a handshake was considered a way to demonstrate to a person that you weren’t armed.Since barristers were gentleman, they trusted each other implicitly, and therefore there was no need to shake hands.”

Looking at Mark, Bridget concurred by saying, “I’ll certainly vouch for that!” and she grabbed his hand, raising it to her lips to place a light kiss on the back of it, causing him to beam down at her; she had definitely matured from when they first dated, when her insecurities caused her to distrust some of his actions. Ian jokingly quizzed them, asking, “Just how long have you two been together? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were newlyweds!”

Since it was a beautiful, sunny day, they requested a seat riverside.The view was of quite a few novice punters on the calm water, causing Bridget to beg Mark if they could go for a ride before heading back.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, he replied, “Of course, darling.But you realize if we accidentally go in, the water’s quite chilly?”

“If you’ve the time, you should go for a walk in the Botanical Gardens.If it’s too chilly outside, although it’s unseasonably warm today, the Glasshouses are indoors.”

At Bridget’s excited look, Mark grinned and asked her, “Before or after the boat?”

“After.We just have to make sure we don’t fall in.Would not be a nice hour-long ride back!”

When the server came, the men ordered a pint of Green King IPA while Bridget asked for a water.Feeling a bit peckish, she also ordered baked camembert w pecans, apricot and sourdough bread.She and Mark had reservations for dinner at their hotel, but not until half eight.

“So Ian, what was Mark like in uni?” she asked with a huge grin, as soon as their order was taken.“The only stories I’ve heard have been from Daniel, so I’ll take those with a grain of salt.Even since he’s been on his best behaviour.”

“Wait a minute!” exclaimed Ian, out of the blue.“Bridget Jones, right?” At her befuddled nod yes, Ian continued, “You did the telly interview with him, when he was found alive.” His question was more of a statement.

“Yes, you saw it then?I’m not normally in front of the camera but Daniel insisted I handle the interview or he wouldn’t agree to it.Have you seen our travel show too?”

“I have!I’m not usually home often that I watch telly but my wife’s an avid viewer.In fact, thanks to your show, we now have a spring holiday set for Bath.She’s insisting that we stay at the same hotel that was featured, do the spa treatment and of course visit the Austen Centre.I’m just hoping I can somehow get a round of golf in, what with all the activities she’s planned”, he said and laughed.

“She sounds like a woman after my own heart, if she loves Austen.I’d enjoy meeting her!” Bridget said with a sincere smile.

Ian responded by saying, “It’s a date then.Mark, let me get your number and I’ll ring you with the exact times.Don’t worry, I’ll wait a week to let you finish your holiday.”

When Bridget excused herself for the loo, Ian asked Mark how Bridget knew Daniel.He was already aware of the falling out the ex-mates had, over Mark’s first wife, so was perplexed how Daniel fit into the story.

“Daniel actually dated Bridget prior to me, over ten years ago now.I knew her briefly from growing up in the same small town and our parents are friends,” he explained.“We dated for years before she broke it off, due to my, let’s say more than busy schedule.I was married, although separated, when I saw her at Daniel’s memorial service and then again a week later at a mutual friend’s baby christening, where we both served as godparents.”

He stopped, causing Ian to prompt, “And?...How did you end up marrying then?I’ve only just met her, but she seems very special.You both seem head over heels in love.”

Not telling him about their tryst at the christening, Mark continued, “Daniel actually helped in that regard.I was newly divorced and dating someone, never contemplating that Bridget and I might start seeing one another again, when she asked me if I’d like to go out. Evidently, after she and Daniel started working together on their travel show, she confided to him that she still had feelings for me and he very gently but firmly pushed her to act on it.And the rest is history, as they say.We’ve all had dinner together since and he and his girlfriend attended our wedding.Bridget definitely helped in that respect.My wife is a very special woman; she’s eternally optimistic and finds humour whenever facing adversity.”The heartfelt way Mark said this left Ian in no doubt that his old mate was quite happy in his new marriage.

At that moment, Bridget joined them again.They continued reminiscing for the better part of an hour before they parted ways with a promise to meet in April for dinner.

Walking the short distance to the boats, as Mark took her hand in his, Bridget asked, “Have you enjoyed today?”

“Yes, tremendously.Thank you for the surprise.I’m also glad to have seen Ian and that we’ve plans for dinner with he and his wife in April.You’re very good for me, you know.”

“Oh?How so?”

“Well, if you haven’t noticed,” he laughed while saying this, knowing he wasn’t telling her something she didn’t already know, “I tend to be morose, introverted, and singularly focused on my work.You are the very opposite and I so appreciate and love you for it.”

Melting at his heartfelt compliment, she asked, “Maybe we should head back to the hotel now?It  would give us several hours before our dinner reservation.”

His eyes widened in pretended shock, “Bridget Darcy! If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me!”

“And you’d be right!What do you say?”

“Let’s do the boat and skip the gardens?It really shouldn’t be missed.We’ll still have plenty of time before dinner.”

Sitting on the boat, she leaned into Mark and rested her head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around her.It really was quite beautiful and she sat back and listened to the punter’s narration.

“For those of you that don’t know what punting is, where the hell have you been hiding?”The guests in the boat broke out into laughter at the guide’s irreverent humor.He then continued, “Punts are long, flat-bottomed, wooden boats pushed along by someone called a ‘punter’. The punter stands at the back and pushes the boat along with a long pole, altogether the activity is called punting. It’s sometimes mistaken for the gondolas in Venice, although there are similarities, the gondolas are definitely not as cool!

Punts were originally used to ferry goods along rivers too shallow for conventional boats to navigate. As river trade began to decline this gave way to ‘Pleasure Punting’ in the 1900s, don’t worry, it’s not as dodgy as it sounds. Ditching the cargo for passengers, punting became a quintessential part of local life and one of the most popular things to do in Cambridge.

Why did it become so popular? Firstly because the river runs through some of the most historically important areas of the UK, and secondly because it’s bloody beautiful. Plus, it’s as typically English as you can get, literally a caricature of middle-class Britain come to life. It’s so popular in fact that celebrities travel from far and wide to swan around on the waters and the Queen comes down on Tuesdays to enjoy a river tour. I joke!” he said, exclaiming further with, “She only comes on Sundays.”

A few of the famous colleges they saw from the river included Trinity College, which was founded by King Henry VIII in 1546; Trinity Hall, where scientist Stephen Hawking studied; and St. Johns College, which was attended by poet William Wordsworth.After they finished, they were both very relaxed from being on the calming water and the hour long drive back seemed to pass in no time, especially since Bridget slept for the majority of it.   
  
Upon their arrival back at the hotel, Mark woke Bridget, gently shaking her. They still had an hour and a half prior to their dinner reservation. Once in the room, she fell on the bed, yawning loudly, still very rested from her long nap. He removed his trousers and jumper, leaving him wearing only boxers and a vest, and joined her, propping his head up with a pillow. She snuggled up next to him, lightly running her hands over his chest, fully intent on following through on her thoughts of a shag with her husband. Until she heard him softly snoring. Sighing, she quickly realized she couldn’t blame him. The boat ride had been very relaxing and while she had slept for the better part of an hour, he’d had to concentrate on their drive back. She’d let him sleep and then wake him in an hour, leaving enough time to take a quick shower before their reservation.

The next thing either remembered was a persistent knocking on the door, causing them both to sit bolt upright.Mark immediately glanced at the clock on the side table, seeing that their reservation was in 15 minutes.

“Shit.We overslept,” he remarked, quite calmly.

“Housekeeping,” announced the woman’s voice at their door.“Can we get you anything?”

Mark jumped up, walked to the door, opened it slightly and said, “All good at the moment.We’ll be out for dinner shortly, if you’d like to turn the bed down later.”He then thanked her and closed the door.Turning, he expected to see Bridget still on the bed, so was surprised to hear her in the loo with the shower running.He had fully anticipated having to pry her from the sheets in order to get her moving.

Jumping into the shower just as she was coming out, he pulled her naked body against his, teasing her with a reprimand by saying, “I can’t believe you fell asleep and now we’ve almost missed our dinner reservation.Whatever will the maitre’d think happened to that Darcy couple?”

“If he’s worth his salt, he’ll realize we’re on our honeymoon and assume we were shagging all day.I’ll ring while you’re in the shower and let them know we’ll be fifteen minutes late.Now, shake a leg!” and she gave his bare bottom a light tap as she said this, causing him to laugh out loud.

“Yes ma’am, Mrs. Darcy!” and he pulled the shower door shut behind him.

Sticking her head back in, careful not to get her hair damp, she told him, “Oh my Lord Mark!I immediately thought you were referring to your mum when you called me that!May take some getting used to,”she laughed, her smile lighting up her face as she withdrew to dress for dinner.

As they were led to their table by the hostess, Bridget whispered so only only Mark could hear, “Did you see the smug look we received from the hostess when they told her we were running late?For shame, Mr. Darcy.If you hadn’t dozed off, I would have confirmed their suspicions.”

Once sitting, Mark commented on Bridget’s appearance, “I didn’t have time to tell you in the room, but I must say, you look splendid,” his smile crinkling at the corners of his eyes.“New dress?”

“Yes, thank you for noticing.Jude helped me pick it out.I think half the fun in planning the wedding was picking out a few new items for this week!And you look quite handsome too.Do NOT let me get dessert!I don’t want to be so full that I fall immediately to sleep on the second night of our honeymoon!Oh!Where are your glasses?”

At her question he patted his suit jacket, pulling them out and putting them on so he could better read the menu.“What are you thinking for dinner?” he asked as he looked at the specials that were on a separate paper, along with the table d’hote menu.

She didn’t respond, but Mark could feel her gaze on him.Without looking up, he said with a chuckle, “Bridget, you’ve seen me in glasses prior.If I didn’t know better, I’d say you thought they were sexy.”

“Hmm.How to compare...you know the red negligee that I  _very_ briefly had on last night?”At this he raised his eyes to her, suddenly very interested.

“Actually, no.As I recall, you stepped out of your dress and onto the bed.”

“Oh!” she laughed.“You’re right.I never had a chance to wear it.Well, I do have it in the room and I’d love to show it to you later.”

She watched his face as he tried to maintain his composure, seeing him flush slightly as she slipped out of one shoe, moving her stockinged foot up his left calf.

“And these glasses make you feel the same?” he asked very seriously.

“Mmm,” she responded, sounding more like a purr than an actual word.

“May never take them off then, Mrs. Darcy.”He smiled sexily, then added, “And believe me when I say my mother is the last person I think of when I call you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing a few short stories along the same timeline as this one, I thought I’d cover the honeymoon week at the end of The Wembley Concert. I also use Elaine (from the novels) as Mark’s mother’s name, even though it’s Geraldine in the movies. I like Elaine so much more!


	35. After Dinner Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first dinner alone as smug marrieds.

After dinner, on the walk back to their room, Bridget suggested they stop in the lounge, where the lovely notes of a piano being played floated out to them.Sitting at a small table for two, the waiter asked if they’d like to try one of their special after dinner liqueurs.

“I’ll have a decaf cappuccino.What would you suggest for my husband?” Bridget asked, smiling at Mark, trying to get him to have a sweet drink instead of his usual Scotch.

“Do you enjoy Turkish Delight?” he asked.

“Oh, yes!” was Bridget’s enthusiastic reply.She liked most confections, so Mark covered his laugh with a well timed cough, causing her to give him a sideways glance, to which he feigned innocence by raising his eyebrows in indignation.

The waiter smiled at the eager answer for her husband’s drink.After Mark commented that he wasn’t familiar with the beverage, he then went on to explain, “Quite frankly there’s nothing else like it. With its 200-year history, including a period of time after World War II where the recipe was lost, this Polish drink is an exotic treat. Of course, with that rose top-note, it’s very evocative of Turkish Delight. It even manages with its sweetness to evoke something of the icing sugar that usually coats it too.Adding it to tonic in place of gin is probably the easiest way to enjoy it. But pouring it over crushed ice with fresh lime juice is delicious too. And, like many on our list, it goes great with prosecco.”

“Sold.I’ll try it with the fresh lime, please,” he replied, knowing that since she couldn’t have one of her own she was sure to want to try a sip.

After he brought their order and then departed, they sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the music.Sipping her cappuccino, Bridget looked at Mark, commenting, “It doesn’t seem like just yesterday we were being married.I feel like it was a month ago.I know I’m biased, but it was the loveliest wedding I’ve ever attended.And you were,  _are_, the handsomest husband I’ve ever had.”

“I’m also your only husband.Unless there’s something you’re not telling me?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Nope.Only seriously close one other time. Besides with you - twice!” she laughed.

“Oh, and the person other than me?Was it the teacher?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I never stopped loving you.You do know that?”

“Jeremy?”

“Mostly.Jude too.I’d often go into her bank just to ask after you.I was sure she saw right through me,” he took her hand, caressing it tenderly with his thumb.“How many monthly visits does one need to go over their account balances?She never said?”

“She may have done,” she replied with a soft smile.“I knew within hours of your visits.I tried to act like I didn’t care, but she knew better.No matter how much I said I didn’t want to hear, she’d call the next time you came in.I’d protest and she’d continue anyway. I never objected too hard, so that pretty much gave me away. Then, one month, she didn’t call.The next time I saw her, I asked if you’d been in, if she’d seen you.”She stopped, tears forming in her eyes.

Mark knew where this was leading.It was when he’d added Camilla to several accounts.Jude had seemed upset the day he showed up with his new wife.Although she had congratulated Mark, she’d also given him a sympathetic smile.He had actually approached another employee upon arrival but Jude saw him and immediately came over to help.

“Did she say that I continued to visit?” his voice was soft with emotion.

“Yes.And thank you.”

His quizzical look prompted her to continue.“For never having stopped loving me.Even when I chucked you.Mark, I never stopped loving you either.It’s why I said no to Scott’s proposal.Even after you’d married, I couldn’t move on.I thought that eventually I’d be able to.It just took longer than I anticipated.”

“Oh, so you did eventually get me out of your system then?” his smile hid his regret.

“Do I look like I did?I was the one that asked you out on a date, if you recall!”Seeing he was finished with his aperitif, she took out her handbag, reached into her wallet for a £20 note, put it on the table and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and into an embrace.She then whispered into his ear, as he bent low to hear, “Can I show you just how much I missed you while we were apart?We still have quite a lot of time to make up for.”

A huge smile lit his face before he answered, “There’s nothing I’d enjoy more.”

When they got to their room, she asked him to wait in the comfortable sitting area for her return.Removing his jacket, he kicked off his shoes, took off his socks, leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him.He was surprised at how quickly she was back, his breath catching when he saw the red negligee and very transparent matching robe that she wore.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, looking into her eyes, his voice wavering emotionally.He took her hand, pulling her closer.She then sat on the chair with him, straddling his legs, face to face, looking at him from only inches away.

“I wish I could see myself through your eyes.”As accomplished as she was in her career, she still seemed to have doubts about her appearance.Or maybe she just wanted his appreciation, his love and intimacy.

“You would never stop loving yourself.”

She smiled at his response, touched at the depth of tenderness in his expression, at the look he gave her before he placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her slowly, taking his time, exploring her mouth with his, teasing gently with his tongue, until she pulled away, breathing hard, but asking, “Mark, will you put your glasses on for me?”

He laughed out loud at her request, thinking she was joking, until she reminded him, “Do you enjoy this?” and she glanced down to her body, clad in the red and very see-through negligee and robe, which only seemed to accentuate how very curvy and feminine she was.

His response was a smile and nod before he said, “Point taken.” Prior to sitting, he had removed his glasses from his jacket pocket and laid them on the small side table to the right of the chair.He reached over and picked them up, but before he could put them on, she took them from his hand, placing them on his face, her eyes never leaving his.She then leaned back to admire his appearance, before moving to close the short distance between them, to continue their kiss, humming low in her throat when their lips met again.The sensual way she did this, her look of appreciation while she was admiring his eyewear, excited him like nothing he’d experienced.The slow kiss quickly escalated into a frenzied attempt of who could remove the other’s clothes fastest.Mark definitely had the advantage as her almost non-existent robe and negligee came off rather easily.She was now straddling him with nothing on, while she had only gotten as far as unbuttoning most of his shirt and removing his belt.

“Mark!There’s a bit of inequity here,” she whispered into his ear, causing him to laugh softly.

“What can I do to help?” he asked of her.

“Stand up,” she directed.

He did as asked.The light in the large room was low, lit only by a single lamp at the far end.He could still see her standing in front of him, backlit so the outline of her stood out against its glow.

She moved behind him, pressing herself close, encircling his waist with her arms and by feel only, unzipped his trousers.She then moved her hands up to the last few buttons on his shirt, unfastening them slowly, so that it now hung open.Moving her hands under the material, she ran them across his stomach, her nails lightly grazing his skin, before she continued upward, across his chest, lingering and teasing him gently until he felt he could take it no more.Just when he leaned back into her with a low groan, she slid her hands under his boxers, running them low on his abdomen, causing a hitch in his breathing.

“Now who has the advantage?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“Are you complaining? Because if so, I can stop.” She started to remove her hands from him, pulling them from his trouser front. 

He quickly grabbed both her hands in his, moving them back down to where they were previously, causing her to say, “Hmm, didn’t think so.” Even though he couldn’t see her, he could hear the amusement in her voice as she asked, “Do you like this?” Her hand had now brushed over him and she could feel his arousal. He kept his hands over hers, directing her, his breathing becoming very ragged, prompting him to utter, “Bridget,” in a slightly pleading tone. She waited for his next words, but when he didn’t continue, she began her slow and deliberate movements once more. She loved making him feel like this, pushing him to his limit, until his passion erupted. For a man that was in control in so much of his life, it seemed that their lovemaking was the one place that she often had the upper hand, that she could make him forget his inhibitions, his natural restraint. Often, but not always. He turned to face her, hungrily bending down to cover her lips with his, his hands roaming over her, almost in desperation. As aroused as she had caused him to be, her actions had an equal effect on her. Quickly buttoning his trousers so they wouldn’t fall, he picked her up and walked across the space to enter the bedroom; she couldn’t remember wanting him more than she did at that moment; except for the night before, she thought in self-satisfaction before she was completely lost in him again.


	36. Couples Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Mark’s honeymoon continues.

Waking up, Bridget looked over to see Mark still asleep.It was only 6:00AM and she had no idea why she was fully awake.Maybe there was something to be said for sleeping next to the person you loved after being apart for years.The last two nights, the first of her life as a wife, had been extremely relaxing.It could also have something to do with being on honeymoon with Mark and having no deadlines or work issues to contemplate.She knew it was all those things, but she also knew that the person beside her, her husband, was part of the reason for her happiness.

She managed to get out of bed and dressed without waking him.They had no firm plans for today.They’d talked about exploring the grounds, walking over to the nearby golf course for lunch in the clubhouse and possibly a spa treatment.He’d even told her he would have a couples massage if she wanted.She just might have to take him up on that.Best to enjoy something he wasn’t normally prone to do while she had him relaxed and in the country.Even though his job was different now than when they were together previously, she knew it was still stressful and the situations that he dealt with daily were often things that the average person couldn’t fathom.At least he didn’t have the additional worry of foreign travel to oftentimes dangerous, third world countries.Not only was she extremely thankful that his new duties included hours that allowed for a more normal and balanced home life, she didn’t have to endlessly worry when he was away; jumping when the phone rang, fearful of the worst on too many occasions to count.

She went downstairs to the patio restaurant and had a small cup of coffee, taking it outside to sit in a very comfortable rocking chair on the large stone veranda that looked over the beautifully maintained landscape.Although it was chilly, she had on a jacket and the coffee tasted that much better as it warmed her against the early morning cold, the mist rising gently off the lawn as the sun’s rays warmed it.

Bridget sat quietly, listening to the few conversations around her, contemplating the change in her life over the last year.A new job and with Daniel, no less.She honestly had not seen that coming.She and Mark getting reacquainted, first as friends and then as lovers once again.And now he was her husband and soon to be father to their baby.Even though it ended up to be of short duration, she had truly enjoyed the renewing of their friendship.She certainly had struggled not to show him too much of her true feelings at the beginning; that she was still very much in love with him.She had meant it when she told him that she didn’t think it a good idea to sleep together right away, even though it was almost all she could think of when around him.The rebuilding of their relationship had truly started when they went out as friends first; both of them remembering how much they enjoyed one another’s company, how easy it was to laugh together and how much they genuinely cared about each other.The things in him that were so different from herself were what drew her to him.And he had always had her utmost respect for his work ethic, his sense of fairness, how very clever he was and the way he loved his parents, especially his mum. 

Lost in her reverie, she was startled when the chair beside her moved.Glancing over, she saw he had come looking for her, with a coffee of his own in hand.

Smiling at her, he said, “Good morning.Missed you.”He reached and took hold of her hand, both of them sitting in the cool morning air, watching as the sun slowly formed long shadows out of the darkness, as the trees and hedges started to take shape.

After several moments, he looked to her and asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Laughing, she answered him, “Okay, but you asked!Why was I up at the ungodly hour of 6:00AM?I can’t believe we’re married.I love my job.I’m so excited to be having our baby.What do I want for breakfast?What do I want for dinner?How much I love you.”When she said the last sentence, she looked to him with a warm smile.“Oh!And how good it feels to be just a little sore, two days in a row!”

Laughing with her, he said, “I think I owe you several pounds after that!And I especially love your comment about our baby.”He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it, holding her gaze with his warm, brown eyes.

“Mind if I chime in too?” he asked.At her nod yes, he added to her list, “Looking forward to be going to our new home tomorrow.”

“Oh, yes!That should definitely be on the list,” her smile showing how much she agreed with him.

After finishing their coffees, he left for their room to shower.She told him she’d be ten minutes behind as she wanted to enjoy the solitude for a few more moments.

“Take your time.We’ve no solid plans and I just may go back to bed for a half hour.”

“Even with the coffee you just drank?” she asked, disbelief showing on her face.

“Decaf, darling.I’m always planning ahead.”Kissing the top of her head after he stood, he turned and left, presumably to go back to sleep.

While watching his retreating back, she thought he must indeed be relaxed and enjoying their time away if he could take a nap after being awake for nearly an hour.

Walking back to the room, her route led her by the hotel’s concierge desk.As Bridget approached she saw the woman setting up for the day.She seemed very friendly and inquired how Bridget was enjoying her stay.

“Very well, thank you for asking.I’m actually on honeymoon, just up from London.Your hotel is absolutely gorgeous!My husband and I stayed at Christmas several years ago and enjoyed it so much that we’re back!” Bridget effused. 

“Thank you! I’m so glad to hear you like it.” Her smile lit her face, the pride in her work coming through for Bridget to hear. “What do you do in London?”

“I co-host a travel show on the telly.”

“What’s the name?” she asked, her eyes lighting up with interest, “Perhaps I’ve seen it.I try to watch any shows on travel, except the ones where they insist on eating insects or jumping off mountains!” She made a sour face when she said this, causing Bridget to laugh loudly.

“No insects on our show and the most daring thing we’ve done is jump in a warm hot tub!I know I wouldn’t try a bug and Daniel’s worse even than me.”Bridget then expounded on the show before asking the woman her name.

“Mary.And you must be Bridget Jones then?”

“Yes!So you’ve seen it?And it’s actually Darcy now,” she said, her smile reaching her blue eyes, causing them to crinkle with happiness at mentioning Mark.

“Darcy? I thought your co-host’s surname was Cleaver?” she asked, confusion in her voice.

Laughing out loud, Bridget replied, “As charming as Daniel may be, my husband is a barrister in London and if I don’t say so myself, even more handsome.Does it seem we’re romantic on air?” she asked with consternation.

Smiling back, Mary replied, “Oh, I’m so sorry!No, now that you mention it.You just seem to get along so well, I think I just assumed!”

“No offense taken,” Bridget said and smiled.

Mary then said, “I especially enjoyed your episode on the Tate.I’ve been several times and the Orchestra that played at the fundraiser was exceptional.At least it sounded like it, from the snippet I saw.I’ve been to see the LSO and the London Philharmonic, whilst in London.”

“I take it you enjoy classical music then?”

“Yes, I played the violin at uni.I wasn’t talented enough to follow it as a career, but I have a minor in music.Are you a fan too?” she asked excitedly.

“No, but my husband certainly is.I’d like to attend a concert with him one day. We were just married on Saturday and had a string quartet play classical music at the reception. I remember Pachebel’s _Canon in D_. Did I get that right?” she asked with a smile. “I’m more a fan of pop music, but must admit it was absolutely breathtaking.”

“Yes!That’s such a beautiful piece for a wedding.Have you been to the Apex in Bury St. Edmonds?They have a special concert series going on now.The venue is gorgeous and tickets are only about £15.”

“Tonight’s our last evening before we head back to London.Not that I’m sorry to be going home,” she clarified.“We’re actually moving into our new house when we get back.”Her features lit up when talking about the house she and Mark would now be sharing.

“I’ve two extra tickets for the performance tonight, courtesy of the hotel, if you’d like to use them.It starts at 7:30.Not sure of your plans but you’re welcome to them.”

“We’d love to attend!Thank you so much.Mark will be so pleased and surprised.”She hugged Mary warmly as she departed, heading back to their room to tell Mark about the tickets.

As she expected, Mark was beyond excited about the tickets for the concert, telling her, “Bridget, I adore you!”He pulled her into a embrace, saying, “After lunch, if you’d like, it’s the couples massage.It’s the least I can do after yesterday’s surprise and now tonight’s concert.”

He had just come out of the shower and was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist.While she was undressing to jump in the shower herself, in preparation for their lunch, she noticed him still in the same spot, looking perplexed.

“Did you lose something?” she asked, as he was clearly searching for a misplaced item.

“Yes, have you seen my glasses?I thought I put them on the bedside table last night.”

Looking at the bed and remembering how long he had actually kept them on at her request, even going so far at one point as to only be wearing them and nothing else. She walked over, pulled back the bedclothes and spied them near the foot of the bed.After picking them up, she handed the glasses to him while smiling smugly, causing him to flush.“They may need a polish before you wear them,” she laughed.“They seem to be smudged a bit.”

The walk over to the golf course clubhouse was only ten minutes.On the way out, Mark insisted they stop by the concierge desk to thank Mary for the concert tickets.

“Bridget!” said Mary at their approach, “and this must be Mark.”After Bridget gave the younger woman a brief hug, Mark put his hand out to shake hers but was surprised when she hugged him also.

“Thank you for the tickets for tonight’s concert.We’ll make good use of them,” Mark said.

“You’re so welcome!I’m glad they went to someone that truly enjoys classical music.Bridget told me this will be her first concert.It should be a wonderful experience.The Apex is such a pretty venue and the acoustics are fabulous.You’ll have to let me know tomorrow how you liked it, prior to your leaving.Oh!Congratulations on your marriage!Bridget told me you’re celebrating your honeymoon with us.”

“Thank you,” Mark replied warmly, “Can you perhaps suggest a restaurant for before the show, in Bury St. Edmonds?” he asked.

“Certainly.Maison Bleue is French.It usually books up, even on a Monday evening but I’m sure we could get you in.There’s also Francela, which is Mediterranean and very good.Both have pre-show menus but you won’t feel as if they’ve rushed you through.”

Mark looked expectantly at his wife, telling her, “Your choice, darling. What do you feel like?”

“I think...Francela,” Bridget said, after a moment’s thought.“I could definitely go for some Greek food.”

Mary asked them what time they’d like their reservation, took Mark’s mobile number for the restaurant’s information and told them that she’d arrange their dinner plans.Bridget said she’d stop back by on their way to the spa and confirm.

After Mark had excused himself for the loo, Mary told Bridget, “I believe you’re right!Definitely charming  and he’s a barrister to boot?”Bridget couldn’t help the smug look on her face at the girl’s comment, causing Mark to say as they headed out, “Ready for lunch?And you looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.What were you two girls discussing?”

“Oh, nothing,” Bridget responded in a sing-song voice, “just girl talk.Not anything you’d be interested in.”

She grabbed his hand for the short walk to lunch, while smiling broadly to herself. At the clubhouse they both had a light lunch, in anticipation of a relaxing massage. Bridget enjoyed a salad with grilled chicken while Mark partook of a club sandwich. Since it was barely half eleven, they had time to go back to their hotel before their scheduled spa treatment at one. Bridget suggested that instead of going back to the room for an hour that they should go to the spa early and enjoy the sauna or steam room.

Having changed into their swimsuits and robes supplied by the hotel, in anticipation of using the hot tub and sauna, as they walked hand in hand to the treatment rooms, Mark confessed to Bridget that he was slightly nervous of the massage.

“Whatever for?I know you’ve had a massage prior.And you enjoyed them,” she asked perplexedly, remembering that she had even treated for him to have a massage during one of his more difficult cases, albeit several years ago.

“Not really sure.I’ve never had one  _with_ you.”He didn’t bring up to her the fact that he and Camilla had once stayed at a spa in the States and partook of a couples massage.To him, the experience left much to be desired and he found it hard to truly relax with his wife in the same room.Although he did want to enjoy one with Bridget and certainly didn’t want to deny them the shared experience.

“Mark, do you want to skip it?Or we could go solo?I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” she said sympathetically.“Especially on honeymoon!”

He should have known she’d be understanding of his reticence, even if she didn’t know where it came from.Smiling down, he told her, “Let’s do it. What’s the worst that could happen?But being as relaxed as I already am, I warn you that I may fall asleep.”

“Then that just shows how much you enjoyed it.As long as you don’t embarrass me by snoring!”She was glad he chose to continue with their original plan and that he felt comfortable enough in their relationship to try something with her that he wasn’t entirely sure of.

When they checked in the attendant asked if Bridget was pregnant.As she wasn’t yet showing, she didn’t understand the woman’s question, until she went on to explain that it wasn’t suggested that a woman in her first trimester of pregnancy indulge in a hot tub or sauna, due to the temperature. She did confirm that a massage would be fine and that it helped for the therapist to know about the pregnancy beforehand.“I’m so glad I mentioned it then.It’s a routine question that we’re required to ask and since a majority of our clients tend to be older, it’s not often that I hear a yes.Congratulations on your baby!”

“Thank you!”Turning to Mark, she said rather dejectedly, “Well, I guess those two items are out then.”The woman then suggested a swim in the heated pool, taking them outside to show them the beautiful garden and private area.

After their relaxing swim, the two therapists, Ellen and Julie, led them back to their large and private room; showing them the main area with the two massage tables, the shower and the attached sitting room.

Ellen pointed out, “And since you’re celebrating your wedding, we have champagne, some chocolates and fresh fruit for you to enjoy in private.There’s also cold lemon water on the table.You have the space for a full hour after your massage, so please relax and take your time.”

“Oh, I can’t drink now, but Mark, you should have a glass when we’re done,” exclaimed Bridget after she had left them to get undressed. “And we’re definitely coming back here  after the baby’s born. I’ve never felt so pampered in all my life! I’m sure both sets of grandparents would help sit for a weekend.”

Once they both were ready and waiting, having taken off all clothes and with a large towel draped over them, lying on their backs, per the therapists’ instruction, Bridget started to giggle.

”_Bridget_,” warned Mark, trying not to give in and join her, knowing that if he did, they may never stop, “what’s so funny?”He was using his best, very serious barrister voice.

“I’m sorry Mark!But the second I got on this table, I’ve had to use the loo.”After saying this, she again broke out into laughter.

“Then you’d best hurry.They could be back at any moment.”

She quickly jumped down, not even bothering to wrap herself with the towel, walking towards the loo at top speed, causing Mark to smile as he thought yet again how unpretentious she was, especially as compared to so many of the people he worked with daily.

Once their massage began, Mark thought he couldn’t be more relaxed.Bridget had picked out the aromatherapy oil with Julie and with the added dim lighting, relaxing music and candles, he felt his mind clear and all tension, along with any thoughts of his previous couples massage, melt away.He didn’t think he fell asleep but was in such a relaxed state when the therapists finished and then left, he wasn’t positive he could even stand on his own.As they were both now lying on their stomach, he looked over at Bridget as she opened her eyes and said, “Oh my Lord.I’m sorry, who are you again?”

“Not sure I can remember my name.But I think we were married recently.It’s the last firm memory I have.”

“So, I take it you enjoyed the massage then?” she asked smugly.

“Umm,” he managed to get out.Then added, “Immensely.”

They stayed where they were for several minutes, before Bridget remembered the chocolates and fruit, saying “I’m going to get up slowly.Then I’ll help you up.”

Mark laughed at her, sitting upright and swinging his legs onto the floor.He grabbed his robe and put it on but before he could cinch it, Bridget was up and pressed to him, her robe all but forgotten.

“That was better foreplay than a wine-filled meal at a swanky restaurant, especially for someone that isn’t drinking.”Her hands then began to run under Mark’s robe, causing him to catch them, attempting to stop their exploration.

“Bridget!We’re not alone!” he said very quietly into her ear, as she had started to kiss his chest before moving up to his jawline.

She could feel his arousal even as he protested.If she could just get him to kiss her, she knew he’d never be able to stop, no matter where they were.

“Mark, we have the room to ourselves for a full hour.They won’t be coming back,” she cajoled.She felt his resolve crumbling when his hands tightened slightly around her waist before moving down lower to pull her close.She looked up to see that his eyes had closed, his hands now moving over her bare bottom.Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss that seemed to go on forever.Just as he started to pull away, making a futile sound of protest, she wrapped one leg around his waist, allowing him to slip fully inside her, his robe still draped over his shoulders.

The next sound he made was a guttural moan, or had it come from her?She wasn’t sure and didn’t care.He picked her up as she wrapped her other leg around him, supporting her from underneath, turning so that her back was pressed against the wall, using gravity to help them both eventually find their release.

Panting and after she regained her breath, he gently set her down, bending to kiss her lips, whispering, “You are a very bad influence on me.”

“I love you too,” she replied with a satisfied grin.“And I could kill for some chocolate and a lemon water.”


	37. Beethoven at The Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget finally attends a classical concert with Mark. And loves it.

Walking back to their room, Bridget commented that as relaxed as she was, she felt like a wet noodle.Concurring wholeheartedly, Mark nodded his agreement.“May need a nap before we go for dinner and the concert.We’ve plenty of time for at least a half hour,” he added.

“Two naps in one day?!That’s the equivalent of you being late for an appointment or better yet, me being early for one!”

Walking up the glorious staircase carved with flowers and fruit, and up again to the third floor where the beautiful bones of the building showed through as ancient beams supporting the sloping ceiling, Bridget took Mark’s hand and pulled him into one of the stately salons whose door had been left ajar so that they could admire the ornate fireplaces, stone-flagged floors, paintings and fine furnishings. In the lounge of an empty suite they glimpsed an astonishingly ornate plaster ceiling.Everywhere there were oil paintings, of finely dressed ladies holding flowers or babies or jewellery, and men of action in dashing uniforms. One generation of owners had been painted by Gainsborough, who lived nearby, although all but a few of the pictures were safely in museum collections in Britain and the United States.

“The atmosphere here is so calm and peaceful, but never uncomfortably hushed,” observed Mark, duly impressed by the opulence of the past on display.

Nearing their room on the top floor, under the eaves, Bridget observed, "’Braganza’ is our suite’s name.I didn’t notice that yesterday.I only saw our room number.And it takes up the entire floor, there aren’t any other doors on this level!Mark, you really pushed the boat out!”

“Anything for my bride,” he said and laughed, swiping the room card to let them in. “You know, we should discuss some dates and itinerary for Paris in April. It’ll be here before we know it. I’ve laid the groundwork with both Maurice and my team, so you’ll have to convince Daniel to let you go again so soon.”

“I’d love to, but I’m slightly knackered from the massage and the extracurricular activity!After our nap.Or better yet, later this week, when we’re home?” she said and then yawned loudly.

_____________________________

After enjoying a wonderful dinner at Francela consisting of leg of lamb for Mark and keftedes for Bridget, they walked the short distance to The Apex.The courtesy tickets from the Hotel were just a few rows back and center and they were both impressed by the location as they were taken to their seats.

“So, tell me what I need to know.What should I expect?” asked Bridget excitedly.

“Open yourself up to the music. Let it trigger your emotions – maybe even your memories. Feel the rhythms; follow the tunes. Watch the musicians and the conductor, and see how they interact with each other. Notice how the music ebbs and flows – surging at times, delicate at others, and everything in between,” he explained passionately.“It’ll last about an hour and a half plus the intermission, so a little longer than the concert that Magda told you she liked so much.”

“What exactly is a symphony orchestra?”

“It’s a collection of up to 100 musicians, although it looks like this one is slightly smaller, who play instruments of four basic types:strings, woodwinds, brass and percussion.”

“What if I need to cough during the music?” she asked next, very seriously.

Seeing that she wasn’t taking the piss, he calmly told her, “Allow yourself to become involved in listening to the music and in watching the performers. The more you’re absorbed in what’s going on, the less likely you are to cough.If you absolutely can’t restrain yourself, try to wait for the end of a movement. Or bury your cough in a loud passage of music.There’ll be plenty of opportunities to let loose if you need to.”

“Why don’t the musicians smile while they play?”

Laughing he told her, “Only you would ask that question!” as he affectionately leaned over and kissed her.“I love you.And you realize you’ll now smell of garlic for a week?” referring to the Greek dish she’d had as her dinner.

She laughed back at him and said, “You’re not exactly smelling of roses yourself.Lucky for you I enjoy garlic so much!” She quickly dug through her purse, finding mints for she and Mark. “You haven’t answered my question yet.Did I finally stymie you?”

“Hardly. Look closely and you’ll see that some of them do. But in general, they’re concentrating deeply. They’re ‘in the zone.’ After the music is over, you may see them smiling broadly. In the piano concerto, if they liked the soloist’s playing, they won’t just smile – the string players will tap their stands with their bows as a sign of appreciation.”

“What do we do during the intermission and why do they have one?”

“Remember what we did immediately following the couples massage?” he replied very seriously.

Her look was enough to cause him to laugh out loud.“Mark!Where did that come from?!” she questioned, eyes wide, looking over to her right at an older couple who seemed to be listening to their conversation.

“Shag flashback,” he responded with a warm smile and chuckle.“No really, it’s a short rest period for the musicians and conductor.Once you see how much activity goes into a performance, you’ll understand why they need a break.Listening to music is also an intense activity, even if considerably less physical, and a break in the middle helps you concentrate better in the second half. They’re only fifteen minutes, so just enough time to use the loo.” He was impressed that she was so interested but had never seen her ask so many rapid fire questions in a row.

After he was done explaining, Bridget leaned over to the woman with a disarming smile, telling her, “We’re on our honeymoon. Sorry if I’m bothering you with all my questions. My first time at a classical concert.” She was positive they’d overheard Mark’s comment on shagging as they both had wide, knowing smiles on their faces.

“Not at all!And congratulations on your wedding.” came the woman’s reply.Her husband then leaned over to Bridget and asked “My dear, are you the young lady on  _Greater London Adventures?_We’re both avid fans and have seen all the shows!”

“Yes, I am,” she responded, flattered by the compliment.“I’m so happy that you both enjoy the program!”Bridget looked to Mark and introduced him, “This is my husband Mark Darcy and I’m Bridget Jones.Oops, Darcy!Still getting used to that!”

Since the show hadn’t yet started, Mark stood and leaned over to shake the man’s hand and then the woman’s. “Pleased to meet fellow music aficionados. And you are?” he asked politely.

“I’m Elizabeth and this is John,” said the woman.“We live in Bury St Edmonds and you’re correct, we love the shows at The Apex and our orchestra is top notch, if I don’t say so myself.”

The two couples continued to briefly talk before the conductor made his entrance, signaling the start of the show.

Bridget followed Mark’s and the couple’s lead on when to applaud.Although Beethoven’s Coriolan Overture wasn’t long, she found herself teary eyed from the depth and grandeur of the piece, having to reach for Mark’s hand and her purse for a tissue.She hadn’t realized how emotional instrumental music was and thought it was possibly pregnancy hormones, until she noticed Elizabeth also wiping at her eyes.

After the conclusion of the same composer’s Piano Concerto Number 3 in C Minor, once the applause had settled and the crowd had begun to move about for the intermission, Mark turned to Bridget expectantly, hoping that her constant hand holding and emotional dabbing of her eyes, even at one point reaching for his handkerchief, meant that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

“Well?” he asked with a hopeful smile.“As good as the massage?”

“Kill me now, this is what I want to listen to forever!I’m slightly mad at you for not taking me to a concert years ago!”

“You know it wasn’t from lack of trying!But at some point I finally conceded and gave up.I’m very happy that you’re now enjoying it.”His look showed how very pleased he was at her obvious pleasure so far.

Laughing, she responded, “You did take me to the Adele concert,  introduced me to her after  _and_ enjoyed it!Did you realize that all I wanted, so very much, was to shag you that evening?”

“I did wonder, after your kiss,” he said enigmatically.

“That’s it?You  _wondered_?You didn’t feel the same?!” Her look of pique was something to behold. 

“Come on,” he said with a broad grin, standing and taking her hand to head for the lobby. Once she was ahead of him in the slow moving line, he put his hands on her shoulders and whispered low into her ear, “Yes, I wanted you that night. And the next. And tonight and tomorrow.”

She turned her head to look at him after he said this to her, meeting his gaze amongst the crowd of people.Even though they were surrounded by others, she felt as if they were totally alone, his dark eyes conveying how much he loved her.

After returning to their seats and enjoying the finale of Brahm’s Symphony Number Two, the crowd stood and applauded and Bridget again found herself wiping tears from her eyes.Mark leaned over and asked, “Are you all right?” as he offered her his handkerchief once more.

Taking it, she blew her nose then said, “I never imagined music could be so passionate!”He pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head and running his hands over her shoulders, caressing her tenderly.“Mark, honestly, how could you not fall in love with this?And did you see the flautist’s epically majestic mustache?”

Laughing at her observation, they then said their goodbyes to their new friends and made the short drive back to Hintlesham Hall.

Lying in bed Bridget snuggled up to him, telling him how much she enjoyed their day; starting with watching the sun come up, their massage, dinner and finishing with the beautiful concert at The Apex.“Which piece was your favorite of the three?” she asked him, running her fingers lightly over his chest.

Pulling her tight, he replied, “The first movement of the last piece might be the single most perfect piece of music ever written.”

“I don’t know how to describe it correctly, but about halfway through that last piece, when it seemed the entire orchestra was playing and it kept building, then the drums joined in-”

“Timpani”, Mark said softly, his fingers caressing her hand as it traveled over him lightly.

“Timpani,” Bridget said, “then everything went silent and just the strings started playing. So softly at first, it was indescribable and almost painful.And slowly the rest of the instruments joined again, becoming powerful but gradually so.I wasn’t the only one shedding a tear.I glanced at Elizabeth and she was more emotional than I.”

“Classical music is the kind of thing where you start exploring, and the rabbit hole just goes deeper and deeper in terms of different recordings, different symphonies. You find conductors you really like. The conductor that I’ve found to be the best for me is Herbert von Karajan.He was the conductor of the Berlin Philharmonic through the Fifties, Sixties and Seventies. Every decade he did a recording of the Beethoven symphonies, and the ones I've been obsessing over are ones from the 1970s.”

After a yawn overtook her, Bridget continued, “It's almost like being an adult and something you didn't like as a kid, like Brussels sprouts or coffee, you suddenly taste in a different way. You can discern the subtleties and get why people love it.I’m glad I got to experience it with you.It was a perfect last day here and I know this will surprise you, but can we attend a concert in London?Maybe not the LSO though?Aren’t there several other orchestras?As much as I liked Kathryn when I met her, I’d prefer not to be around someone who can play violin and looks like she does. Not to mention fancied my husband!”


	38. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon week continues in their new South Kensington home, with a surprise from friends.

After stopping on their way down to the car to let Mary know how much they both enjoyed the concert and thank her again for the complimentary tickets, Bridget and Mark started on their drive to Grafton Underwood.They werehaving lunch with their parents before returning to London and their new home. Their plans for the remainder of the week included getting the house in order, finishing the unpacking, visiting some of London’s unique attractions that they never seemed to find time for and dinner out; although Mark was eager to test out the new kitchen by cooking a few recipes they’d discussed.

At the traffic light just prior to entering the motorway, he looked over, then reached across and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, asking, “So, what did you think?How are you enjoying your honeymoon thus far?”

She answered with enthusiasm, “I love it!And can’t wait to get home. It isn’t that I’m not looking forward to lunch with my parents and in-laws.Wait. With your parents and your in-laws...” she trailed off, looking over at him, a happy grin on her face when she referred to his parents as her in-laws, “I’m confusing myself!But tonight will be the first night in our own home as a married couple.How much work do you think we have in front of us?I know you got a lot done on your own but all those boxes still need unpacked and put away.And it’s all the little items.”

Laughing at her uncertainty as to their new familial relations, he told her, “Don’t worry.We’ll still make time to relax.Did you say you wanted to visit a museum or park?”

“Yes, and dinner out too? Maybe the new pizza place around the corner? I’m so glad Magda was able to accept our furniture delivery, so we don’t have to take a day to wait around the house for it.” She paused, then continued again, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he responded, knowing if she introducedher question like that, it usually meant a more serious topic than where they might go for dinner.

“I know you said you started managing so your work hours and travel schedule would be better suited to a more balanced personal life.But why managing?You could have done consulting work, or teaching even?”

“I’m sure you remember me speaking of Derek Hobson?”At her nod yes, he continued, “We had dinner a while back and he said something interesting that made me think about managing.I believe I’ve mentioned that he’s a piano player?”She nodded once more.“Someone at music school once told him, ‘You're never going to get the sound you're yearning to express from just one instrument. You need a whole orchestra.’So he started thinking about becoming a conductor. That's how I felt, in a way, about my transition into managing.I'm never going to be able to say, to do, everything I want with one instrument myself. It's akin to conducting an orchestra.I can be a part of and affect many more cases and people.With consulting, I feel I’d miss the hands on of individual cases and the courtroom.And even though I don’t attend court daily I certainly have to help prepare with the team, often attending as moral support or advice.Teaching...hmm.Hadn’t crossed my mind really. You always have a fresh perspective and open my eyes to other avenues that I may not have considered.I do appreciate that about you.”

The passion that conveyed in his voice told her that he truly enjoyed his new responsibilities, that he wasn’t making the change for someone else, but had been contemplating a larger role in his firm. She was glad that he could garner so much pleasure from his career while actually working less hours than he had in year’s past. She was taken aback when he continued, asking her, “What would you think if I pursued a position as managing partner?”

Surprised, she told him, “I don’t know that much about it, but Mark, you could do anything you put your mind to!How would you feel about leaving the team you built so soon?Especially after the success you’ve had.What would Maurice think?You’ve done such an outstanding job, they may be reticent to promote you away from your department so soon.Is this something you want now, in a few months or a year?”She felt confident after their time together that he would honor his commitment to her, to their baby, of less hours worked and a balanced home life.

“Not yet.But maybe before the end of the year.You’re right, I’m not ready to leave what I just worked so hard to build.But I think I should discuss it with Maurice.I’d like him to know of my interest.”He was thankful that he had her as a sounding board again, that she was able to share her unique perspective on issues and provide input that he took to heart. 

..........

After a filling lunch at Bridget’s parents’ home, Pam and Elaine directed the men to sit and watch the football while the three women cleared the table, put away the leftover food and did the washing up.They planned to stay until late afternoon and finish the drive home before the dinner hour.As full as Bridget felt after eating her mum’s salad, delicious pot roast and homemade rolls, she thought she may not need to eat again for several days.And they still had the homemade banana cream pie to polish off that Mark’s mum had brought.

Bridget actually felt as if she may be sick, as stuffed as she was, but couldn’t stop herself from eating the entire piece of pie that Mark handed her, it was that good.Then she heard her mom trill, for all at the table to hear, “Bridget, I’m so sorry that you’re pregnant on your honeymoon and didn’t get to enjoy a proper wedding night!I mean, I’m certainly not sorry you’re pregnant, and we’re quite looking forward to our first grand child, but the timing of it all!”If it were anyone else saying this, she may have thought they were taking the piss, but she should have known she wouldn’t make it through the entire afternoon with her mum and not be slightly mortified by something she said.

Mark’s eyes opened wide as he made a coughing sound, almost choking on his coffee after he glanced at Bridget’s face, then to his mother.For her part, Bridget was turning a shade of red that he had never seen on her.He couldn’t discern if she was angry or embarrassed by her mum’s comment.Possibly both.

Leave it to her father to save the day, when he smoothly said to the table, “Now Pam, I’m sure Mark and Bridget had a fine wedding night, baby or no.”

At that point, Mark’s mother chimed in, hoping to change the topic by offering the balance of the uneaten pie, “Here, let me wrap up these last two pieces for you.You can have them when you get home later.”She then jumped up to head for the kitchen, a smile playing on her lips, as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Bridget got up to follow her, in an effort not to say something to her mother that she’d later regret, especially in front of her new in-laws.Walking into the kitchen, just behind Elaine, the two women looked at each other and immediately began to laugh.Elaine held out her arms to her, and Bridget stepped forward to accept the embrace, once again thankful that Mark’s mum had such a level head about her.

The door to the kitchen creaked open and Mark appeared, concern on his face.Seeing his mother and Bridget sharing a laugh and an embrace, he immediately felt better, having been fearful that his wife might be upset at another of her mum’s verbal gaffes.His mother’s nod of her head and look she gave him indicated that he should be a sympathetic husband and comfort his wife.He always trusted his mother’s intuition so stepped close to Bridget and pulled her to him.

Elaine then said as she finished wrapping up the pie, “Mark, Bridget, I’ve heard it’s actually quite all right to have sex up until birth.And I trust you’ve been enjoying your honeymoon so far?”

Laughing at her mother-in-law’s forthrightness, Bridget answered, surprising even Mark when she said, “More than enjoying it Elaine. In that respect I am certainly  _not_ my mother’s daughter.” She then tilted her head up to Mark for a kiss, which he was more than happy to oblige her with.

...........

The home they had decided on was in South Kensington on Alexander Square. When they pulled up in the drive, Mark insisted on carrying her over the threshold. He quickly grabbed both of their bags from the boot of the car, along with the leftover pie from his mother, met her at the front door and set the items down, giving Bridget the keys to unlock the knob. Even though he’d been married before, he wanted her to experience the traditions of a honeymoon, of being husband and wife in their new house.

“Mark!” she protested with a laugh as he bent to grab her.

He stopped, teasing, “You’re not going to deny me this pleasure, are you?”

The look on his face underneath his grin gave her pause. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, the hopefulness, the emotion shining in their depths. He may have started out thinking that he’d like her to experience this tradition but it seemed to her, at this moment, that it was really as much for him. Both of his failed marriages were for convenience, a business merger of sorts. This time he had married for love.

“No,” was all she could manage to say to him, as a tear gently spilt onto her cheek.Overcome with feelings, she threw her arms around his neck as he again bent and taking her behind the knees, lifted her up and into his arms.He pushed the door open with his right foot and carried her inside before setting her down, looked into her eyes and told her, “I love you, Bridget Darcy.Welcome home.”She was the one who initiated the kiss that followed, pulling him down by the back of the neck into a very passionate and extended snog.

As they came up for breath, Bridget noticed the fashionable new furniture in the lounge behind him.“Oh my Lord, Mark!It’s beautiful!”She took his hand and pulled him onto the new sofa, falling back into the comfortable piece, tugging him down with her on the very soft cushions.

Leaning back, he threw his arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair, explaining, “The threshold superstition actually dates back to ancient cultures. People believed that brides were especially susceptible to evil spirits through the soles of their feet, and many of those evil spirits supposedly liked to hang out on the threshold of homes. The groom carried the bride across the threshold to make sure that she didn’t get attacked by any of these spirits.So you see, I was only looking out for your safety.”

“Mr. Darcy, I do believe you missed your calling.College professor!Although if I were a young co-ed in your class, I may have had trouble focusing on your lecture while daydreaming what I’d like to do to you to earn some extra credit.”Her voice ended up a purr at the last sentence. “Please continue, Professor,” she added sexily, kissing under his jawline.

“Only because you asked nicely,” he laughed and went on, “Other variations on the superstition’s origin exist, too. In medieval Europe, grooms carried brides across the threshold to avoid onlookers seeing the bride as scandalously eager to consummate the marriage. In the later days of Europe, some believed that if the bride tripped on her way into the new home, it would cast bad luck on the marriage and home. Hence, the groom would carry the bride across the threshold to avoid any chance of her tripping.”

“I’d definitely say that you covered all eventualities, at least where I’m concerned.I would scandalously like to shag my husband the first night in our new home, but would probably trip over the threshold in my haste to get into the bedroom.So you killed two birds with one stone!And I don’t know about you, but I’m knackered.Do you want to eat something and then head for Bedfordshire?”

“Yes, let’s see what we can find in the kitchen.I had Rosario stock up a few essentials while we were gone.Didn’t want to come back to a completely empty pantry.”

“Speaking of your housekeeper, when is she coming next?Would hate to be walking around starkers and scare the poor woman!”

“_O__ur_ housekeeper,” he reminded her.“And I asked her to give us a few days alone.I think she said she’ll be back on Friday.So you can walk around without clothes for the next few days.You’ll hear no complaints from me.”

He got up and walked to the kitchen, asking her what she was in the mood for.“We can always go for takeaway if I can’t find anything here.”

His loud chuckling caught her attention, especially when it turned into full on laughter.“Bridget!” he called to her to come see what had made him crease up.

“Mark, whatever are you laughing-,” she stopped mid-sentence, seeing what he was looking at.Hanging on the door of the fridge with sellotape was a computer generated sign that read, “Mark Darcy only. Bridget Darcy not allowed.”It was signed, “Shaz, Jude and Tom (blue soup anyone?)”.At the bottom, in smaller letters was written, “Shepard’s Pie, chicken noodle soup and spagbol inside.”

“Well, I think we have our dinner tonight.Which of the three do you fancy?”

Feigning anger at her friends’ impertinence, she pouted, “God, you’d think they thought I was a crap cook or something!They can all bugger off!”

Mark’s look of surprise told her he didn’t know if she were joking or not.

“I think I’d like to try the spagbol though.”

Realizing she wasn’t seriously upset with her friends, he reminded her, “I thought you were so full after your mum’s lunch and the pie that you weren’t going to eat the rest of the day.”

“Well, I  _am_ eating for two now.Have to keep my stamina up.It’s really for the baby. But you’re right.I’ll have some soup instead, it’s lighter.”

Laughing at her rationale, he took the soup out and put it into a small pot on the hob to reheat.

...

“That was delicious!” stated Bridget when they sat down on the sofa after, to digest.“And I’m going to text them all now to thank them.I’m sure Tom made the spagbol.It’s his specialty.And Jude the soup and Shaz the Sheperd’s Pie.”

“Let me text.That was very nice of them and I’d like to let them know we appreciate it.”

“Mark!Do you even know how??” she ribbed him.

The look he threw her could have melted ice.“Just give me their numbers and yes, I think I can manage.”

“Ok, ok!But what’s your best guess on who made what?I bet you I got it right!”

Thinking for a moment, he answered, “Challenge accepted.Jude made the spagbol, Sharon the soup and Tom the Shepard’s pie; and let’s make it interesting.Winner gets to choose the venue for our day out.” 

“You’re on! They’ve been my friends far longer than yours! Be prepared to pay up,” she said enthusiastically, causing him to laugh out loud at her competitiveness.

Once he entered their numbers, Mark sent his text.He copied Bridget on it too and she jumped when her mobile alert sounded.Picking it up from the side table, she read:

**Thank you all for the food, will come in handy as we continue to celebrate our honeymoon.Big lunch at parents so opted for the lightest of the choices and went w chicken noodle.V. good.Appreciate the sign re: Bridget’s blue soup and reminder to keep new wife out of kitchen!BTW, lots riding on this...who made what?**

Getting up quickly, she jumped onto his lap, playfully slapping his shoulder.“That was uncalled for and how do you know about abbreviating ‘very’ like that?”

“Darling, I did read that excerpt from your diary.I still think you should call a publisher, it’s really quite well done,” he laughed and kissed her, pulling her into a hug.

Both their phones then pinged simultaneously with a text.Bridget leapt for Mark’s before he could grab it, expecting confirmation she won their wager.

Picking it up and holding it away from him so he couldn’t take it from her hand, she read out loud, “It’s from Tom, and he says:

**You’re welcome.Honeymoon shags are the best;)Bridge should know my specialty is Shepherd’s Pie.Where is she making you take her??**

Before Mark had time to gloat or Bridget to pout, the next text popped up from Shaz.

**A text from Mark fucking Darcy!Didn’t know you had it in you. Seriously, you are welcome.Anything we can do to help keep her out of the kitchen. Glad you both (oops, all 3 of you ❤️) enjoyed my soup!**

“Oh, God!I’ve missed all three.Just shoot me now!” she wailed.“I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of this.You have to promise me you won’t tell!”

Catching her off guard while she was lamenting, he grabbed his phone back and started texting immediately:

**You’ll be happy to know that I matched all three cooks to dish correctly and your old friend/my new wife will be joining me for an afternoon at the British Museum on Thursday.Much appreciated.**

Jude next texted:

**Sorry I’m late to the party.Was helping Giles with a bath.For kids, not us.Bridge!You know about the only thing I can cook is spagbol, that’s why I married Giles, so I never have to!Enjoy the museum.  Have you been upstairs yet?Entirely Magda’s idea, including the baby’s room.**

“Oh Christ, this should be good!I guess Magda was doing a little more than just waiting on our furniture delivery.”

“They not only cooked, but in case you didn’t notice, every last box is put away. I think we owe them all dinner soon.And it’s well worth it.I was ready to throw in the towel on consolidating two houses worth of kitchen utensils.For someone that doesn’t cook, you have more than your fair share of gadgets.”

“Blame my mum!I think she thought if she kept buying them for me, I’d eventually become Nigella Lawson one day!”

Once they climbed the stairs, they immediately saw what Jude had been referring to.Hanging on the door to their bedroom was another sign, this one reading “Bedroom” with “Bed” crossed out and handwritten over it, in bright red, the word “Shag”.It was signed with a flourish in pink marker by Tom and Eduardo, causing them both to burst out in laughter.

“Should we?” asked Mark, pointing up the flight of stairs, a smile on his face.

“Yes, let’s get it over with,” she sighed with a resigned chuckle.“I do so want to use our bedroom, oops,  shag room, on the first night in our new home and I’m not sure how much longer I can stay awake.”

There were two bedrooms on the floor; the baby’s nursery and a guest room.On the nursery room door was another sign which read, “Happy result from shag room!”This one was signed “Magda.And congratulations again!Love you both!”A big heart was hand drawn under her signature.At reading this last message, Bridget felt her eyes brimming with happy tears as she turned to Mark, hugging him tightly.

“You do seem to have the most thoughtful friends, love.”He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as he ran his hands up and down her back, until she interrupted him, “_We_ have the most thoughtful friends.Now, let’s go break in our new bed!”

She led him down the stairs by the hand. Walking into their en suite and turning on the water, she stated, “I’m going to take a shower after a long day. Want to join me?” Not waiting for him to answer, she started pulling his jumper off, then his vest underneath as he took her meaning and unfastened his belt, removing his trousers and pants in quick succession. When he looked up, he saw that she was catching up to his state of undress, having only her bra and pants left on. As their eyes met, she was overcome by the familiar electricity that he always induced in her, that never failed to leave her slightly breathless. Pulling his head down to her lips, the snog she started rapidly turned into much more, with both of them seeming desperate at the same time, each trying to cover the other’s body and skin with their own hands as fast as possible. He pushed her up against the door, hands on either side of her face, the kiss they shared deepening with a passion that neither could control. “Mark, shower later,” she finally got out, tugging him towards the bed before dropping his hand so she could remove the last of her undergarments.   
...

Afterwards, as she lay with her head on his chest, attempting to bring her breath back to something resembling normal and the fireworks in her head starting to dissipate, she asked him, “Mark, tell me again how much you missed me.”

She couldn’t see his face so missed the small, satisfied smile that touched his mouth at her query.

Just as he started telling her, again, how much he had missed her while they were apart, she blurted out, “Shit, we left the water on! Hold that thought, I’ll be right back!”


	39. The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget faces her fears and they play tourists.

The next morning when he woke, Mark stretched out, groaning loudly as he did so and reached over for Bridget, only to find her gone.It was still quite early and although she’d been up before dawn two days before, it wasn’t like her to be an early riser by habit.Slipping into pajama bottoms and a vest, after checking she wasn’t in their bathroom, he went downstairs looking for her.Finally locating her in the kitchen, hearing loud clanging even before clearing the stairway, he walked into what looked like a tornado zone.Dishes were strewn everywhere, milk and flour had been spilt on the countertop and floor and the general disarray made his eyes open wide in disbelief.Hearing his approach, she turned with a large grin on her face.“I hope you’re hungry!I’ve made cheesecake pancakes!And coffee.”

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss, wishing her a good morning.Trying to hide his astonishment, he quickly moved over to the coffee pot, took down a cup from the cabinet and filled it.Cheesecake pancakes sounded overly rich to him, but if she was thoughtful enough to make this gesture, knowing her lack of culinary skills, he would certainly eat everything she put in front of him.“What can I do to help?” he offered.“Do you need the butter and icing sugar out?”

“Yes, please!They’re almost done.I was just about to come up and get you.You have perfect timing.”

Grabbing the items from the fridge and pantry, he took them to the large kitchen island and sat, as she indicated two sets of utensils and plates.After a minute more, she took the pan from the cooker, walked over and plated them both up with two large pancakes each.He took his knife, slid it into the butter and carefully spread it over the hot food.Once it had melted, he added a light dusting of sugar, eyed them warily, took a long draw of his coffee, and finally built up enough courage to take a bite.His eyes must have shown his surprise because he heard Bridget start laughing quietly from her place to his left.

“These are life changing.Why haven’t you made them before?”What he was thinking, but didn’t say out loud, was that she could make the biggest mess she liked as long as she made them for him again.“How long have you been eating these and where did the recipe come from?You said they have cream cheese as an ingredient?”

“No, it’s actually cottage cheese and don’t make that face!”She laughed when he cringed at her mention of cottage cheese, never a favorite of his.“My mum gave me the recipe years ago, from Nigella of course, and this is the first time I’ve tried making them.”

“Honestly, I will never eat a pancake from a restaurant again!Definitely dinner worthy.”He finished his off before she had even taken a few bites of her own.

“Here, take this.One’s plenty for me,” she laughed while giving him her plate, sliding off her second pancake for him.“Please don’t tell me though that I’ll have to cook more than once a month!Unless it’s frozen pizza.That I can handle.Besides, I so enjoy your cooking.”

Once he had quickly finished her portion, she reached in front of him, gathered his plate and utensils along with her own and stood to walk to the sink with them.“Here, you cooked, let me do the washing up.It’s only fair.”He felt he may well regret his offer as he looked at the disaster that half the kitchen was.“Darling, you could learn to utilize the ‘clean as you go’ method.How did you manage to get so much flour on the floor?”

Looking down, she seemed to just notice the amount of flour she had spilt.Laughing as he went to find the Hoover, she replied, “No clue, but I bet you won’t want pancakes again for a while!Are you sure you don’t want any help, Mark?”The syrupy way she asked this let him know she didn’t appreciate his words of advice on her cooking procedure.

She then walked to the coffee pot, making sure to step over the mess on the floor with exaggerated movements, taking her time while he waited on her to refill her cup.Sauntering back to the island, she sat once again, watching him over her cup, drinking slowly and observing as he poured the washing up liquid into the sink.He couldn’t help but think that she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Chuckling, he asked, “Since you made breakfast, what would you like to do today?”

“I’m not sure.The weather’s supposed to be almost 15C and mostly sunny.Let me think a minute.”After a short pause, she slowly suggested, “The London Eye.”

Turning from his dishes with a startled look, he moved to face her.“Pardon?”He knew her fear of heights, so thought she was pulling his leg.

“I’d like to go on The Eye.I’ve never been and now seems as good a time as any.We have the time, I have no excuses and I’m ready!”

“You’re sure?Didn’t we try this once years ago, and you absolutely refused to get on, after waiting in the queue for hours?”

“Yes, and I’m definitely prepared now.”The look on her face told him otherwise, but he was willing if she was and tomorrow they were attending his choice of the British Museum; therefore he was more than happy to oblige, as mad as it seemed to him.

After he was finished, he sat down next to her with another cup of black coffee in hand.“I think I just worked off any extra calories I ate,” he said with an exaggerated sigh.“I’ve not seen someone destroy a kitchen as fast as you can.Mind you, I’m not complaining.Well, maybe just a little,” he chuckled, “but I will gladly clean up after Hurricane Bridget in order to have those again.”

“Haha,” came her sarcastic response. “If you’ll do the cleaning up, I’ll make them whenever you’d like.I can’t promise that I’ll clean as I go though, as I don’t think I was born with that gene.Oh, forgot to tell you!I asked my mother what the secret was to forty five years of marriage and do you know what she told me?”

“Can’t imagine,” he replied, truly thinking that he had no clue what wisdom his mother-in-law could impart on the longevity of marriage.Especially after her long ago fiasco with another man.One who had absconded with not only Bridget’s parents’ money but his own parents’ funds and several of their friends as well.

“‘Not hating each other on the same day!’ So we have that to look forward to!”

“Darling, if I don’t dislike you after washing up for a half hour after eating three pancakes, including having to Hoover,” her look caused him to amend his statement slightly, “three of the  _loveliest_ pancakes I’ve ever had, then I don’t think you need worry about me hating you, ever.”

“That could be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me!Whoever said barristers weren’t romantic?” she asked, feigning seriousness, until she broke out into a giggle.

Her genuine laughter had him smiling too, as he added, “Also, I highly doubt that your dad has ever hated your mum.God bless him.” His face creased up at the thought of his long suffering father-in-law.

....

Just over an hour later, they were in the queue for the London Eye, now the Coca-Cola Eye.“Really Mark, did they have to rename it for a soda?It now sounds like something that if I did get in my eye, I’ll immediately tear up, have to go to A&E and definitely need some kind of drops for.It’s a petrifying experience for anyone with a fear of heights. I’m terrified of heights. But I seem to have established a pattern of facing this fear for my job. So, of course, I will make myself get into one of these glass pods for pleasure. I expect many questions and near-panic attacks to occur.Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Trying to comprehend everything she had just said very rapidly in a span of fifteen seconds, he smiled indulgently down at her; just as he did the last time they tried this, when it had first opened.

“If you’re having second thoughts, best to get out now, instead of after we’ve queued for over a half hour,” he told her, ready to leave and do something much more to her liking, like shopping or lunch.

“Nope.We’re here and I’m going through with it.Don’t even try to talk me out of it.But what happens if I have to pee?This is a genuine fear I have - being stuck without a loo. And the ride lasts for thirty minutes. I was truly so concerned about having to pee and being stuck in the air that it kept me up last night.”

Laughing at her honesty, he asked, “Is that why you were up so early then?Why didn’t you let on that you were contemplating going up?I could have talked you out of it!”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t discuss it with you.You would have reminded me ofmy last failed attempt and I would have chickened out!”She then excused herself for the loo.When she came back, she noticed that he’d only moved up by five feet. “I thought you’d at least have moved up the length of your car.Which, by the way, is decadent.As a Labour voter, I’m not sure I can ride in it in good conscience.”

“You didn’t seem to have too much trouble falling asleep in it on the way back from Cambridge to the hotel,” he laughed.“Or extolling it’s virtues while driving to Grafton Underwood.Would you like me to trade it in for a Mini?”

“It’s easy being virtuous when you don’t have money for the finer things in life.I’d hate for you to have to change for me.Keep your car; I’ll keep my Mini, if only to soothe my conscience.By the way, the loo?Holy moly, it's a sink  and extremely powerful hand dryer in one.I almost didn’t come back.Our restrooms at home may need updating!”

He could tell she was nervous as she continued to prattle on, “Did you know that included in the entry fee to the Giant Wheel of Terror is something called the ‘4D experience.’4D? Is that  _more _ _real _than real life? Also, I’m kind of liking these,” she said this last bit as he donned the oversized black specs for the video.“You know how I said I find you extremely sexy in glasses?”

“Yes,” he sighed as he glanced at her wearing the immense spectacles; she resembled a bug of sorts as they were extra large on her small face.“Don’t tell me that you want to belong to some club that shags at the top of The London Eye?!”

Laughing at him, she responded “No. I was going to say you’re not so sexy in them!”

When the short video started they quickly found out that the 4D meant added smells and moisture. Suddenly there was smoke and then their nostrils were filled with a sickeningly sweet smell of bubble gum. Then it was snowing and raining, inside the theatre.

“Didn't I just come from being in the real rain?,”Mark whispered into her ear; they had been caught in one of London’s frequent pop up showers on their walk from the car park.

“And everything smells overly sweet. Are we being misted in Coke?”

The short movie was punctuated by the Coca-Cola jingle and an outbreak of satisfied laughter reverberated through the audience at the conclusion.Walking out the large doors and following the crowd, Bridget said, “It started to feel like we’d unwittingly become part of a real-life advertisement. I even want a Coke now!”

Continuing to walk down the hallway hung with modern, framed photos of London landmarks on either side, she commented on the music playing in the background, “I feel like I’m in an Urban Outfitters.I hear The XX, Ilya Golitsyn, Sigur Rós. Very hip.”

Taking her hand, quite enjoying their day together of sightseeing, he told her, “I hope the gift shop sells a soundtrack and it’s called something like ‘The London Eye Millennial Metro Cool Chill Lounge Mix.’”

“If they don’t sell it, I may have to make one, to remember how fun this is!Assuming I make it off alive, that is!”

Finally they were being admitted onto one of the large pods.The doors silently closed and Bridget now grabbed Mark’s hand for support.

“Oh god, oh god, here we go. I’ve got the collywobbles,” she muttered under her breath, making him chuckle and pull her tight.Luckily, it didn’t seem too crowded in their capsule. There were many languages being spoken as the majority of riders were tourists. Mark was surprised when she pulled away from him, still holding his hand and forced herself to find a spot right up against the glass for a choice view.

“I don’t like this, not at all. I’m going to have to be brave, like Jodie Foster was in  _Contact_.I'm ready to go!”

He stood behind her and put his chin on her shoulder, asking with concern, “Are you really that terrified?Maybe you should come away from the window and sit down?”

Turning to look at him, she had a huge grin plastered on her face, from fear or enjoyment, he couldn’t tell which.The ride was moving at a glacial pace, making him wonder how she could even be scared at all.

“Bridget, it’s barely moving,” he continued.“We’re only twenty feet in the air.You’re starting to worry me.”

“I almost want it to go faster, because I can't tell if it’s still or in motion, but then again, going faster would probably be horribly scary.Who’s driving this ride?I so hope they have their Coca-Cola London Eye Professional Operator's Permit.My life is in your hands, Mr. Coke!”

“Stop!” he said, almost doubling over with laughter.“Bridget, you’re killing me.Now _ I_ have to go to the restroom!It’s only a half hour around.If you keep making me laugh I’ll never make it the entire rotation.”

Approaching the highest point of the ride, 443 feet above the Thames, they looked out at the view of the city, including the Houses of Parliament, Big Ben and Tower Bridge.It seemed that the more she observed the vista, the less she thought about the height or the lack of a loo.“Sometimes I forget what a wonderful city we live in,” she commented.“I came here directly after uni, not wanting to move back home.I was ready to be grown up, away from mum and dad.And I’ve been here ever since.Could you ever go back to Grafton Underwood?To live, I mean?”

“Not right now.But never say never.Maybe when we’re older we’ll appreciate the quiet, the countryside.But my career and your’s is London-centric.”As he finished speaking, he noticed her eyes widen.“What?” he asked.

“I’ve just seen the Emergency Use only intercom and it calls the ride operator!So there really is a driver; I was taking the piss earlier when I said that.Do you think anyone’s actually been stuck up here??”Her tone sounded slightly desperate again.

“Bridget, no one’s ever gotten stuck,” he lied so smoothly he surprised even himself.He knew of someone from Chambers that had been stuck at the top for several hours, albeit a few years ago.The last thing she needed was to realize that it could happen, even if there was only a remote chance.

“I haven’t thought about a loo for fifteen minutes.Now that’s all I can think about Mark!Oh, I bet people have sex in these all the time.It probably happens quite often in the evening, when it’s dark.”

The three young boys on the ride chose that precise moment to start jumping around, causing Bridget’s heart to start performing flip flops.The look of terror in her eyes caused Mark to quickly walk over and firmly admonish them to behave.Their parents then pulled them by their jackets over to the seats, making them sit quietly by their side.

“Thank you. I could envision our pod floating down the Thames and instead of thinking of our loved ones, we’d die thinking only of Cherry Coke.”

Taking her hand and moving towards the doors, she asked where he was going.“Darling, we’re at the bottom.I’m disembarking.Unless you’d like to stay on for another go?”

Following as fast as she could, she told him, “That wasn’t bad.Existential crisis aside, the views were amazing!”


	40. Borough Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark surprises Bridget with an afternoon trip to explore Borough Market.

Having a lighter breakfast than the previous day, of only toast and coffee, Mark went over the exhibits he wanted to see at the museum, but not before teasing Bridget by asking, “No cheesecake pancakes today?”

The arsed look she gave him prompted a smile, before he started a discourse about The British Museum.“Definitely want to see the  _Egyptian Sculpture Gallery _ and also  _Sutton Hoo and Europe_, covering approximately AD 300 through 1100.I haven’t been in ages and remember them both to be quite interesting.”

“Sutton who?” asked Bridget innocently, having never heard of the archaeological site.

Laughing, he spelled it out for her.“It’s Sutton Hoo.H-O-O.I can’t believe you’ve never heard of it.Oh sorry,” he chided, “no bar there either,” referring to her comment on the V&A Museum from their date last year.

Her eyes started to glaze over as he continued.“Modern Egyptology began with a French scientific expedition accompanying Napoleon's invasion of Egypt in 1798. After Britain defeated the French, the Brits took some of their most important finds, including the Rosetta Stone and the sarcophagus of the last Egyptian pharaoh.

Later, the British Consul-General Henry Salt received permission from Egypt's governor, Muhammad Ali,” at her startled look, he clarified with an indulgent smile, “_not_ the U.S. heavyweight boxer,” causing her to then stick her tongue out at him before he continued, trying not to laugh, “to collect antiquities, many of which were acquired by the British Museum. Salt employed excavators to remove sculptures, including the colossal bust of Ramesses II.”

She tried to act interested, she really did, but was finding it extremely difficult as Mark next started on a monologue about the ancient ship unearthed in Suffolk.

“In 1939, a landowner at Sutton Hoo asked an archaeologist to investigate the largest of several burial mounds on her property. Inside was one of the most incredible historical discoveries of all time.Under the mound was the imprint of a 27 metre long ship. At the centre was a burial chamber packed with treasures: Byzantine silverware, gold and silver jewelry, a lavish feasting set, and, most famously, an ornate iron helmet. Dating to the early 600s, the burial clearly commemorated a powerful figure of East Anglia, the local Anglo-Saxon kingdom; probably belonging to a king.

It gives insight into early Anglo-Saxon England, revealing an era of exquisite craftsmanship and extensive global connections, to Europe and beyond. It also shows that the world of the great halls, rich treasures and warriors described in poetry wasn’t a myth, as previously hypothesized.The landowner, Edith Pretty, donated the discovery to the British Museum in 1939, and they now form a beautiful centrepiece to the gallery.”

Suddenly her wandering mind had deja vu’, as she thought back to Jude’s baby’s Christening, when she was dancing to “Gagnam Style” as Fergus played DJ, and to her surprise Mark had asked her to go for a walk.She vaguely recalled that he had rambled on about Gagnam being a suburb of Seoul and that it was occupied as far back as the Paleolithic period.Maybe the historical reference from him had jogged this specific memory?She was initially confused at his non-sequiter, later realizing that he had been nervous, by his own admission, even asking  her for a fag.It was that evening that he informed her of his impending divorce.Suddenly they were sharing a passionate snog and then gone up to his room for some very vigorous shagging.She was surprised at how easily the barely controllable emotion between them reignited, feeling like they’d not been apart for over five years; or maybe it was due to having been apart for that long.At the memory of their night spent together, a satisfied smile overcame her features, causing him to stop momentarily, asking, “Earth to Bridget. Whatever are you thinking about?You look a hundred miles away!”

Smiling at being caught with her mind elsewhere, she endeavored to focus on his words, seeing how truly excited he felt for their day at the museum.He had certainly been a good sport yesterday at The London Eye, supporting her histrionics during the whole ordeal, even telling the young boys to stop their bouncing in the pod.He’d also done the majority of the work in serving them dinner once they’d gotten home before she cleaned up after, seeing how tired she was.She now found herself reminiscing what came later, when they had gone to their room; the things he’d done to her,  _for_ her, once they were in bed, and her face lit up again.This time he outright laughed, telling her, “You are so very transparent, love.”

There was no way that he knew what she was thinking.After all, he was the one who insisted that thought vibes were a figment of her imagination.Until he said, “The sooner we start our day, the sooner we can get back home and continue the honeymoon.”With that, he pulled her close, kissing her neck while moving his hands down to her arse, massaging softly.

“Mark Darcy!I was  _not _ thinking any such thing.” but she had difficulty keeping a straight face while telling him this blatant lie.“OK, I may have been reminiscing about the Christening and also last night.But it’s your fault.”

“My fault?!”

“Yes.Your fault.If you weren’t so bloody good at it, I’d have no trouble focusing on ancient Egyptians or Sutton whomever.”

Laughing at her reply, he said, “Thank you for the compliment but I have the feeling that even if I were a dull and tedious lover, you’d still not be able to focus on ninety nine percent of the objects on display.”

She threw him a scathing look, waiting on him to continue.When he didn’t, she asked, ”Well, what’s the one percent I  _would_ like then?”

“I hear they have a Ben & Jerry’s shop inside.”

Forgetting she was mad at him for having a laugh over her lack of interest in history, she grabbed his hand, saying, “Let’s go then.May need to stop for ice cream first, to ensure I have enough energy to make it through the entire day!”

..........

“Mark, where are we going?” she had not been paying attention to their drive up to that point, so was surprised when he turned right on St. James instead of continuing on Piccadilly; heading towards the Thames and away from The British Museum, eventually crossing Waterloo Bridge and merging onto Southwark St.

“It’s a surprise,” was all he would say as he looked over to her with a grin.

“What about the Museum?” she asked, genuinely concerned that he was missing out on something he had wanted to do on their time off.

“I think we’ll both enjoy this more.We can go to the Museum another time.”As he said this they were fast approaching Borough Market, one of her favorite places, especially since she’d called it home for years.Once she deduced their destination, sheleaned over, kissing his cheek, causing him to smile smugly, saying, “I hope you brought your appetite.Even though you’re not drinking, there’s plenty here to keep you busy.”

“Thank you and I love it. I haven’t been as a tourist in years.It was always home, so even though I was here every day, I never took the proper time to explore.What was all your talking this morning about the exhibits you wanted to see then?”

“Just throwing you off track. I really had you going, didn’t I? The far-away look in your eyes almost had me laughing so hard that I gave my plan away.”

After circling the area several times, looking for a car park, Bridget suggested he drive by her old flat.“You always seemed to find the best location when we dated, maybe you’ll have the same luck.”She spotted an open space just down the street from her old building and he immediately indicated and pulled in, before the spot could be grabbed up.Quickly going around the front of the car to help her out, she took his hand as they crossed the street and entered the large open-air market.

“The smells are overpowering in the best way possible. Meats, pies, fish, cheeses, desserts - all coming together in an amazing way.I swear when I lived here, I didn’t even notice.”

“I seemed to always be hungry when I came over.Now I know why.”He didn’t think he should add that he had also been hungry for other things when he went to her flat, especially when they’d first begun dating.Although with the direction her mind had gone this morning, she’d probably be chuffed to bits if he told her.

Walking slowly through the multitude of vendors, their eyes darted from one stall to the next, taking in the myriad offerings that were on display.The sights and sounds of the crowd, the many merchants and purveyors brought a smile to her face, fondly recalling the never ending activity of her old neighborhood.

“Mark,” she caught his attention, smiling when spotting some cans stacked perfectly in a display. “Do we need some goose fat? It’s £3 or two for £5!”

He responded by saying, “Pretty sure that Rosario stocked our pantry with some.Was thinking of warming it up for dinner when we get home.I know it’s one of your favourites.”Her look of disgust caused him to laugh loudly.

She pulled on his hand, drawing him into a vegetable stall.“I’d like some aubergines.And maybe some of these mushrooms?‘Shingled hedgehog’?I must try them, if only for their name.”

“Are you planning on cooking then?” he couldn’t help but needle her.

“Nope.But I’m hoping you are.We can look at recipes together if you need ideas.”

Reminding her that they had only just started their exploring and that she’d have to carry the vegetables with them the entire afternoon, she agreed to instead get them on their way out.“I knew there was a reason I liked having you around,” she laughed, acknowledging his pragmatism.

It seemed that everywhere they looked were free samples.Knowing her propensity for not pacing herself, he suggested they start by sharing a small savoury pie from Mrs. King’s.She chose the Hereford beef, ale and marrowbone pie along with a Vimto to drink and once paid, they quickly found a table to sit at and leisurely enjoy their food.

“This could be one the best things I’ve ever eaten.” said Bridget, after taking a large bite, slowly savouring the hot, flaky pastry crust, gravy and vegetables as she reluctantly pushed it across the table towards Mark to try.“Should we get another?It’s  _so_ good, this could be my lunch.”

Looking at her, he smiled.“Bridget, this is an adventure.I plan on trying everything that catches our eye, nose or stomach.We have all afternoon and I’ve set a £20 budget, otherwise we could spend a small fortune. Let’s see how many items we can get for that amount.And remember, we have Jude’s spagbol waiting at home, for later.”He then took a bite of the small pie, expounding on the flavors, “The marrowbone lends a collagen stickiness - and with the suet pastry holding it all together, it’s very good.Everything about it screams excess; from the rich beef, the meaty mushrooms, the glossy crust and the decorative beef design.If I knew there weren’t another hundred items to try I’d say let’s have a second too.”

“I told you so.And you realize you sound like a judge on  _The Great British Bake Off_?”

Laughing at her comparison, he had to ask, “And does that mean that you’ve actually watched a cooking show?”

“Never!” she almost choked on her drink while replying, “But I’ve been at my parents and it seems that’s all my mum has on.Drives my dad batty, but he never complains to her since he gets to try new food weekly.”

After discarding their plate and putting their can in the recycle bin, they slowly moved on, stopping to look inside stalls while Bridget asked questions of the shopkeepers, showing her interest in their wares, amazing Mark at how quickly they opened up to her.As they exited a cheese mongers that they had spent an inordinate amount of time in, having tried several samples of the best Comte he’d ever tasted, he couldn’t help but remark, “I thought they were going to ask us to Sunday lunch!I don’t know how you do it, but you certainly have a knack for making friends.”

Creasing up with genuine happiness, she replied, “I guess people just naturally warm up to me.”

Her look of pleasure at his compliment made him bend down for a quick snog and as he touched his lips to hers he said,“I  definitely warm up to you.If it weren’t for the fact that we’ve only spent £7 so far, I’d suggest we head home to continue the honeymoon sooner rather than later.”

Changing the subject, he then commented, “I asked for the thinnest slice they could give me, and it still ended up being the most expensive thing in my budget at £3.90. But that cheese - I've never had anything that good before.Next time we do this £20 experiment but only with cheese.”

As they rounded the corner, Bridget squealed and buried her face against Mark’s jacket, muttering “God, that’s disgusting!”

Looking over to see what had caused her reaction, he saw a mass of legs hanging in a temperature-controlled chamber, and two skilled carvers each working on a pig’s hind leg, hoof still attached, held tightly in a vice and extending over the table for the crowd to see.

Moving her right along, past the prosciutto, he felt vaguely remorseful that they couldn’t stop for a sample.She quickly spotted the next stand with something more appealing to her appetite, tugging his hand until he had bought them a green olive and cheese stick for £2.

After they finished the bread in record time, she told him, “I couldn't resist: big chunks of olives inside, and that melted cheese on the outside.”

“No need to explain.I quite enjoyed it too.”Directly across from them was Richard Haward’s Oysters and now it was his turn to ask her if she minded, “I don’t think pregnant women should eat them, but do you mind?It’s only £1.50.”He picked up the single rock oyster he was served and slurped it down with a little Tabasco and some white wine vinaigrette.

“Really tasty,” was all he said, but the satisfied look on his face spoke volumes. “At this point in our budget, we’re already halfway through my £20 note. We should look for some bargains.”

Continuing walking and talking, Bridget spotted a booth with fried plantains.The sign showed £1.50 for three and the young man handed her a bag of the starchy fruit, still hot from the fryer.“So worth it.I can’t believe I’m not getting full yet.This is so fun.I just hope I don’t regret it later.”

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle as she practically sprinted to a booth several metres ahead.The sign read ‘Handmade Traditional English Crumbly Fudge.’

She had ordered some of the sweets before he even caught up to her and had just finished a bite as he walked up.

“OK, OK,  my Borough Market regret: Not getting more fudge. I went for vanilla and chocolate, but I could've easily spent £40 trying every fudge on display.”

“You eat my share then,” he offered.“Now I don’t feel guilty about the oyster.”

Their meandering had them at the end of the alley that ran alongside the Market's interior, in front of Boston Sausage. Their homemade Lincolnshire sausages were sold on sticks for £1.50 and they devoured one as they rested on a bench.

“I think I’m starting to get full,” she lamented, rubbing her stomach, stretching her legs out in front of her.“Where are we at for funds?”

“We’ve just under £5 left.Let’s rest for fifteen minutes and see how we feel after.I don’t think we’ve eaten a lot of food, it’s more the combination and the richness.But everything’s been small portions.”

They sat in a comfortable silence.He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to lean against him.Eventually she told him, “I can’t tell you how much I’ve enjoyed this.I don’t recall doing as many activities as we have this week in the entire time we dated.Your idea to stay home and explore was brilliant.”

“I agree.”He kissed the top of her head, whispering into her ear, “Best week of my life.Not a bad way to start a marriage.”

She sighed softly at his words.Although a grand honeymoon destination may have been exciting, she found herself truly happy just spending time with him, without interruptions from the outside world, having him to herself for longer than she could ever remember doing.

Finally, she thought she’d best get up, as her eyes had started to close in contentment.“Come on!” she cajoled as he acted put out when she stood.“That last £5 is burning a hole in my pocket.” Their last two stops were sweets, which suited her just fine. No matter how full she was, she always had a little more room for something sugary.

Heading back in the general direction of their car, while finishing their latest treat, she sounded almost euphoric, “Forget everything I said before. Forget the pie, forget the cheese, forget the fudge - there isn’t anything here that even remotely compares to the gelato.”

They shared two small scoops: mint chocolate chip and a Kinder-flavored gelato.“Mark, this would've been enough. But then they loaded the inside of the cone with Nutella from a Nutella fountain. A NUTELLA FOUNTAIN!And then topped it off with a giant wafer. I have never handed over money as quickly as I handed over the money for that gelato.”

He couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t quite as giving with the gelato as she had been with any of the other items they’d shared.As she got to the last bite, she seemed to realize her selfishness, smiling up at him as she held it to his mouth, saying, “Oops, got carried away there.”

Taking it in his teeth, he swallowed quickly, laughing at her.“I would have stopped you but was afraid I may have lost a finger.”

As they were near their point of entry and running out of stands to spend the last of the £20, they spotted a bakery.He couldn’t fathom how her eyes could light up for another sweet, but she’d always had an affinity for croissants.This time, he ate the bulk of the small, orange flavored, baked good, both of them licking their sticky fingers once done.

“It seemed insane, almost disrespectful, to eat anything after that gelato,” she bemoaned.“But we set a goal of eating £20 of food, and I wasn't about to come up £1.30 short. The croissant was good, but if I'd had another 20 pence, I could've gotten one with chocolate filling. Oh well.”

“I’m going to get a bottled water for the road.I’ll be right back.”

She gratefully dropped onto a comfortable bench, thinking for the second time in a few days that she may not need to eat again for a week.

Looking around, she noticed the place was packed with school children and it seemed that everywhere she glanced was another class of twenty five students with a teacher and several chaperones. Before he left for the concession line, laughing as two young boys ran between them, causing them both to step back in haste, he asked drolly while smiling, “Is it school-trip day? I’ve never seen so many children in one place, other than a playground.”

“Maybe it’s the universe’s way of showing us what we have in store soon,” she laughed.

The teacher’s voice that was explaining the maze of different foods to a class of six year olds caught her attention.Following the source of the sound with her eyes, past another wild game stall with all sorts of animals hung out for purchase, she soon discovered why.She had almost married the man who was now speaking and except for her difficulty in leaving her feelings for Mark in the past, she was sure she would have.

At that moment, as he felt her eyes upon him, he stopped his presentation, quickly spoke to a woman at his side and started walking towards her.Her heart felt like it had jumped into her mouth at his approach.She hadn’t seen him since they’d permanently split.He had made it clear to her if she couldn’t go all in with him and move on from Mark then he couldn’t accept being second in her life.She’d explained to him that Mark was now married, that if he could just be patient with her, she was certain that she’d be able to commit to him wholly.He had tried for a short while, but eventually they had agreed to move on separately.It was at this point that she’d become furious at herself for being unable to move forward as Mark had so obviously done.

“Bridget.”He hugged her tightly in greeting.“What are you doing here? On your way home?”His warm smile caught her off guard as she wasn’t sure how he had fared after their separation.He had made it perfectly clear that she had broken his heart and for her part she would always feel that she had missed an opportunity for happiness in her life.He took her hands in his, telling her, “You haven’t changed a bit.Still as lovely as I remember.”

As he let loose of her, he felt the wedding ring on her left hand.His eyes shot to her face in surprise.“You’ve married?!” the hurt in his voice also evident in his expression.“Who’s the lucky man?”

At that moment, Mark joined them, handing her the bottle of water, clearly baffled by the emotion evident in the air between his wife and this man that he’d never met.

With no other recourse she introduced the two men.“Scott, this is my husband, Mark Darcy.Mark, this is Scott Wallaker.”


	41. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Mark discuss their past.

Scott’s shock turned to disdain but was quickly covered with a well-masked expression of friendliness.“Pleased to meet you,” and he put his hand out to shake Mark’s, continuing with, “I’ve heard plenty about you from Bridget.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mark responded while accepting the handshake.He felt at a disadvantage as he and Bridget hadn’t really discussed her and Scott’s relationship, except when she recently told him she had turned down the man’s marriage proposal, and the little he had gleaned from Jeremy at the time of their break up.He thought if she wanted to divulge any details to him that he’d gladly listen, but as he was married at the time, he felt no right to demand explanations.

Surprising him, Bridget asked if she could have a moment alone with Scott.Saying he’d be back shortly, he departed for the loo, his mind churning with questions.During the time that Mark was married, he had surreptitiously kept up on Bridget as he had recently discussed with her, either through Jude or Jeremy and Magda. As much as he had been blindsided by their break up, he always thought, assumed that they’d get back together and eventually marry.When she had then cut him completely out of her life, he turned to drinking entirely too much Scotch on a regular basis, recalling that it was often gone before the ice could melt.When that didn’t seem to help he had worked even longer hours, if that were possible.If he hadn’t taken up with Camilla, he couldn’t contemplate what may have happened to him, what he may have become in trying to forget Bridget and his life without her.Even if his love for Camilla wasn’t of the same type as he felt for Bridget, she had been there for him, helping him through the roughest patch of his life.If he had felt gutted at the betrayal of his first wife with Daniel, it was nothing to the depth of his despair after Bridget had left.But who was this man that she had almost married?Was she now regretful for something she had not be able to commit to, due to him, even as he had married someone else not very long after their break-up? He was feeling wrecked about his actions towards Bridget.Not only had he been the ultimate cause of their break-up, he had also been the cause of her not finding future happiness.

After Mark left them alone, Scott glanced over at his class of children, seeing that they were starting to get restless. The young mum that was helping chaperone was glancing in his direction with a slight look of terror on her face.

“Look Bridget, how you ended up with him is beyond me.He was a married man, for God’s sake, not to mention what you went through after you two split.I know you couldn’t get over him, but I didn’t see you as the type to break up a marriage.I wish you all the best.”He then turned to get back to his students, but she grabbed his arm to stop him, hurt that he would assume she had been the cause of Mark’s marriage to end, at least on purpose and knowingly.

“Scott, that’s unfair and you know it!

“You’re right, it was.I know nothing of your situation and I’m sorry to have bothered you.”The sadness in his voice showed in his eyes as he turned his back to her, heading towards his students.

She felt stunned and wounded at his reaction.Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes.She wiped at her face with the back of a hand, angry at herself for letting him get under her skin like he did.After all, he had chosen to end their relationship, even after she had asked him for more time.

“Are you all right?” Mark asked quietly, stepping close and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight. He knew his wife had one of the kindest souls he’d ever known, but he had no clue how to comfort her, what words to say. Was she regretting being married to him? What had Scott said that upset her so, or was it just seeing him again that had her so distressed?

“I’m sorry.I shouldn’t be crying to my husband about an ex-boyfriend.”

He pulled out a handkerchief, drying her eyes with it.Trying to lighten the situation in such a public venue, he said, “It’s not like we haven’t been here before,” referring to her ups and downs with Daniel when they had first met as adults, even before they had begun dating.

“Can we go home, please?” she asked him.

They were both quiet on the short walk to the car and the drive home.Bridget wanted to open up to him, tell him why Scott had upset her.But he’d never asked about her past.He’d let her know that he missed her, yes, and thought of her frequently, but maybe he didn’t want or need to know the details.She felt similar about Camilla and even Katherine to some extent.She wanted to know why he had married, what was it about her that had caused Mark to make that commitment again, after the debacle of his first marriage and then their own inability to take that final step to becoming husband and wife.He had told her why it didn’t last, that Camilla wasn’t her, but evidently there had been enough between them in the beginning to make him want to marry.With Katherine, she could see why Mark had dated her.Not only was she very attractive, they also had similar interests, enjoyed the same music.What if she and Mark hadn’t run into one another at The Tate that evening, if she hadn’t found the courage to ask him out? What would have happened if he and Kathryn were further along in their relationship than only newly dating?Would he have still been willing to start seeing her again?Her mind was going down a path she didn’t like.She had honestly never been happier than she had these last few months with Mark.He’d done nothing to cause her to question his actions.Quite the opposite; he had continued to balance his professional and personal life as he said he would, never cancelling plans last minute, always working a normal week and even sharing more of himself than she thought possible, opening up to her emotionally in ways that pleasantly surprised her every day.

Their dinner that evening was a more subdued affair than earlier in the week.She made noodles for Jude’s sauce.He prepared a salad and warmed a half loaf of Italian bread to accompany the meal.They talked of their day spent at Borough Market, laughing over hitting his £20 limit almost to the penny.“I’m almost embarrassed that I’m able to eat anything after all those lovely treats this afternoon.But something substantive, along with a green salad is perfect,” she commented as she and Mark cleared the table and did the washing up together.Almost as if by mutual agreement, both of them steered clear of any further discussion of that afternoon’s meeting with Scott, instead talking of more mundane things, going up to bed early, when she announced, “I’m absolutely knackered after all the walking we did.We must have covered a few miles in our exploring.I think I’ll head upstairs.Care to join me?”

“I’ll be up shortly.I want to catch the football scores on the telly.”

Left alone with her thoughts, lying in bed, she had trouble falling asleep.Why had seeing Scott upset her so much?She was wounded that he thought she had purposely broken up Mark’s marriage.Having someone, anyone, think her capable of doing that was offensive if not downright insulting, but for Scott to think it made her wonder if he ever really knew her.Scott was her past.Mark was her present and future. Did this have to do more with her feelings for Mark?

When she had broken it off with Mark, the urge to reach out to him for comfort, knowing that she couldn’t because he was the reason for her pain, was constant. The wondering of what she could have done differently...or the obsessing over what she had done when making the difficult decision to end it. The pain over their last words. The thoughts of, "What if?"

Despite what everyone had told her, there had been no special formula to get over their break-up. Time just meant their shared past kept moving further away.She recalled that alcohol made her overly emotional, and new relationships left her feeling even more empty than before. After a few years, she even wept when she realized that the memory of the sound of his voice had begun to fade. Instead of healing like it should have, time kept betraying her with each new day.

Then, as she felt she had finally begun to move on, after Mark had been married for several years, she’d met Scott.They had become close, talking of moving in together, even marriage.She didn’t take  their relationship lightly as he had two young boys to consider.She had wanted things to work out with him, never contemplating that she and Mark would be together again.So it had hurt her immensely when he couldn’t give her a little more time to leave Mark in the past once and for all.

———

Mark turned on the telly, not really registering what was on.His thoughts wouldn’t turn off.He kept going over how upset Bridget was after running into Scott.Was he always to be plagued by another man where she was concerned?First it had been Daniel, now Scott.He couldn’t have been wrong about Bridget’s feelings for him.Their recent time together had been the happiest he’d spent in a relationship.This was getting him nowhere.He had faith in her; in them as he’d not had at any other time in his life.He was not going to give in to this self-doubt.Quickly standing, he went upstairs to talk to his wife.

After he’d washed up, he climbed into bed, asking softly, “Bridget, are you awake?”

“Yes,” came her instant reply.She turned over to face him, taking his hand in hers, between them.

“May I ask what upset you so much this afternoon, when you ran into Scott?If you don’t want to discuss it, I understand, but if you’re willing, I’d like to know.

“He accused me of purposely breaking up your marriage.”The hurt in her voice registered to Mark immediately.He could tell how very upset she was.

“We both know that isn’t true.I had no earthly idea that we’d date again, much less get married.Do you...”He stopped talking then.Seemingly making up his mind, he continued, “I love you.I never want to be without you.I want you to know that, first and foremost.I have never been happier than I am right now.”He almost continued to ask her if she felt the same.But he trusted that she did.He didn’t need to ask her for reassurance.

“Do you know that I almost married him?That I wanted to?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because he wasn’t you.”She could see him smile in the low light.He was being honest with her, telling her how he felt, without hiding behind a wall, a facade, secure in their love, in their new found trust.

“I  _am_ sorry that you didn’t find happiness with someone after we split.But I’ve also never been more relieved at the same time.I may have been content with someone else-”

She interrupted, supplying him a name, “Kathryn,”

He laughed low at her help, continuing, “But it would have been only a matter of time before the inevitable happened; before it became clear that it was you that I needed, that I couldn’t live without.I wasn’t completely honest when you asked why I married Camilla.”

“Oh?” she responded, surprise evident in her tone.

“I said that it was due to our compatibility, our shared work.And it was, partly.But the main reason I married was an attempt to get over you, to move on.”

“And, did it work?”

“At first.Not to put too fine a point on it, but if I hadn’t met her, I shudder to think what I may have become.She helped me tremendously when I needed it most.Helped me breathe again, when every breath I took I thought of you. I could drive near Borough and not fall to pieces; could hear your name and still manage to fall asleep at night.For once, my world didn’t rotate around someone that wasn’t there.”

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

“I’m not saying this to hurt you or make you sad.Sometimes it doesn’t work out between people, no matter how strong their love.I know that; my heart didn’t.”

He had told her everything.Confessing to the fact that he truly wasn’t all rightfor the time they’d been apart.She knew that for someone whose natural behavior was to endure pain, not divulge their feelings, these emotions were very hard for him to discuss.

“Mark, I was so mad at you when I couldn’t say yes to Scott’s proposal.I told you I had broken it off so that I wouldn’t hate you, but at that moment, I did.I hated you; and myself.For not being able to function like a normal human being, especially after you’d married.That’s why I was so upset at seeing him today.It reminded me of that period when I was at my lowest.I'm certain that if we didn't start off so passionate, we wouldn't still be standing together today. It wasn't easy, but it taught us so much and made us the strong partners we are now. I'm so thankful for our enduring love and ability to forgive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but lots of emotion.


	42. Neal’s Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring and a new experience for Mark.

Bridget woke when she heard Mark gently clearing his throat.Turning over to face him, she was surprised to find he wasn’t next to her.Looking to the foot of the bed she saw him standing in boxers and vest, holding a tray in his hands, a smile warming his face.

“My turn to make you breakfast.I have all your favourites.”

Once she sat up, he put the tray down over her lap, watching her eyes grow wide as she took in all the items he’d brought.A cappuccino to drink.A small bowl of fresh cut fruit.A boiled egg.One of her favorite magazines, rolled up and set to the side.“Mark, this is decadent!Love the lovely rose!”He carefully sat beside her, taking heed not to spill the drinks while she speared a piece of pineapple; feeding it to him from her fork.He picked up his cup of black coffee from the tray, taking a small sip of the hot beverage.Eatingquickly, she finished everything, sharing a large portion of the fruit with him.

“Luckily that was fruit and not ice cream.I probably wouldn’t have gotten so much as a bite if it were,” he teased, thinking back to yesterday’s cone.“You still look hungry.Everything all right?Did you not enjoy it?” he asked, very solicitously.

“Yes, it was very good.But...”

“But...?” he prompted, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Well, you said  _all_ my favourites.I certainly don’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I would have thought you’d remember a chocolate croissant is my absolute favourite,” she complained, ever so softly.

His expression registered shock as he responded to her, stating, “Bridget, I never knew you liked croissants.”Reaching over the side of the bed to pick something up, he then set a small plate on the tray with the largest, most decadent looking chocolate croissant she’d ever seen, replete with white icing sugar sprinkled all over.

“Mark!” she screamed loudly, almost spilling both their drinks onto the bed.Tearing off a large bite, she offered it to him first, stuffing it into her mouth when he shook his head no; laughing again at how easy it was to make her happy with a simple bakery item. After their talk last night, after having made love with a passion and emotion that surprised them both, they’d slept soundly, content in the fact that they’d weathered a small yet important event in their relationship.

She had one small bite left on the plate.“Oh my God in heaven, I’m stuffed!”Her head lolled back on the pillows as she moaned loudly.

“Good, then you won’t mind if I finish this last bit,” he said, popping it into his mouth before she could stop him.“And by the way, Rosario’s here, so you may want to wear some clothes downstairs.I’m sure she thought your scream and moaning were due to the baked good she brought and not the fact that we’re still on honeymoon.”

Her look of mortification was priceless as he stood and took the tray from her, chuckling under his breath.

———-

Mark was sitting at the kitchen counter, coffee in hand, when Bridget joined him.“I saw Rosario upstairs.”

“Yes?” he asked, expecting there was more to it.

“I’m sure by her look that she thought we’d been shagging!” she whispered with a grin, in case she was near.

Pulling her onto his lap, he proceeded to kiss her face and neck, causing her to laugh louder, at the same time admonishing him to let her loose.“I’m just trying to help you prove her suspicions correct,” he said with a lusty grin.Finally getting away, she poured herself a cup of coffee and then joined him on a stool.

“Jeremy called,” he began, but before he could proceed, she surprised him with an outburst. 

“No. You are not going in to work today, Mark. I don’t know what our plans are, but it’s the last day of our week off and he can’t expect you to drop everything to go to Chambers.”

He smiled indulgently at her, before saying, “He said Magda’s going crazy to see us, so I suggested they come over for dinner tomorrow evening.Thought you may like to ask Jude, Sharon and Tom?It’s short notice, but I could make jambalaya, French bread and a-,” she was on his lap again, kissing him thoroughly this time, the happiness in her voice evident as she asked, “I’d love that!And you’re okay with it, you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I minded,” he said, smiling at her excitement.Rosario walked through the kitchen at that moment, averting her eyes from their snog but not before Bridget saw a grin cross her face.

“Sorry that I assumed the worst,” she said by way of an apology.“Old habits die hard.”At least she had the wherewithal to look chastened.

“So, our last day of official honeymoon.What’s on our agenda?”

“You choose,” she replied.“The British Museum?”She secretly hoped he’d choose somewhere different and found herself holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

“Neal’s Yard,” he said.

After a small sigh of relief, she replied with a baffled, “Pardon?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of it?” Mark said, surprised that he could surprise  _her_ with a location that was known for both shopping and cafes. It wasn’t lost on him that she seemed relieved he hadn’t chosen the British Museum.

“Never. What is it?”

“Shopping and cafes in Covent Garden.I can’t believe you’ve not been.”

“When did you willingly go shopping and cafe hopping?”

“With my mother, several years ago.She’d heard of it from friends and my father refused to traipse around with her so she asked if I would.Every business is committed to sustainable and ethical commercial practices.”

“That’s only one of the many reasons I love you so,” she said, bestowing him with a wide smile, “and it sounds like the absolutely ideal spot for a human rights barrister’s wife to shop!”

————-

After finding the location on her phone map, Bridget suggested they take the Tube.The stop for Covent Garden was only a five minute walk to Neal’s Yard.The Tube stop from their home was just two minutes.Mark was used to driving or being driven in the company car, so was leery of taking the Tube until Bridget needled him for being too posh to take public transport.

“All right, you’ve shamed me into it.Let’s do it,” he said rather placidly.

On the ride over, as Bridget continued studying the map, she exclaimed under her breath, “That’s why it’s called Seven Dials!” 

“What was that?” he asked.

“Daniel took me to dinner at Hawksmoor Seven Dials to pitch the show, after I did his interview.I had no idea where the ‘Seven Dials’ in the name came from.I think I know now!”she said smugly.

Looking at her expectantly, she continued, “On the map, I see that there are seven roads leading into the sundial at the intersection of the streets.”

Changing the subject, he said, “I have a question.Daniel never made a pass at you when you did his interview and started the show together?”He seemed genuinely curious and not unreasonably jealous.

“No, he did not.I truly think he’s not only grown up some, but he seems smitten with Fiona.She won’t back down to him and gives it back as good as he dishes it out.Really keeps him on his feet.In his youth, he used to think that meant too much work, but I think he enjoys it now.”

Exiting the Tube, they walked out into the bright sunshine.It was a glorious day with temperatures around 15C and not a cloud in the sky.They both had light jackets on, and Bridget took Mark’s hand for the short walk to their destination.If they hadn’t consulted her phone map, they may have missed the alley altogether, even though Mark had been once.The tight space opened up to a courtyard with quirky shop fronts painted bright yellow, red and green, illuminated by the sun’s warm glow.

Looking up at the brick fronted buildings, many covered in trailing ivy even with the cooler February temperature, Bridget exclaimed, “It’s delightful!Love the painted windows; the blue, pink, orange and oh!I think the green on the inside is my favourite!”She said this while pointing up at the red brick facade of a three story shop.There were green flower boxes outside each window and the second floor’s full size windows were thrown open wide, allowing the diners to enjoy the fresh air.The courtyard was already packed with people shopping or eating, both inside and out and they couldn’t help but see the delicious food and savor the aromas floating around them.

Because they had just finished breakfast, they started out by entering Neal’s Yard Remedies.The health and beauty store concentrated on all-natural and organic products, and the sign declared that it was started in 1981 as a tiny little store in a corner of London that was barely on the map, and now they were a global leader in the industry. It went on to say they were proud to be a family business that cared deeply for the planet – all of their products being cruelty-free, certified organic and 100% ethical.Bridget found herself purchasing several different hand soaps for their house and as presents for friends.As they exited the store with her bag of goodies, heading to the coffee shop, led there by Mark’s nose, she commented, “They smell divine.Always nice to have a few gifts around.Never know when you’ll need one.”

After they’d ordered and sat in the small shop to enjoy their black coffee and decaf cappuccino, Bridget spotted a sign out the window, advertising pedicures.She then looked to him expectantly; he looked at the sign and immediately said, “No.Do not even think about it!Bridget, I am not going for a pedicure with you.” He was laughing as he said it though, so she pleaded with him, saying, “Please, please, please!You know how much you ended up enjoying the massage and you didn’t think you would.”

“Okay, okay,” he gave in less than gracefully, again thinking there wasn’t much he could deny her when she really wanted something.But he felt a pedicure was truly pushing his limits.

Clapping her hands, she told him she’d be right back as she quickly ran to the woman outside the shop, then returned with a bright smile, telling him they had five minutes to finish their drinks before their allotted time.

Walking in, Mark was slightly embarrassed.To her credit, the shop owner seemed to sense this and quickly put him at ease, letting him know she had lots of men that partook of the shop’s services, for both manis and pedis.

“I’ve always been quite standoffish when it comes to anyone touching my feet,” he told Bridget when they were alone for a moment.

“Could have fooled me!You love when I rub your feet after a long day,” she reminded him.

“Ah, that’s different.I  _know_ you.”

“Shh!Here they come.Just relax and enjoy.”

He had no idea how much it would tingle when his feet were soaked in ankle-deep warm water. The pleasant feeling of skilled hands carefully rubbing each foot. The throbbing tickle, like a feather carefully tracing between his toes, up arches, and heels, followed by stinging pain when his virgin soles were scrubbed with a pumice stone.Bridget looked over at him several times, but his eyes were shut tight.She assumed that meant that he was truly enjoying the experience.He was the only male in the shop and this was his first pedicure.

When both girls left their feet to soak for a few moments, he said quietly, so that none of the other patrons would hear, “I’ve lived a spectrum ranging from panic to intense pleasure punctuated by quick stabs of discomfort. It reminds me of the first time I had sex. I had no idea what to expect.”

“Mark!” she burst out, quickly lowering her voice as several women glanced in their direction, knowing smiles on their faces.

“At my core I remain a narcissist. Confident from the ankles up, my Achilles heels are just that.”His decision to finally partake wasn't prompted by psychiatry, a newfound self-actualization, and it wasn't sexual.

“For years, my mother has suggested I try this for the simple health and aesthetic benefits.‘You'll look better,’ she would say. ‘You'll feel better.’ Even Jeremy and Giles told me to go as they both schedule them regularly.”

At that moment, the beautician returned, causing Bridget to say, “No polish for him, just a regular pedicure.”

"You don't want any colors?" she asked, causing them both to laugh and Mark to feel slightly left out of the fun.

He was unceremoniously pulled back to earth with the sharp pain that came from the beautician clipping off cuticles, snipping too close, plucking live tissue.It hurt so much that he was writhing in the chair and, what was worse, the shop was filling up. A family, grandma to grandkids, the littlest of the bunch, a girl, maybe six or seven, sat down right next to him. When he looked over, she smiled, causing him to smile back while gritting his teeth, the pumice hard at work.He glanced over to his wife, always all charm and magic this last week; she now seemed slightly sinister, snapping away photos of him. Even taking some video on her phone.

To the inexperienced, of which he qualified, it was hard to describe the feeling of a piece of rough volcanic rock rubbing against your skin.To him, it felt the way that runningfingernails over chalkboard sounds. His skin crawled, and he had so much trouble sitting still that he chuckled so he wouldn't scream out loud. Had anyone ever yelled in a nail salon? Babylonian aristocrats, Chinese royalty, Egyptian pharaohs, they all got pedicures - did any of them yell out while doing so?

"Doesn't it feel good?" Bridget asked, her face reflecting the nirvana that she was somehow experiencing.

"It's a little...rough…”

Then the girl to his left whispered gently. "It's OK, it'll all be OK."

She was having the same procedure done, and she seemed fine. Embarrassed, he nodded, closing his eyes once more. He knew Bridget was a big fan of reflexology, saying that the body's poisons are stored in the feet, and rubbing them out releases the toxins. He never believed her until now.

When he next opened his eyes, it was over. His feet and calves were massaged, moisturized, but left red and inflamed. At that moment, he didn't want to put his shoes back on, suddenly understanding the situational benefits of flip-flops.

Meanwhile, Bridget showed off her fingers and toes to him, happily pulling out her credit card to pay.


	43. A Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark continues to pleasantly surprise Bridget.

Walking out into the courtyard, Bridget asked, “Why are you walking funny?”She was barely able to hide her amusement.

“I am not walking funny!” he declared defensively.His soles were slightly tender.He suggested they try the cheese shop they had spotted earlier in their wanderings, as they were both feeling a little peckish by this time.

Upon entering and looking around at the plethora of food, Bridget exclaimed, “Good cheese is basically proof that God exists.”

“I agree wholeheartedly.Although I swore your tastes ran a little more to sweet baked goods,” he said and chuckled.“Let’s find a table and order.”He truly wanted to get off his feet and let the tingling calm down; not that he’d ever let her know this.

The shop was thoroughly British with a traditional French attitude to cheese retailing in that, like an affineur, they purchased from small-scale dairies and farms in Britain and Ireland and matured the cheeses in their own cellars until ready to sell in peak state. Names such as Limburger, Stinking Bishop and Suffolk Poacher were as indicative as the aromas in the small shop.

Looking at the shelves piled high with vast cylinders of cheese from the British Isles and beyond, Mark said, “This smell will linger in the memory long after my visit.”Then he recalled their exploring the day prior, asking, “Is this the same shop we visited in Borough, where I had the comte?”

Bridget nodded, recognizing one of the owners that had been so helpful at the other location. Spying them, the gentleman approached, happy to see return customers.

“Hello,” the man said upon greeting them.“Weren’t you at our Borough Market location just yesterday?” and he put out his hand to shake each of theirs in turn.“Are you vacationing in London?”

“No, we’re actually locals,” replied Bridget.“On honeymoon and finally enjoying some of the sights that we never find time to visit.We’ve done the Eye, Borough and now Neal’s Yard,” she explained.She didn’t think it wise to bring up the pedicure they’d just had as she felt Mark wouldn’t appreciate her telling a stranger about his experience.Although she planned on showing Magda, Tom, Jude and Shaz the pictures she’d taken when she saw them for dinner on Saturday.If Mark was in a good mood, she may even bring out the video.

“If you’re hungry, may I suggest the cheese tasting?There are a whole range of different themes, like ‘Beer and Cheese’, ‘Mountain Cheeses’ or ‘England v France’. If it’s your first try, I suggest the ‘Modern Traditionals’ with new interpretations of classic British cheeses – from Cheddar to Caerphilly to Stilton. It gives you the chance to learn about the way cheese is made, and most importantly to taste a whole load of it.Definitely enough to serve as lunch.”

They both agreed to try the tasting that had been suggested and Sam, as he had introduced himself, left to place their order. 

After he departed, Mark commented, “If I had to narrow down to a single, favourite food, cheese is probably it. Whether a creamy goat’s cheese, a pungent Stilton, a runny Brie or a chunk of Cheddar melted on toast, with a bit of Marmite, my cheese on toast special ingredient; I love them all.”

When Sam returned with their beverages consisting of a beer for Mark and cola for Bridget, he pulled up a chair and gave them a brief history of his shop.“The company was started in the 1970s in Neal’s Yard. At the time the area was derelict and the rents were cheap after the food and veg market that dominated the area was moved to south London. Nicholas Saunders set up the dairy in 1979 selling their own yogurts and cheeses, as well as those from wholesalers. But not knowing much about these cheeses, it was harder to sell them, so the focus became more on selling cheese from small-scale producers and getting to know them and their produce. We now stock cheeses from seventy cheesemakers across the UK and Ireland.I’ve been working in the cheese industry for over twenty years and know almost everything you could ever want to know about the stuff.”The pride in his voice as he spoke of his business was evident and Bridget mentally filed it away to discuss with Daniel.Maybe it could somehow be worked into one of their future shows.

They started with the St. Tola goat’s cheese, then went on to the Camembert-style soft Tunworth, and then to a Caerphilly and Red Leicester. Sam explained, “Which brings me to my cheese fact number one - why is Red Leicester red?”  Bridget and Mark looked at each other, neither one knowing the answer. This surprised Bridget, as she thought Mark may actually know why. “It’s dyed using Annatto, a tree seed which gives a bright orange colour. Originally cheese produced in the high mountains on the continent in the summer had a brighter yellow colour and a better flavour than the paler winter cheeses. So the winter cheesemakers used Annatto to fool their customers into thinking their cheese was made in summer. Very sneaky.”

The next one they tried was the Red Leicester they had just learned about and then on to the Parmesan-style sheep’s milk cheese Berkswell, followed by a cheddar and two washed-rind cheeses. Somewhere around this time, they started to realise that even cheese-lovers have a limit on how much they can eat, “Apart from the guy at the next table over who valiantly stuffed his way through the whole plateful,” observed Bridget.The speed of eating at this point slowed to a snail’s pace and they were left wishing they’d brought a box for leftovers.

Finishing up, Sam told them, “The British Cheese Board,” at which Mark and Bridget threw him a disbelieving look, before he continued, “seriously, it exists, once did a study into which cheeses cause which types of dreams. The soft Italian cheeses give me the strangest ones.I looked the study up and they found Stilton gives you crazy dreams, Red Leicester makes one dream of childhood and Cheshire stops you dreaming at all – though not sure how scientific this study was!”His face showed he had trouble taking the study very seriously.

They thanked Sam for his time, the lovely food they’d eaten and the stories behind the cheese that they’d had no idea of prior to their lunch.They left with a promise to come back soon and try a different version of cheeses, to Sam’s pleasure.

To Mark’s astonishment, his feet now seemed fine and actually invigorated.He’d have to let his mother know that he finally took her advice and had a pedicure.He was positive that she’d be delighted to know he’d given in to Bridget’s request and had enjoyed the experience.He even thought that he’d be willing to join his wife at her next appointment.

It was only 2:30 when they left the shopping area and headed back to the Tube stop.Passing by the Novello Theatre and seeing the iconic sign for the musical  _Mamma Mia_,  Bridget commented, “I have a confession: I love ABBA. As a kid I owned the ‘best of’ album which I listened to as much as any I had.Drove my mum and dad absolutely barmy.I knew and still know every word to almost every song; although sometimes not the actual words.I was quite young and we all sang Chicken Tikka instead of Chiquitita!,” she laughed.“Tell me the truth, did you have any albums?!”

Surprising her, he answered, “I may have had one or two.My mother even liked them and we’d often have it playing in the background, when I was home from school.”

“I have another confession: I’ve never seen  _Mamma Mia! _ Not the musical, not even the film.I know, right?!I’ve had almost ten years and there’s even a sequel which I also haven’t seen.”

Taking her hand, he walked to the window, asking for two tickets to the 3:00 matinee.She was flabbergasted.He continued to amaze her in ways that warmed her heart.Once they had taken their seats, she told him this, saying, “Mark, I thought the pedicure was the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me; until this!”His chuffed look told her how much he enjoyed catching her off guard, surprising her with actions that were so easy to do, even if it took him getting out of his comfort zone a bit.

Whispering into her ear, so the other patrons couldn’t hear, he teased, “I thought you said what I did last night was the nicest thing I’d ever done for you.”

“Ooh!Forgot about that.Yes, I stand corrected.Outside of the bedroom, this is the nicest thing!”Continuing, she told him, “Having sat through a startlingly cringeworthy performance of  _Preacher Man_ – a musical based on the songs of Dusty Springfield, whose songs I am only really passingly familiar with on account of being a bit young – I decided that musicals based around the songs of artists weren’t for me. Don’t get me wrong, the actors were fine – there was even someone in X- Factor in the cast I think - but Tom and I agreed that we could have come up with a far better and definitely less awkward storyline to narrate the songs together after spending an evening down at The Globe and stumbling home legless.And so, even with the promise of Pierce Brosnan singing to tempt us, we figured we’d give it a wide berth in case it destroyed everything we knew and loved about ABBA.Did you know they’re part of the reason Tom started singing in the first place?”

“I always wondered what started him on his musical journey.Too bad he wasn’t as prolific as ABBA.”

She laughed at his observation, saying, “Yes, Tom’s certainly rode his one hit as far as he could.”

The lights dimmed, conversations hushed and all eyes turned expectantly towards the stage.Bridget whispered, “We shouldn't take this seriously;it’s been one of the longest running shows in London and there must be a reason.Let’s just have a good time!”

The atmosphere was taken to heights that seemed ridiculous without a deep love for Abba (and maybe a few glasses of alcohol, of which Mark had only had one beer). The entr’acte featured a light show that felt more stadium rock than musical theatre, and the curtain call lasted for three full songs, causing the audience to finally have the opportunity to sing and dance without restriction, including their neighbours on both sides. “Beware flailing hands,” shouted Bridget over the loud music as Mark had to duck to avoid being banged in the head by the man in front of them.

The ambiance wasn’t just a feature of the show; it was the point. The production, made for a London audience, was workmanlike, though clearly effective.A conduit for memory, and a reason for audience members to forget their self-consciousness and raise their voices in song. It was service theatre; not letting the plot get in the way of remembering lost loves, dreamy ex-lovers, and laughing with friends until the wee hours.

When they exited the theatre, they both had grins on their faces as the show was just plain fun.Mark commented to her as they walked the short distance to the Tube stop, “The music was brilliant and it was all I could do not to sing along as I’m not sure that would have been appreciated.If I was being nit picky, I did think Donna’s former boyfriend Harry seemed a little stiff, and it’s very possible groom-to-be Sky had been picked more for his body than his acting ability, but other cast more than made up for this; Donna in particular was fantastic both at acting and singing.”

“The choreography for the whole-cast numbers was exciting and the encore section had everybody in the theatre up and dancing in the aisles. Including you, Mark!So don’t try to act like you didn’t join in!I’ll have to let your mother know just how much you enjoyed the music of her favorite group.”

They discussed the show the entire ride home, including the short walk to their house; laughing as they recalled how the loose plot tied the songs in, sometimes not making much sense at all.As they entered through the front door together, Mark added, “It’s like listening to your old records or your parents’ music in the car. Reminds me of Eurovision parties, confetti and wedding reception dance floors.”

“It’s not perfect. But it’s a way to remember songs that shaped our music memories and provided us a vocabulary for nights out, first love and even heartbreak. It’s what we bring to it and we brought our musical memories, thank-yous-for-the-songs and definitely left our skepticism home.”


	44. Dinner Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Bridget go shopping for dinner with friends.

Their Saturday began by waking up late.Late for Mark, but too early for Bridget’s liking on a weekend.Over coffee and croissants (Rosario had brought four on Friday) they made a list of items they’d need from Sainsbury’s for Mark to cook dinner, using the recipe as a guide.They then did a little light cleaning and straightening for their evening guests.Light because Rosario had just cleaned the day prior.Although Mark had found himself putting away quite a few items that Bridget had lying about in the short time since she’d been there; magazines, several pairs of shoes, hair bands, her laptop, some mail that she’d opened but then set to the side, never getting back to.He didn’t chastise her; just gathered the items and put them in their bedroom, on her side of the bed.When she found them, she gave him a look as he was brushing his teeth in the loo.He caught her eye in the reflection of the mirror, trying to hide his smile at her irritation.They’d lived together in the past and he certainly wasn’t unaware of her propensity for untidiness.It drove him mad; but he wouldn’t have it any other way.He’d rather tidy up after her than be with anyone else.

Once downstairs, he asked, “Are you ready to go?”,grabbing his jacket to put on while walking towards the front door.

She just looked at him, more of a scowl really; not answering, a less than pleasant expression on her face.

“Bridget,” he exhaled in annoyance.She usually feigned illness or some other woe to get out of doing the shopping but he knew she was perfectly well this morning.And after all, he was doing the bulk of the work for the evening’s festivities.

“Okay.If I must,” she replied, sighing.There was nothing she disliked more than grocery shopping.But since he was preparing the food, she felt it her civic duty to accompany him, even if under protest.

Once they were in the car and on their way, she asked, “Can we have lunch out after?I could murder for pizza.The new place by us is open for lunch on weekends. You said we could try it this week.”Her pleading look got him to smile again.

“After we take the groceries home.Let’s get our work done first.”He seemed slightly preoccupied so she asked him outright, “Mark, is something bothering you?You seem a little... I don’t know, distracted... less relaxed than earlier this week.”

“I’m sorry.My mind’s now trying to get ready to go back to work.I briefly checked email and... well, needless to say we’ve got our hands full with three journalists being detained in Egypt.One in particular has an illness and add to that a recent injury that requires immediate medical help.Christian is the lead on it but I’m afraid I may have to do more than help him out, as the stakes are very high at this point.”He turned to look at her while they were stopped at the traffic signal.

“Mark,  _I’m_ sorry.I didn’t realize you were in the middle of such a dire case.You certainly hid it well the entire week.And thank you for that,” she reached over for his free hand and held it, smiling gently at him.

“It’s actually just come up in the last few days.Our firm wasn’t involved until his health deteriorated rather quickly and his current counsel felt the need to include us.I honestly didn’t know the circumstances until right before our wedding, other than what I’d heard in the news.Christian was giving me a heads up on the situation so I wouldn’t be surprised on Monday, per Kate’s direction.” Kate was the manager that reported to Mark and to whom Christian worked under. He then squeezed her hand where she held his, finishing with, “We’ve still got two days left of honeymoon and he assures me that there’s nothing to be done at the moment. I may put together a statement for the press tomorrow to have it ready on Monday, but it shouldn’t take too long.”

Once arrived at the supermarket, he grabbed a trolley, she a sale flyer and they began their shopping in the produce section.Mark was very organized and pulled his list out of his trouser pocket. Looking over to see how many items they were shopping for, she snatched it from him, asking why the items were grouped into very specific sections, but not in any semblance that she could determine.

“They’re categorized in order of the aisles.That way I’m as efficient as possible and don’t miss anything.”

Handing it back, her slightly exasperated look said that she thought him totally bonkers.Walking next to the trolley while he pushed, her head buried in the flyer, she suddenly exclaimed,“Mark!A free five pack of jam doughnuts and right underneath, they’re giving a complimentary type 2 diabetes check at the pharmacy.Now that’s truth in advertising!”She held up the page in front of his face, causing him to laugh along with her.

After picking out several items that he needed for the French Creole dish he was making, they rounded the corner to find an entire section of empty shelves with a sign that read:

**CUSTOMER NOTICE - Due to technical difficulties we have no bananas.Sorry for any inconvenience. **

In complete seriousness, Mark commented, “I dread to think how they produce bananas if lack of them is caused by technical difficulties.”This caused Bridget to giggle, relieved to see that he seemed to have put his work aside and was relaxed once more.

While he was busy picking out the green peppers, celery and onions he needed for the dish, she came back to the cart with a tray of tangerines. Showing it to him, he read the label stuck to the top, “Broccoli - small but mighty, a great healthy snack.” Stating the obvious, he said, “Bridget, that’s not broccoli, it’s tangerines.”

“_Right?!_” she exclaimed.“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear we were in Asda, not posh Sainsbury’s!”A nearby shopper overheard the comment, laughing out loud at her observation. Spotting something behind him that she wanted, she asked, “Would you like some grapes to have around the house? They tend to keep me from reaching for the crisps so often.” Moving over to the display, she read the sign standing in the middle of the arrangement, which stated:

**Grapes - please wrap your grapes in an additional bag.Grapes on the floor can cause accidents.**

She grabbed two of the plastic bags, putting one inside the other, then filled them with a large bunch of the red fruit.

His questioning look at her bagging method caused her to point to the sign and say, “Mark, grapes kill! #grapesofwrath.”

All he did at this point was roll his eyes at her, trying not to grin at her comment. So far, it was certainly more fun to have her accompany him while shopping than go it alone.And they weren’t out of the produce section yet.

“I’m glad I chose to make such a light, healthy dish,” he said sarcastically. “I hope no one’s on a diet.”This was after he had chosen chicken thighs, andouille sausage, bacon, shrimp and minced pork sausage from the meat department, throwing them all in the cart.Even the butcher asked what he was making, before he saw the andouille and correctly guessed jambalaya.While he and Mark talked for several minutes, she wandered over to the spice section, grabbing the thyme, bay leaves and smoked paprika from his list.The packaging of the items seemed to be for a small child as the first letter of each spice was huge, taking up the entire label.Turning to see Mark was still deep in a discussion (how long could two men go on about jambalaya) she couldn’t help herself and rearranged several of the bottles to spell out “S-H-I-T-E”, beginning with Saffron and ending with Everything Bagel Blend.Smiling at her creation, she jumped when he cleared his throat from directly behind her, saying, “Bridget!What in arse are you up to now?”

Feigning innocence, she quickly walked away, trying to keep him from looking at what she’d done.Unfortunately he had already observed the word.After she stepped away, he took the bottles and rearranged them so that the word was now “S-H-A-G.”He had swapped the I and T out for All Spice and Ground Red Pepper and moved the E to another shelf altogether.“Mark, you’re incorrigible!”She walked up to him and standing on tip goes, placed a lingering kiss on his lips. “And I love you even more for playing along!”His smug look of satisfaction was not missed as she went back to the shopping trolley and proceeded to the next aisle.

The section they now found themselves was cleaning supplies.At least as far as Mark could tell. It seemed more of a mish-mosh though. The top descriptive sign for the aisle read “Feminine Care”.Directly below it though was “Carpet Cleaner.”Bridget had her head down so was surprised when he broke into laughter, causing her to glance at him in puzzlement.Until she looked up at where his eyes were focused.Her face registered surprise as she read the placards, looking at him until he couldn’t hold his face straight any longer, finally saying, “You’re the one that has my mind going in this direction!If you hadn’t started with the spices, I wouldn’t have blinked an eye.”

“You’re demented!”She grinned while saying it, not trying to hide her amusement.They rounded the corner, going through the next aisle of cleaning supplies when she read the end cap, “A Night In, For Less.”The four shelves under the sign were stocked full of different spray bottles of cleaners and disinfectants.“Oh my lord!I must speak to the manager of the store.God help his wife if this is his idea of ‘a night in’!”

Playing along and just to be contrary, he rebutted her statement with a laugh, “How do you know it’s a male?Maybe the manager’s female and she just really likes to clean.”

“Right!And I expect you’d find her extremely sexy then?You’re a clean freak!”

“And yet, I love you with all my heart,” he said, giving her a quick snog on the lips.“Come on, we have to concentrate.There are still a few items left and if you want lunch out, we need to stop faffing about.”

They made it through the next several aisles without incident, picking up crushed tomatoes, rice and chicken stock in quick order.Heading to the bakery for a loaf of French bread and passing by the health section, they both read the product label and saw the massive display for Durex in the Advanced Nutrition section at the same time.“Well, that’s excellent product placement, Sainsbury’s.When Durex are clearly an important part of an athlete’s diet.”

“PSA - do not eat condoms!” added Mark. “I wonder if they stock your dolphin-friendly type?”

At his comments she gave him an admiring look, loving that he was joining in, thus making the tedious chore of shopping a little more enjoyable. 

Stopping in the aisle and while he was busy perusing the razor blades, she said, “I’ll be right back.I may need something sweet for the back-to-work week.”

Once she had her treat, she found him waiting for her near check-out, “And?What did you settle on?”

Holding out a small, wrapped package from the bakery, she didn’t say a word, just watched as he read the description, “‘Welsh Lady Ass Fudge. £1.99.’ Bridget, you can’t be finding all these on your own. Do I need to ask what ‘ass fudge’ is? Do I even want to know?!”

“You have  such a vulgar mind, Mark.It’s  _assorted_.Because there are different types of fudge in the package.What  _would_ your mother say?”She maintained her solemn demeanor for as long as it took him to look genuinely distressed by her answer, truly thinking that his mother would bollocks him for being crude to his wife.When the smile fell from his face, she felt contrite for teasing him so much and bringing her mother-in-law, whom she loved dearly, into the conversation.He turned away from her to enter the check out line so she pulled on his arm to get his attention.“Mark, I am  so sorry for winding you up.I thought you’d know I was joking...” When he turned back to face her, his face was slightly flushed from holding his laughter and a smile played at his mouth.“You... you’re laughing at me!I actually thought I’d offended you with that remark about your mum!Ooh, just wait til I get you back!And when you least expect!”She immediately thought of the video and photos she’d taken during his pedi and smiled wickedly, causing him to wonder what she had up her sleeve.

Unloading the last of their items onto the belt, they stood and waited while the shopper in front of them finished her transaction.He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, reading from the sign staring them in the face, “I’m so glad that Sainsbury’s is helping us ‘make healthy little changes’ by only offering Dentastix, Rodeo and Jumbones for their sweet-free checkout!”

“Lucky you brought your wife and left your dog home.I feel slightly cheated that I only got fudge.Fido has much better choices!”

Once they’d paid for the food and while loading it into the boot of the car, as she handed him the last bag, he told her, “Thank you for coming with me. I’ve honestly not had that much fun grocery shopping ever. You do realize though that I’ll never be persuaded to go solo again? You’re now an indispensable part of my shopping experience!”

When they got in the car and he turned the ignition on, she leaned over, kissed his cheek, and with all seriousness told him, “I actually had fun and look forward to many more years of grocery shopping with you. And especially with our baby.”

Since he still had a lot of prep work to get ready for eight dinner guests, he suggested she ring for the pizza on her mobile and they pick it up on their way home.That would give him more leeway to prep the time consuming dish, clean up and get the salads ready.

“Mark, I’ll make the salads.I can do that part.And I can do the washing up as you cook.That way there won’t be a big mess to clean when you’re done.”

At that moment, he could only think of the absolute disaster the kitchen was after she’d made pancakes.Hopefully making the salads wouldn’t compare to actually preparing and cooking a meal, nor need a hoovering once done.

———

With their friends around the dining table in their new home, Mark’s lovely dish being served and wine poured, after her salad had been enjoyed by everyone, she couldn’t help reminisce about past dinners with these same people; confidants, work mates and uni mates of both of them.

Lifting her glass in a toast, she told them with heartfelt sincerity, “Thank you all for being such true friends.We loved the dinners you made for us.Even though I guessed every one incorrect and Mark had them all right.Seems like he knows you better than I!”She turned to her oldest friend from uni.“Magda, for being here for our furniture delivery so we could enjoy our time together and not spent waiting on a delivery.And mostly, thank you all for letting us back in as a couple, with no questions asked, for knowing our love for each other is incessant.”She looked at Mark with moist eyes, reaching over for his hand as she did so.“For forgiving each of us for any hurt we may have caused the other.We shall always be grateful to you.” 

Jude led the group in response, “We wouldn’t have it any other way, and we’ve all been rooting for you since you first met.It was so plain to see the love you had...  _have_ for one another.”

Tom then added, with not a little emotion in his voice, “You two aren’t the 'perfect couple',”Bridget’s eyes flew wide and she cocked her head sideways at him, as if to say, ‘What the fuck?!’, until he finished his thought, “You’re an imperfect couple that’s finally learned to enjoy their differences.”

Mark surprised them all, but none more than his wife, looking at her reverently, holding her gaze with his, saying, “We try our hardest to make it great each day. We both put the other first and value all of the small things we do for one another. She does laundry because she knows I detest it. And I make dinner every night because, well, I'm just better at it.”

“If you cook like this nightly, I’m coming back tomorrow!” extolled Jeremy.“What are we having for Sunday lunch and what time do you want Magda and I?”

After much laughter and clinking of glasses, the conversation then turned to work related discussions, children and mums.

Jeremy, maybe due to the third glass of very good French wine that was served with dinner said, “During my first year of law school, a divorce lawyer told us about a well-to-do couple that spent months and months and tens of thousands of pounds fighting over every single thing, all the way down to a single ceramic ashtray. Even after they'd decided on everything else, they spent an additional £100,000 fighting over this ashtray... Well, after a court hearing, the wife finally won the ashtray, and she promptly strode out to the white courthouse steps and smashed it, leaving the pieces for the husband to see on his way out."

“That’s nothing!” exclaimed Fergus, slightly pissed too.“My aunt left my uncle via a note. It was written on the brown paper wrapping of a pork roast, and it read, 'I’m leaving you for Deb.' My uncle wasn’t sure what to be more confused about: that she divorced him via pork steak missive, or that she was a lesbian."Shazzer made an apologetic face to the group, although she laughed the loudest of all.Every time she heard the story of her husband’s poor uncle, which happened to be about as often as Fergus had too much to drink, she found herself unable to hide her amusement.

The conversations turned more intimate as the women cleared the table and helped move all the dishes to the kitchen.

Mark, Jeremy, Fergus, Tom and Eduardo moved to the lounge.Magda then brought them more wine (for Jeremy and Eduardo), Bailey’s over ice for Mark and Fergus and Kahlua and cream for Tom.

Mark was discussing with Jeremy a recent situation his team was involved in.“The refugee was on a bus to Mosul, and ISIS shot the two bus drivers, saying, ‘Anybody who wants to go to college, we will shoot them.'He survived and came to England. He got through all the checks... and we all collectively thought, ‘Listen, we have your back. Do you want to get an education, move your life forward? This is something we can do.’He is currently attending college in London.He works full time to support his day to day living needs and the team agreed to pay his university costs.”Bridget brought him another Bailey’s, sitting on his knee and kissing him as she heard him tell the story of Baher, a man that had become a family friend since moving to the U.K.She was very proud of Mark and his team’s involvement in helping him survive a situation that most people couldn’t begin to comprehend and supporting his pursuit of an education.When Mark had first told her of Behar’s story, she remembered breaking down and crying; feeling so terrible for what he had endured in his home country and the friends and family that he’d lost.

Tom and Eduardo were very touched by Mark’s revelation. Eduardo had dealt with similar circumstances while growing up in El Salvador. The son he and Tom adopted had come from a gang-ravaged Central America country. So to see the help that others were willing to give was touching to them both.

Jeremy then spoke about the case that Mark and Christian had been brought in on.“Three Al Jazeera journalists, Wadah Khanfar, Josh Fisher, an Australian National, and Ayman Ragah are behind bars in a court in Cairo, arrested more than 300 days ago and sentenced in December to seven years in prison for aiding terrorists, doctoring footage and conspiring against the Egyptian State. All three have maintained their innocence, and argue that their imprisonment is part of a larger, ongoing feud between the Egyptian government and Qatar, which backs the Al Jazeera network.”

“Mark, what can you do that his current counsel hasn’t? Will it make a difference at this point?” asked Bridget, sliding down next to him on the oversized chair they were in, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“We’ll call on the Egyptian government to release Khanfar, and call the trial against him fundamentally unfair and his imprisonment a travesty of justice.”

“Mark’s no stranger to the Egyptian judiciary, having published a report citing the flaws in Egypt's legal system last year,” said Jeremy, proud of his co-worker’s efforts covering such a high profile and consequential petition.

“Khanfar’s friends and family have previously complained about the lawyers hired by Al Jazeera to represent him, and that Al Jazeera executives have been unhelpful and actually have caused damage to the case. So it seems we’ve an uphill battle.Christian and I will meet early Monday with Maurice and Kate to discuss strategy,” Mark said.

Magda felt Bridget and Mark could use a change of subject on the last Saturday night of their time off, saying, “Now, let’s speak of decidedly more upbeat topics, like how any woman with a child eventually turns into their mum.Bridget, Mark, I’m warning you now.”She looked at Mark with a glint in her eye, “I hope you like Pam.Your wife will soon start acting like your mother-in-law and it won’t be her fault.Children do that to the best of us.”Mark’s look of dismay caused Bridget to start to giggle, telling him, “Mark, if it’s any consolation, I take after my father in every way.And I thank my lucky stars every time I’m home to visit.”

“You and me both!” came out of Mark’s mouth before he could censor it.Bridget leaned back to look at him properly, a crestfallen look on her countenance.All four couples’ eyes stared at the two, wondering what would come next.Mark had never spoken ill of either of his in-laws, in all the years he’d known them, even though Bridget’s mum had certainly earned her share ofhis chagrin.His own mother had brought him up too well to allow that to happen.

Mark felt terrible that he had let slip that he had anything but the utmost love and respect for both her parents.He had joked about her mum before, but that was only in private, not in front of friends.

“Mark,” she said quietly, but with a wicked grin on her face.“Do you remember this afternoon, when I said I’d get you back?”

Smiling at her, he now knew what she had up her sleeve.He was honestly surprised she hadn’t brought it up earlier.Feeling he should take his medicine like a man, he stood and retrieved her mobile from the table, where she’d left it.Handing it to her, he turned to the group and confessed, before she could beat him to it, “Jeremy, Fergus, Tom, Eduardo,” his face was slightly flushed with embarrassment, “girls,” he turned to look at Jude, Magda and Sharon, “I had my first pedi yesterday.”At this point, he was trying hard to stop himself from laughing, as he watched Bridget grinning like a Cheshire Cat, going through her photos frantically, trying to pull up the shots she’d taken while he, and his feet, were worked on by the nail technician.When she passed her phone around, going into details on each shot, their friends couldn’t stop laughing at the expressions on Mark’s face; from intense pain to absolute pleasure.None laughed harder than Jeremy though, until Magda reminded him of his monthly pedicure appointments and how much he extolled their virtues to her.

“Jeremy, knowing how highly you endorse them is the main reason I decided to try it out.Between you and Giles at work, you almost shamed me into one.That and my mother constantly in my ear, I felt it time to give in.Oh, and Bridget asked me very nicely,” he said, then pulled her close to him, whispering, “Wait until Bedfordshire, love.Need I remind you how extremely ticklish you are?”

Before she could answer him, Tom spoke up, saying, “Mark, welcome to the brotherhood.Eduardo and I go every few weeks.”

When Jude’s husband Giles and then Fergus both admitted to going regularly, Mark then confessed that he quite enjoyed the ritual and would definitely go again.

When their guests had finally left, very late as it was after midnight, and they had finished putting the dishes away, Bridget tried to think of a way to stop Mark from tickling her once they went upstairs.She could only think of one thing and that was to sidetrack him so that he wouldn’t want to.

After she’d brushed her teeth and washed up, she put on her sexiest negligee and joined him in bed.He had been reading and put his book aside when she crawled in beside him.“Would you like me to put my glasses back on?” he asked very seriously, after he had set them on top of his book.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as she thought as she nodded yes, watching him pick them up and place them on his face again.She moved over on top of him, pulling the skimpy nightgown over her head and tossing it aside.Leaning over she kissed him deeply, feeling herself becoming aroused almost immediately.Until the fingers on his right hand went under her arm, moving lightly, causing her to giggle.“Mark!” she admonished him, until she figured out what he was up to as he next took his other hand and started tickling her waist, making her scream out in a fit of laughter, yelling, “Stop IT NOW!” but he could barely understand her next words as he continued to move both hands over her sensitive spots, causing peals of laughter to emanate from her as she tried in vain to escape the hands that  held her tightly.Laughing so hard she found it difficult to breathe, she begged him to please stop, tears coming from her eyes.He stopped as suddenly as he’d begun, leaving her trying to catch her breath, still laughing even though he wasn’t touching her anymore.Just the thought of his hands made her start all over again.

“Bridget?”

“Yes?” she answered, finally taking in air close to normal again.

Leaning over, he kissed her, running his hands down her sides once more.Only this time she had no inclination whatsoever to laugh.


	45. A United Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget makes a difficult decision after talking to Mark.

Mark woke at six on Sunday morning, unable to relax and fall back to sleep after he had been up to use the loo.His mind wouldn’t settle until he at least had down in writing the gist of the firm’s statement on Khanfar. Walking quickly to his office downstairs, he sat at his desk to pen a missive capturing his thoughts on paper.Maybe if he accomplished this, he could join Bridget and enjoy the last of their time off. 

Writing furiously, his mind now in full gear, he finished within the hour.After carefully editing his work, he actually completed the statement, needing only to ask for Maurice, Kate and Christian’s feedback, to ensure their full support and agreement.From his experience with these cases in the past, he knew that Kate and Christian would have to leave immediately for Cairo, in order to have any hope of advocating for their client in the expeditious manner that was required.   
  


**PRESS STATEMENT**

**10 FEBRUARY 2017**

Today marks 310 days in detention for Al Jazeera journalists Wadah Khanfar, Josh Fisher and Ayman Ragah.Mr. Khanfar’s trial was elementally unjust and his incarceration a travesty of justice.It also so happens that today, in Geneva, Egypt’s human rights record is being reviewed.

The accusations against Mr. Khanfar centre on allegations that he is a member of the banned Muslim Brotherhood.Although Mr. Khanfar marched in the 30 June revolution that led to President Morsi’s removal and put the current President in control. He also criticized Morsi’s regime during his questioning by authorities when asked about his political stance. During his trial there was not a modicum of evidence to show that Mr. Khanfar had any affiliation with the Morsi regime or the Muslim Brotherhood whatsoever. He is now serving a seven year term for reporting the news; in essence, for doing his job as a journalist.

The absurdity of the case has been recognized both within Egypt and outside its borders.The Secretary General of the United Nations has denounced the verdicts.The UN High Commissioner for Human Rights at the time of the trial has concluded that the trial was “rife with procedural irregularities...in breach of international human rights law.”She has urged Egyptian authorities to immediately release all journalists imprisoned for legitimate news coverage, including Mr. Khanfar.Current Egyptian President Sisi has himself expressed regret about the damaging consequences of the trial for Egypt.

Egypt’s highest court now has the opportunity to set the record straight and release Mr. Khanfar.We are barristers representing him in the case, along with his Egyptian lawyer, Mohamed Abadi, and we have recently filed a petition to the Egyptian Court of Cassation on international human rights law to support the appeal previously filed by Mr. Abadi.The Court has in the past overturned the decisions of lower courts influential cases that have ensured protection for key rights of individuals.And it can do so again upon review of this appeal.

During this tedious process, Mr. Khanfar’s health has deteriorated due to his detention.He suffers from Hepatitis C, a disease of the liver that can prove fatal and requires special medication and care, which he is not privy to while incarcerated.He has also suffered a permanent disability to his left shoulder made worse during his detention.Any hope of recovery will require a grueling series of correctional bone surgeries, including physical therapy, both of which are not available while imprisoned.Under the Egyptian Code of Criminal Procedure, the prosecutor is authorized to grant compassionate release on health grounds.Mr. Khanfar awaits this decision.

Our client, Mr. Khanfar, has not committed a crime.Al Jazeera English, his employer, should take steps to facilitate his bid for freedom and refrain from activity that could undermine his cause.The Supreme Court of Egypt should overturn his conviction and release him upon review of the appeal.In the meantime, due to the aforementioned circumstances regarding Mr. Khanfar’s health, authorities should grant him temporary release to receive the medical treatment that he so urgently requires.

Mark Darcy  
Christian Gardner

_Counsel for Wadah Khanfar_

**END OF STATEMENT **

He heard his wife come into the office, asking sleepily, “Mark, how long have you been up?”

Standing, he replied, “About an hour.Did I wake you, love?”

Shaking her head no, she saw the paper that he had printed, asking if she could read it.

“Yes, I was just going to bring it to you.I thought if I could take care of this early, we could enjoy our last day of honeymoon together.”

After she read it, she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

“You have to go if you can help save this man’s life.”

Pulling her to him, he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair.“I’m afraid to go,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Scared by his admission, she pulled back enough to look into his face.“Why are you afraid?You’ve never been afraid.”

“I’m terrified to contemplate what would become of you and our child if something happened to me, if I didn’t come home; what would happen if I couldn’t be here to watch them grow.I can’t lose you again.You’ve said my constant travel to foreign countries was too much for our relationship.I’ve taken that out of the equation.My priority is you, our family.”He was almost pleading with her to understand.Willing her to know that it wasn’t something he took lightly, that he truly put her above all else.

“Mark, you must go.I couldn’t live with myself if you didn’t.If you had the chance to be the difference in his freedom but...” She stopped, too overcome to continue.Of course she didn’t want him to travel to Cairo.But he had kept every promise he’d made her about his work and home life.She didn’t feel that because he went this time, he would fall back into the same pattern of choosing work over her, over them.She completely trusted his intentions.

“Bridget, Maurice doesn’t expect me to travel.Kate will go with Christian.There’s-”

She cut him off, saying firmly, “Tell Maurice we’ve discussed it.That we made the choice together.Mark, please don’t make me regret this decision.I  trust you.I know I’m...  _we’re_, your priority.But a person’s life is at stake.Do you think he’d have a better chance of being released if you went?”

He wouldn’t answer her, just sat down hard on the small sofa in the room.She walked over to him, standing between his legs, wrapping her arms about his head and shoulders, holding him.“Would he have a better chance of being freed if you went?”, she asked again, quietly.

“Yes,” he said flatly.“I’m the most experienced barrister in Chambers with this type of case.”

“You’re the  _best_ barrister in Chambers with this type of case,” she said, her voice quivering, as tears escaped her eyes.


	46. Cairo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget’s fears materialize.

The balance of their Sunday was spent relaxing, getting ready for the work week and watching films; although they couldn’t seem to agree on one they both liked.He wanted to watch a documentary on The French Revolution that he’d recently seen an advertisement for while she wanted an old rom-com.“Bridget, you’ve seen that film at least five times,” he laughed, after they watched his show and had queued hers next.She let it be known that she only watched his so that he would reciprocate and watch the one of her choosing, but she had still fallen asleep halfway through the documentary, leaning against his shoulder, breathing softly. 

While her show was on, she held him tighter than she normally would, at least it felt that way to her.He wouldn’t be speaking to Maurice, Kate and Christian until tomorrow first thing, but after lunch had emailed them the press release that he’d completed, so they could review it and provide input.When Maurice responded a short time later, his opinion was that a trip to Cairo would be forthcoming, if not on Monday then by Tuesday. Responding to him only, Mark suggested that he be the one to accompany Christian, or that he and Kate go, due to their tenure.Mark’s mobile immediately rang.Picking it up, Bridget handed it to him, seeing on the screen that it was the senior partner at his firm.  
  
“Maurice, good afternoon. Sorry to have bothered you on a Sunday with an email-”

She couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation but could garner most of what Maurice said from Mark’s responses.

“Thank you.I’m glad it’s to your liking. I’d like to get Christian and Kate’s feedback and we can release it to the media straight away.”

Mark was silent for a few minutes, obviously listening to Maurice, before he said, “I appreciate that but we’ve discussed it and both feel it’s best that I go in person.It’s the first travel I’ll have done in at least nine months and Bridget’s actually the one that suggested it.She said I just can’t make a habit of it,” he squeezed her hand while saying this, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

After several more minutes of discussion, Mark rang off, laying his phone on the side table as she looked at him expectantly.“Maurice sends his regards.He had no thought of my traveling but agreed my presence would certainly send a message to the Egyptian government.He thinks we should give it twenty four hours after the release has been published and if there isn’t immediate action, then request an in-person meeting with President Sisi.Whether we’d get one or not remains to be seen, but it sends a clear message that we’re moving quickly and definitely very publicly.”

Later on, they enjoyed a quiet dinner at home on the last evening of their honeymoon week. After watching the evening news, Mark began organizing his clothes for the anticipated trip. He wasn’t positive at this point if he’d need to travel but thought it best that he be prepared for all contingencies.Bridget lay on the bed, watching and keeping him company. 

“You do realize that there are two types of people in this world?” she asked. 

“Pardon?” he replied, not understanding her comment.

“Yes, those that pack a week prior to their trip and those that wake up day-of, realize they need to do laundry and pack with their clothes still damp.And they always marry each other.You’re usually the first type, but this time, I’m not sure. And of course, I’m the latter.By the way, I’m surprised you said I do the laundry because you hate to.I only do it when you’ve left it over a week.Otherwise you do a brilliant job!”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he laughed.“If I had known more than a day or two out, I would have packed sooner.I’m definitely out of practice, not having travelled in some months.Also, I leave the laundry for so long because I _do_ hate it.”He joined her on the bed, sitting next to where she lay.“Assuming I’ll be traveling in the next day or so, I’ll miss you terribly.Will you take care of yourself and the baby, eat only healthy meals and go to bed at a decent hour?” 

It wasn’t what he asked, but how he said it.His voice seemed emotional to her; which for Mark was akin to shedding tears.This would be as difficult for him as it was for her. He’d only be gone a few days at most.To her though, it felt different than his previous trips. He’d been gone so often for his work in the past that she felt she had an entirely separate life, a different support system of friends back then.But this time, it was the two of them, soon to be three. She’d never felt closer to him than these last few months and certainly this last week; a week they’d spent entirely together.She still had her friends, _their_ friends really, and both her parents and his, but with their recent marriage and a baby on the way, it truly was the most fulfilled and contented she’d felt in her life.Mark had echoed the same feelings to her this last week while lying in bed after making love, when he held her tight, or upon waking in the morning, pulling her close as he told her how much he adored her, was looking forward to their baby and the new chapter it would bring to their lives.She felt that even after a week of non-stop time spent with him, she would never tire of hearing him say this to her, of showing her in so many ways what she meant to him, nor had she become bored of the passion and intimacy they now shared.

————

Returning home from work on Monday evening, he arrived slightly before she did.Quickly changing out of his suit, he greeted her at the door with a somber look, kissing her cheek and helping her carry in some bags she had, setting them on the kitchen island.He then turned to face her, “There’s not been a satisfactory response from the Egyptian government.We’ll make the final call tomorrow morning and leave in the afternoon, unless something changes.Maurice left the decision to me on who would be joining the trip.Due to the danger of travel to Egypt, and a heightened threat of terrorist attack globally against UK interests and British nationals, we all agreed that Kate would be safer to stay in London.She wasn’t exactly happy about it but certainly understood our concerns.”

Bridget knew that Egypt was under a travel advisory. From the studio that afternoon, she had googled recent events in Cairo, finding that The Foreign & Commonwealth Office (FCO) advised against all but essential international travel for the whole of Egypt.

“Mark, will you both be safe?”The fear in her voice wasn’t missed by him. 

“There hasn’t been an incident in Cairo in over six months. Most attacks affect Egyptian security forces, religious sites, large public gatherings and places visited by foreigners, or centre around religious festivals, such as the month of Ramadan and the Christmas period.I’m avoiding all of these and we’ll be in and out in three to four days.”When he finished talking, she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in the clean scent of his cologne, of _him_; indescribable and distinct, wanting it consigned to memory until he returned from this trip.

Hugging her back, he said, “Whether or not you subscribe to your friend Salman Rushdie’s dictum that the way to defeat terrorism is not to _be_ terrorized, I won’t feel whole or safe again until I’m back here with you.” 

“Well, that certainly sounds like sage advice, especially from a man that had a fatwa put on him by the ayatollah, and until you’re home with us, I’ll remain fearful too.”By saying ‘us’ she included the baby when she spoke, knowing that he felt he was leaving them both. 

After they’d eaten dinner, he completed his packing and laid out his suit for the next day.With both of them working tomorrow and assuming he would leave for Cairo directly from Chambers, they decided to make an early night of it.Once they were in bed together, she wrapped her body around his.Since she felt he was truly needed on this case; believed that his expertise with these types of situations would be invaluable to secure the release of Mr. Khanfar, she didn’t second guess their decision.But now that this was their last time in the same bed for several nights, she was suddenly overcome with melancholy. He’d been on so many trips just like this one, to much more dangerous locations, and had been unscathed.Was she worrying for nothing?Was it due to hormones, to being pregnant with their first child?She wasn’t sure what was driving her pensive feelings, but was determined not to have him catch on, to know that she was worried for his safety.Especially after he had confessed the same to her about traveling again.

“Mark?”, she asked quietly.

“Hmm?”He too was unsettled by this trip.There had been a time when leaving her for a week or more didn’t phase him, his work always eclipsing the rest of his life, at least in time spent if not in his heart.But now, as much as he felt his job important, that he was needed in his capacity as a human rights barrister to free a man wrongly accused, he was torn at leaving his pregnant wife.

He held her tight, burying his face in her hair, kissing her neck.He felt he never wanted to let go of her, never wanted to move from this bed.That if he could only stay here, with her in his arms, he would want for nothing. 

She moved back slightly, to look at his face, see his eyes.She had tears in her own eyes and wasn’t sure why.She told herself that this is what she had asked; for him to do the job that he had gone to university for, trained for, the job he excelled at, had spent his lifetime dedicated to.

“Why are you crying?” he asked. 

“I’ll miss you,” she answered truthfully.To cover that she was anxious, she continued, “I’m sad our week together is over, that I won’t have you all to myself again until our week in Paris.”At his surprised look, she smiled, “Daniel and Steven both acted half arsed when I brought up the need for another week off for Paris in April.But then they started offering their advice for what we absolutely couldn’t miss and, specifically from Daniel, which restaurants and bars we must try.When I reminded him I won’t be drinking, he actually asked if we’d considered rescheduling until after the baby’s born!”

Smiling at his old mate’s not unexpected advice, he told her, “Je t’aime, ma femme.” 

“Mark, I have no idea what you just said, but please continue.You’re so sexy when speaking French.I got the ‘I love you’ part but not sure what you called me.”A huge smile lit her face.

“My wife,” he responded, pleased that he had her smiling again, taking her mind off his departure.He continued, “Je veux faire l’amour avec toi, mon chou,” he smiled as he finished.“Tu es belle.”

She was now on top of him, kissing his face and neck as he continued translating for her, “I said ‘I want to make love to you, my sweet.’”He turned them gently, so that he was now on top.“And ‘you’re beautiful.’”He said this last while he looked down, then bent to kiss her.Very thoroughly and slowly.Pulling away, he moved his mouth down, his tongue on her neck, trailing down to her breasts.She ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth continued to tease.After a moment, his kisses moved lower, swirling circles in her bellybutton, causing her to moan lowly, saying, “Fais-moi l’amour.”

“What was that?” he asked, stopping momentarily, sure he’d misheard her.

She’d been studying French using a podcast on her commute and on her IPad but had wanted to surprise him in Paris with what she’d learnt. Of course, she had started her lessons with phrases she thought might come in handy, like ‘Make love to me’.It only seemed appropriate considering they would be on honeymoon in the most romantic city in the world.If she weren’t pregnant, her priority would have been how to order a glass of wine, but that was currently off the table.

He recalled that she’d complained over the years of her less than stellar marks in French class at uni; so to say she surprised him with her phrase was an understatement.Laughing under his breath, he told her, “In a moment, mon amour.”At that point, he began kissing her stomach as he continued to move lower, sweeping his tongue in and out, maddeningly slow, driving her frantic with desire, until she finally stuttered out, “Mon dieu, Mark!Je vous en prie!”

She didn’t beg him often, but he loved when he could drive her to do so.With a final tease of his tongue, he retraced his steps, moving slowly back up, stopping again at her bellybutton.Her breathing was now slightly ragged and when he lightly nipped her hardened nipple, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her.She had completely run out of memorized phrases, except for a last one.

He was face to face over her now, his weight on his elbows.“You know you have beautiful eyes?” he told her, bending to kiss her again. 

“Tell me in French,” she requested of him.At his look, she added quickly, “S'il te plaît.”

“Tu as de beaux yeux.”

Hoping she had the accent and pronunciation right, she told him, “Je t'adore et t’aime de tout mon couer.”She said it slowly, so she got every word correct.

“As I adore and love you, with all my heart,” he repeated back to her. 

She had shut her eyes at the feel of him over her, opening them when she reached up to touch his face, overcome with emotion. Pulling him down into a kiss, she felt his hand on her leg, moving up her thigh, caressing and stroking, causing her to catch her breath as she broke their kiss, throwing her head back, crying out his name.His hand moved aside so he could join with her, causing him to moan also, as he drove forward with a fervency that surprised her.Running her hands down his back, she pulled him into her, caressing with her fingers.For each thrust of his, she met him with her own, moving upward until she felt she couldn’t hold back any longer.Briefly it flitted through her mind to act as if she weren’t climaxing, so that he would continue with his movements, continue to make her feel as she did at this moment.Until she yelled out with a strength that startled him.At her cry, he increased his rhythm, until he too let out a moan that rivaled hers in its intensity, collapsing beside her.As emotional as she felt at that moment, she didn’t want him to believe she was anything other than completely satisfied and fulfilled by their lovemaking and certainly didn’t want him thinking her upset on his last night home.Regaining her breath to a normal tempo, she threw an arm over him, smiling as his chest rose and fell with his efforts to slow his own breathing back to a regular level.She reached down to pull the blanket up over them, snuggling into his side.He leant over and kissed her, just before she heard his regular breathing, knowing he had fallen asleep.Try as she might though, she couldn’t shake her anxiety; not letting go of his hand or finding sleep herself until several hours later.

——

Cairo was only one hour ahead of London, so it wasn’t too difficult to catch up at the end of their work day.On his third night there, Bridget sent him a picture of herself.She had been painting her toenails on the sink in the loo when she got his text that he was in his hotel lobby, waiting on Christian to come down, so they could go for dinner.He didn’t expect to be out late, so would call when he returned.She couldn’t help herself and laughed as she took the selfie, showing him her pink nail polish and spaghetti strap negligee that he so loved, smiling mischievously into the camera. 

Her phone immediately rang.“Bridget.Why would you send me that picture?”His voice sounded pained, as if he were slightly irritated at her.Until he continued, “You realize how much you turn me on?Only one more day, although I’m not sure I can make it.”

She smiled to herself at his obvious passion, knowing full well the effect the photo would have on him.“I got your flowers at work today.Thank you, Mark.I absolutely love them!”He had sent a large basket of red, pink, yellow and orange gerbera daisies, knowing they were one of her favourites. 

“I’m glad you received them.The woman who took the order told me they’re a classic symbol of beauty and the gerbera variety is specifically known for cheerfulness.”

“Are you coming home tomorrow or Saturday?Do you know yet?”

Before he could answer, the deafening noise of a loud explosion reverberated through the phone, followed by what sounded like rapid machine gun fire.Hearing voices and screaming in the background, the sound of chaos travelled into her brain.“Mark!” she screamed, several times, but instead of an answer, the line disconnected, leaving an ominous silence.    


Her heart sank right then, to the pit of her stomach.In the past, when he was routinely in dangerous countries for his work, she’d tried to prepare herself for this possibility, for this moment, but she wasn’t ready.And certainly not now.She found herself sobbing uncontrollably, shaking so much that she dropped her mobile onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for Bridget to learn French via podcasts and her IPad as I’ve been doing the same for a year now. Though for a vacation with my husband last October. And it’s very slow going:( I’m still at it though.


	47. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Bridget both have to deal with a terrorist attack.

Christian stepped out of the elevator, looked around and spotted Mark in one of the large lobby chairs, talking on his mobile.Walking up, he heard him laughing and assumed correctly he was speaking with his wife, especially after noting the smile on his face.Mark had told him they were expecting their first child and had even asked his advice, as he was a recent first-time father.Sitting down across from him, he set his own mobile on the low coffee table, bending to tie his shoe, waiting for him to complete the call.He saw him hold up one finger, letting him know he’d only be a moment more.It was the last thing he remembered.

Mark felt the power of the blast knock him forward into Christian, sending his mobile flying.He must have been unconscious for some moments, as when he came to, the sound of sirens, screaming and a loud buzzing seemed to be coming at him from all directions.Smelling the charcoal-like whiff of gunpowder mixed with blood and burned flesh, he could actually taste it in his mouth, thick and bitter; it seemed to overpower everything.

He was covered in debris and found he was on top of someone, pushing himself up to see that it was Christian.And blood.There seemed to be blood everywhere.He was covered in it, as was Christian.He wasn’t sure whose it was as he didn’t feel injured, other than the throbbing in his head, comparable to his most vicious hangover.Looking down again, he saw his colleague’s eyes were closed.Then he saw the source of the blood.Half of Christian’s arm was gone, from the elbow down.Fighting nausea from overtaking him, he looked again, this time seeing that his lower arm and hand were still attached, but only by the barest of threads; bone and sinew mixing with the most blood Mark had ever seen, causing him to wonder how someone could still be alive whilst bleeding so profusely.He tore off his own tie, wrapping it tightly around Christian’s upper arm, trying to stop the blood loss with a makeshift tourniquet.When he did this, having to pull it tight, Christian’s eyes fluttered open, causing Mark to tell him, “Don’t move.You’ve been injured.”His eyes immediately rolled back into his head.“Fuck!” exclaimed Mark, not knowing if he had passed out from blood loss or possibly worse. 

Stopping to look about, he saw dozens of injured people, some walking around dazedly, many lying still, covered in more blood. To him, the world looked entirely red at that moment. He motioned for a medic but it then registered that the man was occupied with a screaming woman, herself holding a small child that appeared lifeless. He had to get help, fast. He tried to stand, but almost fell back onto Christian. Steadying himself, he bent low and picked him up, making sure to support what remained of his left arm. Struggling with the man’s weight, he picked his way through broken furniture, bodies and luggage that had been haphazardly thrown by the blast. It seemed to him that there wasn’t a clear spot to set a foot down as he tried to make it outside, to find help for his friend, every inch of the floor being covered in some kind of detritus. The shortest path seemed to be to his right. He didn’t remember a door being in that part of the building but as all the floor-to-ceiling windows were now missing, he took the path of least resistance and walked out onto the sidewalk using the vast, now empty opening, carefully avoiding the still hanging shards of glass.

Once outside, instead of gunpowder and chemicals, the bitter smell of blood seemed stronger now. A person in the street was on fire. He tried to get up, but someone started to pat at him to put out the flames. Then he saw the bomber for the first time. He was missing his waist and his legs. His upper body hugging the hotel logo beside the door. The blood was dripping and black.

Mark felt his strength waning but was terrified that if he dropped him or worse yet, fell, it could cause even more injury.He stumbled, catching himself before he looked up, noting the plume of black smoke spiraling skyward.He vaguely recognized that two medics were running towards him, grabbing Christian’s body, before he too lost consciousness again.

——-

Bridget stared at her mobile on the bathroom floor.She forced herself to breathe.Big gulps of air.She had to pull herself together.Had to find out what had happened.She bent and picked it up, walking quickly to the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool.Who could she ring?She tried Mark’s number first, but it went directly to voice mail.Magda and Jeremy.She dialed their number, praying they’d pick up.

“Hi!” answered her friend, a smile evident in her voice.

“Magda, where’s Jeremy?”Her tone was slightly hysterical, even as she tried to remain calm. 

“Bridget, what’s wrong? He’s right here, I’ll get him.” 

“Mark-” was all that came out, before she stopped herself.She wasn’t sure what had happened.How could she describe what she had heard, the terror she now felt?

“Bridget, it’s Jeremy.What’s happened to Mark?”His voice assured and calming.

She explained what had happened, described what she heard while speaking with her husband.

“We’ll be right over. I’ll make some calls on the way. Please stay calm. Are you ok?” He didn’t mention the baby, but his thoughts went there immediately, worried both for his mate and unborn child. 

“We’re fine,” she answered, understanding his unasked question.“Please hurry.” The desperation in her tone alarmed him.

_They shouldn’t be more than ten minutes_, she thought to herself.If she didn’t do something, _anything_, she felt she’d go mad.Grabbing her IPad, she opened the BBC News app, hoping to find any news on Cairo, yet fearful of what she might read or see.

The first thing she saw upon launching the app was a live video of a hotel that looked like a war zone.The female reporter was obviously shaken by the scene still unfolding behind her.“The hooded attackers stopped traffic on bustling Corniche El Nil Road and opened fire. At least two of the assailants were armed with assault rifles, emptying their weapons into the crowd before running back to the van and disappearing in Cairo's tangled traffic.A second vehicle was driven close to the lobby before security opened fire, detonating what appeared to be a powerful car bomb.

Some of the victims died where they stood, while others staggered back into the lobby, bleeding from their wounds. Bullets shattered the windows of a bus parked at the hotel entrance and left deep cavities in the stone steps leading to the hotel's main doorway.

Some witnesses said they believed one of the gunmen worked his way into the lobby during the attack, firing constant bursts from his rifle.Police are combing the blood-smeared lobby for evidence. Water bottles and travel bags, soaked with blood, litter the hotel's entry way. Shaken survivors are milling about the lobby awaiting word on loved ones or transport to local hospitals.”

Trying to hold back a sob, she continued her search, not knowing what exactly she was looking for. If he were wounded, or dead, would they post his name? Did they do that prior to notifying family? Why didn’t she know these things?

Her phone rang loudly at her side.She jumped, grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.It wasn’t Mark, but maybe it was someone with news? 

“Hello??” She almost shouted in desperation.

“Mrs. Darcy?” 

_Why was someone calling for Mark’s mother_, she thought with frustration.Until she remembered Mark’s joke that he certainly didn’t think of his mum when he heardher new name.“Yes?” she replied, hoping it was good news.

“I’m from The Telegraph and was wondering if we could ask you for a statement on the terror attack in Cairo?We understand your husband and a colleague are there on business, defending a journalist?Have you heard if they’ve survived the blast?Have you been able to contact him?”

She hung up instantly. She’d know if Mark were dead, was positive she’d feel it. She felt light headed, so put her head between her legs, breathing deeply. Or was this a way to stop you from becoming sick to your stomach? Where were Jeremy and Magda? How long until they got here? She picked her IPad back up, refusing to contemplate what the caller had said, reading a new article on the attack.

CAIRO (Reuters) - Islamic State’s Egyptian branch claimed responsibility for a bombing and attack that killed dozens of people in a hotel where judges overseeing a parliamentary election are staying.

A militant tried to drive a car bomb into the hotel before security forces opened fire, causing the car to explode, the military and a witness said. A third man blew himself up while a gunman entered the guest rooms area and killed a judge, they said. 

The group has carried out similar attacks in the region as part of its bid to topple the Cairo government. It said two of its members carried out the attack. The Interior Ministry said there were two attackers but the military and a witness said there were at least three militants. It was not immediately possible to clarify the contradiction. Two judges, four policemen, at least ten tourists and several civilians were killed, the Interior Ministry said. Multiple others were wounded, including two U.K. barristers, representing one of the three Al Jazeera journalists currently being held in a Cairo prison. The military said the three militants were killed.

****

She stopped reading immediately when she saw the reference to Mark and Christian and the fact that they were only wounded.That had to be correct, right?They wouldn’t print something if it hadn’t been validated, would they?She suddenly felt very nauseous.She ran to the loo, barely making it before she became violently ill. 

Jeremy and Magda knocked and let themselves in with Magda’s key. Not seeing her, Magda called out to her friend. Exiting the loo and seeing her friends and Mark’s law partner, Bridget sprinted to them, embracing Magda, trying not to cry, but failing miserably. “Shh, Shh. Come sit down,” Magda said as she led her to the sofa, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms about her shoulders in a warm hug.

“Bridget, have you spoken to Mark since you were cut off, since the explosion?” Jeremy asked. 

She shook her head no, tears streaming down her face.

“I’ve contacted the British Embassy in Cairo.They’re aware of the blast and know about Mark and Christian.I gave them the information you provided, that they were in the lobby of the hotel.They have several servicemen on the scene to help locate them and are also communicating with the local hospitals for any information.”As he was speaking, his mobile rang.He stepped away to answer, exiting through the front door, in case the news was grim.

Returning, he sat on the other side of her, took her hand and told her, “Bridget, Mark and Christian are both alive.They’re in hospital-,” before he could completely finish his sentence, Bridget was hugging him tightly, sobbing tears of relief at his words.He had to tell her everything he’d learnt, all they’d told him.“Christian’s gravely injured and Mark’s unconscious.That’s all they know currently.”He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten the information so quickly as Egypt was notorious for red tape, for not being forthcoming with information about foreigners.He suspected that the British Embassy was behind the details being provided so rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to add more to this chapter but thought I’d at least get this part out. Hopefully to alleviate any MATB thoughts.


	48. Back to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to London and normalcy.

Jeremy held Bridget in a tight hug, while his wife gently stroked her back, crying along with her friend at the relief they all felt on hearing that Mark and Christian were alive and in hospital. Extricating himself from the two women, Jeremy stood and once again picked up his mobile; his mind going into overdrive trying to figure out the logistics to get Bridget and Christian’s wife to their husbands in the most expeditious fashion. His next step was to have someone from the Consulate see Mark and Christian in person, provide a detailed update on their condition and allow him to speak with their doctor, if not each of them directly; or at least Mark, if he were able. Then he could convene with Maurice and the senior partners on next steps. He knew that Bridget and Christian’s wife Marion would need to be on the first available plane to Cairo and as someone from their law practice would also make the trip, he’d like to be the one to go. It would take some clearing of his schedule but he felt he could accomplish it with some rearranging of appointments. 

Jeremy suggested that Magda call Christian’s wife to ascertain if she knew about the attack, her husband’s wounds and subsequent hospitalization.It had only been three quarters of an hour since the event had taken place but it felt to him that days had passed.As much as he disliked having his wife be the bearer of bad news, she would certainly be a more familiar voice to Marion than one of the attorneys from the office that she had never met. Magda was already a friend to the younger woman and had attended her recent baby shower.

Bridget knew she must call Mark’s mum with news of his injury,and while Magda was contacting Marion, she rang her. “Elaine, it’s Bridget,” she began, willing herself to remain poised and not break down in tears while conveying news of the attack to her mother in law, but try as she did, her voice betrayed her emotional state.

Mark’s mum was making dinner, so hadn’t seen coverage of the bombing.Her husband, Mark’s father, was at a local pub with friends and wasn’t expected home for an hour more.By Bridget’s tone, she immediately sensed something wrong; her son’s wife was continually upbeat and positive whenever they spoke and never more so since she and Mark’s recent reunion, marriage and happy pregnancy news.The first thought that ran through her head was that it was something to do with the baby. She tried to steel herself for bad tidings, hoping she was wrong in her thoughts.

Once Bridget explained the situation, what she knew so far and that it was Mark and his colleague Christian that were injured, Elaine sat down hard, feeling as if she’d had the wind punched out of her. 

“I am so very sorry to have to tell you this with a call.I’m going to Cairo as soon as we can find a flight.Would you be able to...” she stopped momentarily, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes, having to gather herself before continuing.

Instantly knowing that Bridget needed her and wanting to be there with her son, she said, “I’ll be there in an hour and a half.What’s the earliest flight we can get?”

“I’m not sure.Jeremy’s checking now.The firm has access to a private plane, which he’s going to request.I don’t think there’s a commercial flight until morning.And thank you,” it came out as a sob; she couldn’t hide how grateful she was for the support of Mark’s mum.

——

They went directly to hospital upon their late arrival in Cairo, or early, as it was almost two AM local time.Elaine and Bridget both felt immense empathy for Marion, talking to her on the five hour flight, trying to keep her calm by discussing her new baby and the impending birth of Bridget’s child. The young mother told them her mum and dad were able to take she and Christian’s son Jayson on short notice, so she could make the trip.They had no idea how Christian’s health was, having heard from Jeremy just before take off that he was still in surgery to try and save his arm.Bridget did learn that Mark was awake and alert, having suffered a concussion and head wound from the blast, although Jeremy could not speak to him directly as he’d hoped.

The hospital was very large, intimidating and felt somewhat mysterious upon their arrival. There was no sign posted to tell them how to find out what was happening and whom to approach for information.The overwhelming feeling of strangeness, of being on foreign territory, literally and figuratively, was disorienting.Hospital staff that they spoke to were very brusque and used terms they didn’t understand, and although they spoke English, the language barrier was a constant hindrance. Bridget had never felt so glad to have Jeremy and Elaine with her.She was overwhelmed and Marion was not only exhausted by this point, but on the verge of breaking.

Finally making it to the floor that they were told Mark was on, Jeremy had them sit in a waiting area, while he went to find the Consulate representative.His first goal was to determine whatever he could about Christian’s surgery and health, then do the same for Mark. 

While he was gone, Elaine went to the nurses station, hoping she might find out any news she could of Marion’s husband.The place seemed like a madhouse as they were one of the closest hospitals to the bombing and were still handling numerous victims with varying degrees of injury. 

Observing the organized chaos of the unit, she watched and tried to learn the pecking order, at least as far as she could tell in a short time. She knew in London that hospitals were very bureaucratic, with layers of authority and that a teaching hospital such as this had even more layers with interns, residents and other students. 

She found out the person in charge of ICU at this hospital was called a "criticalist”; the doctor who oversees the health care team in ICU or any other critical care unit.Knowing the appearance of the doctor was unpredictable, she felt approaching the nurses on the other hand, who were there for the entire shift, may be the best bet for garnering any information.Upon her engaging them, she was asked by an older woman if she could be of assistance.Elaine noted the concern on the woman’s face and quickly explained that her son and his colleague had been injured in the bomb blast and that they had come from England and only just arrived, turning to point to Bridget and Marion behind her.The woman checked a computer, asked for Christian’s name and took several minutes before she looked up again.Her smile was sympathetic when she asked if Marion would like to see her husband.Elaine quickly retreated to the lounge area to get Marion and bring her over. 

Bridget volunteered to remain behind and wait for Jeremy to return, suggesting that Elaine accompany the younger woman to see her husband, knowing she’d need someone to lean on no matter the outcome of his surgery.Giving Bridget a hug, they both left with the nurse to find Christian.

While Bridget waited for Jeremy’s return, she felt her thoughts beating like a bird against a closed window.During the hours between that first call - hearing the blast and machine gun fire over the phone - and now being so near to him, but still unable to see that he was safe, she felt her mind scuttling down a dark labyrinth of traumatic possibilities.What if Mark had a brain injury that precluded him from practicing law?What if he had been killed instead of wounded in the blast, or Christian had died?She knew he’d never forgive himself if the younger man and new father was taken from his family.She had been the one to urge Mark to go to Cairo and it had almost cost him his life.He would have missed seeing their child born.At this last thought, Bridget broke down in soul-crushing sobs, contemplating what her life would be like without Mark in it, if he wasn’t able to share with her this child they had created together, especially after finding one another again so recently.She suddenly wished that Elaine was there with her, felt the need for human contact as her mind raced to a very dark place.She was physically and emotionally exhausted and needed to see her husband.Feeling the hand on her back, she looked up to see Jeremy and an older gentleman.The despair in her eyes caused Jeremy to sit beside her, taking her into his arms in a hug.“I’ve just spoken to Mark and he desperately wants to see you.”At his words, she smiled before weeping again into his shoulder, overcome with relief that Mark was coherent and asking for her.

Standing and taking her by the hand, he led her down a long hallway, introducing her as they walked to Brian Smythe, the liaison that the British Consulate had sent to the hospital.He then told her, “He’s had a nasty head wound and concussion and may look a little worse for wear,” trying to prepare Bridget for seeing Mark with stitches in his forehead, back of head and hooked to an IV. 

Bridget looked to Brian and stopping, gave him a heartfelt hug, thanking him for being there for both her husband and Christian, and keeping them apprised of their injuries.The older man was taken back by her thoughtfulness, returning the hug in kind, glad that he could be of service and that the news he had shared with them was good and not of the sort that would have devastated the two women.

After the long walk down hushed corridors, they arrived at Mark’s room.Jeremy preceded them in, with Brian following her.The moment she saw Mark, head partially shaved, stitches at his hairline, the start of a black eye forming and an IV drip in his arm, but most crucially, awake and alert, her breath caught in her throat.Running to his bed and crying in her relief, she told him, “I love you,” feeling the words inadequate as she spoke them, as he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair, hugging her as if he’d never let her go.They both heard the door close softly as the two men let themselves out, giving them their privacy. 

“I love you,” Mark whispered into her ear, tears running down his face as he fully realized that he may never have seen his wife again, or been there for the birth of their child.She then crawled onto the bed with him, lying so they were face to face, being careful of his IV tube, feeling she couldn’t get close enough.“I am _so, so,_ sorry,” she uttered, her voice shaking, “if I hadn’t told you to-”

Immediately he cut her off, “Bridget, stop.Please.”He took his hand and wiped the tears from under her eyes, kissed her dampened cheek and continued, “I can’t bear to think you blame yourself for any of this.I chose to go.This was in no way your fault,” he looked straight into her eyes as he told her this, letting her know that he truly believed it and wouldn’t have her think otherwise.She didn’t know how she’d feel in future, but when he said those words to her, when he looked at her so solemnly, she broke down, finally able to believe that he would be coming home with her, that he’d be there for their baby, for their future.

“Shh, love,” he whispered, hating to see her so angry at herself.Trying to direct her attention elsewhere, he asked, “Is Marion here?Jeremy said she and my mother accompanied you?”

“Oh my God!Your mum will want to see you!She went with Marion to see Christian after his surgery.Let me see if Jeremy can find her, see how Christian is coming along.”She gingerly climbed down from the bed, bending to quickly kiss his lips before she left the room, hating to leave him for even a short amount of time.

—————

Elaine and Marion were led up one floor and to the recovery unit.The nurse asked them to wait outside the room while she went in to check on the patient and ensure that he could receive visitors.When she came out she explained to the two women that he was resting comfortably although asleep.Leaving them with Christian, she said she would see about finding the surgeon so that Marion could speak with him about her husband’s prognosis.

“Dear, would you like a few moments alone with him?” asked Elaine, not sure how Marion felt, although sensing she was at the end of her tether. 

“Yes, thank you,” she replied, taking a moment and drawing a deep breath, before turning and walking through the open doorway.When she saw him lying there, with eyes closed, he looked perfectly normal, as if he were in a peaceful sleep.Until she heard the beeping, saw the many monitors that were hooked to him, the drip IV that wound its way into his right arm.Bending, she placed a kiss on his cheek, thankful that he was alive, not yet knowing how close he had come to dying.She saw a tear on his face, only then realizing that it had come from her.She almost felt as if she couldn’t cry, as if she were so numb, so exhausted, that she didn’t have the energy to do so.Taking a ragged breath, it was as if a floodgate had opened, the tears now starting in earnest, a sob wracking her body.“Hey,” she heard Christian murmur, his eyes cracking open in a small smile.She was so surprised by his word that she jumped; before doing everything she could to gather herself, to be strong for her husband, so he wouldn’t have her to worry about, on top of everything else.

“Hey,” she smiled down at him, taking his good hand and holding it, feeling him squeeze hers with his own. 

“Where’s Jayson?” he asked, always concerned for others before himself.His speech was a little loopy, due to the heavy pain meds that he was on. 

She explained that he was with her parents in London, that they would tend him until they both returned.She didn’t tell him how long that would be as she hadn’t a clue, hadn’t yet spoken to his doctor.His eyes closed again, but the slight smile remained, comforting her more than almost anything he could have said.

There was a quick rap on the open door, letting her know that someone had arrived.She looked up to see the surgeon, his name embroidered on his medical jacket; Ghoneim Eltarawy, MD.He was a short, stocky man with a black goatee and square spectacles.She immediately warmed to him, to the gentle kindness in his eyes.Walking to greet him, she shook his hand, looking around for Elaine for moral support and comfort.After the doctor looked in on Christian to ensure he was resting comfortably, the three of them walked over to a small lounge area, Marion sitting on a small couch, Elaine beside her, holding her hand. 

Speaking impeccable English, he proceeded to tell them that the surgery had been successful and that with proper healing and rehabilitation, he should have the use of his hand back, if not to a full one hundred percent, then to something very close to that.There was always the fear of infection and with the hand, the rehabilitation would be long and arduous, but he was very confident of his work. 

Crying again, Marion turned to Elaine, hugging her in her happiness, before she leant over and did the same to the doctor, causing the man to blush slightly, as he told her it was all in a day’s work, expressing his sorrow that Christian had such a tragedy befall him while in Cairo and defending Mr. Khanfar, the Al Jazeera journalist.

Elaine then asked, “Dr. Eltarawy, what’s your best estimate on when Christian can fly home?They have a newborn back in London and I’m sure they’d like to get back to him as quickly as possible.”

“Of course.Completely understandable.A commercial flight should be seven days, to avoid DVT, or deep vein thrombosis.I’m sorry that it’s such a long timeframe, but sitting for more than four hours can trigger a blood clot which can occur within the deep veins of the legs due to prolonged sitting or immobility. There are ways to combat the risk of DVT and we’ll certainly review them before you leave.” After a few more answers to their questions, he excused himself, saying he would follow up with her again tomorrow. 

Turning to Elaine, Marion looked shattered.“I didn’t realize he wouldn’t be allowed to come home for a week.I’m not complaining, mind you, at least he’s _coming_ home, but...,” at that moment, she broke down once more; exhaustion and worry finally getting the best of her. Elaine took the younger woman in her arms, rocking her gently, letting her cry and doing her best to help soothe her jagged nerves. 

“Human beings are built to survive,” she told her softly. “We are resilient. I think inside every person is that pilot light of hope, of wanting to get better and heal, and it burns brighter in different people in different measures and a lot of that is about your support system, who’s around you, your family.From what you’ve said of your parents and Christian’s, of the strong support you’ll both have during this ordeal, I have every confidence in his complete recovery.” 

Bridget and Jeremy came upon the two women just as they were hugging, causing them to share a glance, wondering if something untoward had occurred and Christian had taken a turn for the worse.As they got closer though, Bridget could discern that the tears were in relief and saw that Elaine was smiling. 

After they had both been updated on Christian, Bridget informedElaine and Marion of Mark’s injury, hugging his mum tightly, as she too cried, having held in her emotions for the sake of Bridget and Marion, finally letting go of her reserve, trying not to completely fall apart prior to seeing her son.

Jeremy, Elaine, Bridget, Marion and Brian approached Mark’s open door and heard voices coming from inside.Mark was smiling broadly, speaking with the two first-responders that had been stationed only 1,000 feet away and had heard the attack unfold. The paramedics, Adom Khan and Maat Nair, were explaining thatinitially they had believed the sounds had come from firecrackers. But after hearing blood-curdling screams, the two sped toward the danger in their ambulance. They reached Christian in just over 60 seconds of Mark carrying him onto the sidewalk.According to regular protocol that they were required to adhere to, the first ambulance on the scene must wait for a second to arrive in the case of a mass shooting or terrorist situation. The next ambulance was five minutes away, and Khan decided to break protocol and evacuate Christian immediately, likely saving his life. He recalled getting to the two men just before Mark fell, taking Christian from his arms.

As Nair drove the vehicle, Khan administered lifesaving care to Christian, pumping liquids into his body to staunch the bleeding and earn him some time. 

Nair also took heroic measures to save Christian’s life. Road construction was going to slow down their passage to hospital, so Nair called the army and pressured it to open a special security road that would make the trip much quicker and fortuitously access was granted. This allowed a trip that usually takes twenty five minutes to be completed in slightly more than ten minutes.

Christian was rushed into the operating room at the hospital and underwent radical surgery. Khan and Nair had been correct that he had no time to lose: The head of surgery conveyed that if he had arrived three or four minutes later, he would have suffered irreversible brain damage. Five minutes later and he would have been dead.Bridget put her arm around Marion’s shoulders as Elaine hugged her waist at this news.After introductions, all three women gratefully thanked the men for their efforts, for saving the lives of their husbands and son.After they’d departed, with many hugs, Elaine approached her son, not caring that she had a small audience.“Mark, you are a site for sore eyes!” she exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she bent to kiss his cheek, brushing the hair back on his forehead, being careful around the stitches.Bussing him again, she told him quietly, “That one’s from your father.”

————

Mark and Bridget flew back to London the following day, once he was cleared to travel, on the same private jet.Elaine kindly offered to stay on with Marion until they could all come back several days later.Jeremy would stay with the two women and Christian for another day, returning via commercial jet, after he felt that his colleague was completely out of the wood.

Once home for several days, but prior to his return to work, as they were both still trying to get their lives back to a semblance of normal, while lying in bed talking, Mark said, “Over more than 20 years I’ve acquired considerable experience addressing stressful situations, but had never given much thought to how my job affected my family; you. Cairo taught me that you’ve all paid a price for my choice of profession. Due to a bombing related delay in communication, it was several hours before you, my parents, were aware of whether I was a victim or survivor, injured or whole.”

Looking at him as he told her this, she felt tears pricking at her eyes. 

“I will do my best to take the positive aspects of this experience and use them to become a better husband, a father and professional. I know I’ll live with some of the negative images, of seeing Christian’s injury, but I’ll try to maintain perspective. I promise to dedicate myself to the principle that there’s nothing more important than taking care of my family and at work, of my people, and I will do my best to live up to that.

I want to listen more and talk less; be there for others, for you and our parents, especially during trying times. I will also slow down, look around more and savor each moment. I can be replaced in the office, but not with you or our child.”

Now fully crying, she smiled through her tears, “It’s only been a little over a week since the event, but I’ve discovered a depth of sadness and breadth of anger I didn’t know I had. I’ve also learnt I can’t take away your pain, trauma, anger or sadness, but I can accompany you, and be here whenever you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to stop here. For now! I’d like to continue w them going through birthing classes and the baby’s arrival, but taking a short break from writing. I always seem to think I’m done, but then more ideas pop into my head. Hope this LONG story was enjoyed by all. If you have any ideas for plots, let me know. It always helps to get input😃


	49. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian comes back to work at Chambers.

Several weeks after being home and attending regular, albeit brutal, physical therapy sessions, Christian was released to return for work part-time.Mark made sure to take him out to lunch on his first day back at Chambers, asking Jeremy along with them.The three men were seated at a restaurant very near to their offices; after Christian enthusiastically suggested pizza as his preference, Jeremy proposed Leo’s again, since he, Bridget and Mark had enjoyed the pizza when they had been several months prior.

Once ordered, as they were sipping their drinks and waiting on their food, Mark asked, “How’s your rehab coming?”He didn’t want to make Christian uncomfortable in the least, but was genuinely interested in the progress he was making.He had been in constant communication with Christian’s wife, Marion, since their arrival back in London and then with Christian as soon as he was feeling well enough to chat with Mark, first about his health and then about business matters.Christian’s arm was wrapped in an elasticized bandage and held in an arm sling. 

“Not bad.It’s definitely garnering me some sympathy at home.I haven’t had to do the dishes in weeks,” he laughed, holding his left arm up slightly.“Although I do miss holding Jayson.Marion’s afraid I’ll drop him with only the one good arm.Won’t let me near him by myself.Which does help with the nappies.Haven’t had to change him lately, so there are some good things that came out of this.”

Once their food arrived, after Jeremy had served each of them a piece, they discussed the outcome of the case that they had traveled to Cairo for. Mark had finished the last of the work on his own. Kate had offered her help, and as much as he appreciated it, he felt the need to complete it himself; wanting to do this for Christian, knowing that he was disappointed and felt he had let Mark and the Firm down somehow. Mark called him more frequently at home, once he had recovered sufficiently, wanting to keep him in the loop and ask his input, making sure that Marion was on board with her husband’s discussing the case, counting on her to inform him if he seemed to be pushing him too much. He genuinely liked the younger man, admired his principles and how much he was enjoying fatherhood, telling Mark in detail the joy he was experiencing with his new son. And more so lately as he saw how easily it could have been taken from him. He had Mark looking forward to the birth of his child, whether boy or girl, with an even greater enthusiasm than before, if that were possible. And if he could influence Christian at all, he was going to ensure that he put his family first, his rehab and health next and career behind those first two priorities. 

As their dishes were cleared, Mark explained to Christian the timeline of what had happened to finally secure the release of Khanfar.“About a month ago, Egypt released the Australian, Fisher, but the other two, including the Canadian Khanfar, remained in jail. The Egyptian authorities announced a few weeks after that the two would appear in court for a retrial, although Khanfar’s Egyptian counsel had been informed by government officials that his release was to follow Fisher’s and was imminent.This was to be expected, given that Mr. Khanfar had been the victim of the same injustice as Fisher and was also the understanding that you and I had before the terrorist attack.

Soon thereafter, the Canadian ambassador to Egypt and I sent joint letters to the Egyptian President, Minister of Justice, Foreign Minister and Prosecutor-General seeking Khanfar’s release once again. We also requested an agreement in which we could discuss the actions to be taken by the government in the event of a guilty verdict.In the meetings we received assurances that President Sisi deliver on his promise to pardon the journalists if any guilty verdict were announced, or else deport Khanfar to Canada as had been previously agreed upon.”

“Mark, I know I missed a lot while in hospital, but I thought our trip had been a success, that Khanfar would be released within days?”

“I thought so too.It seems that when we were both injured, the Egyptian Government felt we were safely out of the way and evidently didn’t have to honour the agreement that had been made for his release.Fortuitously for us, the case was pressed by the international community. The US Secretary of State had called the trial of the journalists deeply disturbing and the UN had stated that their conviction was in breach of international human rights law.”

Jeremy then added, “According to _Reporters Without Borders_, Egypt has the fourth highest number of journalists imprisoned worldwide, the country’s worst record since reporting began in 1990. The show-trial for those three was a simple example of political score-settling between Egypt and Qatar, which funds Al Jazeera, unfortunately at the journalists’ expense. Other journalists in Egypt have been given life sentences or held for years in prison without charge. President Sisi knew the world was watching the court’s verdict.The _Time_ _Magazine_ article certainly didn’t hurt either.”

Looking surprised, Christian glanced at Jeremy and then to Mark, before asking, “_Time_ article?I know I was on heavy medication, but don’t recall mention of that...”

“Mark was interviewed once back in London, ostensibly about the trial but I’m sure the terrorism aspect was what piqued the magazine’s interest.”He looked at Mark and continued, “I’m still surprised you spoke to them, but it certainly had the desired effect.Brilliant move, by the way.”

Smiling in a smug, knowing way, Mark said, “A little well-timed worldwide attention can sometimes do more good than months of legal wrangling.It wasn’t twenty-four hours later that Khanfar was pardoned and released.”

Christian recalled the story he had seen on the evening news as Mark left the courtroom, walking down the steps outside the imposing building, just before he was surrounded by cameras and journalists, the segment continuing with a video interview of Mark, “International counsel for Mr. Khanfar, Mark Darcy, stated:‘I am positively thrilled that Wadah Khanfar and his colleague Ayman Ragah have been pardoned today. It has been a long ordeal, and we are grateful to President Sisi for exercising his power to pardon these journalists. This is an important and historic day in Egypt as the government has corrected a persistent injustice, and set two innocent men free.’Darcy and his law partner, Christian Gardner were injured in a terror attack whilst in Egypt to meet with their client, with Gardner suffering a severe upper body injury that almost cost him his arm.”Christian’s wife had woken him from a short nap so that he could see the update, knowing how very important it was to him to know the final outcome of the case that he and Mark had put so much effort in to.

After they returned to their office, Jeremy left the two men to talk in Mark’s office.Being his first day back, Mark really wanted Christian to become acclimated at being in a work setting again and to greet his fellow employees that hadn’t seen him since the attack and injury.When they both stood to leave for the break room and a cup of coffee, Christian turned to Mark, stating with heartfelt gratitude, “I may have said this previously, while under the influence of some fairly potent painkillers, but I’d like to say it now, with full use of my faculties; thank you for saving my life,” and he held out his hand to shake Mark’s.Taking it, Mark smiled softly at him, knowing if their roles had been reversed, Christian would have done the same for him without hesitation.He then pulled him into a hug, still being careful of his injury, clapping him lightly on the back, overcome with emotion again at the close call the two workmates had thankfully lived through.

He was glad that Christian seemed so adjusted after such a horrific event.He actually garnered quite an audience of co-workers; consisting of fellow barristers, senior partners and support staff, all wanting an update on his rehab and also warmly welcome him back, happy to see him in person after such a devastating injury.

Coffee in hand, Christian was regaling the rapt group with the details of his surgery. Mark hadn’t heard the specifics, as he himself had been in hospital at the time.He was actually surprised as he took in what he had endured, listening as he told of the marathon surgery; that orthopaedic surgeon Joseph Pinzur, plastic surgeon Jose Mendez, and vascular surgeon Benjamin Baker had worked as a team to reattach the limb.They sewed nerves, blood vessels, muscles and tendons together and used plates and screws to reconnect his broken ulna (one of two lower arm bones). They took bone grafts from his hips and skin grafts from his leg, and used a vein from his leg to replace a damaged artery in his arm.

“Many limb reattachments ultimately fail. The limb can die due to poor circulation, retain little or no movement or become so painful due to nerve damage that it must be amputated.But I haven’t experienced any of these problems. I’ll still need rehab to ensure I maintain the full movement that the surgeon’s promised and I’ve still months of it left.”Continuing, he said, “Sometimes in life we don't appreciate something until we lose it, and then it's too late.It seems that dozens of times over the past few months, prior to the injury, I'd be playing with Jayson, picking him up high in the air with two good arms, and it now suddenly hits me like a lightning bolt how fortunate and thankful I am for this second chance." As he finished this last sentence, he glanced over to Mark, smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

____________

Upon his return home that evening, Mark walked into his house, slipped off his shoes, set his briefcase down and greeted Bridget. Pulling her into a warm hug, he then nuzzled his face in her neck, holding her tight for longer than he normally might have, not saying a word, breathing in the nutty, floral fragrance of her shampoo, his eyes closed tightly as he thought again how close he had been to never experiencing this simple act.

Greeting him in return with a lingering snog on the lips, before gladly folding into his embrace, she murmured, “Mmm, glad to see you too, Mr. Darcy.”She knew that Christian was back in the office for the first time today and correctly guessed that it had affected him deeply.Reciprocating the emotion she felt in him as he continued to hold her, she finally whispered, “You know, no matter how much they try to change the ending, there’ll be no Peter losing Wendy, or vice-versa.I’ll always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ties up the loose ends with Christian and the fate of the journalists in Egypt. Down the road, I’d like to continue writing the story with the Paris honeymoon, Mark’s friend Ian and his wife’s visit and the birth.


End file.
